Reclaim
by pandajay
Summary: The WWE Universe as well as every person behind the scenes is happily celebrating the return of Seth Rollins. Carter Kelly is trying to settle in to all the changes in the WWE and her personal life. Follow along as they both find their way and find each other in the New Era. Set the day after Extreme Rules 2016. (Seth Rollins/OC) (the whole WWE/NXT roster at some point)
1. Coffee Reunion

**Thank you for clicking on this link and taking a minute to read my story. I've had some of these ideas swirling around in my head for a couple of weeks and I decided to get them out. I don't know if I should try and continue this story or not- I DO have a little more written- so PLEASE leave a review/comment and let me know if you're interested in more! I'm really bad with doing a synopsis but basically this will all take place after Extreme Rules and if I can get my ideas out and caught up, it will pretty much follow along with what is happening currently on RAW/Smackdown/PPVs- including the draft and brand split- with my own spin on what happens while the camera aren't rolling. So I guess you can say it's a mixture of reality/AU.**

 **I don't "own" anyone except my own personal character and her friends/family that aren't part of the WWE.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All she wanted was a hot, fresh, strong cup of coffee and it appeared that there was nobody in sight to help her fulfill her want. Leaning over the counter, she looked around and called out another "hello?" She sighed loudly, blowing some loose hair in the process, and folded her arms across her body.

Carter Kelly was in the lobby of her hotel in Baltimore. She knew it was early, earlier than most people liked to function, but the sign posted next to the register at the small Starbucks kiosk said they were open. She didn't want to take the time to go to the hotel restaurant but it was looking like it may be her only option. She fished her phone from the pocket of her black yoga jacket and sighed again.

" _Whatever…_ " she mumbled and started to turn on her heel to walk away.

"I'm SO sorry!" a high pitched voice squeaked. Carter whipped around to see who the voice belonged to and took in the sight of a petite brown haired young girl with an obviously distressed look on her face. "I've been fighting with one our machines and I'm so sorry I wasn't out here. Can I still help you?"

Carter frowned slightly and stepped back to the countertop. "I just want a venti Americano, please. No sugar, no cream."

"Perfect," the brunette smiled and jumped to making her drink.

Carter leaned her hip against the kiosk and returned her attention back to her iPhone. She fired off a quick tweet: **MAJOR case of the Mondays so far. Can only go up from here, right?** Followed by a few frazzled face emojis and then switched over to her email.

A minute in to deleting her junk emails for various coupons and discounts to clothing stores and concert pre-sales a text message dropped down from the top of her screen: **No need for the tweet. Your face already says it all.  
**  
Carter's eyes shot up and searched the lobby. In the corner seated at a tall pub style table was the texter, clad in black soccer pants and a black band tshirt and semi-hiding behind a partition. He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and fired back her own text: **Brush your hair.  
**  
"Here's your drink," the brunette piped up. Carter turned to accept it and fish some money from her small ID holder and change purse. She heard an audible laugh as she was searching and knew he had just read her text. The brunette interrupted Carter's thoughts, "please, it's on the house. I'm sorry again for the wait."

Carter smiled. Her first smile so far that morning, "thanks. I hope your day gets better."

"Thank you."

She took the warm cup and turned on her heel to make her way across the lobby.

Seth Rollins stood from his seat as he saw Carter approach and gave her another small smile as she reached out to embrace him in a hug.

"Welcome back," she mumbled in to his chest and pulled back to look at him, "can't believe the cat drug you in last night. I thought I was seeing things when I saw you backstage and that little stupid wink, you jerk."

He chuckled and stepped back. "Nobody knew. Well, mostly nobody knew," he shrugged. "It had to be a total surprise."

"Well it worked. I've never heard you get so many cheers before. I was going to hunt you down last night after the show but I knew people would be all over you…figured I would run in to you today."

Seth nodded, shoving his hands in to the pockets of his soccer style athletic pants. "It was a whirlwind but it was a good whirlwind. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"No, it's fine," she interrupted. "Storylines, blah blah. No reason for an apology."

"And I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you after; it was crazy and then I had to get her and I figured you were probably still asleep. I kind of just let you hanging yesterday, I-"

"Seth it's fine, I promise. _This_ is not an instance where I'm going to get mad at you for blowing me off. You had a lot going on."

There was a short silence between them as Carter took a sip of her coffee. He could see the delight on her face as she got her first sip of the hot liquid. He did feel bad about the night before and he had an inkling that her dismissal of his apology was only partial truth, but it would have to be left at that. Throughout his time off the road for his injury, his surgery, and his recovery, Carter had been one of the handfuls of people that stayed in constant contact with him. They had never been especially close before, they didn't even really run in the same cliques; Carter was a backstage reporter and spent most of her time with the divas. With the exception of Dean Ambrose she and Seth didn't share any close friends, but she had suffered the very same injury during her years as a college softball player and her support and ability to empathize with what he was going through had been a huge rock for him.

"Why are you down here so early?" he asked.

"I promised Nattie that I would take her to a barre class and the only one we had time for today is at 7. I'm supposed to be meeting her there and then I have a meeting with Carano and Stephanie," she crinkled her nose at the mention of their names.

"Well you should get to it. I just wanted to be sure I got to give you a proper hello."

"Headed to Crossfit?"

"Always," he winked at her. "I needed some coffee too, though."

Carter nodded, "well I know I'll see you at the arena later. I need to jet so Nattie doesn't get all worked up about where I am." She paused for a moment and cocked her head to the side slightly, her lips form a small smirk, "I'm glad you're back, skunky."

"The blonde is gone. I'm not skunky anymore."

"You'll always be skunky."

Seth rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissal, "go. Be on your way."

Carter laughed out loud and she walked off from him, sliding sunglasses down from her head as she stepped through the glass doors and on to the sidewalk.

Seth watched her leave and shook his head, letting a small smirk form on his lips. It had crossed his mind a few times as to how their long distance, mostly mobile, friendship would translate once he made his return to the main roster. They'd only seen each other a few brief times over the past months, even at Wrestlemania he had made himself scarce. It seemed like it was going to be fine, though, and he was happy with that.

Aside from being a backstage reporter, Carter also handled most of the social media that ran prior to and during WWE events. She had just finished posting a video of the New Day demonstrating their dance moves to instagram and Snapchat in a segment she was labeling "WWE's Dance Crew Showdown" and was hoping to hunt down Nattie and Sasha next. She laughed to herself and shook her head turning to head down the hallway to catering.

Rounding the corner she came in to full contact with something very solid and stumbled back slightly. Two hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her and she sucked in her breath when she looked up in to dark brown eyes.

"Steady, Sunshine," Seth commanded.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I wasn't even paying attention. I was trying to be sure this video posted."

"Social media is ruining this world…"

Carter frowned at his teasing grin, "so are kids practicing moonsaults off their kitchen counters but, you know…" She shrugged, cutting her eyes to the ceiling. Seth raised his eye brows, giving her a questioning look. "What? You NEVER jumped off your kitchen counter? Not even once?"

"No…"

"You're a liar. And you still haven't brushed your hair."

It was his turn to frown at her. "I'll have you know, I have. Twice. I'm a dude, I don't know how to do the hair thing."

"We have stylists."  
"It's going to be drenched in water in about an hour."

"But….Ok. Anyways, I'm sorry I ran in to you but thank you for saving me from falling. I need to try and find some of the girls and post a few more things before the show starts." Seth stepped to the side and motioned for her to continue on her way. "Have a good show tonight," she stated matter of factly and threw up a small salute before starting on her way.

Seth watched her walk, taking a brief second to admire her legs in the leather leggings and heels she was wearing. He shrugged to himself, cracked a smirk.

"Shit!" Carter exclaimed and spun around quickly. Seth dropped the smirk and cleared his throat as she took the 3 or 4 steps back to him. "I do have some news for you. I got in to work mode and it slipped my mind and I haven't really had anyone else to tell, but….I don't think I have time for all of it right now. But, it's good news…I think so, at least. What are you doing after the show?"

He licked his lips and pursed them together, trying not to smile. The one thing he had forgotten over the course of their budding friendship was how different her energy translated in text messages versus real life. It was refreshing, though borderline annoying, but endearing.

"Going to the hotel and sleeping. I never do anything after the shows."

Carter made a sour face at him. "Really?"

He shrugged, "recover. Refuel. Get some rest. I have to go back to Orlando tomorrow before the house shows; one last check up."

She glanced down at his knee and back at him. "You want to get a drink with me after? Or food? Or a smoothie or whatever? Some kale."

"I eat food, C. You know this, you've eaten with me."

"I know but you're back now; you're Crossfit Jesus."

Seth laughed out loud. "I'm what?"

"Bruh. You don't get on social media much do you? Hashtag Crossfit Jesus has returned. Hashtag Crossfit Jesus saved us. Give it a few days and there will probably be a Crossfit Jesus t-shirt floating around." Becky Lynch came around the corner and Carter reached out to stop her. "One, I need you for a video. Two, tell Seth what his nickname is in the WWE Universe…" Carter motioned at him.

Becky looked at Carter and then at Seth. "Crossfit Jesus."

"Thank you. Meet me in catering?"

Becky nodded and continued on her way. Carter looked at Seth.

"Food after the show will be great. Hashtag I'm walking away now."

She smiled. "Be careful out there."

Carter watched him leave this time and then continued on her way to catering. She spotted Becky Lynch at a table and went to join her.

"Thank you and sorry about that."

"You and Seth are friendly now," Becky stated, her voice dripping with her Irish accent.

"It's a little weird," Carter shrugged. "I know I told you I had kept in touch with him."

"You said you had the same injury he had before."

"Yeah, when I was 20. I just thought it would be good for him to have someone he knew that really understood what he was dealing with. We are friends, we were friends before he got hurt, but I don't know. It seems different now that he's back here."

"I think you're just closer than before so that makes it different. You're more aware of each other now."

Carter uttered a low "mmhmm" and nodded.

"And you're lonely," Becky added.

"No," Carter shook her head. "I don't have a reason to be lonely."

"Carter…" Becky gave her a sweet smile. "I get it. I miss Bayley and Ferg every day. It's okay to have friends around you and miss people and I know you miss the twins. You were inseparable for a long time. Maybe it's good to have someone 'old' as part of your life that can help adjust to the 'new'."

"I still love you though," Carter smiled.

"Of course you do." They both laughed. "Just enjoy the company and don't over think anything. I think it's cute."

"Anyways!" Carter rolled her eyes. "How's the Lasskicker feel about doing an Irish jig for snapchat?"


	2. My Lips Are Sealed

**Firstly, I want to thank all of you that read and followed my first post! Wow. I didn't expect that! I am definitely going to try and continue this story. I'm excited about it. Keep reviewing! And if there is a superstar you want to see make an appearance, let me know and I will try to work him or her in!**

* * *

Seth scrolled in his text message thread with Carter to be sure he got the name of the bar she told him correct before heading down the side walk outside of the hotel. It was supposed to be only a few blocks from where they were staying. He kept his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket and let his mind wander as he walked.

It had been a good show that night. The RAW crowd had popped for him louder than they had the night before when he returned and it made his heart swell. There had been a small part of him that had been afraid he wouldn't be welcomed back. When his injury happened he was by far the top heel in the company and the amount of support and love that had been showered on him made it almost impossible for him to return in that form, even if the writers had other plans. He felt bad for it. He wanted to embrace the fans and show them his gratitude and run with the opportunity to showcase his in ring skills. At the end of the day, though, he was happy to be back, and would gladly take on whatever storyline was put in front of him.

He stopped in front of the entrance to the bar and checked his phone again, just to be sure, then entered. There was a "please seat yourself" sign up by the hostess stand and his eyes started to search the building for Carter. He didn't see her in the main part of the bar and started to wind his way through the maze of tables to the patio. Paige, Becky Lynch and Alberto del Rio were seated at a table in the back corner and he gave them a wave and smile before pushing open the door to the patio.

Carter was seated at a table next to the railing, glass of beer in front of her, ear buds in, and her full attention on her iPad. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he started toward her; if it wasn't her phone it was a laptop or tablet. She had changed from her 'TV clothes' as she called them in to black leggings and a green Stone Temple Pilots tshirt and braided her long black hair.

His movement must have been in her peripheral vision because she looked up at him and smiled.

"It's the man of the hour," she said warmly as he took a seat across from her. "Your special is on the network right now."

He nodded. "I know. I don't want to see myself on there…it's weird. I feel awkward seeing myself in interviews and on TV unless I'm in the ring."

"Understandable. It's like hearing the sound of your own voice on a recording; it's always kind of weird."

"Is that what you were watching?" he asked.

"No. I was actually looking at new recipes that my mom sent me," she shrugged. "I like to cook and she always plans these master meals for when I get to come down for a visit and she sends me ideas almost every day."

"I take it you're a good cook, then?"

"If I could go back and do it again, I probably would've gone to culinary school and would be running my own southern cooking farm to table restaurant down in Tennessee right now…"

"But?" he questioned, sensing there was more.

She shrugged. "My dad always made me feel like I needed to 'amount to more' in my life," she did finger quotes, "so I always felt like that that wasn't good enough. So business school it was and here I am."

"You're so good at what you do, though."

"Oh, I love what I do. I always had the 'show stopper' personality. I was in plays and I was a writer…I was naturally drawn to the PR and marketing stuff. But…doesn't mean I didn't have a side dream." Carter smiled and looked up as the waitress approached them to bring Seth a menu and ask for his drink order. They both quietly watched her leave.

"Do you still write?" he asked her as she was reaching for her beer glass.

"All the time," she took a sip of her beer. "There's too much going on in this head to not write."

He smirked and nodded and looked down at the menu. Part of him wanted to probe more, he was curious about her writing, but the other part of him felt like that was something she should open up to him about on her own. _How had this never come up during our conversations before?_ He wondered. He glanced up at her for a moment, she was sipping her beer and looking out at the view of the city, and back at his menu. "So what's your big news?"

Carter sat her glass on the drink coaster and sat up a little straighter. He could feel her excitement. "Ok, but…I don't think I'm even supposed to be sharing this, so keep your lips shut for now. Like…this is me talking to Colby not 'the Man, Seth Rollins.'"

He looked up. "Is it that serious?"

She shrugged.

"Have you told Nikki or Brie?"

Carter shook her head no.

He placed his menu down on the table and folded his arms across his chest. "My lips are sealed."

"Renee is going to be moved to commentary for Smackdown when they do the brand split, she's already been told, but they're also considering handing over the Unfiltered hosting duties to me depending on how things go with travel and work load. For now they want me to start doing a piece for , like a blog kind of, exploring the towns we're in and getting all access stuff from you guys…workout routines, what you're listening to, favorite places to visit in each town, etc. I guess kind of like Unfiltered but in print and they want to update it every day or other day. JoJo and I are going to do double duty on both shows once they make the split but it might change."

"Renee is finally going to be on commentary? Wow."

"Yeah," Carter inhaled sharply and sighed. "There's one more thing, though."

Seth cocked an eyebrow at her in question. Before she could respond the waitress returned with Seth's beer and asked for their food order. As she walked away he turned his attention back to Carter, giving her the same questioning look.

"Stephanie mentioned that at some point, not right now but at some point, they want us all to be able to work a match."

Seth grinned, "A whole match? Like…not just take a bump backstage, a whole match?"

"Yes. Apparently they liked the 'Total Divas' match at Wrestlemania this past year and want to leave the possibility for another one open. I don't know…."she shrugged. "I'm not part of the cast and I don't really want to be. My appearances here and there are plenty. But if Stephanie and Vince want it, they get it."

"Carter Kelly, WWE Diva."

"Women's wrestler," she corrected. "They aren't Divas anymore."

"Are you going to get entrance music and ring gear and the whole shebang? A tshirt?"

"Stop it." She could see the teasing sparkle in his dark eyes and knew he would go on a roll if she didn't shut him down.

"I would wear one of your tshirts."

"Well of course you would because it would be awesome BUT I don't think that will be happening. And this would be a long way off. I didn't tell you so you could tease me about it."

He tried to hide his smirk. "I know. I'm sorry. I know you would be really great at it. You're fit, you're an athlete. It _is_ exciting news. I'm happy for you. I know you've been wanting to do more than just post things on Instagram. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

The waitress approached them with their food and they both fell in to a shared silence as they took their first bites of their meals. Carter started to get lost in a thought.

He was right. She loved working with the WWE and was very grateful for her job after stumbling upon the opportunity a few years before, but she did want to do more than ask one or two questions after a match and post instagram pictures. The idea of writing pieces for and helping direct more traffic to the site excited her, plus the opportunity to explore the cities they visited more.

When Carter met Triple H, she was working with the Tampa Bay Lightning as in-game talent. She filmed pieces to air during puck stop and intermissions and helped host the in-game interviews and fan games. She also had a sports podcast she hosted along with a few radio personality friends. He had seen her at a game one night, liked her look and her personality, and asked her to visit the performance center because they were looking for a new host for NXT. She had grown up watching wrestling with her brother and fell in love all over again as soon as she walked through the doors of the performance center. The idea of actually being in the ring had never crossed her mind, though.

Her phone vibrated on the table and pulled her out of her mind. She glanced at the screen and saw that it was a message from Becky, and turn to look at her friend through the windows on the patio before even reading the message.

"Shit balls," Carter mumbled. She opened the text message and it confirmed what she had already seen with her own eyes.

"What?" Seth asked. He glanced at the windows to the group inside. It clicked. Carter's ex, and his fellow superstar, Dolph Ziggler, was inside, his new girlfriend by his side. "Oh."

Carter scrunched up her nose and sighed. "He's probably going to come out here isn't he?"

"Probably if he notices you." Seth looked at the window again and then back at Carter. Everything about her had shifted once Dolph's appearance was made known; her body language, her mood, her tone of voice.

Over the course of their conversations, he learned enough bits and pieces about what happened between Carter and Dolph to know that she would probably never truly forgive him for hurting her, even if her feelings had completely disappeared. If he was being honest with himself, he probably wouldn't forgive him, either. Seth's past seven months had been a long road of recovery from his knee injury but Carter's past seven months had been a long road of change. She had her heart broken and lost her two best friends to injury and retirement. She was in the same position as him; trying to find her way after a big change and a new start.

Carter took a heavier drink of her beer and he noticed her leg she had crossed under the table was now tapping against the table leg.

"Hey…" Seth said softly, leaning towards her a little, as much as he could across a table. Carter looked at him. "Don't worry about them. You get through every single show, every night. You've had too happy of a day to let him mess it up. Eat, and drink, and talk to me."

Carter bit her lip and then sat up straighter in her chair, taking a deep breath. "I know. He doesn't usually bother me…I just don't want to deal with his questions. He already doesn't like you."

"Fuck him. Seriously, C. Fuck him. He has no right to question you about anything, especially who you're having dinner with. And he definitely has no reason to not like me."

"He's jealous of you."

"Well he should be. I'm Crossfit Jesus."

Carter laughed out loud and covered her mouth, realizing she had probably laughed too loud and drawn the attention of people around them. She continued to smile and shook her head. "Thank you."

"Just keep smiling, ok?"

She nodded, "ok."


	3. Like Beyoncé

**Firstly I have to say a big THANK YOU to those of you that have followed this story so far: Boremi18 , Dulce07, Kimmi1287, LoverGirl007, RavenclawKhaleesi , The Lion of Darkness, UselessWithAPen, bigtimefan08, caz21, edwardlovinmom , elohelkae, prettybaby69, tpayne19**

 **I hope you're still enjoying! I'm not sure if I'll be able to make another update over the weekend because of the holiday but there will definitely be another update at the start of the week.**

 **And please, if you want to see a Superstar or Diva make an appearance, let me know!**

* * *

Seth woke the next morning to the sound of his alarm on his phone and a slight stiffness in his knee. He reached over to turn the alarm off and sighed; lying in bed with his eyes closed for a few more minutes. Getting back in to the swing of road life was going to be a little tougher than he expected.

He finally sat up and reached to pull the hair tie out of his hair while simultaneously reaching for his phone to scroll through any alerts or emails he already had. The only important one was a confirmation for his flight that night to Orlando. He tossed the phone on the bed next to him and inhaled sharply, preparing himself to start his day.

Shower. Pack up. Head to Norfolk. Crossfit. Smackdown. Fly to Orlando.

Before he made it to the bathroom to shower he turned around and walked back to the bed to get his phone. He wanted to check on Carter.

When they had wrapped up their meal the night before Carter headed outside and Seth stopped by the table of fellow superstars to say hello. He felt like he should and Carter told him that Paige and Beck would understand why she didn't. Dolph had been cordial to him and given him a cold handshake but otherwise hadn't said anything. The walk back to the hotel was mostly silent but she had given him a warm and genuine smile when she said goodnight as they got off the elevator.

He just wanted to be sure that nothing had gone south now that it was morning and that she didn't get lost in worrying and over thinking.

Carter and Becky were a little over an hour in to their four hour drive to the next stop in Norfolk, VA. Becky was taking her turn at driving and Carter was happily riding shotgun, feet propped up on the dash of their rented Jeep. Carter's phone was plugged in to the media adapter in the car and she was DJing for the drive. A text message alert interrupted the current song they were listening to.

 **Good morning.**

A text from Seth was displayed on her home screen.

Becky glanced over at Carter for a moment before returning her eyes to the road. Carter had dropped her feet from the dash and had a small smile playing on her lips. She didn't need to ask who it was but she was going to anyways.

"Who's that?"

 **Good morning to you.** Carter responded and gave Becky a side eye look.

"Oh, I already knew it," Becky grinned. "He's sending good morning texts now?"

"How do you know it says 'good morning'?"

"Because the only reason someone gets a text at 7am is when their certain someone is telling them good morning. Or it's Carano."

"We are _friends_ , Becks."

"I don't have any guy friends that tell me good morning."

Carter rolled her eyes and looked at her phone as it vibrated in her hand.

 **I just wanted to check on you after last night.**

 **So far, so good. Becky and I left early so it's been avoided. Hoping he'll just ignore it.**

She dug in the bag next to her feet in the floorboard to retrieve a Luna bar while she waited for his response.

 **You already left? Do you ever fucking sleep?**

Carter laughed. **Vampire. And I have a lot to do today.**

 **Tell Becky hello. Be careful.**

 **Thank you for checking on me. See you tonight.**

She added in a smiley face emoji with the tongue sticking out and returned her phone to the cup holder where it originally was.

Becky glanced at Carter again.

" _Stop it_ ," Carter stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I see that look and I am telling you- it's nothing. He also says hi."

"C, you have literally spent more time with him in the last 36 hours than I've ever seen before."

"Well….even if there was something, which there isn't. I'm telling you. I don't date wrestlers anymore so it wouldn't matter."

"That's just stupid."

"Which part of it?"

"Both, but mainly that you don't date wrestlers anymore. I know that Dolph was a primo asshole to ye, but….he's just one. Ferg is a good guy, he's a wrestler."

Carter shrugged and gave her friend an endearing look. "You got lucky."

"What about the twins and John and Bryan? Is that luck? Nattie and TJ? Stephanie and Hunter?"

"I get it, I get it," Carter held up her hands in surrender. "I know it's an unfair judgment. I'm just jaded. I know it wasn't the wrestling that caused everything, he's just a bad seed."

Carter looked out the window at the passing highway and cars and pursed her lips together. She sighed. She knew what she said to Becky was absolute truth and her swearing off of any guy that was in the profession _was_ stupid, but it was something that made her head happy for the time being. In all honesty, she knew that her friendship with Seth had grown and evolved way more than was expected when he was sidelined with his knee injury, and she was trying the best she could to just keep it at friendship. That was what she needed.

"You know, he is _really_ good looking…especially when he wears his glasses…" Becky teased.

Carter's eyes could have rolled out of her with the emphasis she put behind rolling them before cutting a playful glare at the orange haired Irish girl. "Would you stop it?" she tried to scold her without cracking a smile or laugh but wasn't very successful.

"Ok, ok, I'm done for now."

They were silent for a moment and then Carter started asking Becky her plans for their upcoming off days, trying to deflect the topic and distract her friend.

Later that evening, Carter found herself walking the hallways of the arena. Her head was down, eyes on her phone and one ear bud in as she scrolled through pictures on her phone of her and Becky from earlier at the café they had visited for lunch.

"Heads up!" she heard and looked over her shoulder at two roadies coming down the hall, rolling a large box of equipment. She stopped and stepped to the side to let them pass her. She took the opportunity to lean against the wall and post the picture she chose, tagging Becky and the restaurant and adding a few food emojis and hearts.

"Hey girl!"

Carter looked up and saw Big-E standing a few feet away from her, outside a doorway to a locker room that was propped open.

"Hi, E," she smiled.

"Get over here," he motioned for her. "Let me look at you since you're walking down this hall looking like a white Beyonce."

Carter blushed and rolled her eyes and walked over to E. She was dressed in a high waist, royal blue pencil skirt and a black tank top that was tight, hugged her curves, and tucked under her skirt. Her black hair was in a high ponytail and skinny black stilettos with fringe capped off her outfit.

Big E spun her around and whistled, grinning.

"Stop," she laughed. "I have a photo shoot…"

Big E pulled her in to the doorway while calling for Kofi and Xavier. "Check out our little CJK walking around here like she's about to step in to a music video. She's about to get this whole locker room in Formation."

Carter was on the verge of being full on embarrassed now. She took a quick glance of the room, seeing Xavier and Kofi, but also spotting Seth. Her cheeks flushed and she covered her face with her hand, trying to hide behind Big E's shoulder.

Seth had turned away from the video game he and Xavier were playing to check out whatever commotion Big E was causing. He saw Carter before Big E even said anything and his heart jumped for a second. She was a knock out when she actually allowed the stylists to fully glam her up, not that she wasn't naturally beautiful, but she could stop a person in their tracks. She was visibly uncomfortable; awkwardly smiling and he couldn't help but smile a little at knowing she was probably blushing.

"You got a big date or something?" Kofi asked.

"No! I have to do a photo shoot. Ya'll stop…you know I hate this stuff."

"Well you look beautiful," Xavier interjected. Kofi and Big E nodded.

"I ditto that," Seth added.

"Thank you…" she responded meekly, letting Big E give her a one arm hug. "What are ya'll in here doing anyways?"

"Oh shit! We're still recording!" Xavier exclaimed, getting laughs from the group. "Eh, we can edit it. We're filming Up Up Down Down. Turtles in Time bay-by."

"Classic," Carter smiled.

"Speaking of…when are you going to do an episode with me?"

"I don't do video games. I'm seriously really bad at them. The newer they are the worse I get. I'm that person that just presses buttons and hopes for the best."

"Nobody is _that_ bad at video games, C," Seth said.

"I am."

"Even old school games?"

"I can do Kirby, Duck Hunt and Sonic the Hedgehog and that's about the end of my ability…and candy crush."

"I have original sonic. We can do that," Xavier said.

"Let me know when and I'll do an episode with you then."

"What's your photo shoot for?" Big E asked.

"The website. Just getting ready for some new things," she looked at Seth. "And I'm probably going to be late now, but it was good to see you boys. You do know how to make a girl feel fabulous." Carter flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and laughed.

Big E gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and the other guys wished her luck and gave her hugs. Seth lingered for an extra moment, hoping it wasn't noticeable to the three New Day members, to quietly tell her she really did look beautiful. Her heart fluttered as she stepped back with a warm smile and waved to them, turning on her heel to leave the room as they went back to their game.

 _I hope he does edit that…_ she thought to herself as she left the room, smiling.

The smile didn't last long. She rounded a corner and Dolph was walking toward her. She groaned internally and prepared herself for him to say something. She wasn't going to speak first. Her plan was to keep walking.

"C!" he said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I was hoping I would run in to you soon…"

"Why?" she asked, coldly.

Dolph shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know…because we haven't talked in weeks and I thought it would be nice to catch up. Or at least say hello."

"Well, hello." She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm. Not aggressively but enough to make her stop and look at him. She blankly looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"I was going to come say hello last night but I didn't want to interrupt anything. I'm sorry I didn't speak."

"It's really not a problem," she flatly responded.

"I didn't want you to feel like I was ignoring you."

Carter still stood with her arms folded, quiet, and blinked. "Ok…"

"I, uh, didn't know you and Rollins were…." He trailed off.

Carter could see the question in his eyes and knew he wanted to finish the statement but he wouldn't.

She straightened her stance and swallowed hard before replying. "Not that it would matter because who I spend time with has zero to do with you anymore but we aren't. We had a meal together. Is that all you wanted to 'catch up' about?"

He wet his lips and sighed, giving her a soft look. "Can we not be friends?"

"No," an annoyed laugh escaped her lips. "I'm late for a photo shoot. I already got held up. Is there anything else you want to question me about?"

"No," he answered.

At that part Carter looked down and realized his hand was still around her wrist. She took a step back and gave him another hard look. "Good bye."

Her anger was flaring and it was mixed with annoyance and hurt. She knew she had to go to this photo shoot and put on a smile and smolder and knock it out of the park, but at the same time she wanted to find Becky and rage at her about her run-in. This was what she had been talking about that morning in the car. This was just too much hassle.


	4. Piece of Cake

"How're you doing?" A voice interrupted Carter's thoughts.

Carter snapped her head away from gazing out of the plane window to look at John Cena sitting across from her.

He smiled and chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine," she shifted and accepted the small bottle of water he handed her.

John and Carter were on his private jet en route to Green Bay, Wisconsin for the Memorial Day episode of RAW. Carter had decided to spend her couple of days off from the road in Florida with Nikki and Brie and John had commanded that she just fly with him instead of flying on her own. It made more sense and the companionship was always nice.

"I got lost in my thoughts for a bit."

"Did the trip down here help?"

"It did. I needed a recharger."

"You know you're welcome to stay with us any time. I know you're just down the road but sometimes company is nice to have."

Carter gave him a warm smile. She loved John; she always had. She loved his personality away from his role in WWE. She loved how much he cares for the people close to him. She loved how much he loved Nikki.

It had actually been John that suggested she come visit for a few days. After her run-in with Dolph before Smackdown and learning she wasn't required to come to the live shows that weekend, she had face timed Nikki from her hotel room and was trying to give her a recap of what was happening. She was feeling sad and needed to just relax and recharge and John had interrupted their conversation and told her to change her plans for the next few days and to just get on a plane and come home. Nikki and Brie were both there, he and Bryan were both there, and she could probably use the trip.

The time with her two friends was much needed, even with E!'s cameras around. She was so grateful for Becky's newfound friendship but Brie and Nikki were her two closest friends. If Becky, Charlotte, Sasha and Bayley were the four horse women of NXT; Carter, Nikki, Brie and Renee had been the main roster version.

The time on the beach and the wine was the exact medicine she needed. John had kept his distance, knowing the girls needed their time, but he had always been very easy for Carter to talk to. Almost like an 'on the road' big brother.

"To be honest," she started, shifting in the seat to tuck her legs underneath her, "I think I fell in to feeling a little sorry for myself. The last few months I've just been struggling with kind of…finding my role. With Brie and Nikki both not around, Renee moving up and getting so close with Dean and then you know…my own relationship issues, I've just been kind of lost. I feel a little left behind, I guess. But I shouldn't and I know that. The brand split is coming up and I have some really good things in store for me. I know it's going to be fine. And I _do_ have friends on the road. I have Becky and Seth…" Carter trailed off, leaving a pause after she mentioned Seth.

"He's a good guy, Carter. I've always been a fan of his and he's changed a lot in the last seven months."

"I know."

"I don't think you should beat yourself up too much over falling in to a little bit of sadness. Things have changed for you quite a bit in just a couple of months and it's hard, for anybody, to adjust to change quickly. You're a veteran now. You just have to know that sometimes it's okay to let your heart get the best of you."

"John Cena would never let his heart get the best of him," Carter scoffed, teasing him.

"It happens," he shrugged.

"I think for a while I shut myself up, when Dolph and I broke up, and now everything that I shut up is starting to trickle out. I'm afraid to let it trickle out but I'm also afraid not to. I don't have feelings for him anymore…they disappeared the moment he spoke those words to me, but I still have hurt. I got cold and I got isolated and I'm worried that because of that…I'm not going to be the best person I can be or do the best job that I'm capable of doing."

"Best person for who?"

"Becky, Renee, Nik and Brie…" she shrugged. "In general."

"And Seth?"

"It's so new to me. We weren't close before he got hurt and now it's a complete 180. I don't know if I feel like there's more or if I feel like it's a fleeting thing now that he's back out on the road and working every day. I just want it to be good. I missed his birthday and I feel like a real shit hole for that."

"Tell him what you just told me. Leave out a few things if you want to but tell him that you're…trying to find your place and be a good friend and be the best Carter you are. He'll understand, I promise that. I've been where he is before. His role is different now, too."

Carter smiled at him

"You're going to be fine and Nicole will be back and everything will change again. You know you were struggling and now you're moving on."

"Thank you. Don't tell the girls this but seriously this 5 minute talk did more for me than three days with them."

"It was all the wine," Cena replied.

"Wine…advice…they're one and the same…."

He shook his head and stood, motioning for her to stand up. They shared a hug and Carter smiled up at him.

"Can we do a selfie for Instagram?"

"One," he said sternly.

Carter snapped a selfie and quickly posted it to her Instagram page with a "Look who I found…" caption. She got comfortable in her seat again and sent a quick text to Seth before putting in her ear buds and letting herself drift off for a quick nap.

Seth was already at the arena before he decided to reply to Carter's text. He had just showered and was headed to catering. He exchanged a few nods with Dean, Renee and Kevin Owens as they were leaving and filled his plate before taking a seat at an empty table. He took his phone out and read the message from Carter again.

 **I'm a jerk and I'm sorry.**

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly even though he tried not to smile.

After Smackdown the week before she had slipped away to the hotel without a word and he had headed to Orlando for one final check in with his doctors. He had been irritated with her for only about an hour when he saw her Instagram post with Nikki and Brie in Tampa and realized she was an hour and half from the performance center and hadn't said anything to him about it. He would have liked to spend time with her but didn't have any claim on her time. She had called him while he was at the gym on Saturday and left him a voicemail from her and the twins singing happy birthday and hoping he had an awesome day.

Apart from that, this was the first he heard from her.

 **You aren't a jerk.** Seth replied.

It took a few minutes for her reply to come through. **I'm still sorry. I kind of disappeared and I missed your birthday.**

 **Is everything ok? And it's just another day…**

 **Everything is ok. I needed to recharge. I'll be at the arena soon, I think. I'm with John. Do you have free time?** Carter's reply came through almost immediately. He took a few minutes to stop and talk to Cesaro before replying to her.

 **I'm going to dinner after the show tonight with one of my old trainers. I'll be around when you get here, though.**

He frowned slightly as he hit send. He did have plans for that night but he now wanted to cancel them. _And that would be an asshole move_ he thought to himself.

Dammit, he missed her.

He watched the circles on the bottom of the iMessage screen start and stop a couple of times and frowned to himself. He sighed heavily and typed another text before she could respond.

 **Would you want to ride with me tomorrow to SD?**

He waited as she typed.

 **That would be perfect.**

Later that evening, Carter was backstage and standing next to a screen, watching live as Seth confronted Roman Reigns over the WWE Championship. She had to snag him when he came back through the curtains to do a quick on screen interview and then she was done for the night.

Renee came up next to her and bumped her with her hip.

"Hey girl."

Carter smiled and bumped her back. "Hey hey."

"So…I feel like I've abandoned you and we totally aren't friends anymore and I miss you," Renee stated.

Carter gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Stop that. You haven't abandoned me and we're definitely still friends. Things have been busy."

"I know," she pouted. "I just need some catch up time with you. Thanks for the invite to Tampa by the way! The whole group was together without me."

"You were at a wedding…."

"Beach and wine would have been better than the wedding, to be honest."

"It was a last minute trip, anyways. I'm sorry. I'll let you know next time."

They fell in to a shared silence for a moment, both of them watching the two men on screen.

"Anyways! I wanted to see if you wanted to ride with me and Dean tomorrow? I know you've been car pooling with Becky, but…we can torture him with bad 90s boy band car karaoke."

"No." Dean interjected, joining the two. "No you can't."

"It wasn't a request," Renee replied, looking at him.

"I'll ride with Roman, then. Or Seth."

Renee started to speak but Carter interrupted her, "you don't have to worry, Dean. I'm actually riding with Seth tomorrow."

She got blank looks from both Dean and Renee.

"Oh! Ok then," Renee stammered, smiling. "Well never mind. Ride with Seth…."

"I _would_ like to get lunch or something though. You too," she pointed at Dean.

"Of course. I will be texting you, ma'am. We definitely need to catch up." Renee gave Carter a quick hug and she left with Dean down the hallway towards catering.

Carter turned her attention back to the screen and inhaled deeply. Four hours with Seth the next morning. Piece of cake.


	5. Bagels and Feelings

**Once again, I have to thank all of your that have followed my story, favorited my story and left reviews. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I hope that shows! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If you have any questions or any superstars you want to see...let me know!**

* * *

Carter and Renee were leaning against the back of Renee's rental SUV, watching Dean and Seth take pictures with a couple of fans that had apparently stayed the night at the same hotel.

"I'm glad people don't like to take pictures with us. I don't think I could smile and be happy this early in the morning," Renee said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Carter nodded. "I don't think I could either. Also, I look like crap this early in the morning; I don't want that floating around the internet."

Renee looked over at her friend and looked up and down, taking in her black Capri length leggings, 'Face Fear, Earn Respect' John Cena tank top, and her hair up in a messy bun, aviator sunglasses resting on her nose. "Fair point although I think you look very gym chic right now."

"You are _too_ kind," Carter smiled at her friend.

"I don't think the boys really care about their looks. I mean…they always look like they just woke up, except during a show. Even then Dean sometimes…eh."

"I know. I'm 98% sure that Seth never brushes his hair."

Renee shifted her position and raised her sunglasses to rest on top of her head, giving her friend a serious look. "About that…what's going on?"

Carter shook her head and then shrugged. She watched one of the female fans that stopped Dean and Seth. "I don't know, honestly. We're friends…" She looked at Renee and Renee nodded. "It's new."

"I understand, but for the record, I support this."

"Thank you," Carter laughed softly.

A few minutes later the two superstars parted ways with the group and headed over to join the girls.

"You ready to go, hot stuff?" Dean asked Renee, giving her a light smack on the butt.

"Yes, but C and I have to take a selfie first."

Dean and Seth both rolled their eyes almost in unison as they watched the girls take a selfie before sharing a quick hug and saying their 'see you in a few hours' to each other. Carter settled herself in the passenger's seat as Seth put his bag in the back hatch of their car.

Seth climbed in to the driver's seat and looked at Carter. "You good?"

"Yes, but I have a really important question before we get like…heavy on the road."

"What?"

"Are we going to stop for snacks?"

"Well I have some kale chips in my bag you can snack on…" Seth deadpanned.

Carter gave him a blank look. She lifted her sunglasses so she could properly display her glare.

"Yes, Carter, we will stop for snacks," he laughed.

"This is not something to joke about, Rollins. I take food very seriously and I haven't had breakfast yet and it's 6 am."

"I will stop and get you breakfast, ok? It's going to be alright. Is that it?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Seth shook his head as he started the car and backed out of the parking space. He glanced in the review mirror and saw Dean and Renee pulling out right behind them. They should have just all ridden together, but too late now.

"You're regretting this already, aren't you?" she asked.

"No, I'm just used to being on my own these days." He glanced over at her, "will you Google map for me?"

Crater retrieved her phone from her lap and began to input the address for the next arena. She laughed when a notification for instagram popped up and she opened it to see Renee's post.

 **Hittin' the road. We don't do mornings.** Was the caption underneath with sleepy emojis. She loved that girl. She liked the picture real quick and left hearts as a comment. A text came through from Renee.

"You're popular over there," Seth commented.

"It's Renee. I think she's had too much caffeine this morning…" Carter read the message and laughed out loud. "She wants to know if you've already subjected me to sad emo music and that it's not too late for a rescue."

Seth cut his eyes at her and then back at the road. "I have _excellent_ taste in music."

"Yes you do," she smiled.

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not," she giggled. "You know we all should have just ridden together. I feel like it's going to be like this the whole drive."

"She'll fall asleep in an hour or so…" he shrugged. "I'm glad you two are tag teaming again. You're a little annoying but you're entertaining."

"Well aren't you sweet?"

Seth grinned at her.

"I don't know. We haven't talked much the last couple of weeks and then last night she said she felt bad and bam- the trouble twins were back in action."

Seth didn't respond. He just turned his hat around so it was backwards and kept a straight face.

Carter cocked her head slightly, furrowing her eye brows. "What?"

"Nothing. What do you want to eat?"

"Bagels, preferably, but I can eat whatever. What was that, though? That…silence thing."

"Just concentrating…" A small smile played on his lips.

"Did…did you…say something to her?"

Seth cast her a look, puppy dog eyes and all. "I _may_ have had a chat with her on my birthday. I went out with her and Dean and a few other people and she was looking at the pics of you and the twins on Instagram and it kind of came up. She seemed sad; I told her you had seemed sad, too." He shrugged. "It was nothing. It just happened. Starbucks has bagels don't they?"

"They do." Carter sat back in the seat and studied him for a moment. His hair was in its usual low man-bun. He had his hat turned backwards, glasses on, and was in athletic pants and an Up, Up, Down, Down t-shirt. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything but you're welcome."

He pulled in to the Starbucks parking lot and into a parking space.

"Do you want anything?" she asked him.

"Coffee, with a shi-"

"Shit ton of cream, I know. I got it. I'll be back in a jiff," she smiled, bounding out of the car.

Seth watched her in the side mirror as she hurried across the parking lot and in to the building. He inhaled and exhaled loudly, letting himself relax. He had no idea why he was so nervous but there was obviously no reason for him to be. He took the few moments they were stopped to plug in his phone and pick some music, driver gets to DJ. He took a few minutes to scroll his twitter and check his email while he waited for her to return.

Carter handed him his cup of coffee as she slid back in to the passenger's seat. "Here is your half and half with a shot of coffee," she smiled, "and I got like 4 bagels, so there's plenty for you."

Seth took his drink and put it in the cup holder between them. He watched Carter get settled, smiling.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "You're just…surprising."

"I'm going to just hope that that is a good thing," she gave him a side eye look. "Now, you drive. I'll handle the food. We have things to do today."

"Yes ma'am," Seth saluted her.

Their time on the road towards Rockford, Illinois stretched on with conversation and music. There weren't many lulls in the exchanges between them, but when there were, they were shared and comfortable. Occasionally Carter would check their route on the GPS and make sure they were making good time and update him on how close they were to an exit or getting to their final destination.

They had been silent for a little while. Carter was quietly singing along to the music that was playing. She stopped singing and looked over at Seth.

He glanced at her. "Your wheels are turning…"

Carter bit her lip and shifted in her seat.

"Thank you, for asking me to ride with you. It's been fun."

"You're a good co-pilot."

"I have a lot of practice," she smiled. "Thank you for not being…upset with me, too."

"I didn't really have a reason to be upset with you. I had a moment and it passed. It's forgotten." He looked over at her again, "seriously. Don't dwell on it."

"Well, you probably figured it out already but I did get questioned about hanging out with you. It pissed me off." She shook her head and sighed deeply. "I told John when we were on the flight yesterday that I think when Dolph and I broke up that I kind of shut myself down. I was _really_ hurt and kind of just blocked out what he said and did so it didn't bother me but blocking it made me…cold. Everything was in the process of changing. Brie was leaving and Nikki was gone and Renee and Dean got super serious and we had really just become friends and I think all of my emotions had to play catch up with what was happening in real time. He stopped me in the hallway after I left you and the guys last week and I guess my wall came down. So I ran away and got my head clear. I just…was worried that I wasn't being a good person or a good friend because I was just feeling lost and I don't want that. I got wrapped up in trying to find my role and my heartache and not just letting it be."

"You _are_ a good person, though, and you're a good friend. You've been there for me a lot more than some people I thought would be have been. We were already friends…"

"We were friendly," she corrected. "I don't think that back in November I would have guessed we would be road tripping to TV together."

"Fair enough."

They were quiet for a moment, letting their thoughts spin and process. Seth shifted how he was sitting, changing the hand that was gripping the steering wheel.

"I do get what you're dealing with and…keeping things out and blocked and having all the changes happen. Dealing with finding a balance with what's going on in your head and your heart, it's hard. Sometimes being removed from it is the best cure. I got seven months away from it to kind of get my head wrapped around things. I was slightly lucky to have the injury because it did give me something to focus on- something positive."

"I think it mostly fucked with my self-worth. It was like Dolph telling me 'I don't think you're the type of person I can have a future with' made me doubt everything else in my future. And I still don't even really know what that meant but it doesn't really matter anymore."

"It meant he's a douche bag," Seth responded, "and that he didn't deserve you. You're…better than what he would have given you. You're creative and you're a free spirit and you're a bad ass and…" Seth trailed off and shrugged. "He's just a moron."

Carter smirked.

"You have no reason to ever doubt yourself about anything."

"I'll have to learn to be more like you," she teased.

"Blah, I've had my fair share of moments," he shook his head. "It's all an act."

"Is it?"

"Yes it is. Number one, I was incredibly nerdy as a kid and very introverted and all I did was backyard wrestle and listen to music, and even now I wrestle, go to the gym and play video games. You know that the _'me'_ on TV is not _me_ in real life."

"No, real life you is still kind of nerdy. Just…bigger muscles and fan girls."

"Number two, I went through my own heart ache recently, you know? I mean…my ex is a Nazi that tried to use me as career advancement and my dick is on the internet, so..."

Carter almost choked on the sip of cold coffee she had just taken. "Shit. That did happen, didn't it?"

"Very much so."

"I'm sorry," she pouted slightly. "I…I didn't even think about…"

Seth looked at her as she cut herself off. She had a slightly horrified but endearing look on her face.

"It's ok," he said. "I've dealt with it and I know I brought a lot of it on myself. I wasn't exactly thinking smart. I'm just saying…I understand the doubts. You have things to focus on, though. You've got a lot of career stuff about to happen, you'll be fine."

"That's pretty much the same thing John told me and that I should lean on you because you're dealing with change, too." Carter exhaled deeply and let her gaze fall on the passing scenery.

Seth looked over at her. He was glad she had opened up to him. Through all their conversations, mostly over texts, they had never gotten much deeper than 'I'm having a long/bad day' and it was good to share some insight with each other. Carter was special, and a treat to spend time with, and one thing he was grateful for his injury for was that it had taken them from 'friendly' to 'friends'.

Damn that John Cena for being right.

"I am dealing with changes. Things in the company are a lot different now than when I left and I know my role hasn't changed a lot but it has changed. It's new and different but I wouldn't trade it for anything." He reached over and squeezed her leg and gave her a little nudge. She looked at him, a small smile on her lips. "I'll be here for you- at least when you need me to be. I know you have Renee and Becky and Nikki is going to eventually be back, but…I'm here, too."

"Thank you," she replied warmly. "Same to you."

Carter's text tone on her phone sounded and interrupted the moment. She grabbed her phone from the cup holder and read the messages from Renee: **Thinking that you should be my next interview for Unfiltered before they make all the changes, yeah? We can do it over wine and pasta because that's what we do best**

 **How is the drive going?**

Carter replied: **Really good. It's been fun. And I would love to be on Unfiltered with you!**

"What has you smiling over there?" Seth asked.

"Oh, uh, Renee wants me to do Unfiltered before they move her to Smackdown."

 **I'm going to need details later. I'm going back to sleep….Dean is being annoying….**

Carter shook her head. She glanced over at Seth and then at her phone before holding it out as far as she could and twist to her side. "Ok, when I tell you to look, you can look really fast so we can selfie…" she said.

Seth laughed, "Ok."

She made sure she had both of them in the shot, "you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Make a silly face…ok, look."

He glanced over at her quickly, giving his best mean face and flexing his free arm. Carter snapped the picture and he returned his attention back to the road. She laughed as she examined the picture and shook her head. "Thank you for not killing us."

"It would've been on you, you wanted the picture."

"It's literally my job," she smiled.

Carter quickly text the picture to Renee with a few smiley emojis and then she decided to post it on Instagram, which posted to her Twitter and Facebook also.

' **The Man' himself and 'the'…well me. I think we could clean up as a tag team, don't you? #RoadTrip #WeDidntWreck #SafetyFirst**

She tagged Seth and sighed happily as she returned her phone back to the cup holder.

"We should do this more…" She said.

"I usually travel alone so you're welcome any time. You're pretty easy to travel with as long as I feed you." Seth had retrieved his phone and unlocked it, handing it to her. "Here, re-post that."

"I might take you up on that offer."

She handed his phone back to him and settled in to the silence, just letting the music play on the back ground and watching the cards go by them. She pursed her lips together, trying to hold back a smile. This was good.


	6. Unfiltered

**Firstly- I want to say a quick "I'm sorry" for taking longer than normal to update. I had to have a biopsy done on Monday so between that and the weekend, and playing catch up at work, I haven't had as much time to write as I wanted to :( BUT- I finally nailed it out. I had a but of writer's block but I have some really really fun ideas in my head for the upcoming (in the story) PPVs and return to Florida and heading in to Battleground and the brand split...so bear with me!**

 **Also- if you haven't seen the Up Up Down Down video on You Tube of Seth surprising Xavier with the cake - you NEED to watch it. It's a good laugh, I promise!**

 **Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

Carter sat on top of one of the empty cases the stage crew used to hold set pieces and various other pieces of the traveling WWE shows. They were being stored in an empty hallway near a loading dock in the arena. The dock door was open, rolled up, letting in a cool breeze that the brewing storm was putting out. Carter loved storms, and the pairing of a true moment alone with the distant thunder was soothing and peaceful.

It was close to impossible to really get a moment alone on the road.

It was Monday afternoon and they were in New Orleans, gearing up for the 'go home' RAW before Money in the Bank. It had been a long and emotional weekend. News had spread quickly on Sunday morning of the shooting in Orlando, arguably WWE's second home, and many of the superstars and crew members had been quite shaken by it. Everyone was a little subdued but being together after a week of split touring house shows was comforting.

Carter finished her post on Instagram that also posted to the WWE social media accounts, asking fans to weigh in on who they thought has the best entrance music, preparing for a blog post she was going to make on the website. She smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of her Instagram home page and saw a few of the pictures from her weekend.

She had been lucky enough to be on the touring group that came close to her childhood home, and her brother along with her sister-in-law and two nephews had made the trip down to Jackson, Mississippi to see her and take in the live show. Her nephews were 12 and 7 and they both loved wrestling. It had been a treat to see some of her family and let them experience what she experienced every day; and to see how excited her nephews were to meet some of the superstars.

She smiled again.

" _You've come a long way, kid," Carter's older brother, Jacob, smiled at her from across the table. They had gone to lunch at a local, farm to table restaurant._

" _I'm not really a kid anymore…" she gave him a sheepish smile._

" _You can tell me that when you aren't drawing pictures on the table," her brother responded._

 _Carter looked down and rolled her eyes at her brother. The tables were covered in thick, white paper, meant for the patrons to write and draw on. Her nephew, sitting next to her, was drawing the WWE logo and Carter had taken one of the crayons and drawn her own example of it._

" _It doesn't count if you're playing with your nephew," she stuck her tongue out at him._

 _Jacob looked at Seth and pointed at Carter, "I'm guessing she hasn't told you very many of her childhood embarrassing stories? This one used to help me take all the cushions off of every couch and chair in our house, and every blanket and pillow, anything else we could find, and do moves off the kitchen counter on to the pile of stuff."_

 _Seth's eyes gleamed at the mention of 'Carter stories' and he smiled, glancing at her first, then her brother. "I have heard rumblings about moonsaults off the kitchen counter but never heard the actual story."_

 _Carter had introduced Seth to her family members that morning when they arrived at the arena. Her oldest nephew was a big fan of his and Seth had been a pro at making him feel special upon their introduction. He had committed to hosting a Crossfit work out in Jackson that morning but joined them for a late lunch at Jacob's invitation. She was glad they got to meet each other, even though she was sad Renee, Dean and Becky were all on the other half of the tour. Seth and her brother had gotten along well during the meal and she loved seeing her nephew excited and in awe._

" _She also had this white…shirt…that was way too big for her but it had fringe all around it and she would pretend she was Macho Man."_

 _Carter groaned, burying her head in her hands on the table. "Can you not? Please?"_

" _No, please continue," Seth interjected, laughter in his voice. "I don't get to hear this stuff at all. I always knew there was an actual wrestler in there somewhere."_

 _She looked up at him and her brother; her face slightly blushed, giving him a pleading look. "I really dislike both of you."_

" _I'm your older brother. That's what I was put on this earth for…to make you dislike me."_

" _And I'm a heel, so…" Seth shrugged._

 _Carter made a face at him and sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her body. "Go on then…share all my embarrassing childhood stories." She waved him on with her hand and reached for her beer, sipping it and looking at Seth over the rim of the glass as she sipped. He gave her a subtle wink as he listened to her brother start another story._

She realized during that day, while watching him give t-shirts and jackets and belts to her nephews once they returned to the arena, that whatever she was feeling for Seth, she was feeling it bad, and she had a deep fear that it was about to get complicated. She had already gotten a taste of the "dating a WWE superstar" life, not just from dating Dolph, which they had both kept relatively quiet when it came to social media and being out and open, but just with her friendship with Seth. It hadn't taken long after she posted the selfie of them on their first road trip to learn that he had groups of fans that did _not_ like the idea of him being with anyone. Social media comments ranged from calling her a ring rat to commenting on how hot she was or was not and everything in between. It was absurd. After a good vent to Renee and some wine, she had shrugged it off and kept acting as she normally would. But it still annoyed her.

She heard the 'click' sound that an iPhone camera makes and looked up to see a smiling Renee standing not too far from her.

"I couldn't pass up a good candid. You were so deep in thought…" Renee smiled, closing the small distance between them.

"Did I at least look gawgeous," Carter flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Renee a duck face.

"Always," she laughed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got lost in my thoughts. It's been a hell of a few days."

Renee nodded, "I think we all feel like that. But _now_ we get to go film some Unfiltered. You ready?"

"Shit yes, I am!" Carter gave her friend a high five and slid down from her seat atop the empty boxes. She brushed herself off, not sure if there had been any dirt or dust where she was sitting. "Is my ass dirty?" she turned around for Renee.

"Nah that booty is all good."

Carter and Renee shared a laugh and they headed down the hallway together toward the still empty arena, where they were going to film Carter's episode of Unfiltered.

They passed an open doorway that led to a locker room and saw Summer Rae and Jo Jo both laughing and heard the unmistakable voices of some of the New Day members and Tyler Breeze. They shared a look and stopped to peer in the doorway.

"Renee! C! Come get you some cake!" Big E laughed, motioning for the girls to come in.

"What in the actual hell happened in here?" Carter stepped in to the room in front of Renee, looking down at the large cake that was splattered all over the floor.

"It's the one year anniversary of Up Up Down Down and Rollins brought me cake…it ended up on my face and all over everything," Xavier explained, smears of the cake and icing still on his face.

"Jesus you guys…" Carter laughed, shaking her head. She tip toed her way around the cake on the floor, making sure not smash any in to the carpet or get it on her boots.

Renee squatted down and swiped a small piece of frosting off the cardboard backing of the cake that hadn't touched the ground yet. "Well it's not bad…" she shrugged.

"You're better than that, Renee! You can't eat ground cake!" Big E countered.

"You offered it to me! And it didn't actually touch the ground!" Renee argued.

"There are literally three good, non ground cakes in catering" Tyler laughed.

Renee laughed with them and countered their argument. Carter looked around the room, smiling and chuckling quietly and noticed an opening that led to a bathroom area and a shadow of someone. She snuck her way around the corner, leaving the group to their joking, and came upon Seth, shirtless, cleaning his shirt. She inhaled sharply at the sight of him and bit her lip.

She startled him when he looked over and saw her standing there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Xavier threw the cake at me and it got all over my back…" he showed her his shirt that was soaking wet from his attempt to wash it out in the sink and still had light traces of the multi colored icing. "This is literally the last clean shirt I have."

Carter rolled her eyes and took a step further in to the bathroom, reaching to take the shirt out of his hands. "Well, A) you should maybe do some laundry and B) it's not that bad. Go to catering and see if they have any blue Dawn and if they do rub that on the stains that are left and let it sit and it should come completely out when you wash it. Blue Dawn cleans everything."

Seth looked down at her as she examined his shirt and smiled. "You just sounded like a mom."

"Well sometimes you boys are like children," she retorted, looking up at him. "Throwing cake all over the place…ruining carpet…"

"Xavier did that…all I did was throw it in his face."

"Point proven," she chuckled. "You have icing in your beard…"

"Get it," he said, turning so he was standing squared in front of her.

Carter reached up to rub the icing off the side of his beard with her thumb. His eyes stayed fixated on her as she wiped it away. She was already camera ready and she was in heels, bringing her closer to being at eye level with him than she usually was. Her hazel eyes were greener today than they usually were and he could smell the light perfume she was wearing. There was in urge in him to tuck her hair behind her ear but he withheld from it.

She cut her eyes at him, smiling, "why are you staring at me?"

"Your eyes are green today," he replied, not quite thinking before the words left his mouth. "They're usually darker."

"Happens from time to time."

"I like it."

Carter swallowed hard and stepped back, patting the side of his face. "You should be good to go now."

"Thank you."

They stood for a moment, looking at each other in silence.

Carter turned quickly when she heard someone else coming around the corner. It was Renee.

"What are you two doing back here?" Renee teased.

"C was uh…helping me get my shirt clean," Seth responded, clearing his throat, "and scolding me for not doing laundry more often."

"Well I believe I speak for a large part of the female population when I say nobody will mind if you run out of shirts and have to walk around shirtless." Renee held up her hands, "Just saying."

"I'm pretty sure you just work place sexually harassed me," Seth responded. He covered his heart with his hand and made a pained face. "How dare you?"

"Pfft, you should hear the things I say to Dean," she shrugged. "You'll be ok, Rollins. I _do_ need to steal this girl away, though. We have a show to film. All this cake distracted us."

"Steal away…"

Renee linked her arm in Carter's to lead her out and gave Seth a last smile. Carter exchanged a smile with him, too and let her friend lead her from the room, not without a few last comments and laughs from the group still hanging around joking about the cake.

They were a few feet from the doorway before either of them spoke.

"He is a beautiful man, Carter. Just…beautiful."

"Stooooop," Carter laughed, blushing slightly. "I am trying to behave."

"You don't need to be behaving. You need to be licking icing off those abs!"

"Oh my god, I cannot with you," Carter dropped her arm and stopped walking, gawking at Renee.

"Ok, ok, that one was a little too far…" Renee laughed and apologized, "but seriously. The chemistry is there, we can all see that. What's…why aren't you two getting together? You're fucking adorable. You may actually be more adorable than Dean and I."

Carter shrugged, inhaling deeply, and started walking with Renee again. "To be honest, I'm not sure that I even want to go there. I don't know that I want to date someone that I work with again, even though it's pretty much impossible to find a guy we _don't_ work with, and I've had enough changes. And that's just something we don't…I don't know, we don't acknowledge it. I'm just enjoying his company."

"Maybe you _should_ acknowledge it," Renee suggested.

" _Maybe_ you should just leave it be for now."

Renee pouted. "Fine. For now. But we have a lot of time for me to bring this up again and you know I will."

"Unfortunately, I do."

Seth was leaning against his rental in the parking lot of the arena, waiting on Carter to appear from the exit after that night's RAW had wrapped up. It was a good show, bringing together all the loose ends that needed to get wrapped up before the pay per view in Vegas that weekend. One more taping and they would be in the legit home stretch. He was starting to get excited and pumped for his first full match since he returned to the main roster. He needed that ring time. He needed to feel like he was finally 'back'.

He hadn't seen Carter much that afternoon and night after the cake incident, but he had seen her watching the monitors as he took his place in gorilla before doing his segment with Roman Reigns and Dean, and he realized how sad she looked. It had been a tough couple of days for all of them, and everyone was starting to get tired, but it was a stark contrast to how happy she had been just a few days before when her family was present. He was sad for her and mostly just wanted to comfort her and see her smile. He needed her to be happy.

She finally came through the double doors that led outside, Becky Lynch by her side. He could see they were talking but they were too far away to hear any of the conversation. As they got closer to the car Carter gave Becky a hug and they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for waiting around for me, you didn't have to. I could've ridden with one of the girls," she said once she got within ear shot of him.

"I didn't mind," he replied. "How was your meeting?"

Carter made a face and exhaled loudly. "I get to go to the salon in the morning and get my hair changed, time for a new image to go with all the new things happening around here." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked across the parking lot, at nothing in particular, then looked at him. "It's been a long day."

"I know. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm tired and I'm a little sad, but I think I'm fine. I'm always stupidly overly emotional about things…I think it's the whole artist side of me, I don't know…" she trailed off and shrugged.

Seth didn't say anything; he just reached out and pulled her in to a hug, letting her wrap herself tightly around him. She rested her head against his chest and shoulder and welcomed the warmth and strength from his hug and the lingering hint of cologne on his jacket.

He rested his head against hers. "It's not stupid, C. You have a big heart and that's one of the best things about you."

"Thank you," she said, her voice slightly muffled by his jacket. They stood, embracing, for a few minutes and Carter finally inhaled deeply and started to step away, ending their embrace. "I needed that."

"Well don't get to used to it, I don't hand out hugs very often."

"And you just ruined the moment," she smiled, laughing lightly, and shook her head.

"So what are they going to do to you hair?" he asked. He motioned toward her suitcase and her small bag that was stacked on top of it, turning to pop the truck open and put her stuff inside.

"I don't know. I wasn't told. Hopefully it doesn't end up neon green or anything. I guess I can always ask for a streak of blonde so I can be the new skunky," she teased him.

"I think it would be a good look."

"Ew," Carter shook her head. "Not on me. You could ask for it back."

"That's not part of the whole 'redesign' theme, so…that's a no."

"You secretly hated it, didn't you?" she gasped.

"I plead the fifth," he answered, shutting the trunk and looking at her.

"All this time…I thought you had liked it. I learn new things about you every day."

"It was important for my brand and my role in the company at the time," he smiled his smug, self satisfied smile that she only ever saw on TV.

"Jesus, you sound like Carano," Carter rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to close the short distance to the passenger's side door. She reached to open it, finding it locked, and looked over at Seth, who was still smiling at her.

"Oh, are you ready to leave?" he teased her.

"One minute you're so sweet and then you're… _Seth_ " she joked back, trying to glare at him across the hood of the car as he approached the driver's side. "Like a reverse sour patch kid."

He unlocked his door, opened it, and slid inside the car, leaving Carter locked out on her side. She made a noise in protest, putting her hands on her hips and leaning down to look through the window. It was too tinted for her to see anything but she knew he could see her glaring at him. She heard the lock click and opened the door, quickly climbing inside to an amused look from Seth.

She settled in to the seat, folding her arms across her chest and avoiding his gaze. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from cracking a smile or laughing.


	7. Vegas Baby

**Tonight is DRAFT NIGHT! Who is excited?**

 **I have to thank all of you again for the reviews and follows! It warms my heart! Here is your next chapter AND...there will be another chapter coming soon that will feature the rest of the night...I decided I wanted to split this up :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Seth spotted the black SUV that would take him to the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas as soon as he stepped outside of the airport. He gave a cordial nod to the driver as he approached the vehicle and handed over his bags to be put in the back hatch before climbing into the back seat.

With Carter being off the road for the live shows that weekend he had opted to get in some frequent flyer miles and take a break from being a road warrior. Salt Lake City to L.A. and now he had arrived in Vegas.

Money in the Bank was hours away and he was ready; excited.

The driver climbed in to the driver's seat and pulled away from the curb, taking them to the arena. Seth settled back in the seat, headphones still on and music playing, and unlocked his phone to give him something to do for the short drive.

Traveling without Carter had been different, lonely even. He was starting to realize that her presence had become an actual thing he depended on- the jokes, the music, the support, the smiles, the laughs, the hugs, the endless energy she managed to exude that countered his tendency to get moody- he looked forward to it every day. He knew what that meant he just didn't know if it was the best road to travel down for either him or Carter. But he had been without her since the Smackdown taping ended on Tuesday night. Carter wasn't working the live shows so instead she headed to her home in Tampa to make some appearances on the twins' tapings for Total Bellas and then headed to Vegas. He missed her.

As if his thoughts had been read, as soon as he opened his Instagram, his feed showed a selfie from Carter posted a few minutes before. It was a close up of her, making a frowning face and pointing to just below her eye. **Today's post-work out selfie is brought to you by In N Out burger and the glitter I somehow got on my face? That's what you get for waking up in Vegas…see you tonight! #VegasBaby #SinCity #AllTheDoubleDoubles #MITB**

Well, at least he knew she wasn't at the arena yet. He double tapped the picture to like it and debated on leaving a comment but decided to skip that. Things would be blown way out of the water at the appearance of his name under one of her pictures.

A text message popped up at the top of his screen. It was Carter. **I see you landed safely. Will I see you soon?**

 **Headed to the arena now. I was going to surprise you…**

 **Then don't stalk my Instagram silly :)** **I'm taping a segment then I'll be at the arena- maybe a couple of hours.**

 **Have fun. I'm heading straight to a meeting with Vince and Hunter.**

 **Ew. Scary. Do you need anything? Coffee? Tequila? In N Out Burger?** Seth shook his head at the line of burger and french fry emojis that followed her question.

 **I think it'll go okay. I'll take some glitter if you have more of that...**

Carter responded with the middle finger emoji and told him to go away.

He closed out of his text messages with a smile and opened his music to change the song. He was somewhat happy she wasn't at the arena yet. As much as he was looking forward to hugging her, he needed to get settled and get his match for that night worked out. As of a few minutes before he boarded his flight, there still wasn't a clear ending to that night's pay per view. Vince couldn't decide who he ultimately wanted to put the championship on but they were supposed to have a meeting as soon as he and Roman both arrived. He wanted it to be him, he wanted the belt back, but he knew that his main job was to follow the story line and he would handle it however it worked out.

His phone vibrated again and he looked at the message on his screen. It was another one from Carter. **Missed you, Champ.**

He smiled again.

It was almost two hours on the dot before he actually did see Carter. He turned a corner and she was walking towards him down the same hallway at the T Mobile Center, her focus on the papers in her hands and definitely not on her surroundings. His mouth turned up in a slight smirk, he knew she was probably moments away from tripping over something or running in to someone.

She was already dressed for the show that night in a hunter green sleeveless wrap dress that hugged every single curve she had. It was paired with nude pumps and her once long black was hair was now just at her shoulders; one side was braided and pinned back with the other styled in her natural loose waves.

 _She's a fucking knockout_ , he thought briefly at the sight of her.

She stopped walking and turned slightly to lean against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know if she sensed him or if it was just good timing but Carter looked up and saw him.

Her face lit up with a smile.

"Hi," he returned her smile, taking the few steps to close the space between them.

Carter simply smiled and wrapped her arms around him, happy for his presence. Seth returned the hug and they just stood in the empty hallway for a moment, embracing.

"Where have you been hiding?" She asked, stepping back from him.

"I pretty much just got done with my meeting."

"How was that?"

"So far so good but there's still a few hours before the match starts so there will probably be five different winners before then."

She cut her eyes at him, studying him, and then raised her eyebrows in question. "Do I get a hint?"

"No, you can watch the match," he smiled, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes. "Aren't I supposed to get some kind of perk for being on the inside? I don't like having to watch the matches to know the results like common people."

"You get the perk of my devoted friendship?" He offered. He could tell at the look she gave him that he was ruffling her feathers and it amused him. He softened his look and tried to get rid of his grin, "right now things are in my favor. You know Vince changes his mind about things so it's not set in stone."

"Seth! That's great!"

"How are you? You looked frustrated a minute ago..."

"Oh, no, I'm not frustrated. I'm anxious, I guess. Renee has a cold and barely has a voice- I say it's probably a tequila hangover cold, but you know...but they decided to pull her off the pre show and save her voice for the actual pay per view so I'm replacing her."

"That's good, though, yeah?"

"It is I just don't like being unprepared."

"You'll be fine," he said warmly, rubbing her shoulders. "The only difference between you and Renee is your hair color. You'll knock it out."

"Thank you."

"And here," he slid off his Glamour Kills jacket he was wearing, "you feel like ice cubes."

"Double thank you," she graciously accepted the jacket, slipping her arms in to it. His lingering warmth was already enough to calm her nerves. "One day I'll remember to carry around my own jacket."

"You can always have mine because you probably won't remember."

"Fair enough, you know me well."

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

Carter looked down at her phone in her hand to check the time. "I have to get makeup done in like five minutes and then I'll try and eat if I have time. Where were you headed?"

"To play video games..."

"Of course," she smirked, "you're such a nerd. Tell Xavier I said hi and I'm still waiting on my Sonic face off."

"Let me know when you're done with everything," he pulled her into a hug. They both lingered for a moment in the embrace. "Not being around you this week wasn't the same."

"You'll forget you said that as soon as I start complaining about wanting snacks or annoying you because I talk too much."

"You entertain me. Go on, you're gonna be late." Without even thinking about what he was doing, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, right by her temple, as they pulled away from each other.

Carter looked at him blankly, blinking a couple times. She cracked a small, sweet smile, and stepped fully away from him and around him to continue on her way to hair and make up.

Seth stood still in the spot as Carter headed away from him. He cast his eyes up and the sky and then closed them, sighing. The hell was he actually doing?

Carter was sitting in the chair getting her hair touched up and make up done, with Becky sitting across from her. She had text her, as well as Renee, on her way there, wanting to tell her about her brief moment with Seth. Becky had shown up with tea and a sandwich for Carter and they, along with Lindy, did what girls did best and analyzed everything.

"To be quite honest, C, literally everyone is waiting for you two to just come out with it already," Becky said. "What are you waiting for?"

"Agreed," Lindy added. "And you're adorable together. He gave you his jacket..."

Carter sighed. "I don't know. I don't! We just don't talk about it and then stuff like this happens."

Becky tilted her head slightly, giving her friend a stern frown. "Then talk about it."

"I really just hate that I'm 26 years old and I feel like I'm fourteen. Wasn't this supposed to get easier as we got older? Like 'hey, hello, you're an adult here are all the answers!'"

"Yes, but nobody ever mentioned all the adult conflicts that go along with it- like jobs and futures and jaded hearts and our pasts," Lindy countered.

"Mmm, accurate," Becky nodded. "But...you like him, Carter and he's obviously smitten for you. To me, that's enough."

"I do..." Carter replied. The three women were silent for a few minutes as Lindy switched out her brush and studied her table of make up for a minute, trying to decide which colors she was going to use. "Ok, but..."

"No," Lindy looked at her, "no more buts- just talk about it and figure something out. _Make things easier._ Don't let it get too far because you do work together and you're good friends and it doesn't need to end up getting messy."

"Speaking of…" Becky mumbled, nodding toward the hallway that was behind Carter.

"Dolph?" Carter mouthed. Becky nodded and Carter rolled her eyes before Lindy told her to hold still so she could finish her eyes.

It wasn't long before both Dolph and Dana Brooke came in to her peripheral vision. _But of course…_

Pleasant greetings were exchanged all around and the awkwardness in the air was thick. Carter had nothing to say to either of them. She had put her demons and hard feelings toward Dolph to rest weeks before, finally, and she only wished he and Dana well. She doubted it would go well, but she hoped it did. She had no desire to be their friends, though. There was no need for it; at least for the present time. Maybe somewhere down the road things could change.

"I've been meaning to tell you, your new hair cut looks great," Dana interrupted Carter's thoughts.

Carter cut her eyes in her direction, not wanting to mess up Lindy as she finished her makeup.

"Uh...thank you. I'm still getting used to it."

"It really fits you."

Carter managed to smile at her in response. "That's really sweet of you."

Lindy turned to Dana to let her know she would be finished with Carter in a few minutes and then she would be ready for her. Carter took the brief moment that they were talking to glance at Dolph. He was staring at her. She could tell he was itching to say something or ask something. She averted her eyes from him and ended up on Becky, who was very visibly trying not to roll her eyes. Carter giggled.

She clued back in to the conversation when she heard "bye," and caught Dana wishing Becky good luck that night.

"Tell Seth good luck tonight, too," Dana directed at Carter before turning and walking off with Dolph, hand in hand.

Becky made a gagging noise as soon as they were out of earshot and Lindy rolled her eyes.

"I swear her ring gear looks like little orphan Annie fell in to a BDSM hole..." Lindy mumbled.

"And she looks like a duck," Becky added.

" _Ya'll..._ " Carter interjected, hiding the sound of amusement in her voice. "Stop that. We are better than that. We are grown ass women. She has a really annoying accent but other than that, I don't dislike her. I don't wish ill will on her. It's fine. We're all cordial."

"Fine, but I may give her an accidental real kick to somewhere in the ring," Becky said.

"That's fair. Thank you."

Her friend nodded and then the three women all shared silent looks before laughing aloud.

"Really? Little Orphan Annie fell in to a BDSM hole?" Carter looked at Lindy.

Lindy shrugged. "It was the best I had in the moment..."


	8. Vegas Baby Pt 2

**Here is the second part of Money In The Bank night. Hope you enjoy! Thank you again, as always, for all the amazing follows and reviews!**

* * *

Money in the Bank wrapped up and Dean Ambrose was standing tall as WWE champion. Carter was loving the grin that wouldn't leave Renee's face and she was as equally excited for Dean. It was his first championship and he had more than earned it. She couldn't help but be disappointed for Seth, though. Yes, the shows were scripted, but carrying the belt meant a lot to all of the men and she knew how badly Seth wanted the responsibility again.

She watched the three former partners, and still good friends, share hugs back stage and then watched Seth quietly slip away from everyone.

Carter had to wait to get a quick interview with Dean to stream on Facebook live before she finished up her duties for the night. She got stopped a couple times on her way back to the locker room she was sharing with the other women, mostly invitations to go out that night or questions about what her plans were. At the present moment, she mostly just wanted to change and find Seth.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was in his room they had designated for him for the night, sitting on the small bench close to the wall, still in his ring gear. His arms were resting on his legs and his head was down, looking at the floor.

She knocked lightly on the door.

Seth looked up to see Carter leaning against the door frame.

"Hi," she greeted him warmly.

"Hi," he responded. He sat up and gave her a small head nod, "you can come in."

She crossed the room and sat down next to him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Tired. I'm good, though."

"It was a really good match…"

Seth nodded and looked at her. "Thank you."

"When did they change the ending?"

"About an hour before the match started."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, you don't have to be. It's part of the gig and…there are reasons and it's fine. A little disappointing, but fine."

"I guess the reason isn't one of the things my perks get me, huh?"

Seth just looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Fair enough," she said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Carter studied him as he shifted to lean on his legs again, appearing to let his mind wander. What in the world was going on in his head? She wondered.

He finally sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall behind them. "Are you going out tonight?"

"I hadn't decided yet. Paige and D.R. invited me to go out to some club and show they're going to, Enzo has a friend that's DJing and everyone is invited to party with him. I don't know, I went out with Renee last night and the airport is calling very early in the morning," Carter shrugged.

"Dean and Roman want to go out to dinner, Renee, too. They asked us to come..."

"Us?" she asked.

Seth look up at her, his dark eyes meeting her gaze. She felt herself blush slightly under the intense look. "Yes."

"Do you want to do that?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Vegas has never really been 'my thing' but I know they want to celebrate. I'll probably just shower and we can figure it out from there?"

"Yeah, that will work," she replied.

He was quiet, just nodding at her response. Carter studied him for a moment. Something was going on in his head, but she wasn't going to push him.

"Ok," she gave him a small smile before standing up. "I'll…go."

Seth reached out to grab Carter's hand and stopped her. "Carter…"

"No, it's fine. Get settled and shower, just text me when you're done. I'll be around." She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand before leaving the room.

Seth watched the doorway for a second before muttering a frustrated 'fuck'.

Carter ran in to Renee and Dean shortly after leaving the locker room. Renee greeted her with a one arm hug and smile.

"Hey beautiful," Renee smiled. "You going out with us tonight? We're celebrating!"

"I know! It's a good night to celebrate! I haven't really figured out what I'm doing yet. Right now I'll probably go back to the hotel and at least get changed in to fresh clothes…clean myself up."

"Nobody cares what you look like when you're out in Vegas. I've seen people in banana suits," Dean said.

"But we'll be celebrating your big win," she smiled. "I promise I'll let you know soon."

"Where's Seth?" Renee asked.

"Showering," she cast a quick look at Dean and an understanding look passed between the two of them, unnoticed by Renee.

"Well let us know soon. We need the group complete to do this properly."

"I will," Carter smiled, hugging Renee and then turning to Dean, "and you…congratulations again. You deserve this."

Dean hugged Carter, "give him 30 minutes and he'll be out of his mood…" he said quietly in her ear. He gave her an extra squeeze before letting her go.

"Thank you," she smiled at him. Carter gave them both another smile and continued down the hallway to retrieve her own bag from the women's locker room. Her plan for the moment was to just go to her hotel room and figure out a plan from there.

She was just entering the lobby of her hotel when her phone started ringing in her pocket. She mentally rolled her eyes as she fished it out, expecting it to be Renee. It was Seth. She answered the phone to a warm 'hi' from him.

"Hello," she responded.

"Did you leave, leave or are you still at the arena?"

"I just got to the hotel."

Seth was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I was…I don't know, I'm sorry I was me."

"It's ok. I figured I would just come back here and change and let you have your space for a bit."

"I don't need space," he replied.

"Well…I don't…I don't know how to handle all of your moods and I know your wheels were turning in your head and I just didn't want to intrude on that."

"You were fine."

"Ok."

"How do you feel about just eating some dinner and hanging out with me? We can pay per view a movie or, I don't know...sit in the bar."

Carter was quiet for a moment, watching a bachelorette group go past her on the sidewalk outside, clearly already drunk and loving every minute of their Vegas experience.

"I'll bring you In N Out Burger," Seth added.

Carter smirked, "they don't have kale at In N Out burger."

"I think I put in enough work today to excuse it. If you want to go out with Renee or Paige-"

"To be honest, I just wanted to spend some time with you. So, that plan is fine with me."

"Ok. Well, text me what you want and I'll deliver. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

They hung up and Carter followed his instructions by texting him her order. She slid her phone back in her pocket and looked around, taking in her surroundings. There was an ABC store across the street and she decided to drop in to grab some drinks before she headed up to her room. It was cheaper than ordering room service.

When she got to her room, the first thing she did was text Renee. **I'm going to hang out with Seth tonight. You guys have fun at dinner, though. Tell Dean I love him! *heart emoji*  
**

She set her phone on the desk in the room and looked around. It was clean enough, thankfully the maid service had been there while she was out and made the bed and refreshed everything.

 _Why in God's name are you worrying about any of this?_ She thought to herself as she crossed the room to her larger bag to retrieve something to change in to that was more comfortable than her black skinny jeans and shirt/blazer combo. _Because it's Seth and you're hooked on him, that's why._

Carter's phone sounded from across the room. She walked over to retrieve it as she pulled a t shirt with the Tennessee state flag circle and Tri Star on the front of it.

 **Define 'hang out' please?** Renee had responded.

 **Dinner at the hotel and hanging out. I don't know.**

 **So...a hotel room** **date?** Renee asked.

 **Yes? I guess. I don't know, Renee. He just asked if I wanted to spend some time with him. He's bringing In N Out and we'll probably watch a movie.**

Renee responded with praise hands and a few smiley faces. **Finally. Be safe, have fun. Dean loves you but he said right now he doesn't like you.**

Carter shook her head at her friends and returned her phone to the desk and its charger. What now? She knew it would take him a while to get from the arena to get their food and then to the hotel and she had no idea if he would go to his room first. She hadn't heard anything from him since they hung up from their phone call.

 _Screw it_ she thought to herself and retrieved one of the bottles of beer she had grabbed at the ABC store from the mini fridge in the room. Might as well settle in while she waited.

Carter was sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed in her room. At the moment her attention was focused on the television. Seth was leaning against the head board, legs stretched out and crossed in front of him. He took a small sip of the beer he was nursing and took a moment to watch Carter as she gave her own answers, out loud, to the fast money round of the Family Feud episode they were watching.

They had eaten amidst casual conversation about the night's show, the traveling they were doing in the morning, and Carter's excitement to have a stretch of shows in Florida soon so she could spend time in her own home. It was easy and it was comfortable and he was more than certain that this was what he wanted in his life right now. This was who he wanted to spend his free time with. He was past the point of worrying that his feelings were convenience because of their friendship that had formed so quickly. It was real and it had been building for months.

Carter looked at him, catching him staring. "What?"

He shook his head in response, "nothing."

"What's in that head of yours?"

"Is this really what you do with your nights? You watch game show network?"

"It really is. I don't know if you know this about me but I am not an exciting person."

"That's definitely not true," Seth snickered, "but go on..."

She shrugged, "I did my share of going out and partying and I still have my moments when I get to have a day or two with the girls or on special occasions, but aside from exploring a new city or having enough time to do something fun outdoors when we aren't traveling, I am a home body. I order room service and I watch reruns on Game Show Network or I watch Netflix on my tablet."

"You're still exciting, though," he countered.

"Plus, it's a life goal of mine to be on an episode of Family Feud. I'm not kidding. If they ever do another episode with wrestlers like they did with TNA I will petition to be included _so_ hard."

"And you call me a nerd."

"Well you are." They shared smiles, Seth laughing a little. Carter tilted her head, giving him her inquisitive look he had grown to know fairly well. "Is that really what was on your mind?"

"No," he sighed. He shifted uncomfortably and sat his beer on the night stand next to him. "Can I be honest with you about something? Cash in one of your WWE perks?"

"You know you can."

"Roman failed a drug test."

"What?" Carter's eyes got wider. Before he could reply to her, he saw her facial expression change as she processed what he had just told her. "That's why they changed the end of the match."

"Bingo," Seth nodded.

"But...he's out with Dean and Renee right now."

"He doesn't know, not yet. Supposedly they're having a meeting with him in the morning. Right now it's me and Dean, you and probably Renee, and you know, Hunter and Vince and a few people."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I'm pissed at him, and it was hard to go out there and have that match, and have a good match, and know what was happening."

"What _is_ going to happen?"

"They're going to suspend him for 30 days and Dean and I get to battle over the belt until he's back. It'll be a triple threat at the next pay per view."

"That's...a little fucked up. To let him come straight back to a title match? Isn't it? Do you know what it was?"

"No they didn't tell us."

Carter shook her head in disbelief. No wonder he had seemed so distracted since the match ended. No wonder Dean had offered up comforting words for her when he hugged her earlier. She couldn't wait to talk to Renee to see what her thoughts were on it. She couldn't wait to see what Roman had to say, at that.

"Wow."

"So, I'm sorry if I seemed distant or weird, I don't know what word to use for it. I was letting it process and just trying to figure out how I felt about it. It didn't really settle in until everything was over."

"You absolutely don't need to apologize. At all." She shook her head again, "wow."

Seth nodded and reached for the beer next to him, taking the last drink of it. She reached out for the empty bottle and shimmied her way off of the bed to toss it in the small trash bin. "One more?" She asked.

"Why not?"

She retrieved a new bottle, as well as one for herself, popped the tops on them and returned to her spot on the bed, handing his drink over as she settled in.

"Are you trying to get me drunk in Vegas?"

"You figured out my sinister plan." She brought her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, looking at him over her knees. "You want me to tell you something since you shared your inside info with me?"

"Well I didn't tell you that to get something in return but I'm not going to turn it down..."

"Watching you tonight made me super nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know; it was just stressful. I guess mainly just not wanting to see you get hurt."

"You don't ever have to worry about me when I'm in the ring. Ever. I'll be fine."

"Says the guy that blew out his knee during a match..." She frowned.

" _That_ was a freak accident, but I'm always a safe worker. I could get you in that ring and you'd be 100% safe."

"I'll probably still worry."

"You should watch some of my old matches when I was bleeding..." He teased her.

Carter held up her hand Iin protest, making a strained face. "No. That's not necessary."

Seth chuckled, "I finally found your weakness."

Carter reached out with one of her legs and pushed his legs, causing them to slide slightly off the bed. "You mean to tell me, if I had to go out and do a match with Becks right now, you wouldn't care at all?"

"No, I would probably have a panic attack but we're not talking about you we're talking about me, and I'm the man," he grinned at her.

"Oh God," she rolled her eyes. "You're cut off before you start cutting a promo on me with that weasel grin on your face. Go back to your room and go to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I'm still halfway in work mode," he laughed. She gave him unbelieving look, pursing her lips together as she glared. "Don't look at me like that, either."

Carter took a sip of her beer, raising her eye brows at him and took a moment to glance over her shoulder at the TV. She looked back at Seth who still had a small smile playing on his lips. He was in shorts and the Blackcraft Cult shirt he wore way too much, his hair pulled up and his glasses on. It was her favorite way to see him.

"If we're sharing things I guess it's my turn?" He asked.

Carter shrugged, "I won't turn it down."

He tilted his bottle at her, acknowledging her use of his words from a few minutes earlier. He cleared his throat slightly. "I am thankful for my injury for a handful of things but mostly because it was the catalyst for this, for us, and the fact that you have a big heart for everyone around you because for whatever reason it made you reach out to me. And this is what I want, _us_ , and not just when we're on the road."

Carter's heart stopped briefly, it felt like, and then started pounding. She swallowed hard, slightly taken back by his statement. She hadn't expected him to drop that in that moment. He was studying her intently, waiting for her to speak.

"Please speak since I just rom com monolouged you."

Carter laughed dipping her head and then looking up at him. "You know what my response to that is. You know that's what I want."

"But?"

"No but," she shook her head. "I let the 'buts' wrestle around in my head for long enough and I don't care about it anymore."

Seth simultaneously set his beer on the night stand with one hand and reached for her with his other hand, pulling her over to him. She moved with the tug of his hand, snuggling up next to him and let him wrap an arm around her. She rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat, and felt him press a kiss to her head. They both stayed quiet, taking in the moment together.

She could feel him stir slightly before he spoke, "Carter...are you su-"

"Don't ruin the moment," she interrupted him, "yes."

He chuckled, giving her a squeeze. "I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

"Maybe one 'but'" Carter said after a few minutes.

"What?" He asked flatly.

"Can you get the skunk stripe back in your hair?"

Seth laughed, "that's gonna be a deal breaker."

"Oh, well...fair enough I guess."

It didn't take very long for Seth to realize that Carter was dozing off. She had rested her arm across his torso and shifted around a bit to get more comfortable. He smiled to himself and reached over to turn off the light next to the bed.

"Stay," Carter mumbled.

"I am. I'm just turning off the lights," he kissed her head again before getting up to turn off the lamp across the room.


	9. Definitely A Monday

**Did you guys enjoy the pay per view last night as much as I did? I'm excited to see RAW and Smackdown this week!**

 **SO- here is the next chapter for all of you. It's a little longer than I normally do but I suppose that could be a good thing? I hope you guys are still enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I've already started on the next chapter as I post this, so your next update should come pretty soon!**

 **Thank you, as always, for the follows, favorites and reviews! I love getting reviews and I welcome any ideas/suggestions you have!**

 **Happy reading, ya'll!**

* * *

Renee and Brie Bella sat at a small diner in Phoenix, waiting on Carter to arrive so they could commence with their catching up and girl time before Renee and Carter had to report for duty at the RAW taping. They were debating whether or not they wanted wine or if it was considered, professionally, too early and inappropriate to have a drink. Brie said yes, Renee said no; they needed Carter for the tie breaker. A few minutes passed and they both spotted Carter winding her way through the tables.

"I'm sorry, guys! I went for a run and then I got stopped by Nattie and she wouldn't stop talking. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and tell her I was meeting you guys," She said with a heavy sigh. She gave Brie a hug and took her seat in one of the empty chairs. She motioned at herself, bringing attention to her capri length leggings and racerback tank top that she had pulled a jacket over despite the warmth of the day, "I didn't even get to change."

"Nattie talks a lot so it happens," Brie smiled, "you don't have to apologize. I'm just really happy to see you both."

"What she's not telling you is that she was probably making out with Rollins, too..." Renee teased her friend, grinning at her.

Carter rolled her eyes, "here we go."

"What?" Brie asked, her eyes wide.

"Renee is being a brat, that's 'what'," Carter responded. "For the record, I haven't even 'made out' with him yet and yes Brie...we're giving this whole thing a shot."

"Finally," Renee added.

"I know you talked about him a couple weeks ago when you came down to the house but that's great, Car! You know me and Nikki have always loved him."

"It's literally been an official thing for not even 24 hours, and I hate even saying that because it sounds juvenile. Renee over here just likes to bust my balls."

"Someone has to take attention off of me and Dean," she shrugged.

"Says the woman that has cameras following her around every other day."

Brie laughed, watching and listening to her two friends go back and forth. "I think I'm rethinking saying I'm really happy to see both of you."

"This is what happens when you leave us behind..." Carter said.

"Yes, we turn in to you and Nikki," Renee finished.

The three of them shared a laugh as the waitress showed up to take drink orders. Carter sided with Brie on the wine debate and stuck with just ordering water, telling Renee they had to work soon. They fell into shared chatter about what had been going on in their world's over the last few weeks. They all stayed in touch regularly between texts, phone calls, facetime and social media, but it would never trump how good it felt to see each other face to face. The only thing missing was Nikki and it would be perfect.

Inevitably, Carter had to answer questions about her and Seth. Renee was around to see everything unfold but aside from the brief visit to Florida, Carter hadn't shared much about that part of her life with Nikki and Brie. In all honesty, she realized while sitting at the table, she had enjoyed that much of their budding relationship had been the two of them in their own little bubble. That was going to change now but it was part of the territory.

"You know it's gonna be rough starting off, don't you?" Brie asked. "We're all part of a tiny little family and when there is news it's huge news until somebody else does something and everything you do will be because you're dating a wrestler. You can get an extra piece of cake in catering and it'll be 'oh, she got that because she's with Seth'"

"Yeah, I'm expecting it. I already got a taste of it from his fans a few weeks ago but..." She trailed off and shrugged, "it's what I want and what he wants, though, and that's what matters."

"Hopefully there will be some kind of big news sooner than later and it'll all go unnoticed," Renee shrugged. Carter cut a look at her, immediately thinking about the news about Roman. The two women hadn't really discussed it yet but Renee had already told her that Dean spilled the beans to her about it.

"Yeah, so hurry up and get knocked up already Brie," Carter teased.

"Trust me, I'm trying."

"You guys wouldn't let me have wine so how about we don't go in to detail about that one?"

Carter and Brie both shook their heads at Renee, the one of them who was most notorious for going in to too much detail.

"You two will have to have a couple name now, like Nena and Braniel," Brie smiled.

"No, it doesn't work, they don't fit together...which may or may not be a good thing."

Renee titled her head slightly, thinking, "SethCar? Setter? CarLins? I got nothing over here at all."

"See, all terrible."

"Well Dean and I don't have a name..."

"RenBrose," Brie and Carter responded in unison, looking at each other and laughing after they said it.

"Really?" Renee asked. "Is that really a thing?"

The waitress stepped in before either of them could respond to her question. They gave their orders and all took a few moments in silence as the waitress left before they started back in to their conversation. Renee started asking questions about the house Brie and Bryan were working on in Washington and the nicknames were soon forgotten.

A few hours later after eating, doing a small amount of local shopping, and dropping in to see Josie, Carter was back at the arena. She had split up from Renee and Brie as Renee had to film Unfiltered with Paige and Brie wanted to drop in on everyone around the arena, especially the Total Divas girls. She once again found herself sitting on top of the boxes the crew used to store equipment in, nestled in one of the many hallways around the arena. She wasn't too far away from the hair and make up area, or catering, but it was quiet enough and devoid of enough human traffic to give her some quiet time and allow her to people watch through the entrance in front of her that gave her a view of the arena.

She was posting pictures to Instagram from the day of her with Renee and Brie and of Josie.

A text message from Seth popped up at the top of her screen asking her where she was. He had text her earlier when she just got back to the arena, letting her know he was finished with his workout and would be at the arena soon and asking if she needed anything. It had warmed her heart having him check in, although it wasn't anything new. It just felt different. It all felt different but in a good way. She felt her face get warm when she thought back to their short kiss that morning before he left her room.

 _Lord help me,_ she thought to herself, shaking her head.

She heard his voice before she saw him and before she could respond to him, smiling at the slight hint of his Midwest accent that would show up when he was either really relaxed or really angry, and she looked up from her phone to see him coming down the hallway with Sami Zayn. When Seth saw her a smile appeared on his face before giving his attention back to Sami. They stopped walking close to her, finishing up their conversation about their upcoming match that night. Sami stopped to say hello to Carter, giving her a quick kiss on the hand, before continuing down the hallway on his own.

"Hi," Seth looked at her, still smiling.

"Hi."

"What are you hiding out down here for?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm people watching," she motioned toward the tunnel and then waved her phone in the air, "and working."

"I don't think posting pictures of Josie is considered work," he stated and glanced to the side, down the tunnel, where he could see the crew putting finishing touches on the ring and lights and seats. "You always manage to find little gems in these arenas."

"I spend a lot of time backstage. I know all the hiding spots and hot gossip, stick around and I'll teach you everything you need to know. "

"I plan to."

Carter blushed slightly at the heat that radiated through her body at his simple statement, feeling the ever famous butterflies swirl in her stomach. It didn't help her butterflies when he reached out his hand to her to help her slide off of the equipment case. His hands were calloused and rough from all his time with Crossfit and weight lifting, but they were still warm and comforting; strong. She looked up at him and it only took her a couple seconds to register that he was about to kiss her. He cupped her face with his free hand and met her lips. It was short, soft and chaste, but it still melted everything in her. She felt like a damn teenager.

Carter's hand had found her way to his chest and she could feel his heart racing through his Tapout shirt. At least he was feeling the same effects she was.

"I've been waiting for that all day," he said, smiling at her.

"Me too."

He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she wrapped both of her arms around his waist. "How is Brie?" He asked.

"She's good; it was good to see her. Renee busted my balls for a large part of the time but it was still good."

"Because of me?"

Carter rolled her eyes slightly, "she's like a toddler sometimes but I love her. It's scary that Dean really is the more mature of the two of them."

"Dean puts on an act, he's a secret nerd and he's quiet, he balances her out."

"Mm, that sounds familiar."

"Are you saying that I'm immature?"

"No, I'm saying that you need balancing sometimes."

"I won't argue against that. Although, I have been warned as to what I'm getting myself in to so you may need some balancing yourself."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows, her interest peaked.

"Yes, Dean welcomed me to 'the club' and advised me that when all four of you girls get together my best bet is to just smile and nod and stay out of the way and have a strong drink."

Carter laughed out loud, "We aren't _that_ bad and really, it's a club now?"

"Dean, Bryan, John and now me."

Carter paused for a moment, forming a picture in her head of all eight of them hanging out with each other. That wasn't something she had thought about until that moment and it amused her. At least Seth and Dean were already close, and at least the two of them would have the benefit of being able to escape the cameras her friends had around them.

"Are you okay with the fact you're probably going to end up on E! at some point?"

Seth shrugged, "it's part of the package I signed on for."

She happened to glance past Seth's shoulder for a second and saw Mark Carano coming down the tunnel from the arena. She stepped away from her embrace with him, figuring Carano wouldn't appreciate coming upon her canoodling with the WWE's star. Seth glanced over his shoulder and saw him, too, and took a small step to put some distance between them. He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat, giving Carter a smirk as Carano approached them.

Carano eyed them both as he got closer. He extended his hand to shake Seth's hand, "how are you, Seth?"

"I'm doing great," he replied.

Carano nodded and looked at Carter, "how do you always manage to be right where I need you to be?"

"Me?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I was coming to look for you. Can I steal you away for a bit for a chat?"

"Uh, sure," she glanced at Seth.

"Just text me when you're done. I'll probably be in the locker room."

She nodded and chuckled at the wink he gave her as she started to walk off with Carano. He led her down the tunnel and into the open arena.

"I saw all that, by the way," he leaned over and quietly said to her as they walk toward the ring.

"I figured you did," she responded.

Carter saw Stephanie McMahon ahead of them, talking to two members of the production crew, and Carter's inner alarms started going off. A chat with Carano _and_ Stephanie? What in God's name had she done?

Stephanie saw them and smiled at them, exchanged a few more words with the production members and then walked over to them. She greeted Carter with a hug and smile, asking how she was doing. Carter responded with a generic 'I'm really good' and followed suit as Stephanie and Carano headed to sit in a row of seats that were a few rows back from the ring. She took a seat next to Stephanie as Carano pulled a chair out and turned it around to face them, forming a kind of circle.

Carter glanced at both and them, "I feel like I just got called to the principal's office."

"No, you aren't in any trouble. Right now, at least," Carano deadpanned.

"Stop," Stephanie scolded. "You aren't in any trouble at all and you aren't going to be. This is a good meeting."

"Oh," Carter settled in her chair, feeling her anxiety disappear. "Just so you know you two are very intimidating."

"We get that a lot," Carano shrugged.

"So, there are a couple of things," Stephanie started, giving Carano a look that he should continue on with telling Carter what they needed to tell her.

Carano had a stack of papers in his hand and they hung loosely as he sat back in his chair, crossing his leg before addressing Carter. "Firstly, we decided that you would be going on the trips to Hawaii and Japan. With Renee moving to commentary soon, you're going to start getting more exposure as the backstage person. Social media, interviews, taped segments, preshows, it's going to be mostly you, and so being in front of the live crowds is going to be just as important as being on TV. Renee will still do preshows with you."

"Especially if we decide we're going to split you up on to different rosters once the brands split," Stephanie added. "JoJo may become a ring announcer for one of the shows and we would bring up a talent from NXT. You would most likely be on RAW, but there are still _a lot_ of things that are being worked out and discussed, nothing is set in stone."

"Ok," Carter nodded, she smiled at them both, "and thank you. Seriously. I'm honored that you want me to go to Japan."

"With that, we aren't sending you on the road this week," Carano continued. Carter's smile faded slightly. "We want you to go down to Florida and visit the Performance Center. There's a lot of new faces right now and we were hoping you could give some classes to them on...well, on what you do best- social media, fan engagement, how to handle yourself and your brand."

"Of course," she responded, "I would love to do that."

"It's just a couple of days and then you would jump back in with the main group once we do RAW in Tampa."

"Also, while you're down there...did you think any more about the conversation we had last month about getting in the ring?" Stephanie jumped in.

"Yeah, I have. I mean, how could I not?"

"And?"

"Oh...um. I...don't know, really," Carter shrugged. "I definitely understand where you guys come from with it and the idea, but...I'm not sure how it would be received, honestly. The WWE universe is very picky about who they will and won't support."

"You have a lot of fans, Carter," Stephanie said. "You have more than some of the superstars."

"Some of that is carry over from my hockey and radio days, though, and I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to learn, I just think that if it's going to develop into an actual story line later that it would need to be _really_ good. If I was to ever get pushed over someone that has been working at this for years I just...it wouldn't go over well."

Stephanie and Carano studied Carter for a moment, both silent, seemingly thinking over her words.

Carter bit down on the inside of her cheek, mentally cursing herself for most likely just stepping way over any lines she should have ever stepped over. These were her bosses and at the end of the day she couldn't tell them how to run their company or promote their product. What they said was what happened.

"You're okay with training, though?" Carano asked.

"Yes, of course," she nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, I appreciate your candor with me. You don't have to do anything when you're down there, but I would at least give it some thought. Maybe do one or two of the beginner classes," Stephanie said.

"Get Seth's opinion on it," Carano added.

Carter nodded, "absolutely."

Stephanie studied the look on Carter's face at the moment and narrowed her eyes at the girl. She could read what was in her head without having to even ask about it. "That's all we had," she said, "but if you could let me have Carter to myself for a few minutes, Mark?"

He nodded at Stephanie and stood up, giving them both a nod before walking back towards the tunnel he and Carter had come through a few minutes earlier.

"Go on and spill it out," Stephanie said, raising her eyebrows at Carter, "I know there's something going on in there." She waved her finger towards Carter's head, getting a small chuckle from her.

"I..." Carter paused, shaking her head, "it's really nothing. Just letting things sink in."

"Carter," Stephanie tilted her head, giving her a stern and serious look. "I know that Mark mentioning Seth bothered you. I've had that look on my face too many times to count." Carter frowned. "That is something you'll have to get used to because it will happen."

"I just...want it to not happen for as long as it can. And I don't want..." Carter was trying to find the words to explain to Stephanie what was rolling around in her head at the moment.

"Carter, these plans have been in motion for a while now. Ideas were getting thrown around before Seth even came back and before anybody started to notice anything going on between the two of you. Hunter has been championing for you since we brought you up. He's liked you from the first time he saw you and he's always believed that you're special. This is all coming from him and me."

"Thank you," Carter said warmly. She exhaled deeply and smiled, "I needed to hear that. I just don't ever want for him, or us, to be used as an advantage for me. It's not...fair."

"I understand that and it won't because I know you won't let it." Stephanie stood up and motioned for Carter to stand, embracing the younger woman in a hug. "Don't let yourself get in your head because that's when the trouble starts. Don't doubt yourself."

Carter looked at Stephanie, smiling. For as much as people put all their stock in believing that day to day Stephanie was just like her character they saw on TV, they were sorely wrong. She deserved more credit than she ever got. She was motherly, and smart, and kind, and Carter was grateful for the faith that both she and her husband had put in her.

"Thank you," Carter nodded and smiled.

"Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"I will."

Stephanie squeezed Carter's shoulder, smiled, and motioned with her head toward the tunnel. "Go on and enjoy your free time."

Carter gave her a last smile and started in the direction she had come from. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked, exhaling loudly, puffing out her cheeks. That had been an interesting little meeting. She was more than excited to know they had tagged her to travel overseas with the two touring groups and also excited to help with some of the developmental talent down in Florida. She wasn't quite as excited with the pressure for her to actually get into the ring and start learning. She didn't even really know if that was somewhere she belonged, but how do you say 'no' to the people that control your career and sign your paychecks? It wasn't even four o'clock in the afternoon yet and she was ready for the night to be over and done with so she could just crawl into her bed.

It was definitely a Monday.

 _Wait, when am I supposed to be leaving for Florida?_ She thought to herself as she reached the end of the tunnel. She stopped walking and looked around, half expecting to see that Seth had just waited on her. He hadn't, which was fine, and she turned to her left to continue toward the talent locker rooms.


	10. Snake In The Grass

**Here's the newest update.**

 **Please don't kill me for this one...**

 **As always, thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! I'm so happy I can write something that entertains you. A new update will be here in a day or two, pinky promise!**

* * *

Carter walked out of the WWE performance center, keys in one hand and her bag slung over her shoulder, and closed her eyes briefly as the cool Florida night air hit her still sweat soaked skin after her workout. It was eleven o'clock at night and all she had on her mind was getting home, taking a shower and possibly just laying right on the floor and going to sleep because she was sure what energy she had would be gone by then. She was exhausted.

Except she wasn't going home. She opened her eyes and sighed, heading across the parking lot to her Jeep. She had spent the last five days In Florida and four of those days driving back and forth between her home in Tampa and the building in Orlando; she wasn't going to pass up a rare stretch of time she got to sleep in her own bed, but she was picking up Seth at the airport early in the morning and the extra hour of sleep was worth being away from home.

Luckily she had a key to Becky's condo and her friend was more than happy to have her crashing at her place even if she was on the road.

She climbed into the driver's side of the Jeep, tossing her bag in the passenger's seat and started the vehicle, immediately rolling down her window to continue enjoying the night air. She checked her phone as she plugged it in to the media connection. She had texts from her brother, Becky and Seth.

She read Becky's first: **Ferg said there's a package for you in the kitchen. He's already headed to Jville so you're on your own. Miss you :) see you tomorrow!**

Carter smiled and responded to her friend. She felt bad; Fergal, better known to most people as Finn Balor, didn't have to leave on her account. She thanked her and told her she was ready to see everyone again.

Being off the road and in Florida on her own had been lonely. Nikki, John and Brie hadn't even been around. She had gotten to form a stronger friendship with a few of the girls in NXT, though; particularly Bayley and Carmella, and their company had been welcome. She was ready to see her crew, though, especially Seth.

She responded to Seth's texts, asking if he was still up, and backed out of her parking space in the almost empty parking lot to make the short drive to Becky's house for the night.

The house was pitch black minus the street lights that were giving off a soft glow through the windows. She stumbled around, feeling all over the wall next to the door she entered the kitchen through, and finally found the lights, flipping them on. She stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping a little, at the sight of a full bouquet of pink and white lilies sitting on the kitchen island.

"What the fuck?" She muttered to herself. She crossed the room and fingered the petals on one of the blooms before picking up the card sitting next to the vase.

 _One more night. Seth._

Carter laughed. Short and to the point, that was him. She stood in the kitchen for a moment, admiring the flowers and inhaling their sweet scent. She then reached for her phone to call him and at the last second before she hit send decided to hit the Facetime button. She missed his face.

"Hold on," she heard Seth say as the call picked up and she was treated to a view of the ceiling of his hotel room. She could hear him moving around somewhere off the screen and rolled her eyes as she took a seat on one of the bar stools at the island.

He appeared on screen after a few minutes and he smiled, greeting her, "hi."

"What are you doing over there? Are you kicking a groupie out of your room?"

He gave her a scowl as he settled down on his bed, leaning up against the headboard. "No, thank you very much. I was putting clothes on. I literally just got out of the shower."

"Oh? You didn't have to do that…." She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, settle down. Save that for when you aren't 1200 miles across the country."

Carter laughed and sat up on the bar stool, "so…I face timed you because I wanted to show you something."

"Oh, I thought maybe you missed me."

"Well yeah, there's that, too."

He lifted his eyebrows in question before Carter hit the button on the screen that flipped her camera around. Seth got a quick glimpse of the flowers he'd had delivered to her before the screen switched back to her.

"Where did those come from?" He asked, teasing.

"Oh some wrestler guy sent them to me…thought you would want to know about it…"

"He's got good taste."

Carter grinned, "Seth. They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't have to do anything to deserve something, Carter. I've just missed you this week," he shrugged. "Believe it or not I have a little bit of romance in me."

"I see that. I didn't even realize I'd ever told you that lilies are my favorite."

"You didn't, not directly, but you did tell me that your brother gets you them for your birthday every year so I made an educated guess."

"Well just look at you."

He made a motion like he was brushing off his shoulder and patted himself on the back, "ten points to Rollins." She rolled her eyes at his self satisfied smiled but couldn't help and crack a smile at it herself. "Did you just get home?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah," she answered, leaning on her elbow. "I was still at the performance center. I guess you got that text while you were in the shower…?"

"Yeah I didn't look at them yet. I didn't know it was even open that late."

Carter sighed, glancing over at her flowers. She hadn't told him yet that she had decided to heed the advice of Stephanie and do some training while she was in town. The only thing she had really told him was that she was going to Hawaii and Japan with him and that she would be in Orlando for the week leading up to the overseas trips.

She hadn't actually planned on taking the plunge but being in the environment of the performance center and watching class after class learn the basics, she hadn't been able to resist.

"Carter?" Seth called, drawing her attention back to him.

"Ok so you know on Monday I had that meeting with Carano and Stephanie? I didn't tell you everything we talked about," Carter frowned.

Seth silently stared at her through the phone.

"Um, Stephanie _suggested_ that I maybe try out a class or two while I was down here."

"I know," he replied.

"I...wait what?"

Seth broke into a smile at her shocked face. "I know. You already got busted two days ago I was just curious how long it would take you to fess up."

"How?"

"Hunter sent Stephanie a video of you and Bayley and she showed it to me. She _assumed_ that I knew since it was also suggested that you get my opinion on it, but...as you know, that didn't happen."

"Well fuck," Carter mumbled. "Can't keep a secret around here, can you?"

"No, never. So why didn't you?"

"Ask your opinion or tell you?" She replied, looking down at the tiled counter top on the island and picking at the caulk in between the tiles.

"Both."

Carter sighed and looked up, "to be honest, I didn't plan any of it. I had a conversation with Bayley and it just happened, but had I sat down and had a conversation with you about it, you would've been here in Florida without a second thought and not in Iowa opening up the new session at your school and that's where you _should_ be. I don't want to hoard all your time. And I wanted to do it on my own, first."

"Well...it's something I would have liked to known that my girlfriend was doing- from you, not Stephanie. Don't hide things from me..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at it as trying to hide anything but I still should have told you."

"I understand not wanting my help but I could at least support you. Not to mention that wouldn't have been a fun surprise if you'd gotten hurt. Wrestling is my wheelhouse, that's what I do; it's my life, and I've been through all of it before. I know your back is probably covered in bruises right now, isn't it?"

Carter gave him a sheepish look and turned to her side slightly and lifted the side of her tank top, exposing part of the bruise that was in a line across her back and her side. Seth's face softened.

"Babe…"

"It's on my hip, too. I look like I was in a wreck."

"The ropes will get you every time."

"And I never said I didn't want your help. I said I wanted to do it on my own first."

His mouth turned up in an amused smirk, "you're stubborn, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told that one or two times," she frowned. "I just wanted this be detached from 'us' for now."

"It is and it will be. I'm not going to get involved in it unless you ask me to. I'm just an observer."

" _If_ I decided that I want to make the change then of course I want your help. I would be stupid not to do that."

"I won't take it easy on you," he teased.

"I don't doubt that." She inhaled deeply, "I'm guessing since I still got flowers you aren't mad?"

"I was irritated with you for not talking to me but I wasn't mad. Honestly, I was a little proud of you for actually doing it. I wanted to share that with you..."

"You can while you're down here," she smiled.

There was a comfortable silence that passed between them. Carter took a moment to inhale the sweet scent of her flowers again. He had really hit a home run on that one. "You don't happen to have any advice on how to make my body stop feeling like I got ran over by a truck, do you?"

Seth laughed, "For now? Pop open a bottle of wine I'm sure Becky has around there, take some Tylenol and get some good sleep."

"That's it? Get drunk and take pills?"

"Yes, for now. I'll be there in the morning and I'll help with the rest of it."

Carter blushed, looking down again. There was an unmistakable tingle stirring in her. She studied his face for a moment, his messy hair and beard that needed trimming and his glasses. There was a glint to his eyes that he knew exactly what a few choice words from him would do to her. "You're a fucking scamp, you know that?"

"Is this the 1950's now?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn. "I don't think anybody says 'scamp' anymore."

"You look like the one that needs some good sleep."

He glanced at the clock on the table beside his bed and nodded, "I probably do. I have to be at the airport in fivish hours..."

"You'll be here around 10?"

"If there aren't any hold ups yeah, 10:23 or something. Airport times are weirdly specific."

Carter nodded, "I'll be there with bells on."

"Please actually wear bells."

She rolled her eyes, "go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," he shifted on the bed, preparing to hang up with her. "Get some sleep, too, ok? You need it."

"I will." She blew him a kiss and he winked before ending the call.

She set her phone down, looking at the blank screen for a moment and sighed. Just a few more hours. She needed to shower, still, and she definitely did need some sleep. It had been a long five days for her. She pocketed her phone as she stood up from the bar stool, eyeing the wine stand she could see in the dining room next to her. She retrieved a bottle of red and rummaged in a couple drawers for a corkscrew. She was going to take Seth's advice exactly; wine and some Tylenol, paired with a hot shower, and then some much needed sleep.

Seth saw Carter as soon as he got to the top of the stairs that led down to the baggage claim. She was standing off on her own, leaning against a post, with her nose buried in her phone in typical Carter fashion. He took advantage of the moment to stare at her, appreciating the fact she was wearing shorts and showing off her legs which were usually covered in leggings or jeans, and he couldn't help but smile. She was clueless about just how beautiful she was and he loved that about her. It wasn't an act, and it wasn't pretentious, it was just her. She didn't care.

Her hand dropped to her side and she looked up and around and then her eyes met his. A wide smile spread across her face. She greeted him at the bottom of the stairs and they hugged, drawing a laugh from her when he picked her up off the ground slightly, before even speaking to each other. He kissed her; she tasted like coffee and vanilla, and then smiled down at her as he brushed his hand along her cheek.

"How are you?" She asked softly; enjoy the light feel of his fingertips on her face.

"I'm not grumpy anymore," he replied.

"I have that affect on people," she smiled.

Seth broke their contact and they started toward the carousel his flight's luggage would come out on. "I'm hungry and I need some coffee but I'm good."

"I figured you would want to go eat but I didn't know if you were crossfitting today or what so I didn't really plan anything, but you have coffee with a shit ton of cream in it in my car."

"That's my girl," he smiled.

She mimicked his pat on the back from the night before, "10 points for Carter."

"And no Crossfit today, I'm just going to work out at the performance center."

"Aw, I was gonna actually go with you," she pouted.

"You weren't gonna do shit, you liar, you hate Crossfit."

"I hate people that don't have a clue what they're doing, doing Crossfit. Not you."

"I'll remember that the next time you tell me all my joints will need to be replaced in 15 years," he cut his eyes at her. Carter's response was to simply point to his knee. He spotted his bag and stepped away from her for a moment to grab it before responding to her. "That was an accident and if I recall you had the exact same thing happen to you, Yoga Jones."

"I spent almost 20 years of my life squatting for seven to nine innings multiple times a week and I had someone fall on top of me at home plate. Apples to oranges, Crossfit Jesus."

"You know there will never be an end to this argument don't you?" He asked as they stepped outside of the airport in to the Florida sunshine.

"There will be once you accept that I'm right," she laughed at the glare he gave her and pouted at him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing his arm with her other hand. "Don't give me that look; you know I'm just egging you on. You get so riled up about it."

"I know exactly what you're doing and I hate how much pleasure you get from it because I fall for it every time," he shook his head, "every damn time."

"You're just very passionate," she shrugged; motioning in the direction she had parked her car in the parking garage.

They walked in silence for the rest of the short distance to her Jeep. She fished her keys from her pocket and popped the back hatch for him and watched quietly as he put his bags in her car. She started to move to the driver's side but was stopped by Seth's hand grabbing hers and his mouth capturing hers in a much more intense kiss than the one they had shared minutes before. He backed her up against the car and tangled his hands in her hair, smiling in to the kiss when he heard a small moan escape her. She felt his tongue flick across her lips and it felt like the world went completely blank, except for him, his smell and the heat of his kiss. The spark was lit and she was helpless.

He had to take a deep breath when he finally pulled away from her, looking at her with his hands still framing her face. She could feel his heart racing through his shirt.

"I didn't think it was appropriate to do that in the middle of the airport."

"I don't think it was appropriate to do that in the middle of a parking garage but I'm not going to complain," she mumbled, still slightly breathless.

He ran his thumb across her lips, smirking, and took a step back from her. Her heart dropped a little at the loss of contact; she wanted more.

"Do you want to drive?" She asked.

"If you want me to."

She held up the keys and dropped them in his hand and started around the car to take her spot in the passenger's seat. She was used to being the copilot, anyways, and more importantly she needed a minute to get herself composed.

Later that evening at the house show, Carter was settled at a chair right behind Lillian, taking the opportunity to actually watch a show as a fan since she technically didn't have to work again until the next day. Renee had just text her, letting her know that she and Dean had just gotten to the arena and she would be out as soon as possible. Dean had pulled double duty that night, opening the show in Jacksonville and making the two hour drive to Orlando to close out the show with Seth, thanks to Roman's suspension. Renee had naturally come with him and Carter was eager to see her friend and give her a run down of her week and her day.

Her mind drifted for a moment as she thought back on getting to actually spend the day with Seth. For once it had felt like they weren't working, or lost in the WWE world, even though they had been at the performance center for awhile. They just simply worked out, crossing paths and sharing a smile or look occasionally in the weight room, and that was that. The rest of the day had just been time together before they showed up at the arena for the night's show. She supposed most of that was owed to the fact that Orlando was a familiar and homey place for both of them; unlike the new cities on the road they visited every couple of days. It was a good feeling to be with him and have them fall in to a comfortable routine; she had worried about if anything would awkwardly change between them and it had obviously been unwarranted worry.

She saw Renee appear near the ramp and hurry through the crowd to make her way over to Carter.

"Hello, beautiful," Renee greeted her friend with a hug. "Oh man you were away too long."

"I know, I hated it. I can't really complain about being down here, though."

"Being home is always a good feeling. How has the show been?"

"Weird seeing it from here but it's been good. How was the drive?"

"Hectic, but I got him all pumped up on caffeine and he seems to be just fine," Renee laughed. "Thank you for letting us stay with you tonight."

"You're always welcome," Carter winked at her friend and turned her attention to the ring when she heard Dean's music start.

Renee let out a loud yell when Dean passed by them, telling him to kick Seth's ass. Carter looked at her friend. "Seriously?"

"Not my fault my guy is the champ," she teased, yelling over the music. Carter shook her head, looking toward the top of the ramp and she froze, catching a familiar face in the crowd next to the barrier directly across from her. She nudged Renee, getting her attention. "What?" Renee asked.

"Is that Zahra?"

"Where?" Carter didn't want to point, but she didn't have to, as Renee spotted her too. "Oh for fuck's sake, why is she here?"

"I'm gonna go backstage," Carter said as Seth's music started and he appeared at the top of the ramp, his smug smile plastered on his face and chomping on gum.

"No, hey," Renee grabbed her friend's arm and gave her a serious look. "Fuck her, ok? And don't let it bother you. Let's enjoy a match for once. I would be willing to bet that he doesn't even know she's here. She's a fucking snake." Carter sighed. Renee gave her another quick, short hug, and smiled, trying to get her to smile, too. "Come on, smile. We'll kill her after the match, ok?"


	11. A Little Venom When You Need It

**As promised here is the next chapter :)**

 **Happy reading and HAPPY FRIDAY! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND LOVE!**

* * *

Seth heard a knock on the door of his locker room and assuming it was Carter called out to come in as he pulled a shirt on over his ring gear pants. He had caught a glimpse of her and Renee at the end of his match and he was slightly surprised she had made it backstage so quickly since people were already crowding around them to get a picture. Watching the two of them together made him smile. He was busying himself with taking off his kick pads when he heard the "hello."

He froze momentarily and looked up at his ex-girlfriend standing in the doorway.

She smiled down at him as he stood up slowly, giving her a blank, cold stare.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well that's not the greeting I expected," she looked taken back. "Nice to see you, too."

"How did you get back here?"

"I still have friends around here you know? Even if I don't work here anymore."

He crossed his arms across his chest and simply looked at her.

"I'm living down here again…"

"Great." He moved to walk past her and open the door to his locker room, leaning against it so it didn't close. "You need to leave."

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "seriously?"

"Yes," he cut a cold look at her. "I don't want or need you in here."

Zahra took a few steps to stand in from of him and looked at him, trying to give him a slight pout. She reached for his arm, "Colby…"

"Don't. Don't do that," he shook his head and moved her hand away from his arm. "That doesn't make you special and it doesn't make me give any more of a shit about what you want than I already don't."

"I just wanted to see you. That's all."

"Of course, very convenient."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's convenient that you decided to show up out of nowhere the night I was main-eventing a show considering I haven't spoken to you in 7 months."

"I saw you were going to be here. I missed you. We can't talk? We can't catch up?"

"No."

"Look…I know I-"

"Zahra, I'm serious. I'm not interested in an excuse or a story or an apology. You walked out on me a month after I had surgery because you lost your meal ticket and that was it- that was the end. I don't want to catch up and I sure as fuck don't want you here."

She studied him, folding her arms. "That's not what it was about."

"I don't really care."

She tilted her head slightly, frustrated by his responses. "I expected you to at least let me talk to you."

"I don't know why you would expect that."

"Because we have a history. Because we lived together. Because you loved me. Because-"

"Stop," he cut her off. "I'm not going to do this with you. There's been more than enough time to talk or catch up and get whatever it is you feel guilty about off your chest. Months ago, I would have cared, but now I don't, and the last thing I ever wanted was for you to show up out of the blue at one of my shows. I'm not going to help you with your career, I'm not going to be your friend. This isn't the past; we aren't going to hook up, this isn't going to be a thing."

Zahra looked hurt and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She looked at him for a moment and then narrowed her eyes at him, "you're dating someone, aren't you?"

"It's not really any of your business."

"That girl that used to hang around the twins?" She made a face, "I saw her on your Instagram but I didn't think you'd get wrapped up with her. She's not your type."

He closed his eyes, sighing and running his hand over his hair that was still down, willing her to leave in his head. He didn't need this, he didn't _want_ this, and all he could think about was whether or not Carter had seen her. He had a brief flash of panic that his world was about to end up right where it was a year before and it was the last place he wanted to be. He had already ruined one relationship in his past and that was one too many. That thought angered him and he shot a blistering, angry look at the ex standing in front of him.

"She's not, at all. She's better than 'my type' and she's better than I deserve."

"Or maybe she's just a rebound?"

"You can find your way out of here since you found your way in and I guarantee moving forward whatever friend you have in security won't be letting you backstage again." He started to walk away from her and paused, still glaring at her, "and don't fuck with her like you did Leighla. I'm serious."

He had stepped away from her and started down the hallway before she could even speak again. He didn't even know where he was going, he just knew he needed as much distance as possible at the moment and he wasn't going back in his locker room until he knew she was gone.

When he returned to the locker room a while later, Carter was sitting in a chair, waiting on him.

He paused in the doorway.

She looked up at him, able to read the worry that was plastered all over his face. She didn't really know how she felt at the moment. Her and Renee had gotten backstage to witness the tail end of the conversation between him and Zahra, from a distance, as well as him storming off. Seeing him angry had been a bit of a relief, but she was still curious as to whether or not he had known she was going to be there. Was he still talking to her?

Carter cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Are you going to shower still? Because Dean and Renee are waiting."

"No, I can do it whenever we get home," he responded, a muted tone to his voice.

The familiar tingle started to rise inside of her at hearing him say 'home' in regards to her house and she mentally pushed it away. Now wasn't the time. She stood up, sighing heavily. "Ok."

"Carter, I-"

She held up her hands to stop him from speaking. "I know, I saw her, I spoke to her."

"You spoke to her?" He asked.

"She spoke to me but that's not really relevant. We'll talk, Seth, but honestly I don't want to do it here. Backstage. I got enough looks walking in here and I would just rather be...not here."

"Fair enough," he mumbled. "I still need to change but I won't take long..."

"We'll be at the car."

He nodded, stepping to the side to let her leave the room. He grabbed her hand as she walked by him, getting a quiet look from her before she pulled away and headed down the hallway.

She spotted Renee and Dean waiting on her.

"Everything good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's changing and then we'll be set."

"So...?" Renee implored.

Carter shrugged and folded her arms, "I don't know. I told him I didn't want to talk about it here. I actually had people stare at me when I walked into his locker room to wait for him and I just want to not be here, it was so uncomfortable. It can wait an hour..."

Dean pulled Carter to him and gave her a hug, giving her an extra squeeze for emphasis.

"Do you want Dean to drive?" Renee asked.

Carter looked at her friend and then up at Dean, "do you mind?"

"Hell no, I'm still pumped up. I got you."

Carter chuckled slightly and let Renee link her arm in hers as they headed out to the Jeep in the parking lot. She tossed Dean her keys and watched as he and Renee loaded their bags in to the back hatch before they all climbed in to their seats. The back opened again a few minutes later and they all turned slightly to look as Seth added his own bag to the group, closed the door and then quietly took his place in the back passenger's seat.

The first ten or so minutes of the drive was quiet with only the radio playing in the background. Renee finally broke the silence by turning to Carter and asking her about the upcoming trip to Hawaii and Japan. Renee wasn't coming, the only one out of the four of them staying behind, but she was still excited and happy for her friend.

Carter tried not look at Seth as she chatted but she could feel his eyes on her occasionally and she could feel the tension radiating off of him. When Renee got distracted by a question from Dean, Carter took the moment to sit back in the seat and look over at him. She couldn't really make out his features in the darkness of the backseat but she could see the silhouette of his face, and his hat with the bill pulled lower than he would normally wear it, and see that his eyes were closed. She didn't know if he was thinking or sleeping.

She frowned. It seemed like they couldn't go 24 hours without some kind of nonsense happening and this wasn't how she wanted it to be. She knew this wasn't his fault, or hoped it wasn't his fault at least, and she wanted the comfortable routine from earlier back; the heat that she felt from his kisses, but she couldn't ignore the fact that his ex-girlfriend had been at his show that night and in his locker room. The ex-girlfriend that had played a big part of breaking up his engagement.

Although, to be fair, he had to see _her_ ex-boyfriend almost every night out of the week. Was it different?

She couldn't resist herself and she stretched her hand across the small space between them and lightly brushed her fingers against his arm.

His eyes opened and his head turned to her. She could feel the tension leave his body and she gave him a weak smile. His hand found hers in the dark and they sat hand in hand, in silence, for the rest of the drive to the house.

"Same room as always?" Renee smiled as she and Dean entered Carter's house behind her and Seth.

"Yes. Dean has to sleep outside, though."

He gave her a wink as he passed by her with Renee, heading to the guest room they were familiar with. It wasn't uncommon for them to make in appearance in Tampa, especially now that they were filming Total Divas and John and Nikki weren't too far away. They had plenty of room, but Dean claimed he felt uncomfortable in such a big house.

Carter's was smaller, more of a family home, but it came with the same great ocean view.

She tossed her keys on the kitchen counter and looked at Seth.

"Lead the way," he said.

She led him across the kitchen and turned down a hallway that led to the master bedroom, giving him a condensed version of the tour along the way. It was dark, it was late, and he could get a better feel for everything in the morning.

She padded across her dark room to turn on both of the bedside lamps and turned to look at him. "If you don't want to stay with me there's a loft upstairs."

"Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?" He responded. Carter responded with a shrug and bit her lip. He couldn't stand how sad she looked in that moment. "Come here."

She met him halfway across the room and he pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head against hers. The both fell in to a natural sway as they hugged.

"I don't want to be anywhere else, Car. It took me long enough to get here."

She pulled away from him and inhaled deeply, puffing her cheeks a bit as she exhaled and patted his chest with her hands. "Go ahead and take your shower, get settled...then we talk."

When Seth emerged from showering, he found Carter in the kitchen, refilling a glass of wine. She had pulled her hair up in a top knot as much as the length of her hair would allow and changed into shorts and an old cut off 'We Are NXT' shirt.

She looked over at him, sensing his presence, seeing him leaning against the door frame of the large opening to the kitchen. "Do you want some?" She raised the bottle slightly.

"I'm not much of a wine drinker."

"There's some beer in the fridge that Jacob sent me from Tennessee, it's one of our local breweries. They only sell it there so he sends me some when he knows I'll be home. It's in a growler, there are chilled pint glasses in the freezer."

Seth crossed to the refrigerator and Carter watched him over her shoulder. He had a tank top from his wrestling school on and she couldn't help but stare at every muscle in his arms that flexed as he moved. She turned her head away and took a sip from her glass of wine. She paused for a moment, thinking, and topped off the glass before she turned around.

"Outside?" She posed the question to him, nodding in the direction of the double doors that led to her back patio. It was her favorite part of her house.

"I'm following you."

Carter led him to the back patio that was lined with white and blue Christmas lights for soft lighting but enough light you could still see. Her upstairs had a balcony directly over it that gave a cover and there was a railing with a bench attached to it that ran around it before it gave away to a staircase that led to the small backyard and then the beach. She inhaled the salty air and immediately felt relaxed.

Carter stepped up on the bench to sit on top of the railing and Seth leaned against it close to her. They were both silent, taking in the night view of the ocean in the distance.

Carter looked at him, "did you know she was going to be there tonight?"

"No," he responded quickly, shaking his head. "I had no clue she was there until she knocked on the door of the locker room."

"How did she get back there, anyways?"

"She sweet talked one of the security guys that's been around for a while. It's handled, it won't happen again. I may or may not have taken my anger out on our head of security. I wasn't nice."

Carter smiled to herself. "Poor guy..."

Seth shrugged, taking a sip of the beer. "It had to go somewhere and I didn't want it to be you."

"Do you two still talk? You and Zahra?" She asked.

"No," he turned sideways so he could face her, "I haven't spoken to her since around Christmas...before tonight."

"So she just showed up?"

"I'm assuming she thought she could show up out of the blue like she used to and I would just be okay with it."

"What did she say?"

"She missed me, she wanted to catch up, she wanted to be friends..."

Carter frowned slightly. "I remember seeing her around some last year. I remember seeing Leighla, too."

"I didn't make a lot of good choices, Carter, and I don't really have an excuse for them other than I was stupid. I got really wrapped up in my ego and my lifestyle and the attention that I was getting from everyone around me."

"Except Leigh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "she hated all of this and the further I got in to WWE, the worse we got. I'm not even sure why we stayed together so long, looking back on it. Zahra gave me the attention I needed at the time and I fell for it and once everything blew up I tried to make it work with her. I hurt my knee and had surgery and I came home from a checkup in Birmingham about a month after and she told me she was leaving. I didn't even really fight it. I threw myself into rehab and she would call or text occasionally but I just ignored it."

"You didn't love her?"

Seth smirked, "I tried to convince myself that I did but no, I didn't."

"You know this is the first time we've ever really talked about her?"

"It wasn't intentional. I haven't been trying to keep any of it from you, I just never really thought about talking about it. I really just tried to block it out and move on from it. It wasn't my finest moment and I know it's cliché but I'm a lot different now than I was 10 months ago. The whole experience was very humbling. _Very_ humbling."

"I know," she replied.

They fell in to a silence and Seth watched Carter zone out as she looked past him and sipped her wine. He could tell her wheels were spinning.

"What's in your head, C?" He asked.

Carter looked at him, "am I a rebound?"

"What?" His face dropped.

"When you left she saw me and Renee standing at the end of the hallway and she told me that I needed you more than you would ever need me."

She could hear him drop a few cuss words under his breath before he sat his beer down on the railing and closed the small distance between them. He leaned against the railing, one hand on either side of her and looked up at her. "You are absolutely not a rebound, ok? This is more than that. Don't let her make you doubt yourself because that's what she does."

"Well, I did tell her to go fuck herself," she shrugged.

Seth cracked a smile, "you have a little venom in you when you need to."

"I'm sorry about...all of this. I don't want you to feel like I'm badgering you but I have bad decisions from my past, too, and I know you have to see Dolph every day almost and it's almost like a double standard but I couldn't help but have questions. I don't care about her as long as that's not part of what's happening now."

"It's not, it won't be. Please don't doubt me on that. And seeing Ziggler doesn't bother me, I'm prepared for it and it's a different situation. He doesn't try to interfere for the most part. You don't need to apologize for anything." Seth paused for a moment as Carter reached out to scratch his beard, giving him an affectionate smile. "Do you remember the first time I actually called you instead of texting you?" he asked.

Carter smiled, "yeah, you were in Orlando and you were mad at the doctor because he wouldn't clear you to do more things and you pretty much cut a promo on me in your car."

"And I cried like a baby," he added.

Carter tried to hold back her smile, "you realized that you were going to miss WrestleMania."

"I don't show a lot of emotion and I sure as hell wouldn't have done that with you if you weren't special."

"When did you realize all of this..." She motioned with her hands, "that...this was more."

"When I saw you getting coffee the morning after I came back. I think I had been feeling it for awhile, for a few months, maybe since Mania...but when I saw you I knew it. You were so irritated and so cute."

"Really?"

"Really."

Carter sat her almost empty wine glass to her side and studied him for a moment. She would almost call herself crazy, and she couldn't say it but she could feel it; she loved him and she knew it without a doubt. She slid down from her perch to stand in front of him and snaked her arms around his neck to pull him down in a kiss. She parted her lips for him and as soon as he tasted the lingering traces of sweet wine a low moan escaped him. It seemed like an eternity before he broke their kiss to trail kisses down her jaw line before reaching her neck and biting it softly.

She stuttered his name breathlessly and he raised his head slightly to look down at her. The look in his eyes burned a hole straight through her. There was no mistaking where his thoughts were.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head slowly.

He kissed her again and then lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him, and he carried in to the house towards her room.


	12. Because Bad Guys Suck

**So...this chapter and the next one (probably) are going to take a small detour away from the usual. You'll get to experience some of Carter's family, though :) I hope all of you enjoy it!**

 **I has a question/request about seeing Triple H and the answer is yes- he'll be making an appearance.**

 **As always, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! I appreciate all the love!**

* * *

Tampa, Hawaii, Japan, Columbus, Toledo, back to the performance center for a few days, Canada and then finally RAW in Detroit, Michigan.

It had been a brutal stretch of long flights, long drives, hotel rooms and jet lag.

Carter had one more flight to make it through, back to her hometown in Tennessee and she would finally have a few days to relax.

It was Tuesday morning and she was seated next to a window in first class. She was snuggled in one of Seth's jackets, ear buds in; listening to a playlist Becky had made for one of their many road trips. Normally she would be just getting in to the start of her day, heading to the gym or whatever class she was trying out, and then hitting the grindstone with her work plans for the day before Smackdown was taped. Thursday was her nephew's 8th birthday, though, and she had this time off requested for months. She couldn't miss his birthday, no matter how much she was going to miss her new routine.

She had a flash of Seth from that morning, grumpy and half awake as she was packing her things and getting ready to leave. He wasn't a morning person, at least until he had some coffee flowing through his veins, or Carter was waking him up for more intimate reasons. He had his head half buried in the pillow, lying on his stomach and he had grumbled a 'be safe' and 'goodbye' to her as she kissed his cheek before she left their hotel room. She had just opened the door when it fully dawned on him that she was leaving and he'd hustled out of the bed to catch her up in a hug and properly kiss her goodbye.

She cracked a smile to herself and inhaled the scent of his cologne lingering on his jacket. She'd snatched it off the top of his bag, hoping he didn't care.

She was thankful for the past two weeks. The trips to Hawaii and Japan had been more than she could have asked for between meeting fans, watching the shows, experiencing the unique traditions of the two locations and exploring, as a tourist, with Seth and Becky. The views were phenomenal, the food was phenomenal, and she knew she'd gotten an experience most people would never get. Even being back in the states and Canada and falling back in to the grind of taping and teaching she was thankful; she felt like she had finally found her role.

Her new WWE contract offer was tucked away for safekeeping with her laptop in her carry on, waiting for her brother, her lawyer, to look it over.

She got a glimpse of the man sitting across the aisle from her and noticed he was putting his seat back in the upright position and realized she probably missed the captain's announcement due to the volume of her music.

 _I'm home_ she thought to herself, smiling as she pulled the ear buds from her ears and prepared herself for landing.

"Whatcha doing out here, kid?"

Carter looked up at her brother who had just stepped out of his house and on to the back patio, beer in hand.

"Relaxing and enjoying the view," she smiled.

He returned her smile and tipped her beer bottle with his in a salute before taking the chair next to her. She had her feet propped up on the railing and they were both facing the lingering hint of sunlight that was disappearing across the tops of the trees and river that ran behind his house.

"Feel good to be home? It's been awhile."

"Christmas and yeah, it feels great. I wish you would've been with me when I picked up Jackson from his camp earlier. He realized Seth wasn't with me and he pouted the whole way home."

"You created monsters out of both of them. Tyler says he wants to be a wrestler now and wants to go to school for it," Jacob frowned at his sister.

"This isn't my fault; you were watching it before I even started working for WWE."

"You gave them free merchandise," he countered.

Carter shrugged, "it's my job as an aunt to spoil the shit out of them."

"How is Seth, by the way?" Jacob gave his younger sister a mischievous grin.

"He's fine," she frowned at him, "don't start this."

"Don't start what? I think I have a right as your older brother to ask questions."

"I guess," she mumbled.

"He seems like he makes you happy, yeah?"

"He does. He's the first guy in a very long time that makes me feel like I can be myself. I've always felt like I've had to be 'more', more successful, more girly, more whatever but not with him. I don't know, it's very safe and very refreshing. He really was just my friend before any of this happened and I think we both needed that."

"I knew this was going to happen as soon as you introduced me to him in Jackson."

"Apparently everyone knew it was going to happen before either of us clued in to it."

"It happens like that sometimes…can't see the forest for the trees." They were silent for a few minutes, taking in the view and the sounds of the night that were starting to creep in. "You in love with him?"

"Yeah," Carter replied softly. She took a sip of her beer and looked at her brother, "I haven't told him yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Every time I feel like it's the moment, I chicken out."

"Stop thinking about it, Car, Jesus. Just say it. I promise you he feels the same for you."

"Think so?"

"I'm not around you two every day but yeah, I do. He loved you a month ago when you were coloring on tables with Jack. I could see it in his face."

Carter laughed, "I like to color, ok? I haven't seen any kind of law preventing adults from coloring. I'm glad that you like him…you know you're the one approval I have to have."

"I like him as much as a brother ever will," Jacob winked, "and we're glad you're here. It sucks that you're always out on the road so much now. I know Jack is really glad you're here. I think he likes you more than us."

"Again…I'm his Aunt. I'm the coolest person he knows."

"One day you will have kids and it'll be my turn to do this to you."

"Ugh," she shook her head, "let's not talk about that."

"Do you wanna talk about your contract then?"

"You just jump right off the deep end, don't you?"

He shrugged, "I just figured we could get it out of the way so you can enjoy the rest of your time here."

"Hit me with it," she sat up in the lounge chair, looking at him.

"Four years and a pay increase over each year."

"Is it a good increase?"

"Very," Jacob responded. "Do you want to do this for four more years, though?"

"I'll be 30," she responded and took a deep breath, "four years sounds like a long time right now."

"Well those are the two biggest things. I don't see anything you'd want to counter unless it's changing the length. You have to teach every couple of months but you've started doing that already. There's nothing about getting in the ring but they do reserve the right to make an offer on that, and then the usual health insurance, travel, expenses, wellness policies, yada yada."

"What about the Total Divas offer?"

"It's only one season with the opportunity to resign for another season at the end of it."

Carter made a face.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun to watch you on TV."

"You just want to be on TV," she laughed. "I just don't know if I can do it. I've been around the cameras for Renee and the twins and it's rough. Seth would hate it…"

"Word of advice?" Jacob raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know I always welcome your advice, bub."

"Get his input on it but no matter how you're feeling about him right now, don't make your choices based on him. I do like him but I also want you to have your own plans and not…"

"Jake…I know."

"Ok," he smiled. "You just let me know what you want to do and I'll do what we need to do on our side. You've got a little time to figure it out."

"Thank you."

He stood up and squeezed his sister's shoulder, "I'm going to tuck the boys in. I'll be back."

She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her head. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Carter drained what was left in her bottle of beer and sighed, gazing at the river in the distance. Four years was a long time. She looked at her phone to check the time. It would be awhile until she heard from Seth. She had a brief moment of sadness, missing her friends and the atmosphere for the tapings. That was her job and it was her environment. It quickly changed to a smile thinking about seeing the rest of her family soon and celebrating her nephew's birthday. It was good to be home, comforting and a relief. She was tired after all of the traveling she had been doing. She would worry about the rest of it once she got back on the road on Friday.

Carter entered the house the next morning after a run, drenched in sweat and pulling her ear buds out of her ears. She could smell coffee and hear Jackson talking to whom she assumed was his mom. She made her way in to the kitchen, "Jack, why are you awake so early? It's summer."

"He always wakes up this early," Megan frowned. "I don't know where he got it from."

"Why are you awake?" He asked, spinning around on his bar stool chair to look at her.

"I was running so I can be prepared for all the birthday cake we're going to have," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you're all sweaty. Gross."

Carter ruffled his hair before crossing the kitchen to grab a coffee mug. "Where are the other two boys?"

"Ty is still asleep and your brother went to go get some donuts."

"Well I'm extra thankful I went for a run then."

"I don't know how you do it…."

"You have to take care of three boys; I imagine that's enough of a work out."

"There are only 2 of us," Jackson said.

Carter and Megan looked at each other.

"She's talking about your dad, sugar. She's saying he's a kid."

"Oh…"

Carter smiled at her nephew. "You'll catch on one of these days, J. I'm going to go shower. Yell when the donuts are here."

She headed down the hallway to the guest bedroom. It had, at one point, been a garage but they had built a new one and converted it to a room. It was almost like having a little apartment, complete with its own full bathroom. As much as she loved her nephews and her family, it was nice to sometimes get her own moments alone.

She tossed her ear buds on the dresser and frowned at her phone. She hadn't heard from Seth. Granted, it was early and he had a show the night before, but he was usually awake by now. Then she huffed at herself. Don't become this girl, Car. You can spend time away from each other.

She tossed her phone on the bed and grabbed her bag to take her shower.

She was sitting in the floor of her room after her shower, next to the double doors that led to the patio on the back of the house, trying to put on a touch of makeup in the natural sunlight.

Jackson came running in the room and launched himself at her, almost causing her to poke her eye with the mascara wand.

"Oh god!" she laughed, falling back with him on top of her. He rolled away and jumped up, grinning. "What in the world, Jack?"

"Um so dad is back with the donuts."

"I told you to yell for me not spear me," she laughed. He was hopping from foot to foot and smiling happily at her, excited. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me finish putting on my makeup and I'll be there. Save me a good one, ok?"

"You don't need any makeup. You're already pretty," he tilted his head sideways.

Carter's heart swelled and she smiled at her nephew, "you're the sweetest little thing, you know?"

He shrugged, "Tyler says I'm not."

"Well Tyler isn't always right." She capped the lid to her mascara and looked at him, standing up from her seat on the floor. "Alright let's go get these donuts."

Jackson took off running down the hallway and Carter just shook her head, exasperated by his amount of energy. She ran a hand through her still somewhat damp hair, frowning to herself at the thought of the Tennessee humidity wreaking havoc on it before the day was over. Maybe she had been a little spoiled by having a glam squad available to her.

She entered the large kitchen and she let out a small gasp as she saw not only her brother but Seth standing in it.

"See I told you I didn't say anything!" Jackson exclaimed, still hopping around and excited.

"What are you doing?" she asked, crossing to Seth and hugging him.

"I couldn't miss Jack's birthday," he replied, smiling down at her as Carter cupped his face and gave him a short kiss. Jackson let out an audible 'gross'. "Surprise."

"Dammit, did you two plan this?" she turned and looked at her brother. Jacob pointed to Seth. "How?"

"He gave me his number when we were in Jackson."

"I told him to take care of you and let me know if he, or you, ever needed anything."

"So I wanted to surprise you and I got some sibling help," Seth shrugged.

She looked back and forth between the two of them and shook her head. "You two are finishing each other's story and I don't like this at all."

"Ok can we have the donuts, now?" Jackson interrupted.

"Yes," Jacob laughed.

"Save me a chocolate and sprinkle one, ok?" Carter winked at her nephew. She then took Seth's hand and led him down the hallway so he could put his bag away.

They weren't more than a few steps in to the room when Carter turned to him to meet him in a deep kiss. "I can't believe you came down here," she said, pulling away from him.

"I probably should have asked but…I don't know, it was fun," he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Jackson is having a WWE themed birthday party; did you really think I could just let you come down here by yourself? I'm Seth-fucking-Rollins, babe."

"Well yeah because my whole family is here and you're supposed to be going home."

"I'm happy to be around your family, your brother already loves me. And home, going to the school…that was just a cover up."

"Fuck," she muttered, giving him a playful shove. "I can't believe you got one by me."

"I told you I have some romance in me…"

"Yeah you get like, lifetime points right now."

"Well at least you aren't mad. I panicked about that for a few minutes at the airport."

"No, not at all," she shook her head. "Thank you. I… _love_ that you're here."

He caressed her face for a moment, quietly looking at her. He kissed her head and then broke their contact. "Let's get some of those donuts."

Later that evening, Carter was busy in the kitchen making cake pops for Jackson's party the next day, listening to the yells and laughs from her brother, sister in law, nephews and Seth as they were playing the WWE2k16 game in the adjoining living room. She couldn't see the TV but she could hear that Tyler had just beaten Seth- as Seth.

She smiled to herself. He had fallen right in to stride with everyone. She had taken him out and around the town earlier in the day, showing him where she had grown up, and they'd met up with everyone else at Tyler's baseball game that afternoon before going to dinner at her family's favorite BBQ restaurant. He had told her it reminded him a lot of growing up in Iowa.

She still couldn't believe that he was there. She didn't know why, but for some reason asking him to come down hadn't even crossed her mind. In a sense it felt to her that they had already passed the "meeting the family" part of things since he had met her brother in Mississippi. He still had to get through her mom and stepdad tomorrow, though.

She glanced up to see Seth watching her from the doorway. "Are you going to just hide in here all night?"

"A woman's place is in the kitchen," she teased.

"Oh well in that case, make me a sandwich while you're at it."

"Make your own damn sandwich," she laughed. Seth crossed over to stand beside her and watch her quietly for a few moments as she worked. "I'm almost done."

He shrugged and leaned against the counter top. "So I didn't get a chance to ask this earlier but I have to now…what is the deal with calling you 'Carp'?"

Carter chuckled, "when Jackson first started talking he had trouble with some letters and he couldn't say my name, it came out as 'Carper', and it stuck and got shortened to Carp. They all think they're very funny and help him pick out a fish related gift for me every year for Christmas."

"It could be worse. I got cheese jokes when I was a kid."

"Colby Jack?" she looked at him and laughed. "Oh man I need to remember that…"

"Ok, Carp."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself down here?"

"Yeah, I am," he answered earnestly, "even though your nephew beat me in wrestling with my own character and the other lectured me about how I need to be a nice guy and not a bad guy, because bad guys suck."

"Did he really tell you that you suck?"

"He didn't even bat an eye about it."

"I think he may be more like me than they bargained for," she laughed a little, "and if it counts for anything I don't think you're a bad guy."

"You don't think I suck?"

"Most of the time, no."

"I'll take it," He reached out to tuck the hair she kept trying to shake out of her face behind her ear and dipped his head to steal a quick kiss when she looked up at him.

"Seth Rollins just kissed my aunt in my kitchen, what is life…" Tyler mumbled from the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked her oldest nephew.

"I just came to see if I could have a cake pop," he smiled.

"Yes, but just one. Take one to Jack, too, and your parents."

He quietly surveyed the collection of pops across the counter and finally picked one before grabbing a few more for the group in living room. He gave his aunt a smile and then looked at Seth.

"Are you in here because you're afraid to lose again?"

Carter laughed at the look on Seth's face.

"Are you hearing this?" He asked her.

"Sounded like a challenge to me, babe…"

"I'll be waiting," Tyler said as he left the kitchen.

Carter snickered and reached for a cake pop, handing it to Seth. "Here, this should help with that burn you just got from a teenager…"

He frowned slightly, "you're enjoying this way too much."

"Go get your rematch, champ. I'll be there in a couple minutes."


	13. I Feel Like We Need Some Tea (UPDATED!)

**OKAY! So I JUST realized that I didn't upload my full chapter I had written and I am SO SORRY! So I just updated this so that is has EVERYTHING- because the finished & polished product was different and better than what I posted hahaha! See...I told ya'll that I was having a crazy week...I AM SO SORRY THOUGH! (The good news is that I'm feeling better so maybe this week will be less crazy! The bad news is I think I'm looking at foot surgery :() OK! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Hey all! I apologize for the length of time since an update...I've had a crazy week. I've been treating a kidney infection and I had to get a steroid injection in foot so i'm all battered and bruised, but I'm still writing! I'm already working on the next update! This isn't quite as long as usual because I'm splitting it up...you know, cliffhangers :)

As always- THANK YOU for the reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading! On to the next one...

* * *

Carter woke out of the blue, blinking rapidly a few times and letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. She reached for her phone to check the time, blinking rapidly again at the bright light of the phone's screen hitting her eyes. It was slightly after 2:00 am. She groaned to herself and rolled over on her side, hoping to snuggle up to Seth and quickly fall back asleep. They were headed for a day of travel and she had a special for the WWE network to film with Renee that afternoon once they were in New York and she knew she would need all the rest she could get.

Seth wasn't in the bed though. She frowned to herself and sat up, looking around the room. She felt around towards the end of the bed, searching for her t-shirt and shorts that had been discarded earlier in the evening in a heated moment, and slipped them on as she slipped out of the bed. She could see the glow of light, most likely from his phone, in the adjoining part of their suite and she headed toward it.

Seth heard her before he saw her appear in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He was on the couch with his feet propped up on the small coffee table, shirtless, messy hair, and his glasses on.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you up with the light."

"You ok?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I think my body still thinks it's in a different time zone, sometimes. Meanwhile you sleep like a damn log."

"I love sleep."

"I've noticed." He motioned for her and reached for her hand as she got close, pulling her down to sit with him and wrapping an arm around her. "Come on, you can read pro-wrestling blogs with me."

"I don't know why you torture yourself with stuff like that. I can't read them. I had to stop after I saw a list of 'hottest chicks in the WWE: ranked', like come on…"

"What number were you?" he grinned at her.

"I wasn't on the list," she frowned.

"Seriously?"

"They didn't consider me as 'part of the WWE' since I was just the twitter girl so I got an honorable mention; although they included Renee so whatever."

"I'd at least put you in the top 5…" he mumbled.

Carter gave him a quick, but soft, jab with her elbow and gawked at him. "I should be number one on your list, you know."

He laughed, kissing her cheek, "aw you're the only one on my list, Carp."

"What are you reading about anyways?"

"Top 10 reasons why Seth Rollins shouldn't be the champion after Battleground. It's exhilarating."

Carter rolled her eyes. She settled in to him, resting her head on his shoulder/chest, and closed her eyes to relax and let him read. She just wanted to enjoy the moment; his presence, the sound of his steady breathing and the feeling of his fingers softly brushing up and down her arm.

They had hopped on a plane that morning for Connecticut, leaving Tennessee and their mini-vacation behind, returning to their WWE routine and the first of three house shows. She had been sad it has ended, being a "normal couple" for a few days was nice, but as soon as she reunited with Becky and Renee, all was forgotten.

She smiled, thinking back on watching him interact with everyone at Jackson's party. He had naturally been a big hit with Jackson and his friends but he had also been a big hit with her mom and stepdad, despite her mom being appalled by the fact that he didn't like country music.

She loved being able to watch him go from his 'on screen' persona to who he was in his day-to-day life and she loved both sides of him equally.

"Hey, how much time do you have left on your contract?" she asked out of the blue.

"I'm supposed to sign a new one next year. Why?"

"I got offered four more years," she responded, lifting her head.

"When?"

"Carano left it for me at the front desk before I left on Tuesday so I could bring it home with me. Jacob and I talked about it for about five minutes but I kind of pushed it out of my head while I was home. I don't know why it just popped up but I've been meaning to tell you about it anyways. Four years and at least one season on Total Divas…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I made the cut, apparently."

"You don't seem very excited about that."

She sighed, sitting up completely to look at him. "I'm not sure that I want the television show deal, to be honest. I don't really want things in my life to be scripted. I've been on there some and around everything with the girls, but…I don't know if it's me. I feel like I'm better suited for…what I'm already doing, really. I don't know that it's really your thing, either."

Seth shrugged, "if Dean can do it, if Bryan can do it, I'm sure I can manage it. I had them following me around during my surgery and recovery and it wasn't that bad. One season is what, three or four months?"

"Something like that."

"If you want to do the show then do the show, don't let me stop you, I'd be down for it. If anything they'll probably end up with some good moments of me and Dean together."

"You and Dean are supposed to hate each other," Carter smiled.

"Kafaybe is dead," he retorted with a smirk. "Babe, I'm going to support whatever you want to do, within reason, and as long as you at least talk to me about it first"

"Well I have time to mull it over, still."

"Did everything else look good?"

"Yeah, it was just the Total Divas stuff I'm not sure about. I get a raise each year, so that's always nice."

"You're going to do the full four years?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"I know I'm going do this until I physically can't anymore...I just figured that you aren't going to want to do this that long. I've seen you at home now, I've seen you with your family, I've seen you with the NXT kids and you weren't meant to travel for 300 days out of the year."

Carter furrowed her eyebrows, not quite sure how to take what he was saying.

"I love what I do, Seth."

"I'm not trying to say that you don't," he sighed, "that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean that in four years when you're 30 you aren't going to want to be in a new city every other day of the week and living out of a hotel room with me. You're going to want a home and to be settled and it'll most likely be in Orlando where you can still work with new talents or you're not going to have anything to do with the WWE at all and that's fine."

"You don't want those things?"

"Eventually, yes, but I don't know if that will be in two years or eight. I'm at the top of my game right now. Just...having other outlets probably isn't a bad idea for when you decide you don't want to do this anymore."

Carter studied him for a moment. She couldn't deny that he was spot on about the fact she had moments where she hated traveling and if they had presented her with her contract a few months before, she probably wouldn't have signed it, but she had finally started to feel settled and comfortable and had a clear direction opening up in front of her. She had never pictured herself in the position she was in but now that she was there, she couldn't honestly picture anything else she would want. Not at the present.

"What are…" she trailed off and shook her head, "all I wanted was to tell you about my new offer. I didn't think it would turn in to 'hey babe, I'm not sure that you're cut out for this'. And why have you never said this before during any of the million times we've talked about work?"

"Carter."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you that you weren't cut out for this. Would I ever encourage you to learn how to wrestle or do anything else if I didn't think you could do it?"

"No, Seth, you wouldn't," she responded dryly.

He studied her, quiet. Somewhere, somehow, and very unintentionally, he had struck a nerve in her, and he had an overwhelming feeling that no matter what he said at this point, it was only going to make it worse.

Carter stood up, exhaling loudly as she did so. Seth just watched her as she took a few steps and then turned back to him.

"You've been doing this since you were what? 19, 20? You've known forever that you wanted to be a wrestler and that was it- that was your end goal."

"Yeah…"

"I didn't have that. I haven't known what I wanted, ever, ever. My end goals weren't good enough, or they weren't attainable according to some, and I bought in to that. I finished college and I took a job at the same place I interned and one night I got stopped by Triple H and here I am. I did NXT, I got brought up to RAW and pay-per-views and going to India and Japan and Hawaii and I loved every second of it but I never felt like I belonged there. I'm not like most of the girls, minus Becky and Brie; I'm simple, I'm an emotional lush, I don't know how to be flashy and glam. I got 6 month offers, 1 year offers- I was 'the twitter girl' up until 2 months ago when the powers that be decided they had bigger plans for me. I didn't have a place until then, and then you came back and all of this finally feels right. You know this."

"What do you want me to say, Carter?"

"I don't want you to say I'm not meant to be here."

"I meant it in a future tense; I didn't mean that you shouldn't be here right now. I don't care if you're here for one year or ten as long as you're doing what makes you happy."

"This makes me happy."

"Which part of it?"

"All of it, even the traveling. I cherish the moments I get to be at home and when I get to see my family because they're what I have to come back to no matter what and of course I miss them, of course there's a piece of me that lights up when I'm around them. That doesn't mean that I don't want to be doing this. I couldn't picture myself doing anything else, or being with anyone else, and I'm a little pissed off that you're going to sit here and doubt that."

"I just know what it's like to be in a relationship when one person is incredibly unsatisfied and I don't want that to happen again, and I definitely don't want you to stick with something just for me. I don't doubt anything that you do, I just…"

"What? Need confirmation? I love you but my future in my career doesn't solely depend on you. I don't need to have been around this for my entire life to know I want it. I'm not your past, Seth, so don't put me there." Carter bit her tongue, realizing she had just let her words take over her mouth before she even thought about what she was saying. This was not ideal. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. She was irritated and frustrated and even a little hurt and her 'I love you' had tumbled out as a throwaway in a flash of anger.

Seth had stood up and he had a small smirk playing on his lips, "You what?"

"I don't need to repeat myself."

"Carter…" his look and his voice softened. She was looking up at him, arms folded, trying to stare him down. He reached for her and she stepped back, away from his touch.

"No. You don't get to enjoy that, this isn't a romantic moment. This is me telling you that you of all people should have said 'fuck yes, that's my girl. Let's do this' and stop there, not tell me that having a backup plan is a good idea because you don't think I'll stick around."

"You do realize that you started this whole conversation by asking me how much time is left on my contract, right?"

"I can't be curious about that?"

"Of course you can but I can be curious about why you're asking."

"You know me better than that."

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither of them speaking.

Carter finally sighed and he could see her shoulders drop slightly. She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "I don't want to stand here at two am and fight with you."

"Then don't."

"I'm going to go back to bed, then."

"Okay."

She gave him another look and then turned to retreat to the bedroom.

He watched her leave and fell back on the small couch, exhaling loudly as he sat down. He wasn't even sure what he felt in that moment, he was mostly just exasperated over how that had escalated. As far as he could remember in the past nine months, he hadn't actually see Carter mad before. He had seen her hurt, he had seen her in a bad mood over a bad day, but not angry. Even when Zahra had popped up she hadn't been mad.

He sat on the couch, head back and staring at the ceiling, and he could hear her tossing and turning in the bed in the next room.

"Oh man, Seth, you're a fuckhead..." He mumbled to himself.

The best thing about the drive the next morning was that it was short and it was probably the only good thing about it. Carter had woken up quiet and reserved and Seth hadn't managed to get her to speak to him very much beyond telling him she would drive and that she didn't want anything for breakfast other than coffee. He'd gotten her something to eat anyways. Now, in typical New York fashion, traffic was a nightmare and she was officially running late.

They pulled in to their parking space in the garage across from Madison Square Garden just as she got a phone call from Renee.

He listened to her apologize profusely, curse driving and promise Renee she would literally run across the street and be inside in five minutes before she hit end on her phone, inhaling and exhaling loudly with her eyes closed.

"Ok," she mumbled to herself, "get your shit together."

"If you don't need anything from your bags just go, I'll take care of everything," he stated.

Carter looked at him. He could read every single emotion on her face at the moment, and if she hadn't been running late he would have pulled her across the console and held her and apologized for every single thing he had said to her or hadn't said to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Be careful today, please. Go, leave the keys."

She gave him a small, weka smile and reached in to the back floorboard, grabbing her small messenger style bag and hopping out of the car, heading as quickly as she could for the building across the street. Renee created her at their entrance, giving her a quick hug before ushering her off to Lindy's chair to work her makeup magic.

"Are you okay?" Renee asked.

"No, not really. I've had a really irritating morning."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to breathe a little. Being out of the car is going to help."

"Uh oh..."

"Yeah," Carter cut her eyes at Renee.

"Well, Lindy will fix it, because she's a miracle worker and whatever she can't fix we'll fix with alcohol."

"What am I fixing?" Lindy asked as the two approached them.

"Just make me look like I wasn't up at two am being irrational and angry at my boyfriend," Carter stated, falling in to Lindy's makeup chair. Renee took a seat on a stool across from her and Carter had a small flashback to her talk with Lindy and Becky before Money in the Bank.

"What happened?" Renee exclaimed, "you two can't have fights, you're still honeymooning."

"I don't even know if it was a fight, honestly. I don't know if I was just being hormonal and bitchy, or crazy, or if I had a legit gripe, and of course I woke up this morning like I was Eeyore so that hasn't helped. I've barely spoken to him."

"Has he talked to you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that was probably bitchy then," Lindy shrugged.

"I was just...in my head and I couldn't get out of it to try and talk and now I'm mad at myself that I didn't. He was...sweet when I got out of the car...'Go, I'll take care of everything' 'be careful out in NY today'…"

"So what happened?" Renee asked, she had her legs crossed and she propped her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on her closed fist.

"The short version? I told him about my contract extension and he did the same thing my brother did and asked if I really wanted it, and it made me mad, because of course I want it and that led to him telling me he doesn't think I was meant do this for long, which is fine even though he's going to do it forever and having back up plans is a good idea for when I decide I'm over it. And he asked what part of this job made me happy and he doesn't want me to do something that will make me unhappy because of him."

"Are you?"

"No," she said curtly. "He plays a role in it but no. I have other friends, I have other things keeping me here. Of course I've had moments where I wanted to just be at home but haven't all of us?"

"I have. I almost quit once, I almost went to ESPN," Renee shrugged, "Becky did quit for awhile."

"I have a baby at home, of course I miss being there," Lindy added.

"Thank you, that doesn't mean you can't still love where you are." Carter sighed, falling quiet for a few moments, actually enjoy the soothing feeling of Lindy's brush on her face. "I think he's afraid I'm going to turn in to Leighla and I fucking hate that..."

"All of us have trouble getting away from our pasts sometimes," Lindy said quietly. "I'm not saying it's okay, I'm just saying we're human and it happens."

"I don't think you were being irrational, Car," Renee gave her friend a warm smile. SHe reached out and squeezed her hand, "maybe you're stewing in it too long, but it's not like you can't go find him when we're done and everything will be fine. Honeymoon will be back on."

"And it doesn't sound like he's mad at you," Lindy said.

"I don't think he is," Carter frowned, "I think he's hurt but I don't think he's mad."

Renee and Lindy were both quiet for a few moments. Carter heard Renee sigh softly and she opened her eyes to look her friend, "I'm going to go get some tea, ok? I feel like we need tea."

"That'd be perfect," Carter smiled.

Renee winked at her and slid off her stool to head to catering.

Lindy hooked a finger under Carter's chin and lifted her head. "Stop frowning, stop worrying and don't you dare cry and mess up my magic, ok? It's going to be fine. You're my favorite out of all these girls, and don't you dare say anything, because you're loving and you're strong at the same time. But you bruise easily and you get defensive easily and I don't know that he told you what he wanted to tell you with the right words but I think he meant well. He's probably going to spend all day worrying about you, so do your job and then go let him apologize and keep trucking along. He loves you, it'll be fine."

Carter cracked a smile, her first real smile that day. "Thank you, Lindy."

"NOW- close those pretty eyes of yours so I can get you out of here. I don't want you getting fired before your even have a chance to sign that new contract."


	14. You and Me and Nothing Else

**That moment when I should be working but I'm writing instead...(we're having a super slow day, though, so I'm giving myself a hall pass.)**

 **Here is your next update! Happy reading! AND- if you haven't gone back and read the updated last chapter, please do so! It'll make a BIG difference I promise!**

 **As always- thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts/suggestions/grievances/etc.**

 **Time for lunch for me...**

* * *

Seth was walking through the halls of Madison Square Garden. He could already feel an ache in his shoulders and knee and he was starting to realize that in his effort to work out his frustrations he had probably worked himself a little harder than he should have. It felt good in the moment, though. If he couldn't get in to the ring, he could at least get in to a gym, and that was usually all he needed to clear his head.

He checked his phone to look at the time. He hadn't spoken to Carter since she had scurried away from the car earlier that day and he was starting to wonder if they'd found them self in a standoff. He was giving her space and he wouldn't be surprised if she was doing the same thing for him. He sighed heavily. This was starting to suck. As much as he knew they needed the space, he wanted to know how her day had gone; how the pre-draft show she and Renee taped went, if she worked out that day, how she was doing. She loved New York, particularly Madison Square Garden, and he wanted to share it with her.

He rounded the corner and came upon hair and makeup. Renee was talking to Natalya and she motioned for Seth to wait on her as he got closer. He didn't want to talk to Renee at the moment but he didn't want to outright ignore her. Renee couldn't resist being in the middle of things, it was part of her personality. He had no doubt that Carter had confided in her best friend and he had no doubt he was about to hear about it. He paused and leaned against the wall, slipping his headphones off.

"Did you come to see me, Rollins?" Lindy questioned, smiling at him as she handed Nattie a mirror.

"I don't think I need any makeup tonight, Lin," he replied.

"I wouldn't dare touch that handsome face. You could use a trim though."

"I've been told that a few times this week."

"You are starting to look a bit like a mountain man," Renee added with a smile.

"I'll come see you on Monday," he said to Lindy.

"That'll work," she smiled. She reached over to squeeze his arm and give him an encouraging look.

He gave her a nod, apparently Lindy knew too, and turned his attention to Renee.

"Walk?" Renee asked.

Seth motioned for her to lead the way.

"How are you?" Renee asked, looking up at him as they walked.

"I'm fine, Renee," he deadpanned.

"I just…wanted to check," she shrugged.

"I know. I'm sorry if that sounded snappy. I'm fine, really."

"So have you two talked?"

"Not since lunchish when we got get here."

"Dude, you can't just avoid things."

"Nobody is avoiding anything." Seth stopped walking and looked at Renee. "She's been here all day with you, filming, and I was working out with some friends. We have separate lives. We'll talk."

Renee studied him, tilting her head slightly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Renee, I love you and I appreciate you and I know you and C are attached at the hip so I get it- but I don't..." He paused, searching for what he was trying to say, "I know she's hurt and mad, but she hurt me, too. As much as I've hated it, we needed the space today."

Renee frowned slightly, softening her look. "She's not mad at you."

"I would rather hear that from her."

 _"_ _Okay_ , I get it. I can't help but try to save the day. _"_

 _"_ I know you mean well."

"Well if you're up to it later, Dean and I are going to dinner after the show and you know we would love to hang out...I think Becks might come, too."

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile and continued down the hallway on his own without her. He did appreciate Renee; he just didn't know that he wanted any extra help from anyone. That was one of the biggest cons to the type of life they lived; everybody knew everything and everybody had an opinion.

He ended up finding his way back to his locker room. Carter wasn't there yet. He glanced at his phone again, contemplated sending a text and then decided he would find one of the trainers for ice.

Carter's favorite thing about house shows was that the rosters were split up and there weren't as many people around, some of the superstars didn't even come to all of the house shows, and it was easier to hide out in the arena without running in to somebody you didn't particularly want to talk to. Everything was more relaxed than a Monday or Tuesday night would be.

Today she was sitting in the stands, halfway up from the entrance to the floor level, watching the lighting crews finish up everything for that night's show. The three members of the New Day had popped in briefly but she had still gone unnoticed in her seat. She was thanking the dim lights for that one.

She had wrapped up her taping with Renee earlier that day and made a beeline to find the locker room Seth was using. She had found it but not him; he had taken care of everything, though, like he said he would, so she at least at her bag. She'd changed quickly and set out for a gym and ended up running in to her ever loyal WWE big brother, John Cena. He had immediately known something was wrong with her, but he hadn't pried. She was thankful for that- he was always so unassuming. He knew she would talk when she wanted to talk and until then, they were just going to squat it out. They had ended up not even really talking but he had invited her to dinner that night, Seth also, and she had graciously thanked him with a quick hug before they went their separate ways.

Carter showered at the gym and changed out of her sweaty workout clothes and hit the sidewalk to walk back to the arena. She had stopped for cheesecake and now there she was; hiding, observing, and enjoying the sinfully delicious confection. It had been a really bad day.

There was new activity off to the side of the ramp that drew her attention and her heart caught in her throat when she realized it was Kevin Owens and Seth. They were most likely talking about their match that night or maybe not even talking about wrestling at all.

She couldn't do anything but watch Seth. She hadn't seen him since that morning and she could already feel her heartbeat speed up at his presence. He was so in his element when he was around an arena and a ring. He was comfortable.

She reached for her phone that was lying in her lap so she could text him and then paused, thinking he may not have his phone on him. Usually by the time he was at the arena for the night he just left it in the locker room. She frowned and looked back up at the pair; Seth's eyes had already found her and he gave her a small nod once they had locked gazes.

"How does he fucking do that?" She mumbled to herself, sitting back against the back of the seat and resigned herself to waiting for he and Kevin to finish their conversation.

She couldn't read the look on his face as he climbed the stairs to where she was sitting, nervous anxiety flared inside of her.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked as he leaned against a seat back so he could face her.

"Hiding," she replied, she held up the small triangle shaped cheesecake carton to him, "try this."

She watched as he took the fork and took a bite of the cheesecake and then watched as it hit him.

"Fuck..."

"Right? Cinnabon cinnamon roll cheesecake." He motioned for another bite. "Just finish it, I don't need it."

She handed off the carton to him and leaned forward, resting her arms over her crossed legs and staring out at the empty arena. A few minutes of silence passed between them.

"Why are you hiding?"

She looked up at him, "when I got back from the gym you weren't around and I didn't feel like talking to anybody else. The first place someone would look for me is the locker rooms so I just came out here."

"The last two times I've been by there you weren't there. Apparently we've been just missing each other."

"Figures" she mumbled with a frown. He watched her sigh and dip her head to run her fingers through her hair. "I guess we need to talk..."

"We do but not out here."

Carter nodded and stood up, finally meeting his gaze dead on. He searched her face for a moment with his eyes and then turned to lead them out of the row and toward the locker room. She wanted to hold his hand, she wanted to nuzzle in to the space on his chest she fit perfectly in to when he hugged her, and she wanted to kiss him. Instead they walked in silence next to each other, but thankfully without interruption.

Seth sat down in the locker and Carter sat across from him on one of the benches. She sighed and fidgeted with the bracelets around her wrist before looking at him.

"I'm sorry that I reacted to you the way that I did last night. It was...uncalled for. I spent most of the day trying to figure out if I was justified or if I was just being bitchy and...in the long run it doesn't really matter because that's not how we handle things, anyways. We've always talked it out. We don't do this whole moody, grudge thing and not speak all day and I'm sorry for that, too."

"I wasn't trying to question your choices, Carter, or doubting you. The only person that ever doubts anything that you do is you and I try the best I can to be sure you don't do that. I know part of it is your triggers, your past, you've always felt like you have to prove something, but if I can't put you in my past then you can't put me in yours, either."

"I know. I think...sometimes I end up in the Leighla shadow, or Zahra, and I don't know if I'm just over thinking or if it's really happening."

"You're over thinking."

"Am I?"

Seth sighed, "I can't think of another way to say it that isn't cliché as hell but I really just want to be sure you're happy. If that's bringing my past up then ok, it is, but it's with good reason. I think sometimes you forget that I watched you struggle with the twins being gone and everything that happened with Ziggler and I don't think that back at Wrestlemania you would have considered being here for four more years."

"Says the man that left a trail of smoke behind him with how quickly he got out of that stadium…"

Seth frowned, "that's a whole different situation."

"It's really not that different," she said softly.

"But there's no shadow, there's no comparison. This is about you and me and nothing else."

"I am happy," she smiled softly.

"I know you are and I'm sorry that I questioned why you're happy. I know that you've been working to find this place where you are now and that- that's what you want..."

"Right now it is. I want to learn more about this business; I want to get up every day and get paid, literally, to tweet and post pictures and do interviews and travel all over the damn place and write a blog. This is the kind of thing you sit in accounting principles and ethics in international business classes and dream that your degree gives you and I found it. I've gotten in my head about it some but who hasn't? I miss my family sometimes but who doesn't? This is the first time since I played my last softball game that I feel like I can fall in love with what I do every single day and yes, part of that is because of you, but it's not my only reason."

"I never meant to make you think that I don't think you're cut out for this. I don't think that, at all."

"I know. I had to sleep on it but I know what you meant and you're partially right- I do hate constant traveling sometimes. I do enjoy teaching. I have a lot of really good things in front of me and it makes it worth it. I'm going to ask to have time off included in my deal so I can run away once or twice a year. But I _am_ meant to be here. Maybe I don't make it four years but that's a 'maybe' and it's not worth worrying about _right now_."

"I just want for you to know that we don't have to have this to work. I don't care if you're in Tennessee or Tampa or Iowa…this is something we share, we work together, but it's not us. You've always supported me and you've encouraged me when I had doubts or I was moody as fuck because I hit a roadblock and I should have done that for you."

"We aren't perfect," she shrugged. "But you'll have four years, at least and lots of E! TV time to work on it."

"You're gonna do Divas?"

"Yeah, they sold me at glam squad and free trip to the Bahamas…."

Seth reached for Carter and pulled her across the small space to his lap.

"Fuck yes, that's my girl. Let's do this."

She laughed at the use of her own words and melted in to his embrace. Their hug turned in to him trailing kisses up her neck before meeting her lips. She had goose bumps from the light tickle of his beard and the knowledge that she loved this man; goose bumps mixed with the heat she felt every time they touched.

When they broke their kiss he nuzzled her nose slightly before speaking. "Will you come home with me this week? To Davenport."

She looked at him, brushing back some his unruly hairs with her fingers. "I would love to."

Her fingers trailed to his beard and she scratched it, her signature sign of affection, before taking his face in both of his hands. "I'm so very sorry that I hurt you. I hate that I was _that_ person, that's not me."

Seth could read the emotion on her face and in her eyes; if he wasn't mistaken he could see a small glistening of tears starting to form. His hands were already on her waist and he pulled her closer to him to hug her.

"I know, babe." It was his turn to caress her face. She tilted her head slightly in to his touch. "It's over with, it's okay." He kissed her forehead and then rested his head against hers. "I love you, Carter."

She smiled and leaned back to look at him.

Before she could speak there was a loud knock on the closed door to the locker room. Carter groaned and Seth let out an annoyed sigh.

"Seriously?" he muttered before calling out a 'yeah?' to whoever was interrupting them.

"It's Renee…" they heard a voice from the other side.

They exchanged looks and Seth rolled his eyes, shaking head. "You can come in, Renee."

The door cracked open and she peered around the door before entering, "you two decent?"

"What do you need?" Seth asked.

Carter had stood up from his lap and was straightening out her dress. She nudged him with her foot and gave him a 'be nice' look.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I know this is really, really bad timing. I'm really sorry, please don't hate me," she started, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture, "but there is a McMahon beckoning for me and Carter so I came to find her."

"Which one?" Carter asked.

"Stephanie."

"Could be worse…" she sighed and looked at Seth. She had to bite back a chuckle at the absolute look of irritation on his face. "Thank you, Renee. I'll be there in a minute."

"I'm sorry," she pouted before turning to leave.

Carter looked down at him and he frowned at her. "Don't keep Stephanie waiting," he said.

She gave him her own pout and leaned down to kiss his lips and then kiss his cheek before giving him a small bite below his ear and whispering, "I love you too, _Colby_."

That got him and he was quickly on his feet and pulling her to him in a deep kiss. He backed her against the wall and her natural instinct was to tighten her hold around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist but she tried to fight it. This was a position they'd been in before, many times, and she knew where it was leading and that she had to stop it before they both got carried away. They were in a locker room, in the under belly of Madison Square Garden, and her boss was waiting on her. But the feeling of his lips and how he still tasted like cinnamon roll, paired with his strength and warmth and the feeling of his hand grazing her thigh just underneath the hem of her skirt was intoxicating.

His mind was in sync with hers and he broke their kiss abruptly, supporting himself with one hand on the wall, his other on the small of her back, and leaning his head against hers again. "You need to go," he stated quietly, breathless.

"I do…"

"Get out of here before I get you in trouble," he smiled. He stepped away from her, keeping a hold on one of her hands and nodded towards the door. "Good luck."

She lifted his hand and kissed his palm and gave him a wink, "luck is for losers."

"Fucking Punk…" he shook his head, laughing lightly and swatted at her ass as she started towards the door.

She opened it, smiling, to find Renee leaning against the wall waiting on her.

"Seriously?" Renee asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"I told you I would be here in a minute."

"It was more like 10 minutes, ma'am. We have places to be…locker room hanky panky can be put on hold for this."

"Jesus, Renee…" Carter rolled her eyes and let the locker room door fall closed behind her, "come on then."


	15. Look At The Stems on That Red Rose

I debated if I wanted to post this, but I decided that I would go ahead and post it to give you all something for the weekend. I figured after the last couple if chapters you guys could use a little fluffy, happy, cute filler. Don't worry...there is more to come! :)

Also, one of my dear readers asked me if I would consider doing any one shots of some of the moments I've skipped over in this story- like Hawaii and Japan...and I think it was a pretty good idea! Anyone else have an interest in reading more in to those parts of this story? Let me know! And thank you cremy1016 for the suggestion!

Anyways, enjoy! There will be more soon! Have a happy weekend, ya'll!

* * *

It was confirmed as of Saturday night: Carter was going to be exclusively on Monday Night RAW. Renee was going to be on Smackdown. Their twosome was being split up and both women were equally sad and excited about it. They would still have Total Divas to put them in circumstances where they would be traveling together and more importantly, they have their friendship. It helped that Dean and Seth were both fairly close, too.

Now it was Tuesday night, and everyone was waiting to see how the draft was going to shake out. With the exception of a handful of people, Carter being one of them, the powers that be had done their best to keep the rosters a secret from their superstars. They wanted the natural reactions of a draft. And even at this moment, a few hours before Smackdown went live; the creative team was still wrestling with making everything final.

Cater had just finished with hair and makeup and was headed to catering to quickly grab something to eat before a last minute production meeting. Backstage was bustling, it was the first time in a long time she could remember _all_ of the superstars, with the exception of a few, present at a taping.

 _Not tapings anymore, C, they're live…_ she mused to herself as she walked. She was in a good mood and she wasn't sure if it was excitement for the night or the fact that by the same time the next day, she would be in Davenport with Seth.

Her good mood was boosted when she spotted Daniel Bryan ahead of her. He spotted her at almost the same time and they shared a smile before they were close enough to hug.

"It's a bit weird to see you around here again," she said, taking a step back from him, "especially not having Brie with you...or Josie."

"You really don't care about me at all, do you?" he teased her.

"Shut up, you know I love you."

"You're just really fond of my wife and my dog, too."

"Yeah something like that," she grinned. "How are you? You ready to do this?"

"It's good to be back. I hope it all goes well." He gave her a quick once over and tilted his head slightly. "I see you've got RAW red on…"

Carter glanced down at herself. She had momentarily forgotten the all red jumper she was wearing that night.

"Oh…yeah, I guess we have to be mortal enemies now," she shrugged with a small frown, "it's been fun while it lasted, though."

"Well, may the best team win."

Carter chuckled and gave him another hug. "It's good having you back, Bry. Give Josie some love for me when you get home."

"I'm sure if you call Brie she'll put her on facetime for you…"

"Don't give me any ideas."

Carter continued on her way as he headed in the other direction. She imagined she would see him again in the production meeting in a little while. She was more than happy to see him back at the WWE shows. Watching him go through his injury, recover, and then go through it all again before finally being forced to retire had been heartbreaking to watch; not just as a fan of him but as a friend. If anyone was meant to spend their entire life around the wrestling business, it was him, and she was glad he had decided to come back.

She finally got to the catering room, realizing her stomach was starting to growl a little, and fixed a plate for herself while simultaneously trying to stop and greet and chat with everyone that greeted her first. She managed to get in and out fairly quickly and found herself a fairly empty spot in a hallway to hide out and eat with a little bit of peace and quiet around her.

It didn't take long for Seth to find her. He had gotten used to her 'hiding places' by now and he knew he could usually find her sitting on an equipment box somewhere near hair and makeup or somewhere that had a view of the arena. She was smiling and shaking her head when he spotted her.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked before giving her a quick kiss.

"I just got cat called by Enzo, I think…'look at them stems on that red rose'" she chuckled, mocking his accent, and shrugged, "I don't know. I feel like everyone is hyped up on something tonight."

"Everyone is anxious and personally, I can't blame him for cat calling you. Red looks _very_ good on you," he responded, leaning against the box she was sitting on.

Carter half rolled her eyes, "I feel like a Wal-Mart brand Eva Marie right now, to be honest, but thank you. Even though you're pretty much required to say things like to me."

"Stop, I wouldn't lie about something like that. 1) there's no way you can question my attraction to you and 2) you're a fucking knock out, Car, you always have been."

"You're so poetic," she smiled at him and then swatted at his hand when he reached for half of the chicken burrito she had made for herself. "Go get your own food, Lopez."

"You can share a bed with me but you can't share a burrito?"

"Do I need to remind you who you're talking to? If I had to rank 'things I love' I would probably put eating at like…4th."

"Is that below or above me?"

She cut her eyes at him; cracking a smile at the aloof look he was giving her, and scrunched up her nose, sighing, "Fine, I'll share it with you. I guess I have to re-rank a few things."

"Seriously?" he smirked at her.

"My family, my job, you _I guess,_ coffee, food, pandas, the Atlanta Braves, hockey, Halloween and the Foo Fighters…that's my top 10."

"I can't even get the two spot? Over work?"

"You aren't paying my bills yet," she grinned.

"That's fair," he laughed slightly; "I'll give you this round."

"Every now and then I'm pretty good at battling wits with you."

"Your squad is coming," he teased, nodding toward the end of the hallway.

Becky and Renee came in to view. Carter caught their eye and they exchanged waves, picking up their pace as they neared her and Seth.

"Since when do you say things like 'squad'?" she looked at him.

"Just enjoy your girl time, thank you for sharing your food with me." He stood up from his leaning position and kissed her quickly then winked at her. "Love you."

Carter smiled, feeling a slight blush in her face. She wasn't used to that yet.

"Hello Renee, Becky," he nodded at them as he turned to leave; "she is all yours."

"You don't have to leave, Seth," Becky said, frowning slightly.

"I know. I'm going to eat."

"Well good luck tonight," she smiled.

"You too."

The three women watched Seth as he started to walk away. Carter cracked a smile and her two friends raised their eyebrows in question at her.

"What?" She asked, "I can't admire my own boyfriend?"

Renee slid up on the equipment box to sit next to Carter. "So, Lana wants the girls to go out tonight after the show. I guess a like…last ride or something. I don't know."

"Which girls?" Carter asked.

"Us, Natalya, Paige, Foxy and Eva…" Becky answered.

"So a Divas dinner?"

"Pretty much," Renee shrugged.

"Well, I'm out, although it sounds like a good time. We're heading to Boston right after the show to catch a red eye."

"Ugh, I forgot. You're going to Iowa," Renee rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Carter nudged her, "be nice."

"What's in Iowa?" Becky asked.

"Seth's home. The baseball team is doing a Black and Brave night and he's throwing the first pitch. He asked me to come home with him."

"Look at you getting all serious and stuff," Becky teased.

Carter rolled her eyes, "it's not a big deal."

"Well, tonight is a big deal. We're about to have to do battle, sister."

"I know," Carter frowned, "we should totally post a pic of that, though. Battle of the Besties. Which show will be the best?"

"I'm just ready to find out where I'm going," Becky added.

"We were only told the first 5, so I can't help any further than that. Dean has been pestering me about it non-stop."

"Either way, Becks, you'll have me or Renee around and we'll have Divas…" Carter suggested.

"I'm more worried about Ferg, honestly. No offense."

"Understood."

"Ok, we can't get all gloomy and mopey. It's a good night, guys. Finish eating, C, and let's go enjoy ourselves. We have a meeting to get to anyways."

"Okay, okay."

Renee hopped off of the equipment box and gave her two friends a stern look before turning in the direction she and Becky had come from. Carter looked at Becky. She could tell she was stressed.

"It'll be okay, Becks," she said softly.

"I know. We just hardly see each other anyways. It'd be nice to be on the same show as him."

"Fingers crossed."

Becky gave her friend a small smile, but a genuine smile. Carter hopped down from her seat and gave the other woman a hug. "Let's go do this."

When everything was said and done, Becky's stress had been warranted, but she was still overly thrilled for Finn's call up to the main roster: finally. There were a handful of superstars that weren't completely happy with how to draft had turned out; several people got split up who weren't wanting to be split up, but it was all said and done and it was time to turn the corner in to the so-called 'new era'. Carter had enjoyed being a part of the buzz backstage.

She had popped in on Renee doing her post-draft show to say her goodbye, hugged Becky, and high tailed it out of the arena with Seth to start their long trip to Iowa.

She was now sitting next to him in the airport, waiting to board their flight, and listening to his side of a conversation with his mom while scrolling through various social medias to retweet and repost and respond to some of the fans.

He was explaining to his mom that he would probably be by whenever he was awake in the morning to get Kevin and say hello to everyone and that, yes, Carter was with him. Carter could tell that she was asking him a million questions. He was trying to be patient with her but he finally leaned his head back against the wall and cut Carter a 'help me' look. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. The boarding announcement came over the speakers and he threw his hands up in praise. With a few more exchanges and an 'I love you, too' he was off the phone and smiling, taking Carter's hand in his.

"That seemed like a very fun conversation," Carter teased him.

"I love her but she talks too much sometimes."

"That's what mothers do, pumpkin. They always talk for ten minutes longer than we really want them to."

They paused their conversation to hand over their boarding passes and take the bridge to the plane to settle in their seats; Seth gave Carter the window seat, even though he knew she would probably sleep through most of the flight.

"She _is_ excited to meet you though. I've had to promise her three of four times that you'll be with me and that I won't hide you."

Carter smiled as she shimmied her way in to a jacket, trying not to hit him in the process. "Why would you hide me?"

Seth turned his head toward her and gave her a look.

"Oh," she added, biting her lip, "I'm guessing that's in the 'let's just not talk about that' files?"

"I'd rather not."

She was quiet for a moment, watching him settle his headphones around his neck. "Ok, but…how in the world did she live with you and never meet your family?"

"She didn't want to and she was only there for a couple of months," he shrugged, "it was probably for the best. I just took the blame for it and moved on."

"That's because you're a good guy," she smiled, nudging him with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let that get out. I have a reputation…"

"Well I'm excited to meet them. And Kevin. And to get my redemption and finally hear some baby Colby stories."

"Look at you using my real name," he teased her.

"I'm getting there. It's still kind of weird. I know you as Seth but…I don't know I feel like if I'm going to continue shacking up with you I should probably make the adjustment."

Seth chuckled, "are we shacking up?"

"I would say so, yes."

He leaned over and kissed her temple, "you can call me whatever you want to, babe. It doesn't bother me."

Carter slid her arm around his and took his hand, intertwining their fingers and leaned her head against his shoulder. They both stayed quiet, waiting for the plane to fill up and for the flight attendants to go through their routine of bucking seat belts, what to do an emergency, and all the other instructions they could both recite from memory. The lights dimmed and they were cleared for takeoff.

He heard her yawn and looked down at her, "already?"

"I've had a very busy day," she responded, looking up at him.

"I had a match tonight," he countered.

She smiled, "do you always have to one up me?"

"Yes," he kissed the tip of her nose. "Go to sleep, then. I'll talk to you in four hours."

"Thank you for bringing me home with you. I love you."

"I love you," he gave her a warm smile in the dim light and met her lips for a kiss and then kissed her head. "Sweet dreams, Carp."

She settled her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep.


	16. The Royal Treatment

**Well...I had this and the next installment written out already...and then they didn't save properly, so I had to rewrite them :( Took me a bit longer than I wanted but now they're happily on their way! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I'm also brainstorming on some ideas to give you wonderful readers some one-shit "behind the scenes" posts for some of the events I've skipped over in this story...so keep an eye out for those!**

 **Once again- thank you for all of the comments, follows and favorites. You're the best!**

* * *

Seth was rinsing out his coffee mug in his sink when be heard Carter's alarm on her phone go off from down the hallway. He looked at his own phone to check the time. She must have forgotten to turn her alarm off because there was no need for her to be waking up early. They had gotten to his house in the wee hours of the morning. Between the flight and the couple of hours of sleep at his house, they had both probably gotten more sleep than they usually did; he'd still had no intentions of waking her up. He smiled to himself. It felt good to be in his home town, in his house, and have her with him. It had been awhile since home hadn't been lonely for him.

Carter had hit the button to turn off her alarm, mentally scolding herself for still having it set. Seven am was too early today. She inhaled deeply and stretched out in the king bed before sitting up and looking around the room. It looked a lot different now than it had looked at 3 am. She wasn't surprised at all that Seth's minimal decorating aesthetic of his house seemed to be dark. He would always have a moody, emo kid inside of him.

She grabbed her phone and crawled out of the bed to find him, scrolling through her phone alerts as she headed down the hall to the kitchen.

He could hear her bare feet on the hardwood and smiled when she appeared in the opening of the kitchen. She was still sleepy, messy morning hair and all, and in the spandex shorts she always slept in and one of his old 'Hounds of Justice' shirts she had stolen from him a few hours before.

"Morning, sunshine," he stated.

"Morning," she mumbled, glancing up at him and then looking back at her phone.

Seth's heart raced for a second at the frown on her face, "hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "have you talked to Renee? Or Dean?"

"No."

"I have two texts from her telling me to let her know when I'm awake because she needs to talk to me, one from Becks asking if I've talked to Renee and one from Lana." She made a face at him, "I don't even really talk to Lana."

"What did Lana's say?"

'"I hope you and the girls got everything worked out. Have a good vacation with Seth. Let's go to dinner next time we're all in Nashville.' And a kissy face emoji."

"Sounds like drama and that is something I will let you handle on your own."

She pouted and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning against him. "I don't want drama. It's too early for drama. I want coffee and bacon and you."

"Well coffee I have. Bacon I don't. I actually only have peanut butter, some ice age meals and protein shakes at the moment. And I'm always yours."

Carter looked up at him. "2 out of 3 aren't bad. I can drink a shake for breakfast, I'm not above that."

"I'm about to go get us some real food for breakfast and go get Kevin," he kissed her head. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, there's plenty of time to show you around. Drink your coffee and find out what your girls want. I won't even be gone thirty minutes."

"You _are_ trying to hide me aren't you?" She grinned.

He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her gently, "I'll be back soon."

"Don't forget bacon, that's very important."

"Duly noted," he smiled. "Make yourself at home."

"I will."

He kissed her cheek, breaking their embrace, and headed toward the door that led to the garage.

She stood in the empty kitchen for a moment, taking in the silence and then eyed his Keurig on the counter top. First coffee and then she would handle Renee.

Renee hadn't answered her phone so Carter resigned herself to sending her a text to let her know she was awake and call her ASAP so she could go on about her day without worrying. She had tried Becky and her call had gone straight to voicemail, so she was most likely at the airport or in the air, headed home to Orlando. With neither of her friends answering, she had planned to take the opportunity to explore Seth's house without interruption but then she got a call from her mom.

She was absently looking through his collection of movies, games and music in his living room, and half listening to her mom fill her in on what was going on at home, when she heard the door in the kitchen open and heard him coming in, as well as the click of little dog paws on the tile. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Is that Renee?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Carter shook her head 'no'.

"Is that Seth?" her mom asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, he just got back with breakfast."

"Oh, well go spend time with him. I really just wanted to check in with you."

"Ok," Carter rolled her eyes and shook her head getting an amused look from Seth.

"Tell him I said hello. Love you, sugar."

"Is the 'love you' for me or for him?"

"You, now go."

Carter chuckled, saying goodbye to her mom and pulled the phone away from her ear to hit the 'end' button.

"My mom says hello, Renee and Becky both didn't answer their phones," she explained as she closed the space between where she was in the living room and his kitchen.

"That sounds about right…" he muttered. He was pulling 'to go' containers from a brown bag. Carter stood in the doorway, her arms folded, watching him and the small dog sticking very close to him. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked down at his feet. "Kevin, go say hi to her. She isn't going to hurt you."

Carter smiled, chuckling. "I think he's just happy to that you're home."

"He's happy I have bacon."

Carter squatted down where she was standing and held out her hand, calling for Kevin. He looked at her and then looked at Seth and then back to her before he slowly trotted over to her. He sniffed her hand from top to bottom and then finally nudged her wrist with his nose and licked it.

"See, I'm just here to be your friend," she said warmly, scratching his head behind his ears. She stood up and crossed over to Seth, slipping her arm around his waist. "What did you get us to eat?"

"Bacon, as requested, scrambled eggs, strawberries and grapes, and toast."

"You do love me," she smiled at him, "where are your plates?" He pointed to a cabinet behind them and she moved to retrieve plates for them. "Hey, I have a question…"

"What?" he looked at her as she set the plates down in front of him.

"Where is all your memorabilia? Your briefcase is in the living room but everything else?"

"I have it; it's just not on display."

"Do you not want them out? I mean John doesn't have his belts out anywhere…"

"Well, to be frank, this house used to look a lot different. I had to pretty much start from scratch when Leigh and I split up."

"Ah," she responded. She watched him quietly as he fixed plates for both of them.

He looked at her and stopped what he was doing.

"Come here," he motioned down the hall with his head. She followed close behind him and stopped with him at a closed door. He opened it and flipped on the light. "This is the office slash study slash fan mail slash Colby Lopez, Tyler Black, Seth Rollins, all the other names I've had storage room."

Carter smiled when the first thing her eyes fell on was a picture of the Shield hanging on the wall. "Skunky lives!" she grinned at him, nudging him.

"This _was_ "my room" but I took everything down when I came home from surgery. I had plans but…I guess I just ran out of time. I still have more furniture I need to get for the rest of the house, too."

"You had at least seven months…" she said. She had stepped into the room, Kevin following behind her.

"Hey, I had a lot of rehabbing to do and a lot of Madden to play, ok? Plus this isn't really my thing. You're lucky there isn't just a mattress on the floor in the bedroom."

She shook her head at him, running her fingers across one of his replica championship belts. "You can hire someone to do it, you know? Just have them come in when you're on a long stretch on the road and then you come home and it's all done."

He frowned at her, "you know damn well I have too much of a perfectionist in me to let someone do that. It would drive me crazy."

"Sometimes you have to let things go," she smiled at him.

"Or you could help me. Your office with your baseballs and hockey sticks and pictures and vinyl on the wall is one of the coolest rooms I've ever seen."

Carter smiled. She had converted a bedroom in her house in Florida in to an office space, which rarely got used when she was home, but it was her favorite room in the house. One wall had floor to ceiling windows with a view of the beach and ocean, one wall was covered in bookshelves that were stocked with books, vinyl albums and various pictures, and the other two walls were covered in various memories: she had pictures of her friends and family, her softball years, celebrities she had met, even one with Triple H, mixed and matched with various concert passes, autographed sports items, and her framed jersey from her last game. Seth had spent a generous amount of time looking through everything in that room when they were in Tampa a few weeks earlier.

"You know I'll always help you, gladly, but when are we going to actually have time for that? Between shows and Divas I don't even know when _I'll_ get time at home."

He shrugged in response, staying quiet.

Carter eyed him carefully as she crossed the room back to him. He was leaning against the door frame, his hands buried in the front pockets of his jeans. "What's in your head, babe?"

"It's nothing," he smiled, "we need to go eat before it gets colder than it probably already is. You can come dig through all my old stuff any time."

"What is it?" she asked again, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Damn I hate it when you look at me like that and put me on the spot." He exhaled loudly, looking down to watch Kevin happily trot by both of them in to the hallway. "You know you can get whatever you want with that look."

"I can't help that I can read you like a book," she countered, "and I also can't help that you're a sucker for my pouts."

He tried to hold back a smile.

"I was just…I did some thinking while you were sleeping last night and I honestly had no intention of even bringing this up but you kind of sparked it again. I know our schedules are going to get a little crazier soon and-" he paused for a moment, mirroring Carter and folding his arms, too. "At some point I want this to be home for you, too, because I don't want to have to always go in opposite directions of each other when we get our couple of days off."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. She wasn't quite expecting that. She was expecting something emo or sappy about his past wrestling memories and his injury.

"You want me to live in Iowa?"

"Yes."

She didn't respond immediately, couldn't respond immediately, really.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his phone starting to ring. He fished it from his pocket and looked at the screen before answering it and asking his brother if he could call him back in a few minutes. He gave Carter a stern look at the confused look on her face as he hung up.

"Stop, don't get in your head. I told you I wasn't even going to mention it because of this. This isn't a make a decision right now kind of thing, ok?" He took a step toward her and kissed her gently. "I'm serious."

"Okay," she replied to him.

He cupped her face with his hands and smiled down at her, "table it and come have breakfast with me and Kevin. You have bacon waiting on you."

She cracked a small smile and turned her head to the side to kiss his hand. "Call Brandon back."

He pulled her into a hug and then lifted her up over his shoulder to carry her to the kitchen, eliciting a loud laugh out of her.

"You know your ass looks really good from this angle," she joked.

"So does yours, baby," he replied.

Carter reached down to tickle him on his side prompting him to quickly put her down and hold up his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey, hey. That's cheating. We have fair fights in this household."

"I learned from the best," she winked at him.

"You can't be talking about me. I would _never_ cheat to win."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes at him. She stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He swatted at her butt as she turned away from him to retrieve her food and make another cup of coffee, drawing another laugh from her.

He loved hearing her laugh. He watched her cooing at Kevin while she waited for her food to reheat and he waited for his brother to answer his phone. He had no idea what had prompted him to tell her he wanted her to live in Iowa, but her mention of never being home had drawn it out of him. He really had spent a large part of their flight thinking about being on opposite sides of the country when they left for their days off, especially once the tours officially split and neither of them would be required to be at Smackdown anymore. He'd seen panic in her eyes, though.

She watched him disappear into the living room to talk to his brother and took a seat at the table in his small breakfast nook. She crossed her legs in the chair and looked down at Kevin who was sitting near her chair, his ears perked and head tilted.

"I don't know if I can feed you," she frowned at him. She tore off a small piece of bacon and tossed it to him anyways. "Do you want me to move to Iowa?"

He finished the piece of bacon she had tossed to him and looked at her again, licking his lips.

"You just want food." She frowned and tossed him another piece.

She took the moment to check her own phone that she had left on the kitchen counter. Nothing from Renee or Becky. From all their hype at 6 am that morning it sure was taking them forever to respond to her. They were flying home, though, so she had to excuse them. She sighed and sent Renee another text.

 **Hurry up and call me, ma'am. I need to talk to you too!**

Seth came back into the kitchen. "You ok?" He asked Carter, noticing her slightly staring off into space.

"Yeah, just waiting to hear from Renee," she replied, smiling and watching him move around the kitchen. "When are you going to the gym?"

"I was planning on skipping today. That's what Brandon was calling about."

"I'm sorry; I think I just heard you say you're skipping the gym today," she turned and looked at him.

"I didn't stutter. I'm taking a day off."

"For me?"

"Unless you want to go and then I'm back in one hundred percent but yes, for you."

"Well I'll be…I'm just getting the royal treatment today."

He met her eyes as he sat down across from her; she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling. "You're just adorable when you're being a smartass, did you know that?"

Carter watched as he tore a strip of bacon in half and tossed it to Kevin.

"So he _can_ have bacon…he wasn't just giving puppy dog eyes to the new girl…"

"He probably shouldn't but yeah, I give him whatever I'm eating. I'm unashamed to say that I've spoiled the shit out of him, ever since he got hit by a car a few years ago, he's a little dog king. My mom is worse, though."

"Am I meeting them today?"

"I hadn't planned on it since they'll probably be around all day tomorrow and at the game but if you want to, we can go see them. I don't think my mom would be against it."

"So I have you all to myself today? No Crossfit, nobody else around…?"

Seth nodded, "all yours."

"I don't think I can remember the last time we had a whole day completely to ourselves without work or something one of us had to do or sixty other people being around…"

"I'm not sure that we ever have, honestly- maybe when we were in Tampa before we left for Hawaii if you don't count having to be at the airport."

Carter frowned slightly, taking a sip of her fresh cup of coffee and letting her mind start to wander. She mentally started to list her schedule for the next couple of weeks: once RAW ended on Monday she was going to Tampa to repack and head to California for Lana's wedding with Renee and the twins and he was traveling on to Smackdown for the dark match and then coming home to be at the last classes at his academy for this session. She would see him at RAW in Atlanta, then Smackdown in Nashville and then a week after that he would be on a plane to Australia and she would be at the performance center.

"Carter."

"Hmm?"

"Stop it."

"I was thinking about our schedules the next couple of weeks."

"Well don't, at least not until the weekend. Right now our schedules don't exist."

She smiled at him. "Well what's on the agenda for today, then?"

"I haven't completely thought it out so I don't know. We definitely have to get food at some point but I figured we could just…see what happens. I'll give you the exciting Davenport, Iowa tour."

"Mmm, can I cook for us tonight?"

"I'm not going to turn it down. You don't have to, though. We can go out."

Carter shook her head, standing up to put her empty plate in the sink. "We always go out or have catering. If you're going to give me the royal treatment today the least I can do is make you a meal."

"How very normal of us," he gave her a playful look.

She walked over to him and snaked her arms around his neck, sliding on to his lap.

"What's up, sunshine?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you that you make me really happy. You always tell me how thankful you are that I butted my way in to your life and I'm not sure I ever tell you that, and I'm glad I'm here."

"I'm pretty sure I don't explain it like that, but you don't have to say it. You do a good job of showing me." He brushed some of her hair out of her face and smiled warmly at her. "What's got you all sappy?"

"I don't know. Probably just tired, my coffee hasn't kicked in yet," she smiled.

He kissed her lips and then kissed her at the base of her neck. He smiled when he felt her start to squirm in his arms. That was her spot.

"You can always go back to bed; we don't have anywhere to be. Or take a shower…" he muttered, nuzzling her neck.

"Why do you do this to me?" she asked, the tone of her voice had dropped and she was breathless at the feeling of his warm lips and his beard against her skin. His hands had slid up her thighs and under her t-shirt.

" _You_ sat in _my_ lap," he replied.

She gasped slightly when his hands traveled further up her shirt and he flicked one of his thumbs across a nipple.

She captured his mouth with hers and tangled a hand in his hair near his pony tail, making a fist and pulling lightly on his hair. Her other hand traveled down his chest and abs and she barely skimmed the bare skin along the waist of his jeans with her fingers. He made a noise close to a growl, muted by their kiss. He wasn't the only one that knew how to push buttons.

Before she could react he was getting on his feet and lifting her with him. She couldn't help but giggle at the quick motion; it took her by surprise.

"Bed or shower?" he looked at her.

His dark eyes were smoldering. The look alone was enough to arouse her, never mind the physical contact.

"Shower."

He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her again and carried her down the hallway toward his room, leaving their unfinished breakfast and things to clean up behind. The start of their day in Iowa was going to wait.


	17. Like A Kid On Christmas

**Well...this one is slightly longer than usual...but I had a lot of stuff I wanted to get out and this is just what it turned in to. Hope you enjoy!**

 **As always, thank you for the comments/favorites/follows/support. I look forward to hearing from you all after I post a new chapter!**

 **Also...JUST as a little disclaimer...this chapter doesn't reflect all of my personal views on certain superstars. I made some decisions for the sake of plot. I have a couple ideas in my head for the next installments- a little Triple H, a little distance, a birthday...but for now, enjoy this!**

 **And ENJOY SUMMERSLAM TONIGHT!**

* * *

Seth was standing in the back of a suite at Modern Woodmen Park, leaning against the bar top, half paying attention to the baseball game happening in front of him and half watching his brother and Carter talking. It had been a busy day but with everything finally winding down, he was taking a second to breathe and letting his mind wander over the past two days.

 _Carter was fuming after her phone call with Renee. It was a mixture of severe annoyance and frustration, a dash of anger, and total incredulity. Her good mood from her day with Seth in Davenport had slowly disappeared the further in to the call she got._

 _Once they had actually made it outside of the house that day, Carter had fully enjoyed her 'exciting Davenport, Iowa tour'. They had gone to lunch and then Seth had simply shown her around. She got to see where he grew up in neighboring Buffalo, where he went to school, his favorite places and all of the things he loved about his home. She had particularly loved the downtown area and the trails he had told her were on the island, perfect for her running. She had every intention of exploring them the next morning._

 _Even the simple act of getting groceries for the two of them had been enjoyable. She had learned very quickly that he hated grocery stores- well, the people in the grocery stores- it didn't surprise her at all, but his annoyance with them was entertaining._

 _She got it; why he loved it so much. It was a lot like her home town and how she grew up. She understood why he didn't want to leave and why he wanted her there._

 _Renee had called at almost the same time as they were getting home. Seth had left Carter to her conversation, disappearing into the living room, and while Renee filled Carter in on her trip that day and the events of the night before, Carter had slipped her earbuds in so she could talk and move about the kitchen at the same time- might as well get prepping work out of the way while she chatted._

 _Now she had music playing and she was trying to reign in her thoughts while she worked._

 _She felt the pain of a cut on her finger as soon as she did it. She dropped the knife and reached for the hand towel near her, letting out a string of curse words in the process._

 _"Fucking, shitballs…of course I fucking cut myself. Why not?" she turned to the sink to let her finger run under some water and see if she could survey the damage. The cold water stung and she sucked in a breath before turning off the stream and trying to look at it. It wasn't going to stop bleeding. She wrapped the towel back around it and headed to one of the doors that led to the backyard. Seth had just come through a few minutes earlier to take Kevin outside._

 _"Hey babe?" she called, opening the door._

 _He was standing in the middle of the yard and looked over at her. "Yeah?"_

 _"Do you uh….do you have band aids, by any chance?" she made a face._

 _His eyes got a bit bigger and he jogged over to her, calling for Kevin, "what do you need a bandaid for?"_

 _"I maybe shouldn't try to chop an onion while I'm already a bit mad…" she bit her lip and showed him her finger._

 _"Jesus…" he muttered under his breath, leading her inside the house. He did the same thing she had initially done; head to the sink. "Come here, let me look at it."_

 _She begrudgingly let him take her hand and unwrap it, letting the water run over the cut again._

 _"I couldn't get a good look at it, it was bleeding too much. Is it bad? Do I need stitches?"_

 _"You got yourself pretty good, sunshine, but it's not deep…I don't think you will." He retrieved a fresh towel from a drawer near them and wrapped it around her finger. "I'll be right back. Sit," he patted the countertop next to the sink._

 _Carter frowned at him but moved to slide herself on the counter while he disappeared down the hallway. He came back a minute later with a first aid bag. She smiled warmly._

 _"This is why I always tell you to please be careful," he said, standing in front of her, "since you've questioned why I do that."_

 _"Yes, I get it. I'm clumsy. I know. Thank you, sweetheart."_

 _He cut his eyes up at her, "you should probably wait until I have you patched up before you bite my head off."_

 _She swallowed hard and frowned, her shoulders dropping at his scolding. "I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood. I don't mean to be sarcastic about it…I think it's sweet you always worry about me. You probably have good reason to worry…"_

 _He smirked and unwrapped the towel from her hand, her finger looked like it had finally stopped bleeding. "You definitely keep my head busy. I don't have any regular bandaids but I have gauze so we can make something work. I'll go get some bandaids later…"_

 _"I'm slightly impressed that you have a full first aid kit in your house. I don't know many people that do. I've always had one but my mom is a nurse so she just…gives me things. 'Here's a solar blanket, sugar, you might need it one day'" Carter mimicked her mom._

 _"Well, I'm sure you've noticed but I get a lot of rips and blisters on my hands. And I used to get my lip busted open- or eye, or head, or nose- quite a bit. You kind of learn to prepare for that stuff before you have a team of WWE doctors to take care of you. I don't have a solar blanket, though," he gave her a teasing smile._

 _"Have you had concussions?" she asked._

 _"A few but I'm fine. Nothing even remotely close to what Bryan has had because I know that's where your mind is going."_

 _"I worry about you, too, you know."_

 _"I know. There, that should hold you over for now."_

 _Carter looked down at her hand; she'd had her attention on him while he wrapped her finger. She sighed. "Thank you."_

 _She looked up at him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Don't," he pulled her off the counter top and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He could tell she was fighting her urge to cry, he could feel it, and he just stood there, hugging her and resting his head against hers. "It's okay…" he kissed her head._

 _She sniffed and moved back to look at him, "I'm sorry."_

 _"You don't have to apologize. What happened?" He wiped the few tears she'd let fall from her cheeks._

 _Carter scoffed and stepped away from him, folding her arms across her chest. "It's fucking stupid and I shouldn't even be in a bad mood about it but I am…or I was."_

 _He raised his eyebrows in question at her._

 _"You know I told you all the girls were going out last night?" She leaned back against the counter she had just been sitting on. "Renee said Lana asked her how I was and said she was sad I couldn't be there but she was looking forward to getting to hang out more, it was really nice and friendly, and I feel kind of bad I've never spent time with her before, but anyways…Paige apparently was wasty face because why not? And went in on Lana about me."_

 _"Because you weren't there?"_

 _"Renee said it was- 'she shouldn't even be here, she can't wrestle. All she does is play on Instagram and shag Seth. It's very convenient she started to get all this attention as soon as he came back. I can't imagine who made that happen'" Carter mocked her British accent. "And some other things- I'm just a ring rat, I'll jump to someone new in a month, Renee is just as bad as me but we're the new Bellas because we're sleeping with the top talent so the McMahon's love us…"_

 _Seth let out a low whistle. "What the fuck is her problem?"_

 _"She was drunk and she's pissed off that she and her boyfriend got split up."_

 _"You knew more about what was going to happen last night than I did."_

 _"She doesn't know that. As far as she knows or cares to know is that you are the reason I have anything and you had control over where both of us ended up."_

 _"Well, Del Rio doesn't exactly like me and she and I haven't been friendly in a long time. I can't say I'm totally surprised."_

 _"Yeah I know, you had a thing years ago, whatever," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Honestly, I don't care about what she thinks she knows. I get it, tensions were high last night, whatever- the rosters aren't even really splitting up for a month anyways so it doesn't matter. And I may be on RAW but where did my two best friends go? Not RAW. I'm pissed because I thought we were friends and she just decided to attack my character and my relationship for absolutely no reason. 'Oh, that Carter, she's just trying to sleep her way to the top.'"_

 _"That's what she does…she doesn't know how to accept any responsibility for things. It's a blame game with her."_

 _Carter shrugged. "I guess."_

 _"Well going back to work on Friday should be fun."_

 _"No, I'm not going to say anything about it but I'm not going to pretend like I'm happy to see her, either. If she wants to share her opinions about me she can share it with me. But anyone knows that the best way to out shade a girl that throws shade at you is to ignore her. She'll burn her own bridge down."_

 _Seth cracked a smile. "There's that venom."_

 _"At least I don't have a knife in my hand this time," she frowned._

 _"Do you want me to help you with the rest of this?"_

 _"Yes, please."_

 _He stepped forward and pulled him to her by her waist. "You know I haven't said anything about you being on RAW or any of this, right?"_

 _"I know. Stephanie and I had a talk a while ago. She made it very clear to me that this was all in the works for a while and it had nothing to do with you, and I made it very clear to her that I never wanted our relationship to be used as an advantage for me because it wasn't fair to you."_

 _"When did this happen?"_

 _"The day after Money in the Bank when I had the meeting with her and Carano. Carano mentioned you and I think she recognized panic in me. She told me she'd had the same look on her face a hundred times and I should get used to it because people would talk. Which…apparently they are."_

 _"I don't care if people talk about me, I've had them talking about me before, and they won't be saying a damn thing about you if I'm around unless it's praise."_

 _"You're a lot better at doing the whole 'I'm a badass' aloof thing than me. Then I'm just stuck up or a bitch."_

 _"The people that know better are the ones that matter- Renee and your girls, your bosses, me. I know how we started, I know why we're in this, and I know how hard you've worked to get everything you have. You deserve it, with or without me."_

 _"Yes but with you is better. I don't know who else would bandage up my finger for me."_

 _"You're welcome," he smiled and kissed her. "Now what do I need to do?"_

 _"First I have to make sure I didn't bleed all over everything or we may just be eating pizza tonight…"_

There was a piece of Seth that wanted to worry about the conversation he and Carter had the night before, even though she had seemingly let it go once she talked it out with him. They had made dinner together, eaten together, and lounged around in the living room watching TV, cuddling with each other and Kevin. There was no talk of work, or wrestling in general. It was just the two of them getting uninterrupted time together.

Even that day and into the evening she seemed fine. She'd gotten up before him that morning and gone for a run like she usually did, he was slightly impressed that she ventured out on her own, and she had been by his side for the rest of the day; meeting his family and Marek, watching batting practice, being on the side of the field when they had thrown their first pitches- happily documenting everything and just enjoying herself.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen when they were back with everyone that weekend, though. The whole roster would be at the pay per view. For as much of a front she put on about not caring about talk; she did, and he didn't know how Paige would act around them. Maybe she was just drunk and running her mouth and maybe she really meant what she said, but he wasn't about to watch her, or anyone, put Carter through the ringer for unjustified reasons.

He hadn't even realized he was so lost in his thoughts that she had gotten up from her seat and wandered back to him. Her fingers brushing against his arm pulled him back in to the moment.

She tiltedher head a little, smiling softly at him when he turned his head toward her.

"Hi," she said. She let him put his arm around her and slipped hers around his waist. She reached up with her free hand and stroked his face, scratching his beard. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great. I just spaced out for a minute...little bit tired."

"You're worrying about something," she replied, frowning slightly.

"No, just not ready to leave tomorrow."

"Well, there's still a lot of tonight left, so just don't think about it."

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a short kiss. He smiled down at her. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't one hundred percent there in the moment, but she was going to let it go. If he wanted to talk to her about it later, he would.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," her smile got bigger. "This stadium is _beautiful_ , especially with the view of the Mississippi, and your family is wonderful. Your brother is just like you."

"You're a big hit with him."

"Well, you know...if things don't work out with us..." She shrugged, giving him a playful look.

He rolled his eyes, "you can go away now."

She laughed and gave him a little squeeze. "Lighten up, enjoy yourself, ok?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He ran his thumb across her cheek and kissed her head. She smiled at him again, winked, and headed back to her seat to rejoin his brother and stepdad.

He leaned his arms back on the bar top as she walked back to her seat. He looked down and inhaled deeply. She was right, he needed to get out of his head and enjoy himself. He wasn't even sure where his mood had come from.

It was his mom's turn to pull him out of his thoughts. He felt her hand lightly touch his back before she leaned next to him against the bar top. She wasn't much of a baseball person, but she was there for him and Carter. She'd spent most of her night watching the TV in the back of the suite and reading, especially once she realized the boys were going to hijack Carter's time.

"I'm surprised you aren't over there watching her like a hawk and making sure they don't say anything incriminating about you," she said to him.

Seth chuckled, "ah, I've heard a lot of stories about her, I owe her. Plus, this is kind of 'her thing', she's a people person and she loves sports...I'm not worried about it."

His mom smiled at him. He cut his eyes at her before focusing back on the field in front of them.

"You might as well go ahead and say whatever you have to say now," he said.

"Well, just from hearing you talk about her all this time and seeing her on TV, she's everything I expected, plus some. Which is good. She's beautiful, and friendly, and very genuine. She loves you a lot. She's happy for you. She's proud of you."

"I know you haven't talked to her _that_ much."

"I don't have to talk to her, I can see it. A mom knows these things."

"She gets me," he shrugged, "she gets all of this. It all just kind of...happened. It just fell in to place."

"Have you had any fights?"

"One."

"Your fault?"

"Mmm...mostly. I could've chosen my words a little bit better."

She nodded and gave him a serious look. "Hold on to her. She's your one."

"Oh Jesus," he covered his face with his hands, stifling an exasperated laugh and then rubbed his eyes before looking at her. "I love you but you're crazy sometimes."

"When you feel it, you feel it."

"I plan to hold on to her, mom."

She smiled warmly at him and held up her arms, beckoning for a hug. "I'm happy for you, baby. I'm glad you got to come home and we got to see you. We got spoiled having you around for so long."

"I'll be back in a week or so. Stop getting all emotional on me."

She swatted his arm and made a motion toward the group in the front of the box. "Stop hiding back here and go rescue her."

He fished a bottle of water from the cooler before he started toward the front of the suite. Carter smiled up at him when he came up next to the row of seats and cast a look at his brother.

"Can I sit with my girlfriend, please?"

"I don't know, are you done skulking?"

"Get up, Bran."

Carter laughed at the eye roll Brandon gave her before he stood and very elaborately bowed to Seth, motioning to the seat. "Enjoy, sir."

"What did you do to him?" he asked her as he situated himself in the seat. She had her feet propped up on the low wall in front of them and he took a second to let his eyes trail up her legs.

"All I did was talk to him," she shrugged, "I'm a charming person. I told you I was good with parents and families."

"Don't let your head get too big."

"Nah, you carry all the ego in this deal," she smiled. "You're in a better mood."

"Yeah, I just needed a minute."

"What was your mom saying?"

"Essentially she told me not to fuck this up, just in a nicer way. And that she's happy for me and glad they got to see me."

Carter's eyes lit up at the crack of the ball on the bat and she leaned forward, not taking her eyes off of it. He had forgotten until they were walking up to the stadium earlier that day that a ball field was her equivalent of a ring for him. She loved it and he had enjoyed getting the glimpses into that part of her life.

"That's good advice," she leaned back in her seat and looked at him.

He draped his arm across the back of her seat, pulling her over to him and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"I am, too. It's been a good little get away. Thank you."

She settled in to the seat, leaning in to him a little, to watch the game and enjoy the company and the moment. He was absently rubbing his fingers up and down her arm and she couldn't help but smile to herself. This was the kind of moment and time with him that she felt they were meant for.

Carter was unusually quiet on their drive back to his house after the game. She had reached over the arm rest between them to hold his hand but had spent the short time just watching things pass by.

He glanced over at her. "You're quiet."

"Does it get super cold here during the winter?" she asked, looking at him.

"Define super cold."

"Snow."

"Yes it snows," he smirked.

"How much?"

"A couple of feet maybe. Why?" She shrugged. He eyed her, furrowing his eyebrows at her questions. "Don't you get snow in Tennessee?"

"Not much, not the part I'm from at least. We get a lot of ice."

"Well with as much as we travel I'm not around here much in the winter anyways. Christmas…"

"I don't like the cold. Cold weather makes me grumpy. I like snow but I prefer to just admire it from a warm house."

"How is Halloween your favorite holiday but you don't like cold weather?"

"There's a difference between fall and winter. And I don't like the weather I like the legends and scary movies and all the dark, spooky stuff; and candy." She looked at him, studying him. "If I lived up here…"

"Carter, I told you we were tabling that."

"I don't want to table it. I want to talk about it. I get it, why you love it here and why you want to be here and not in Orlando with everyone else. Your family is here and your school is an hour away and this just fits you. I'm already away from my family- Davenport to Nashville isn't much different than Tampa to Nashville- I google mapped it, it's actually an hour closer by car."

Seth smiled at her.

"You have a home in Tampa, too, though. You don't have to decide right now. I meant it when I said I didn't really plan to bring it up yet."

She was quiet, searching his face with her eyes. She tightened her mouth, sighing, and turned her gaze back to the passing cars and buildings.

"What?" He asked.

She made a little shrug motion. "I already made a decision."

"Carter."

She looked at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Are you serious? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. After SummerSlam we won't get to travel as much anymore. I won't be at all the house shows, we won't go to Smackdown, I'll have to go to the performance center or film. When we do actually get time off together, I don't want to be on opposite sides of the country, even if it just means I sit at your school and watch you teach. I like it here."

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there somewhere…"

"There are two: one- I have a lot of stuff and we have to figure out how to mesh everything, and I don't really know where the time for that is going to come from and two- we have to have a conversation with your family because I want my own dog but someone has to take care of it while we're gone."

Seth laughed. It was warm and happy. "We can get ten dogs if that's what you want."

"One will do," she smiled. "You look like a little kid on Christmas morning right now."

"Yeah well you just made me feel like a little kid on Christmas morning. I don't…I'm not really sure how I managed to deserve you."

She squeezed his hand, "you got lucky."

He chuckled and lifted their hands up to kiss her hand. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes. One hundred percent."


	18. I'll Toast To That

**Good evening. Happy Wednesday. Here is your next installment. I wrote it a little differently than I usually do...kind of like a "day in the life" kind of thing. I had fun with it so I hope you all enjoy it just as much.**

 **The next update might possibly be as soon as tomorrow- I'm almost finished with it right now. This is kind of a "two part" episode. Guess who will be making an appearance?**

 **Again, thank you for all of the kind words/reviews/encouragement/etc. Love hearing from you!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Hi," a cheerful Renee slid up next to Seth. She had spotted him standing outside of the doors leading to catering, checking his cell phone, and decided to corner him.

"What did I do?" he looked up at her.

"Why are you always so short with me?"

"I feel like every time you speak to me it's because I'm in trouble. Well, that or you're interrupting something…" he frowned at her.

"Look, I apologized for that at least 10 times, ok? How was I supposed to know you two were professing your undying love for each other? And have you done something to be in trouble that I don't know about yet?"

"If I have then both of us don't know about it," he shrugged. He pocketed his phone and gave Renee his full attention.

"Well, you aren't in trouble, not from me at least. I was cornering you because as a best friend it's my job to be super nosey and Carter's birthday is in a few weeks so I'm being super nosey."

"Is it?" he raised his eyebrows in question at Renee.

Her face went blank, "Rollins. Seriously. You don't know when her birthday is?"

He smirked and it formed into a smile, "no, Renee, I'm quite aware of when her birthday is. Why are you so gullible?"

"Well you're so good at playing a jerk that I don't know when you're being serious or faking it."

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch with her and Becky right now?"

"Yes, but it can wait a few minutes, I'm meeting them there."

Seth sighed, "if you want to know what I'm doing for her birthday, I don't know. She's being stubborn as hell about it. 'It's the same day as SummerSlam, Seth, it doesn't matter, we have work to do and it's just another day. I don't care.' But I know she _will_ care even if she won't admit it. It's a little stressing."

"You don't know how to handle a low maintenance girlfriend do you?" Renee gave him a warm look.

"No, not at all. I'm used to having the whole world demanded of me. _That_ I can do...I have direction."

"This is why I decided to be super nosey. She doesn't like big fancy things because she feels guilty about it. She doesn't want time and money 'wasted' on her. Last year her birthday was the same day as Takeover and we just went out to dinner after the show and then all of us girls went to the mountains for a few days when Brie and Nikki had time off. She likes red velvet cake."

"Thank you. She doesn't want to go anywhere, I asked, because we will have some time off. She said she'd be fine just going home and unpacking."

Renee gave him a confused look. "Unpacking?"

"You two haven't talked at all, have you?" He chuckled a little.

"No that's what lunch is for."

"Well, I'll let you two have that discussion. I didn't say anything."

"Is she moving up there? Are you coming to Tampa?"

"Talk to her, Renee. That's her news to tell you..."

"Well do you at least have a present picked out?"

"Yes."

Renee had her hands on her hips and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not telling you what it is. You two share a brain, she'll know by the time your waiter brings you your drinks."

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

"I feel like I should be offended by that."

"Well don't take it personally. I love you but no, I don't trust you with things like that. I would like for her to be surprised."

"Is it a ring?" Renee wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Jesus Christ. _No_. Fucking hell, you and my mom both..." He shook his head. "No. You people can at least give us a year before you start this."

"Are you talking like...since your injury or since you finally stopped tiptoeing around your feelings and locked her down?"

"I'm going to go eat now, thank you for the lovely chat..."

"So I should talk to you again in November?"

He cut his eyes at her and tried to hold back a smile. "Goodbye, Renee."

"I'll tell Carter you said hello."

He gave her a small wave over his shoulder as he started walking away from her. Renee shook her head, laughing to herself. She loved pushing his buttons.

Renee was the last one to join Carter and Becky at the table for their lunch date. With the pretty weather that day, Carter and Becky had chosen a table on the patio- it also helped that nobody else was outside and they would be left in peace. Becky had arrived the day before for the house show prior to Battleground, joining Carter and Renee who had spent their nights being fans and watching the show from the audience. It was nice to take a step away and just be a fan from time to time, although they were still locked in a heated battle over who's man was the better wrestler. With Nikki still not back on the road, and the rosters starting to split, the three girls who had become close friends were taking their opportunities to get time together.

Renee and Becky would be together but Carter knew that in a few weeks, her schedule would be vastly different. She had walked into the arena that morning already making mental notes to herself to befriend Lana and to enjoy the time they all had.

Carter lifted her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head as Renee sat down.

"Well hello, Nay Nay," she smiled.

"Hi. I'm sorry I was late; I was talking to your boyfriend. Who is a jerk, by the way."

"What did he do now?"

"He won't tell me what he's getting you for your birthday."

Carter rolled her eyes, "good. You shouldn't be badgering him about that anyways."

"That's what I _do_ ," Renee smiled.

"When is your birthday, Carter?" Becky asked.

"In like a month, it's the same day as Summer Slam," she shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Carter doesn't like to be fussed over on her birthday," Renee explained to Becky across the table. "She gets very shy and meek about it."

Carter rolled her eyes and Becky smiled at her, "come on, birthdays are fun. It's the one day you get to be selfish and do whatever you want."

"Yeah well this year we all have to work."

"Well cut the boy a little slack, ok? You're stressing him out. It's his first birthday with you and if he wants to spoil you then let him spoil you," Renee said.

"I don't need to be spoiled. I love him and I know he would give me anything I asked for. If I wanted to go to fucking Italy, he would probably take me to Italy, but I just...don't like that stuff. I don't want fancy dinners or a trip or fancy, expensive things."

"It's not like he can't afford it..." Renee shrugged.

"I _know_ he can. I'm well aware of what he makes at the end of the year and I'm also well aware of how responsible he is with it. There's more than one reason why he still lives in Iowa. And also what happens if he tries to sunset flip Roman tomorrow and busts his knee open _again_ and he can't wrestle anymore."

"You worry too much, Carter."

"It happened to Bryan..." She countered.

"Well what do you want, Carter?" Becky interjected.

Carter sighed and sat back in her chair, shrugging. "I don't know. I want to spent the day with my friends, since I can't see my family, and other than that I'm more than happy with just having some time with him. I would settle for a fancy dinner because I don't think I'll be able to talk him out of that, but I just want some red velvet cake and some really good sex."

"I will raise a toast to that," Becky chuckled, picking up her glass of water and clinking it with Carter's who was giving her an amused look.

"By the way, my love...speaking of Iowa..." Renee trailed off and narrowed her eyes at Carter.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Are you moving up there? Is he moving to Tampa?"

Carter sighed, "you really can't keep a secret around this place."

"To be fair, he thought I knew. So which is it?"

"I am going to move to Davenport," she answered, biting back a smile.

"Look at you, all smiley and happy. I'll toast to that, too," Becky laughed.

"Two days there and he sucked you in?"

"I really liked Davenport. It's beautiful and it's quiet, it reminds me a lot of home. His family is there and his school is there, it just makes sense. It's a lot easier than trying to decide which city we're going to week by week. And it's an hour closer to Nashville."

"What are you doing with your house?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure and I need to talk to Nikki about that- she doesn't know yet, so please don't spoil it, Renee, I'm going to tell her this week when we're in San Diego. I don't want to sell it yet, though. Just in case."

"Well, I'm happy for you. As much as I like to give you shit, you know I don't really mean it. He's my boyfriend's best friend, I adore him, and I love you." Renee grabbed her own glass of water and smiled across the table at Becky, "another toast, Becks. To all of us actually being happy at the same damn time."

Becky laughed as the three girls clanked their glasses together.

"I have a feeling it won't last but we'll soak it up for now," Carter shrugged.

Seth was doing his best to hurry to a meet and greet for Make-A-Wish. He had gotten caught up playing video games with Kofi and was on the verge of running late. The last thing he wanted was to be the asshole that showed up late to that.

"Hey, Rollins!" An unmistakable British accented voice grabbed his attention and slowed down his fast walk.

He glanced over his shoulder to see Paige hurrying toward him and cast his eyes up toward the ceiling, mentally cursing and stopped for her. He didn't have time for this.

"I'm running late, Paige," he said, giving her a stern look.

"I'll walk with you, it's fine."

He looked at her blankly and then turned to continue walking.

She was quiet. He finally glanced over at her, sighing.

"Did you need something or did you just want to take a stroll?"

"Well I was looking for Carter but I figured you were second best to that..."

"I don't know where she is, honestly. I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Really?"

"I don't keep a tracking device on her."

"You two are...you're still dating, yeah?"

"Yes," he replied, frustrated.

"But you haven't seen each other all day?"

"We aren't attached at the hip, Paige. She does things, I do things, when we see each other, we see each other. She has a job to do, too. At the very least I'll see her at the end of the night."

"Well...that has changed about you."

"Look, Paige," Seth stopped walking. "You don't really know as much about my relationships as you think you do. I don't need to keep Carter close, I'm not worried about anything, I'm not doing anything and _she_ isn't doing anything. My best guess is that right now she's getting her makeup done and getting ready for the preshow so I would look there for her. Although, I don't think you should try and look for her right now."

"I just wanted to apologize to her for what I said. I know that word probably got around about it."

"I don't think she's interested in an apology...and she isn't exactly the only one who you owe an apology to."

"What? Like you?"

"More so the girls for being messy and stirring up drama. I don't really give a shit about what you want to say about me as long as her name stays out of it."

"You two are cute," Paige smirked, "you're in love. You know Nick says he thinks she cheated on him with you."

"Well she didn't."

"Are you sure?"

Seth gave an annoyed sigh and shook his head, "you're the last person that needs to be passing judgment. I'm done. I hope whatever it is that's making you act like a brat passes soon. You're going to ruin your career."

Carter cursed softly to herself when some of her tea spilled over the side of her cup and splashed on her hand. It was just hot enough to cause a sting. She was just happy that she didn't spill it on her outfit, though. It was an hour away from the preshow starting and she would have some angry wardrobe assistants if she had to change everything due to her clumsiness. She sucked the drops of tea off her hand with her mouth and then shook her hand; all was well.

She was trying to not let herself get into a mood. For some reason she was feeling more stressed that day than she needed to. Her job was easy; talk off of a script for an hour and then enjoy the show. It wasn't even a major pay per view. She was hoping that her slight melancholy was just fatigue. She and Seth had decided to get up incredibly early and drive to D.C. instead of driving overnight and at the sake of him being rested for his match; she had volunteered to drive so he could get a few more hours of sleep. It didn't help she hadn't seen him since they'd gotten to the arena and she really could use one of his hugs.

She returned her gaze to the hallway in front of her and smiled to herself when her eyes fell on the returning Roman Reigns. He met her gaze with a smile and then a hug as she got closer to him.

"Welcome back, sir," she smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"You know I was there on Friday when you just showed up and speared my boyfriend. I had every intention of taking it up with you backstage but you disappeared."

"Were you going to take me to wrestler's court?" he teased her.

"I might have," she cocked an eyebrow at him, coupled with an amused smile.

She was happy to see him back. Despite his suspension, and especially once word got out what he was suspended for, she still adored Roman. He had always been very kind and friendly to her, and helpful. He was a good soul, and genuine, and she was ready to see him regain some of his pride in the company.

"So boyfriend, huh? You and Rollins are still going strong?"

"Yes, we are."

"He's making you happy? Taking care of you?"

Carter cut her eyes at him, they had both absently started walking in the same direction Carter was originally headed.

"All of the above, _dad_. It's good. I actually went to Davenport with him earlier this week; met the family and the dog and all that jazz."

"If you met the dog it's definitely serious," he nudged her with his arm, "did you run in to Leigh?"

"No…" Carter stopped walking and cocked her head a little, pressing her lips together. "Leigh still lives there?"

"How do you think they knew each other, short stack? She's from Davenport. As far as I knew she didn't move but she could have by now, I don't know. I was never close to her. And I haven't exactly talked to him recently…."

Carter's mind wondered for a moment. _Surely_ he would have mentioned to her that upon moving in with him and making Davenport her home, there was a possibility one, or both of them, would run in to Leighla at some point. It wasn't that big of a city.

She frowned and gave her attention back to him. "He still isn't talking to you?"

"Nah," Roman shook his head. "I reached out a couple of times but I just let it go."

"What about Dean?"

"We were fine. Eh, but you know how Seth gets, he knows how to hold a grudge. I probably just need to let him beat the shit out of me and he'll be fine."

"You don't deserve that," she rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll talk to him."

"You don't have to do that on my behalf. I know he's mad and I know he feels like I betrayed him and this company, I get it. He'll come around."

She gave him a soft smile. "You're just a big teddy bear, you know that?"

"Don't let that get around…" he gave her a wink. "I got to go shave this beard off before the show tonight. I'm glad I ran into you, I missed you."

"You've been missed, too. Be careful tonight." They shared another hug and she stood in the hallway as she watched him walk away. Regardless of what Roman said, she was going to talk to Seth. He didn't deserve to get shut out by him. He had been punished enough.

The kickoff show for Battleground had wrapped and Carter had happily made her way back to the backstage area. She was ready to just enjoy the rest of the night. She made it to the locker room areas just in time to catch the end of Bayley and Sasha vs Dana and Charlotte on one of the many monitors set up for them. She stopped to watch Sasha and Bayley celebrate in the ring and see Bayley soak in the applause. It was good to see her get the chance to make a main roster appearance.

She felt Seth's arms warp around her shoulders from behind, and his lips brush against the side of her neck, and all of her irritation and frustration melted away.

"There's my girl…"

She smiled, placing her hands on his arms, and turning her head slightly so she could look at him. "Did you miss me?"

"A little bit." He released his hold on her and stood next to her. "I've kind of had a long day…"

"Me too," she replied quietly, watching the monitor.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her.

She shook her head, "nothing really. I'm starving, I haven't eaten dinner yet and I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"That's my fault," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine; you needed the sleep for tonight."

"Well the good news is we have a nice king sized bed to sleep in tonight and you can be in it in a few hours."

She smiled, resting her head on his chest for a moment.

"Do you want me to come to catering with you? I need to start getting ready soon but I have a little time…"

"Yes, let's have a catering dinner date," she looked up at him.

He brushed her hair back with his hand and cupped her face. "Are you sure nothing else is wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"I don't really want to bring it up right now, especially since you have a match soon. Nothing is _wrong_ ; I just had a thing or two I wanted to talk to you about. I guess my head is a little occupied."

"So I am in trouble…" he said.

"What?"

He shook his head, "I told Renee this morning that every time she approaches me I feel like it's because I'm in trouble for something."

"No you aren't in trouble, I'm not mad about anything. I pinky promise you. I haven't seen you all day and sometimes things come up that I want to tell you."

"Well you know you can always call me or text me. I've been around."

"Pay per view Sundays I kind of put myself on the back burner."

"Well don't. Whatever you have going on is always important to me."

She smiled and stretched up to kiss him.

"Get a room, you two!" Renee laughed as soon as Carter's lips met his.

Carter rolled her eyes and Seth buried his face in his hand, letting out an exasperated chuckle. "It never fails…" he mumbled.

"I'm going to eat, you two coming?" Renee added, Dean close behind her.

"Yes, we're coming," Carter gave her friend a weak smile and then she looked at Seth. "Catering double dinner date?"

"Yeah, but I guess whatever you wanted to talk to me about is going to have to wait now?"

"We'll have all night," she shrugged. "It's nothing important."


	19. But I Have Questions

**I wanted to get this up yesterday but I had a crazy night dealing with some guests I have staying with me at the moment. BUT- here is the post-battleground! Enjoy!**

 **And I wanted to give Levesque-Rollins823 a special shout out for her help yesterday :)  
**

 **Happy Friday!**

* * *

Seth was standing in gorilla, watching the monitors and waiting for his music to hit so he could step out on the ramp and step into wrestling mode. He shifted his weight a little from foot to foot, and stretched his neck, trying to hold back his restless energy. He was also trying to focus and not worry about whatever it was that had Carter lost in the clouds.

He could just see her out of the corner of his eyes, standing off to the side with her arms folded, waiting for his music to hit just like he was.

She had never waited with him before. In fact, nobody had ever waited with him before.

He turned his head toward her and she smiled at him. He wasn't the best at reading lips but he was pretty sure mouthed "kick some ass, be careful" at him. He chuckled and his music hit and he was gone through the curtains.

She moved to turn on her heel and head back to the locker rooms to watch his match.

"Carter," she heard a stern voice say.

She stopped and looked up at Triple H looking at her with a slightly amused expression on his face.

"If you're going to creep around down here you might as well get the full effect, come here."

She gave him a sheepish look, and moved around the tables to stand next to him. She mirrored him, folding her arms, and watched quietly, her eyes jumping from monitor to monitor in front of her.

So this was where all the magic happened.

"How are you?" He asked her after a moment.

She looked at him, slightly surprised he was speaking to her. She figured he would want to pay attention to the three men on the screen. Vince was just a few feet away from them, there was a part of her that was afraid to speak at all.

"Um, I'm good," she answered. Her slightly nervous look gave way to a small smile once she realized that he was smiling, too. "I'm good."

"Everything is going well for you?"

"Everything is going really well, actually."

"I figured it would. My wife updates me about you from time to time."

"Does she really?"

"She does. I like to keep tabs on my kids and even though you don't wrestle _yet_ , you're still one of my kids. I'm proud of you. You've embraced all of this."

"Thank you," she blushed slightly. "That means a lot, especially from you. Thank you for seeing something in me, too."

"That was all you. I could see the personality in you as soon as I met you and the rest of it followed. You have a business eye and you have a lot of heart and dedication, and you aren't afraid to try things. Don't thank me, thank yourself Ms. Cargile."

Carter chuckled at the use of her given last name. They were both quiet for a few minutes, watching the match unfold in front of them.

"Is he doing ok?"

"Seth? Yeah, he's good."

"He's dealt with a lot the last year. I haven't checked in on him very much. The knee is good? He's taking care of himself?"

"Yeah, he takes care of himself. I have to make him wear his knee brace when he does his Crossfit sometimes but other than that he's behaving."

Triple H nodded, keeping his serious look on his face. "Don't tell him I told you this but you're good for him. You'll keep him grounded where he needs to be and you won't take his shit. I dare say you're his version of Stephanie."

Carter was speechless and all could she manage to do was to give him a cheesy smile.

Michael Hayes turned around, searching for Triple H, and he jerked his head, motioning for him.

"Stay and watch, you might pick up on a few things."

"Thank you," Carter responded softly.

She stood quietly against the wall, feeling slightly out of place and slightly excited at the same time. It was like being invited to sit at the adult table for the first time when you were still a kid. This was it; this was how every single show functioned. This is what she had told Seth she wanted to learn more about.

She watched as Dean pinned Roman for the match. That was that, Dean retained the title for Smackdown, Roman got his just desserts, and Seth still looked strong even though he didn't win. The small collection of men in front of her had started talking amongst themselves; congratulations on having a successful show, glad they were wrapping up the night.

She saw Renee appear, a smile on her face, and Carter slipped over to join her friend.

"I just want you to know that this pretty much proves that Dean is the better wrestler," Renee teased her friend.

"It's scripted, Renee, it proves nothing."

"Yeah but Seth doesn't have a belt."

"He will," Carter smiled.

"Did you watch the match from down here?"

"Yes, it was intimidating as hell."

"Did Vince speak to you?"

"Not a word..."

It soon became crowded around them as all of the superstars that had been drafted to Smackdown began to fill up the small area and make their way out to the stage and down the ramp to join Dean in the ring. Carter watched them, smiling, and nudged Renee.

"You aren't going?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'll have my moment later."

Carter shook her head at the mischievous look on Renee's face. As the group of superstars were filing out, Seth and Roman were making their way back in. The two men received a few handshakes and hugs. Roman gave both Renee and Carter a silent smile and a head nod as he walked by them. Seth snaked an arm around Carter's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, so much sweat..." She laughed and made a face at him.

"It's not that bad. I didn't expect to see you as soon I got back here."

Carter glanced at Renee who gave her a wink and quietly slipped away.

"I got caught hiding in the shadows and was told to stick around," she shrugged.

"By who? Hunter?"

"Yeah, but it was fine. He had good things to say. Are you good?"

"Roman got me with a good little jab to the jaw but I'm good, my knee is good, I'm in one piece." She smiled at him and he kissed her head again, "are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes."

Seth took as little time as he could to get back to the locker room, change, have any dire conversations that he needed to have, and get out of the arena. He was tired, Carter was tired; he just wanted to unwind and get her to himself for a bit before she inevitably crashed.

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Paige and Alberto Del Rio were standing in the hallway. Carter and Paige locked eyes for a moment. She felt Seth's hand rest on the small of her back and she glanced at him before stepping off of the elevator and around the other couple, not saying a word. She waited until she heard the elevator doors close and glanced over her shoulder to check if they were gone.

"I don't know what her deal is..." Carter frowned.

"I talked to her earlier," Seth responded.

"What?"

"Yeah, she was looking for you and ran into me, asked if I knew where you were, blah blah. She said she wanted to find you and apologize but I _may_ have given her a few, small, pieces of my mind and she got catty again."

"Catty how?"

Seth sighed as he slid the key into the lock on their room door and opened it for her to enter.

"Essentially she mocked me for being "in love" and said that Ziggler thinks you cheated on him with me."

Carter snapped around quickly to look at him. "What?"

"I don't know if she was just being her or if he really said that or not."

"I...didn't do that," she said.

"I know you didn't. I honestly think he knows that. Word is that Del Rio is still married and I really think Paige is just...lashing out."

"Shut up. He is?"

"That's what the backstage gossip mill says," he shrugged.

Carter couldn't help but smile. "I didn't think I would ever hear you say 'backstage gossip mill'"

"You aren't the only one who hears all the hot gossip. Spend some time in catering alone and sit near some of you girls and you'll learn everything you never wanted to know."

"I'm going to have to talk to Dolph and make sure this is all cleared up..." She frowned.

Seth had been busying himself looking through his bag and he looked at her, reading the look on her face. He stepped over to her and lifted her chin, "I know. It's fine. Do what you have to do to feel better about all of this. I'm not going to say anything to him unless you need me to."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to shower since apparently I was too sweaty for you..."

"Good, you stink," she teased.

"I'll remember that when you try to cuddle up to me in the middle of the night."

"I only cuddle up to you because you steal the blanket."

"I do _not_ steal the blanket."

"Ok, Colby. You're right. I completely made that up," she countered, her tone dripping with sarcasm and slightly rolling her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm glad you owned up to that."

"Go away," she laughed, swatting at him, "you're a pain in my ass sometimes."

"I love you, too," he shared his own laugh, kissing the tip of her nose, and turning to grab his bag and retreat to the bathroom to shower.

Carter had changed and settled in to the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV, when he emerged from the bathroom. He was shirtless and in athletic shorts, and she let her eyes follow him across the room as he tossed his bag in the armchair and proceeded to throw a hair tie across the room at her.

"Put my hair up."

She looked down at the hair tie on the bed and then back at him, "please? Maybe?"

"Please," he smiled.

"You would think a grown ass man that chooses to have long hair could do this himself..." She mumbled as she moved to balance on her knees on the edge of the bed and put his hair up in a top knot.

"You're better at it than I am," he shrugged. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"So are we going to talk about whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about or are we just going to pretend you weren't in a weird mood tonight?" He asked as he settled on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

She sighed and looked at him. He reached for her hand to pull her over to him and she willingly moved, straddling his lap so she could look him eye to eye.

"Talk to me, sunshine."

"Well, firstly-"

"Firstly? There's a list?" He interrupted her.

"Yes- firstly, my birthday. I know Renee harassed you about it today and she told me that I needed to cut you some slack because you just wanted to make it special for me."

"That's accurate."

"I'm not trying to be difficult, I'm not trying to be humble or whatever, I just haven't really been big on my birthday in a long time. My grandfather passed away on my birthday when I was 17, we were really close, and it was not a good day...I opened my presents in the waiting room at the hospital, I walked into his room to say goodnight and goodbye and literally before we were out of the parking garage my mom called and said he was gone. So I feel guilty making a big deal out of that day."

"Baby, we don't have to do a damn thing if you don't want to. I'm sorry."

"You didn't know," she shook her head. "I _do_ want to do something, we can work on Colby and Carter traditions, but it's gotta be in baby steps. Just maybe win me a title, take me to dinner, and eat some cake with me and next year we'll go on a vacation or something."

"I can do that," he smiled, "maybe not the title because that's not up to me but the rest I can do. We can go home, do dinner and me, you and Kevin can eat cake."

"That's number two- Iowa."

He raised his eyebrows at that statement.

"Leighla still lives in Davenport?"

"Yes. She does."

"You didn't think you should tell me that? What happened to 'don't hide things from me'?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you, I promise you that. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about it at all. She lives on the other side of the city in a townhouse and I don't think that I've run in to her since we split up. I'm not home a lot and when I am I'm not out much. She still talks to Brandon here and there."

Carter was giving him a stern look. "I would have liked to have known that."

"Would it have affected your decision to move there?"

"I don't know."

"Has it affected it now?"

"Not really but-"

"Then it shouldn't matter."

She huffed at him interrupting her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It does matter. What if we had run into her when we were out last week? Let's go get some groceries baby, and oh hey, my ex-fiance is on aisle 3."

Seth had to bite his lip so he didn't laugh at Carter's tone and exasperation with the situation.

" _Don't_ ," she said sternly. "Again, I know that my ex works with us and you see him but it's a little bit different because at least you _know_. It's not a surprise. And also I don't care if she's on the other side of the city or on Mars, if you think she isn't going to look me up and probably try to run into me, on purpose, when she figures out I'm living with you, you will be sorely mistaken. We are females and it doesn't matter how far removed we are from a relationship, we will always want to know who the new girl is. So if there is anything else you need to tell me before I pack all of my shit and sell my house and move to the midwest, now would be a good time to tell me. I would like to be fully prepared."

"I don't have anything else to tell you. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything about Leighla but I am telling you now and promising you- it wasn't because I wanted to hide it from you. I love you, I'm in love with you, and all I was focused on was having you there and seeing you get along so well with my family. You fit there, Carter, and I am far past the point that I think about her when I do something or make a decision. I'm with you, everyday, and that's all I care about."

She was still trying to give him a scolding look. He had a smile playing on his lips and he reached up with his hand to run his thumb along her cheek and lips.

"You're really adorable when you're frustrated with me..."

"No," she took his hand and moved it, keeping her hold on it, "there's one more thing on the list and then you can try to be charming."

"Ok."

"You need to forgive Roman."

"Oh boy," he rolled his eyes. "Do I?"

"Yes."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I ran into him today when I was headed to do the kickoff show and we talked for a few minutes and he said you aren't speaking to him, and that he's reached out to you but you haven't responded."

"So he decided to whine to my girlfriend about it?"

"No, I brought it up."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you bring it up?"

"Because he's one of your best friends and up until he was suspended half of the stories I heard from you involved him or him and Dean. I get it, you're a purist and you feel like he betrayed you two and the industry, but Dean hasn't seemed to have an issue with him and he took adderall. Adderall, babe, he didn't do steroids or cocaine. I've taken adderall before."

"Have you?"

"Yes. A couple of time when I was in college. If you don't need it, it gives you laser focus and hella energy and it suppresses your appetite. There's a reason why so many NFL players were taking it. There's a reason why half of the girls have "prescriptions" for it. He fucked up but he owned it and he served his time. Vince is still punishing him, don't you think that's enough?"

Seth sighed, frowning at her.

"Who was there for you when you fucked up?"

"Okay. I get it."

"I love you and I just don't want to watch you, or him, throw away all the shit you guys have done together because you're holding a grudge. Talk to him and let him apologize."

"Will it satisfy you if I say I'll consider it?"

"No but it's a start."

Seth scowled at her.

"You're kind of adorable when you're frustrated with me, too," she smiled, scratching his beard.

"Is that the end of your list?"

"Yes I'm done. That was it."

"That wasn't as bad I had braced myself for it to be."

"What did you brace yourself for?"

"I don't know," he inhaled sharply and rubbed her arms. "I think I worried myself into thinking it was something crazy like you were going to quit or you decided not to live with me or you were pregnant or something."

" _Stop_ ," her eyes got big.

"Well what do you expect? You can't tell a dude 'hey I need to tell you something later' especially when you've been acting weird all night and then be surprised that I jumped to crazy conclusions."

"That's not happening. You know that."

"Birth control isn't a hundred perc-"

Carter covered his mouth with her hands, muffling the rest of his statement.

"Colby Daniel Lopez don't you put that kind of juju out there in the open. I mean it. I am well aware that things can happen but it is not the time for that." She could tell he was laughing before she moved her hands. He kept his mouth closed tight. "When you decide you don't want to wrestle anymore, at least not full time, and I have a diamond on my finger- you can talk about that."

"What if I wrestle until I'm 40?"

"What did I just say?"

"But I have questions."

She shook her head, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn, and the sleepy look she gave him melted his heart. He pulled her closer, her body against his, and kissed her softly then rested his head against hers.

"You need to sleep, sunshine."

She nodded, kissed him again, and moved to snuggle up next to him. He reached over to turn off the lamp next to the bed and wrapped an arm around her as she settled in with her head on his chest. She was quiet and he absently ran his fingers through her hair, hoping it would help her fall asleep faster.

"If you're doing this when you're 40 we'll probably just have dogs and a cat and maybe some baby goats because tiny goats are adorable," She said out of the blue.

Seth chuckled. He shifted slightly, dropping his hand to her arm and he gave her a squeeze, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you and I will give you almost anything you ask for, when you actually ask, but we are not having pet goats."

"We'll see."


	20. Truth or Dare

**Word of advice: when you copy and paste something, be sure you select "make available on clipboard" or you might lose everything and have to start over...like I did, haha.**

 **SO- I've been kind of torn/stuck with with writer's block because I didn't want to jump too far ahead in the future because I have some things that need to happen in the story line, even though we're all excited for Carter's upcoming birthday, but I also feel like I'm cheating you guys with fluff/filler chapters. So, hopefully I'm at least giving you something enjoyable to read!**

 **Coming soon will be Nashville, some old relationship ghosts and some important conversations (just for a teaser)...**

 **Enjoy and have a good Monday night!**

* * *

Carter surveyed her room and the boxes around her and sighed, causing a loose strand of hair that had fallen in her face to fly out of the way. She leaned back and stretched for her phone that she had discarded a while before. It was dark outside, she knew that much, she just didn't know how late it was.

10:00 pm. Great.

She had gotten off to a slow start that morning, waking up early in Malibu with a slight post wedding hangover to fly home to Tampa and ended up with an hour and half delay on her layover. She had wanted to just lay on her couch and nap when she walked in the door; so she did. She finally stirred around 4:00, started her laundry to prepare for her next stretch of traveling and then made herself start packing what she knew she was for sure taking to Davenport.

Apparently she had gotten lost in her task because it was now late and she hadn't eaten anything since her airport lunch.

Her house was dark and quiet as she trudged down the hallway to her kitchen. Her fridge was practically empty, bringing on another sigh.

 _Fuck it. We're getting take out, Car._

She grabbed her keys and purse from their spot on the kitchen counter and headed outside to her jeep.

Forty-five minutes later she had her late night Chinese takeout in hand and was settling in on her couch, snuggled in the oversized Glamour Kills jacket she had never given back to Seth in Vegas and ready to watch the backlog of Chopped episodes she had saved on her DVR.

Being home alone felt weird to her at the moment. She had spent the last month either working, with the girls, or with Seth; and now she was by herself. Even just having Kevin around would've been some welcome company. She fished her phone out of the pocket of her jacket and scrolled through her photos from the past few days in Malibu and Lana's wedding.

She selected a photo of her, Nikki, Brie, Renee and Lana and posted it to Instagram: **Missing my girls tonight. Thanks for the memories and another congrats to Lana**. **Our fivesome will need a new nickname! Love you always!**

It was sappy, yes, but she was home alone on a Saturday night; she was allowed to be sappy.

" _Okay, Ms. Carter," Nikki grinned at her friend upon returning from the condo's kitchen with two fresh bottles of wine. She popped one of the corks and handed the bottle off to Renee. "Truth or dare?"_

 _Brie rolled her eyes at her sister. "Nicole are we really doing this?" Brie asked._

" _Why not? I know we're all adults or whatever but we can still have some fun."_

" _Truth, I guess. I don't want to end up topless on the beach," Carter answered, holding out her glass for Renee to top it off._

 _It was the night before Lana and Rusev's wedding and the four friends were enjoying wine and the hot tub on the upper balcony of the condo they were in for the few days they were there. There was an incredible beach view and the sun was just starting to set. It was a perfect reunion for the four of them._

 _Carter pulled herself up to sit on the side of the hot tub and let herself cool off, waiting for her friend's question._

" _On a scale of 1 to 10…. how good is the sex with Rollins?"_

" _Oh Jesus," Carter buried her head in her hand, "I take it back. I want the dare, please."_

" _You can't go back on a truth, C," Nikki argued._

" _I think it's a fair question, Carter," Renee shrugged._

" _Just because you like to share all of your and Dean's dirty stories doesn't mean everyone else does. Same for you and John, Nikki. Sometimes I can't even look him in the eyes." Carter sighed and looked at her three friends; they were all waiting on her reply. "Fine. Ten. A completely perfect ten."_

" _I knew it!" Nikki reached across the space to toast Carter, "congrats."_

 _Carter shook her head, hiding her face and blush by turning to look out at the ocean._

" _I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to drop these two and just be friends with me," Brie smiled at her._

" _Thank you. You're a gem," Carter laughed._

" _Hey, look, I'm sorry, but unlike you two I haven't gotten any information or girl chat about this whole relationship at all, so I'm taking advantage of it, especially since C has a little alcohol in her," Nikki defended, shrugging and giving her classic aloof look._

" _You have FOMO, Nikki," Carter countered._

" _I do and I'm proud of it."_

" _Well all I know is you two," Renee pointed at Nikki and Brie, "better watch out because we-" she pointed between her and Carter "-are coming to take your titles as most adorable WWE couples. John and Bryan may be fan favorites but they don't get along; Dean and Seth are best friends."_

" _Good. Take the pressure away from us," Brie laughed._

" _John and I will never be dethroned," Nikki tossed her wet ponytail over her shoulder._

" _Well Seth and Carter are going to get married, so it'll be an even race."_

" _Renee," Carter gave her friend a scolding look. "A) John is going to marry Nikki and we all know that."_

" _Thank you, Carter," Nikki smiled._

" _B) don't talk about me and Seth getting married."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because it's too soon. I've been dating him for a few months. Can we not?"_

" _Okay but to be fair, Car, you knew you had feelings for him way before that," Brie interrupted._

" _You're supposed to be on my team, Brianna."_

" _Everybody in the damn locker room knew before they did," Renee added. "They've been dating since he came back from his surgery there just wasn't a title on it. They were two little peas in a pod. They were always texting and having cute little moments in the hallways or riding to TV together. It was adorable and sickening."_

" _Hi, I'm sitting right here."_

" _You reached out to him for a reason, Carter."_

" _Because I felt bad, because I've dealt with that injury before, because he was on his own and away from the WWE, because I'm a bighearted person; that's the reason. He had a girlfriend at the time."_

" _Zahra doesn't count," Nikki stated. "Plus I know, for a fact, you've always thought he was hot, and you're moving to middle of nowhere Iowa to live with him. Not Nashville, not Tampa- Iowa. If it's not too soon for that, it's not too soon for anything."_

" _Agreed," Renee and Brie said simultaneously._

" _I mean we'll end up getting CarRollins babies out of this deal and none of us can be mad about that."_

 _Carter rolled her eyes. "Nicole…I am going to tell you that same thing that I told him- do not put that on me right now. No babies. No marriage."_

" _What do you mean like you told him?" Renee asked._

" _I had a bad day last Sunday at the pay per view and I told him I didn't want to talk about it while we were at the arena and he somehow managed to let his mind think I was going to tell him I was either quitting or pregnant. I pretty much just shushed him and he kept…I don't know, I just told him when he decides he doesn't want to wrestle full time anymore and I have diamond, then he can talk about it."_

" _At least he'll talk about it," Nikki shrugged._

 _Brie nudged her sister and gave her a sympathetic, sisterly look._

" _Well, I'm not ready for him to talk about it. I'm also not ready for us to talk about it. I'd rather go back to sex questions."_

" _Be careful what you wish for you…" Renee gave her a mischievous look._

" _Yeah I can come up with plenty more questions," Nikki added._

 _Carter glared at all three of her friends. She took a large sip of her wine and then made a face at them. "I hate all of you."_

Carter shook her head, smiling to herself and remembering how badly she had been ganged up on while in Malibu. She got it; it was her turn, they had all had their moments of teasing each other. It honestly felt good for her, despite her protests, to get a chance to talk with her friends.

She and Brie had ended up having a long solo conversation that night and it had helped Carter knock the last little bit of trepidation she was feeling.

Her phone started ringing, causing her to jump a little, and she looked down at her phone to see Seth's contact picture gracing her screen.

She grinned- between the traveling mishaps, her nap and the things he had going on that day, they hadn't actually spoken since before Lana's wedding the day before.

"There's my girl," he greeted her after she answered the phone.

"What are you doing? Are you done with everything already?"

She pulled her phone away from her ear to glance at the time.

"Yeah, I wasn't the main event tonight. I just got back to my room. I'm going to shower but I wanted to actually try and talk to you first."

"Big party plans tonight?" she teased.

"Uh, I'm going to go have a beer or two with Dean and Roman…."

"Really?"

"Really. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Very proud. You need to."

"What are you doing? I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No. I took a nap when I finally got home so I'm wide awake. I spent a few hours packing shit up and I'm just watching Chopped and eating Chinese takeout."

"You're kind of boring, Carp. Let me guess you got lo mein and egg snot soup?"

"Egg _drop_ soup- you know I did. I still don't appreciate all the hate you have for it. I would respect your ridiculous opinion on it if you actually tried it."

"I can't eat something that looks like someone sneezed and collected it in a bowl."

She huffed, loudly, and heard his chuckle come through the phone.

"How irritated are you right now? Are you doing that tight mouth thing you do when I'm annoying you?"

"Is there a reason you called, Mr. Lopez?"

"Ouch."

It was her turn to chuckle lightly and she sighed contentedly. "Even when you're a pain in the ass I still miss you. It's been…. weird being alone. Especially being home alone."

"It's been weird for me, too. At least soon you'll have Kev around if you have to be home alone. I do miss you, though."

"I hope so." They had a short, comfortable silence pass between them. She re-positioned herself on the couch, setting her bowl down on the coffee table in front of her. "Um, so, I do have some news for you…."

"Uh oh. Is it news I'm allowed to talk about?"

" _Colby_." She scolded.

He laughed, "What is your news, sunshine? Is it good or bad news?"

"Both are good. I guess I could've text you but I wanted to actually _tell_ you."

"I'm all yours, baby."

"Ok, so, you know Nikki and Brie's brother, JJ? They want to move here to be closer to Kathy because of the baby. Nikki told him I was moving and he is going to buy my house. It'll be a monthish before they actually move so there's time for me, and us, to figure out what I'm keeping and storing or selling or whatever."

"I thought you didn't want to sell it yet? _Just in case_."

Carter could feel his eye roll over the phone.

"Well I feel like this was kind of a sign, I guess, and I shouldn't ignore it. Usually things just don't work out so easily."

"I agree. And you don't need a 'fallback plan' anyways."

"I know."

"It'll be good it's him, less stress on you. But…you don't have to…. sell things, Carp."

"I need to downsize anyways."

"Moving is a Davenport thing, it's not exclusive to my house I'm in now. We can get something bigger. I don't want you to just give up a shit load of things for me."

"There's time to figure it out." She sighed. They had been in circles over this topic over the last week.

He was quiet. Carter could hear him rustling around and the zipper on his bag being undone; most likely getting out whatever he was going to put on after his shower.

"Seth?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Get it out."

He sighed. "I'm fine, I just feel like I ask a lot of you sometimes. You're doing all of this on your own and I'm out on the road doing Crossfit and having tacos and beer. You know, I'm going to be in Australia when you move; I won't even be around to help with that."

"That's why we're doing this," she smiled in to the phone. She could picture the scowl on his face. "I want to be up there and I knew it was going to be- I don't know, not normal, but that's the nature of our jobs. Don't get in your head, baby. At the end of all of this, when you're back from Australia, we get to go home together. It won't be 'come to Tampa this week' or 'come to Davenport this week', we just go home."

"I know."

"Babe, don't...it's not like you're choosing to not be there; you have to do your job. I understand that."

"I just…wish I could be there with you."

"I know, but just remember you'll be regretting that when I scold you for letting Kevin drink straight out of your coffee mug."

"He really likes coffee…"

"Mhmm."

She heard him sigh and clear his throat a little, "I guess I missed you a little more than I realized."

"Well the other news might help with that."

"You're coming to Augusta tomorrow?"

"No, although I thought about it. I need to get more done here."

"What is it then?"

"Probably a stupid question to ask but do you know who Rich Froning is?"

"Of course I know who he is; he's the legit Crossfit Jesus. How do _you_ know who he is?"

"Well, we have some of the same friends…specifically my brother. They went to school together and worked together…"

"Neither of you ever bothered to mention this to me?"

"It honestly never crossed my mind to mention it."

" _Baby…_ "

"Ok but I'm going to make up for it. He knows I work for WWE because you know, Instagram and my brother, and he asked Jacob how to get in touch with you. He wants you to come to his gym when we're in town on Tuesday if you're available. Apparently he's a fan."

"Did you tell him fuck yes?"

"Not in those exact words but yeah, something like that. I didn't think you'd turn it down."

"Are you going to come, too?"

"Nah, I'll let you do that on your own. I have a lot to do on Tuesday. Cookeville isn't very far, though, and it's tiny. If you can drive all over the country, you can find your way there. Jacob might want to go with you."

Carter could hear a break in their connection due to Seth receiving a text message. He was quiet for a moment, obviously reading it.

"That's Roman…"

"Well go shower, go have your beers, get your shit worked out. Don't get into any trouble."

"We're angels."

"Right…"

"I miss you. I'm ready to see you on Monday."

"I am, too. Stay out of your head, ok? Don't make yourself feel bad because I'm good and I'm excited. If you get back to your room and I'm still awake, call me back."

"I will. I love you, sunshine."

She smiled and said her goodbye and I love you, then looked at her phone to see the call ended screen. He was in a bit of blue mood and she frowned. She understood why he was feeling how he was, but he didn't need to be. Hopefully the drinks and talk with Dean and Roman would help. She wasn't used to being the level headed one between the two of them; usually she was worrying or being emotional about something. Maybe she really should cut her weekend in Tampa short and go to Augusta in the morning.

She retrieved her bowl of soup from the coffee table and settled back in to her spot on the couch, trying to let her attention get wrapped up in the TV. She would at least wait to talk to him again later and then figure out if her morning would consist of cardboard boxes are a road trip to Georgia.


	21. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

**SURPRISE! Back to back updates! I was on an idea roll, I think...**

 **Thank you all for all of the reviews, favorites and love- it's my favorite thing about writing this story.**

 **There's still much more to come: Australia, the big move, Summerslam and a birthday...**

 **But happy reading for now! Let me know your thoughts about what's going to happen next!  
**

* * *

Carter was trying to quietly move about the room she always occupied while at her brother's house. It was early and she didn't want to disturb Seth more than she had to.

They had headed straight to Nashville once they were done with RAW in Atlanta the night before. Carter insisted on driving since it was a drive she had done more times than she could count. They had planned to stay at the hotel across from the arena everyone else was staying at but her brother had argued with her until she gave up arguing. He didn't care if it was eight pm or six in the morning; she was his sister and his home was always open.

They had gotten in around three am and by the time they settled and crawled into bed it was almost four.

Five hours later and Carter was packing up a change of clothes for her post-workout and getting ready to leave for her busy day.

She tiptoed across the hardwood floor to the night stand next to the bed to retrieve her bracelets and birthstone ring she always wore.

Seth was asleep on his stomach and he stirred at her movement.

"For somebody who says she loves sleep you don't do much of it," he grumbled.

Carter smiled, tightening her bracelet, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'm done, you'll have some quiet."

"You're leaving already?" He asked, rolling over to his back.

"Yes."

He motioned for her with his hand and she gave him a sweet look before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

He groaned, "what all do you have to do today?"

"I told you this last night."

"I was half asleep."

"I'm meeting Becky to work out and I think Lana is coming. I'm having lunch with Dolph and then I promised the other Carter, one of my old radio buddies, I would do an interview for his wrestling show they air on Sunday mornings."

"And shopping," he added.

"Maybe. We're supposed to go by the boutique that Lana got her wedding dresses from and they made some ring gear for Nattie and Becky, but it just depends on what time it is. I do want to try and go to the Nashville store, though."

"So I'll see you around midnight. Got it."

She frowned at him. "No, grumpy. I should be at the arena around 4 or 4:30. Jacob and the boys are supposed to get there at 5. And you're going to be in Cookeville most of the day with your man crush so don't complain."

He was scowling at her and he reached for her arm, pulling her down to him and then rolling her on to her back, supporting himself above her.

His hair was falling out of the man bun he always slept him and Carter brushed it out of his face, smiling at him before resting her hands against his bare chest.

"Have you ever considered shaving your chest? Or waxing?"

"No, it makes me feel manly. Why?" He frowned at her.

"It was a legitimately random question," she laughed at the look he was giving her. "I love everything about you."

"Do you think you can pencil me in for 15 or 20 minutes around 5:00 my busy bee?"

"If it's important I may be able to make that happen," she shrugged.

He caressed her face with one hand and dipped his head to brush his lips along her jaw line before biting softly on her lower lip.

"I was thinking of a locker room quickie…" He gave her the same dark look that didn't even need words to go with it. She felt the tingle of her arousal, she felt the heat where skin was touching skin, and she felt the all too familiar surge of her heart racing. "I've barely seen you in a week."

"I think I'll be free then..."

"Good." He kissed her forehead and winked at her, "now get the fuck out of here before you have an angry Irish chick yelling at you."

Carter scoffed lightly at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're a damn tease."

"All good things come to those who wait, sunshine."

She rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the shoulder. He laughed as he sat up and leaned against the pillows and headboard.

"Please be careful today," he took her hand as she sat up.

"I will. This is my home, I got this."

"I mean at lunch. Don't lose your cool or anything. Call me if you need me."

"I never lose my cool," she gave him a haughty look over her shoulder as she stood up and straightened out the hem of her tap out racer back tank.

"I beg to differ," he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up," she leaned down to kiss him. "Have fun with my brother today. I love you."

"I love you too."

He squeezed her hand and she broke their contact, grabbing a small bag from the chair in the corner and heading to the door. She opened it and ran in to Jackson.

He gave her an excited smile and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

"Well good morning little man."

"Good morning! I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Jackson leaned around her to peer at Seth and shot him a mean look. "Good morning, Jack," Seth said, biting back a smile.

"No."

"I'm sorry I made fun of the Braves last night. You can't be mad at me forever."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him and then looked at Carter before he turned and started back down the hallway.

Carter turned to Seth, giving him an amused look. "You deserved that."

"I'm going back to sleep. Bye."

She chuckled and blew him a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Carter had showered and changed at the gym after her workout with Becky and Lana. She had spent the whole time she was getting ready at home that morning worrying about what she was going to wear; she knew she had other things to do that day and needed to be presentable but at the same time she had to sit down with Dolph and she felt the need to be conservative. She had finally settled on a plaid shirt dress and sandals and was giving herself one last look in her rearview mirror before heading in to the restaurant she had directed him to. She ran her fingers through her wavy hair, puffed out her cheeks with a sigh, and got out of the truck she was borrowing from her brother for the day.

 _Let's do this, ma'am,_ she thought to herself and headed inside. She sent a quick text to Renee telling her to send prayers and one to Seth letting him know she was there, and then looked around the restaurant.

Dolph was already there, sitting at a table for two next to one of the large windows overlooking the parking lot.

He started to stand when he saw her approaching the table and she waved him off, shaking her head. "You're good," she said, pulling out the chair and sliding in to it.

He quietly looked at her from across the table.

"I'm glad you were able to find your way here," she added.

"Uber will pretty much get you anywhere you need to go in any city."

"True," she replied quietly.

Her heart was racing, not in the same way it had been racing that morning; she was nervous and anxious, and a part of her was a little defensive. They stayed quiet for a few minutes. The waitress finally popped up and took Carter's drink order and asked them if they wanted menus.

They met eyes across the table and Dolph shrugged, "that's your call. You asked me to meet you."

Carter looked at the waitress and gave her a sweet smile, "I'll let you know."

He watched the waitress walk away and then looked at Carter, "all the talk I heard about Nashville and it took all this time for us to do something together here."

"I asked you to come to Nashville before, you didn't want to."

"I never said I didn't want to come here with you. It was just bad timing when you asked."

Carter cocked an eyebrow at him, giving him a smug look. "It was bad timing because you were spending your time with someone else."

He sighed. She could see his shoulders drop slightly at her statement. "You aren't going to hold back any punches today are you?"

"No."

The waitress came back and sat Carter's sweet tea in front of her. She gave her a smile and then squeezed the lemon in to the tea, mixing it with her straw, then took a small sip and met his blue stare over the table.

"To be honest, Nick, I didn't ask you if you would sit down with me so we could have a friendly chat and make everything between us sunshine and rainbows. I'm sorry if you were hoping for that. I really just wanted to sit down with you, away from our work and everyone involved with our work, and clear up this bullshit that's apparently been going around. I have enough on my plate and I have enough scrutiny about my relationship already. I don't need and I don't want my character to be questioned, especially by you."

"Fair enough."

She cupped her hands around the mason jar her drink was in and licked her lips, trying to word what she wanted to say in her head.

"Why would you ever tell people that you think I was cheating on you? After everything, you made me out as the bad guy? The cheater himself pointed the finger."

"I never said that about you. Not directly."

"What did you say? Directly."

"Ashley and I went out for some drinks with Paige and Del Rio. Paige asked about you and asked if I knew how long things had been going on with you and Rollins, if I thought it had started before he got hurt. I told her I didn't really know and that it really didn't matter because both of us had moved on and there wasn't a point in talking about it. However she decided to construe that, that's not on me." He sat up in his seat and leaned against the table.

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know. I can't say I would have blamed you and he doesn't have the best track record himself. Three or four months ago you were snapping at me in the hallway of an arena that you were just having a meal together and that was it and now you're moving in with him."

"I don't know that I feel like I really owe you this but when I was snapping at you in the hallway; there _was_ nothing going on. I had feelings for him but that was as far it was; feelings. And me snapping at you was more so because you didn't really have a right to be questioning me. You were in a relationship. I didn't really start talking to Seth until he went home from Ireland for surgery. You and I were already over by then. And even then, he was just my friend. I was a wreck and being able to give him some support and friendship and have his friendship kept me from feeling so shitty."

Dolph's face softened and he stretched out his hand to reach across the small table and touch her hand. She pulled both of her hands back, sitting against the back of her chair and folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't."

"Can I at least apologize to you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know that it matters at this point."

"It may not matter but I owe it to you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Will you just let me say what I want to say? You had your turn, let me have mine."

"The floor is yours."

"I am sorry, Carter, for everything that I did. I was shitty. I was a very shitty person. You're one of the best people I know; you're beautiful and you work hard and you have a big heart and you're just…you're a good person. I know that and I knew that but I screwed that up. I wasn't faithful to you, I wasn't honest with you and I never deserved anything that you gave me. I hate that I hurt you."

"It's easy to look back now and regret something."

"You can give me a little more credit than that, I've regretted it for a long time. I regretted it from the start."

"Yet you still did it."

"Yeah I did. I don't have an excuse for it and an excuse wouldn't matter. I'm at least owning up to the fact that I did something wrong and I am sorry for it. If you would let me talk to you I could have told you all of this a long time ago."

"You did give me an excuse; you told me I wasn't the type of person you could have a future with."

"Well…looking back on it, we weren't meant to have a future. You've obviously found that, now. This was all on me, though, you didn't do anything wrong. I want you to know that."

Carter bit her lip and gave him a hard look.

"Honestly, I'm happy you're with Seth. You're different with him. I can't explain it but you're just different and I like being able to see that. I hope he knows what he's got."

"He does," she replied quietly.

"Good. I know you don't want us to be friends, and that's fine, but I'm still going to be pulling for you. Whether it's with him or with work; I hope you're happy and successful."

"Thank you." She looked out of the window for a moment, watching a few pedestrians pass by. "I've never wished bad things for you, or for Dana."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"I didn't," she defended. "I've always just hoped that things worked out better for her than they did for me. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her, but I don't want bad things for her."

"I don't really like Seth, either."

"I know," Carter's lips curved up slightly with a small smile. "I was mad at you for a long time and I was mad at myself for even letting any of this happen. We weren't good together, ever, we shouldn't have even been together. I especially know that now. I appreciate your apology. I know you're sincere, and no, it wasn't needed, but I appreciate it anyways." She took another sip of her tea. "I just wanted to get the air clear. Get our closure or whatever."

"If it helps, I'll talk to Paige."

"I would appreciate that."

"Since we're both here, will you at least stay and eat lunch with me?"

Carter sighed, considering the offer. "I have a lot on my schedule today, so I'm going to say no, but thank you for asking and thank you for coming to talk to me. Maybe one of these days we can sit down and actually have a friendly meal together…"

"I hope we can."

Carter narrowed her eyes at him. Was he just trying to throw a flirty line at her, after the talk they just had? She shook her head and reached for the small purse she had discarded at her feet.

"Have a good day, Nick."

"I'll see you guys at the arena tonight," he smiled, looking up at her as she stood from the table.

Carter gave him another look and turned on her heel to leave the restaurant. She pulled out her phone to check for any messages as she unlocked the door to the truck and slid in to the driver's seat.

She had an "I love you" text from Seth and a response from Renee and then a group text message between Renee, Lana, Becky and Nikki, who had landed in Nashville while she was in the restaurant. She sent the group a message so she could meet up with then, responded to Seth, and took a moment to just sit in the vehicle and sigh. At least she had cleared the air. If nothing came of it; she had at least made the effort. There was a small piece of her that had already started to wonder if he really was, or ever could be, genuine and sincere; but it wasn't her problem anymore.

She arrived at the arena later that afternoon, phone to her ear, trying to call her brother. She was slightly later than she anticipated being and she just wanted to be sure he and the rest of her family got squared away. The only problem was Bridgestone Arena in Nashville had notoriously bad cell phone reception. She made a face as her phone cut out and looked at her screen. She had a text from her brother:

 **Stop freaking out. We're here and all good. Your boy took care of us.**

She let out a small sigh of relief. He was a good boyfriend.

She made her way through tunnels, giving a few waves to people, sending a text to Seth to let him know she was there, and made her way on to the arena floor to find her brother's seats near the ring. She spotted him in the second row, alone, his attention on scrolling through his phone.

"Where's the fam?" She asked, sliding in to the chair next to him.

"Well look at that, you made it here," her brother smiled at her.

"I had a more hectic day than I anticipated. And I underestimated downtown traffic. I'm sorry," she frowned.

"It's fine, Carpie, Seth took care of us. The family is off getting food or burning a hole through my credit card at the merch table or something. I don't know, they're with their mom," he shrugged, making a face.

"Sometimes I question your parenting skills, bub."

"They can only get in to so much trouble. It's Megan's issue right now."

Carter chuckled and shook her head. She glanced at her phone when she felt it vibrate in her hand.

"Seth?"

"Yeah he was telling me where he is. How did everything go today? Were you nice?"

"I'm a little offended that you asked me that question. Of course I was nice. I'm always nice."

"You're also a big brother," she smiled.

He cut his eyes at his younger sister and matched her small smile, reaching out to drape an arm across the back of her chair.

"I promise I was nice, he'll vouch for me. And I have to tell you…" he paused and looked at her, studying her for a moment. "I'm glad I got to talk to him one on one some today. You found a really good guy, Carp. He really loves you. I'm happy for you."

"Ew, don't get all sappy on me," he scrunched up her nose and elbowed him lightly.

"Excuse me for trying to have a moment."

"Well I'm going to go find that good guy and say hello. I'll be back out later."

Her brother stood with her and hugged her, and watched her head off the line of monitors and sound boards behind them so she could slip backstage. She did her best to make a beeline to his locker room. She got stopped briefly by Becky asking about her family. Carter promised she would get to meet them and finally made it to the locker room.

The door was propped open and she stuck her head in; finding Seth sitting on a bench, legs stretched out in front of him, scrolling through something on his phone.

Her movement when she entered the room caught his attention and he looked up at her, smiling as she slid her arms around his neck and settled on his lap, greeting him was a kiss.

"Well, hello," he said.

"Hi."

"What was that for?"

"I just missed you today and that was a thank you for being a good boyfriend and making sure my family was squared away. I'm sorry I was running late."

"You're fine, it happens," he smiled. "And you don't have to thank me. They're practically my family, too. Although I will never turn down getting greeted like this."

"What did you say to my brother today, by the way? He got all sappy and emo on me a few minutes ago."

"What did he say?"

"Just…singing your praises and 'he really loves you, Carter'"

"We talked about you a little bit but nothing out of the ordinary," Seth shrugged. "You smell good, that's a new perfume."

"I bought it today, it's Dior. Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. I didn't say anything to him."

She frowned slightly, tilting her head. "You're very close to slipping in to your Seth Rollins in ring voice which means you're not being completely truthful…. but I'll let it go."

"How was everything at lunch?" he caressed her face.

Carter shrugged, "I don't know. I said what I needed to say, he said he would talk to Paige, he apologized to me, told me he was happy for me. I believed him for about five minutes and then he gave me a flirty line when I was leaving and I didn't believe him anymore." She cracked a smile at the change of look on Seth's face. "Stop, it's not worth it. In a couple of weeks we don't have to travel with him anymore. I cleared my mind; everything is good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for being so understanding."

"You did the same for me."

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. She met his lips, kissing him deeply and shifting on his lap to get closer to him. He could feel her entire body against his. She broke the kiss and found the spot below his ear, trailing light kisses down his neck, drawing a low, almost growl from him.

"I missed our appointment…" she muttered against his skin.

"I know…and sadly Dean and AJ are also using this locker room…"

"Well that's unfortunate," she frowned and looked at him.

"Yes, it is," he sighed.

"Well…. good things come to those who wait, so 'the Man' Seth Rollins says…"

"That Seth Rollins guy sounds like an asshole."

"He's not that bad," she gave him an amused look and scratched his beard. "Will you come eat dinner with me before the show starts? I promised Jack I would sit with them. And I want to hear about Rich."

"Yes. I need a good distraction now."

"Settle down, tiger."


	22. Ours

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it, too. I feel like you probably will...**

 **Happy Saturday night! I'm exhausted from a long day of college football (so happy football is back!)**

 **More fun things are still ahead so don't worry! I'll be back soon with a new chapter!**

 **As always, thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews! They warm my hear!**

* * *

The sound of her text message alert going off a couple of times back-to-back stirred Carter from her light sleep. It was Friday night and she was stretched out on the U-shaped couch in Seth's living room, attempting to watch a movie but doing nothing more than nodding off. It had been a long couple of days and now that she was starting to get settled her fatigue was setting in.

She heard Kevin's tags jangle and then felt him nuzzle against her hand. She scratched his head and reached for her phone that was lying close to her.

She squinted at the light from her phone hitting her eyes and realized she had more than just a few texts. Seth had been trying to reach her for the last hour or so. His last two, the ones that had woke her up, made her smile: **I'm done at the gym and about to shower and eat. Wake the fuck up already so I can talk to you.**

 **Also I love you. That last text sounded harsh.**

"How long did we sleep, Kev?" she looked down at her companion. "I have to learn to stop talking to you…"

She unlocked her phone and sent a response back to her boyfriend. She was thankful the texts had actually stirred her from her sleep. Over the last few days they had essentially been playing phone tag with each other in regards to actually speaking; mostly they just exchanged texts. Between her traveling from Tampa to Davenport, busying herself with getting settled and being welcomed by his family, his traveling and shows in Australia, and the 15-hour time difference between the two of them, the timing just hadn't worked out. She just wanted to be able to catch up with him about all the small things.

She responded to a couple of other texts from Renee, Nikki and her brother and sighed. She rolled off the couch, stretched out her back by stretching her arms over her head and then called for Kevin, heading through the kitchen to let him outside. She stood in the doorway and watched him with a small smile on her face.

Her phone started ringing from the couch and she hurried back inside to answer it.

"Hi baby," she answered excitedly.

"Hi sunshine."

The sound of his voice and his familiar pet name for her warmed her heart.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Carter turned back toward the kitchen to close the back door; she had left it wide open when she heard her phone ringing and Kevin had already come back inside.

"Well, I was trying to watch 'Almost Famous' but I keep falling asleep. Your texts woke me up; I took Kevin out…just- being super lame and lazy."

"I love that movie. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"After you tell me to wake the fuck up so you can talk to me?"

"I didn't mean it."

"Well you got your wish. It's good to hear your voice. I don't like this whole Australia deal…"

"Oh? Do you miss me?"

"A little bit." She settled back down on the couch, Kevin hopping up to sit next to her. "I'm going to China whether I'm working or not."

"I told you that you would miss me and you were all 'no baby, it'll be fine, I'm going to be super busy' and who was right?"

"If you want me to tell you that you were right I'm not going to give you the satisfaction."

"You kind of just did."

She started to reply but was interrupted by Seth asking her to hold on. She could hear some muffled rustling from his side of the phone call and then the sound of Roman's voice. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she smiled; she was glad they had patched things up.

"Sorry," he said, coming back to the call after a few minutes.

"If you guys are going out to do something you should go. Don't…hold things up for me. I'll be good."

"We're going to get lunch but he doesn't care if I talk to you, he gets it. Did you see his stitches from last night?"

"I did. Did you do that?"

"No he did it to himself," Seth laughed. She could hear Roman say something again and she rolled her eyes slightly, smiling but sighing to herself as they had another mini exchange. Maybe she wasn't so glad they had patched things up after all. She loved them but she didn't love how distracted they always made each other.

"Go eat and call me back later. I'll be awake for a little while; I'm going to finish this movie."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm all yours, I promise. I missed your voice."

"Well you got to hear it."

She heard him sigh, "Carter…please don't."

"I would just rather wait to talk to you when you aren't distracted. You're in Melbourne…go eat and explore and enjoy yourself with Roman. I'll be here..."

"I didn't realize he would be ready so quickly when I called you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Colby."

"I'll call you back in like an hour, hour and half- tops."

"Okay," she inhaled deeply, not able to fight back the slight disappointment she felt. "Tell Roman I said hello."

"Tell Kevin I said hello," he responded, trying to draw a laugh from her. "I love you."

"Is that for me or Kevin?"

"You. Stop it."

"I love you, too."

He promised her again that she would hear back from him soon and their call ended. She looked at her screen for a moment, frowning at the picture of the two of them that graced her lock screen. She was going to try and not be frustrated with the situation but it was tough to not at least be disappointed with the brief call.

It was only 10:00. She would finish watching Almost Famous and if she ended up being asleep before she heard from him again, then oh well, that was the nature of the beast.

Carter woke up the next morning to Kevin licking her hand. She inhaled deeply, groaning at the idea of being awake, and rolling over to grab her phone and check the time. Her phone wasn't on the night stand and she sat up.

"Shit, I fell asleep on him..." She mumbled to herself, starting to look through the messy covers for the device. She had been in bed when Seth called her back and apparently, somewhere in their conversation, she had fallen asleep. She found her phone and checked the time and the text she had from him.

 **I hope you have sweet dreams. I love you. Always.**

She tried to rack her now awake brain to remember what they were talking about before she nodded off to dreamland.

" _Are you getting all settled? I hate that I'm not there. Your texts and picture updates have been nice, though."_

 _"Yeah_ _, I'm getting settled. It's a little weird but that's started to fade now that I've been here a few days."_

" _Weird how?"_

" _I'll just have a moment here and there where I still kind of feel like I'm just a guest in your house or that I'm on vacation but I think once you're home that will_ _go away_ _."_

" _Our..."_

" _What?"_

" _It's our house; our house, our couch, our room, our bed. It's half yours now."_

" _I guess it is, isn't it? Oh! I_ _have a surprise for you."_

" _What kind of surprise?"_

" _You'll find out when you get home."_

" _Blah."_

 _Carter chuckled and yawned, again._

" _You need to go to sleep, sunshine. You keep yawning and you sound sleepy."_

" _No, I'm fine. I want to talk to you. I want to hear about Australia."_

" _We have all the time in the world for me to tell you about Australia."_

" _Yes, but this is the first time I've spoken to you since Tuesday morning and you're on the other side of the planet and I'm alone in a gigantic bed in a new house and I miss you, so I just want to hear you talk…"_

 _There was silence from his end of the call for a moment. She could hear him take a sharp breath. "You completely_ _wreck me when you say things like that. What do you want me to talk about?"_

" _The shows, the traveling, have you seen any kangaroos or man eating spiders? Anything. Just talk."_

She smiled. He had actually talked to her until she fell asleep.

"You have a good dad, Kevvy," she smiled, patting the bed next to her for him to come to her. She scooped him up and scratched behind his ears. "I'm glad I have you two."

She tossed back the covers and slipped out of the bed, setting Kevin on the hardwood and heading toward the kitchen. She let him outside and headed straight to the Keurig to make a cup of coffee.

She stood in the kitchen, looking around, while she waited for the machine to warm up and brew her cup. She felt better this morning than she had the day before. Seth was right; this was _their_ house now and there was no need for her to feel out of place. Aside from the unpacked things she had moved with her, there were specks of her personality already showing up in the house. This was home, now.

 _What would you do if you were in Tampa?_ She asked herself as she added some cream to her coffee mug.

"Drink my coffee, have some breakfast, workout; that would be my routine," she said out loud. That's what she was going to do, then.

She returned to the house a few hours later, fresh off of a long run by the river, and greeted by a very happy dog. She laughed softly at him as he followed her down the hall so she could discard her bag and keys. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she had a brief surge of hope that it was Seth before she looked at the screen.

It was close; it was Brandon.

 **You all good over there? Do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow?**

She smiled, he had made sure to check in on her the last couple of days and she was appreciative of it.

 **Everything is good. Thank you for checking on me :) I was just planning to leave my Jeep at the airport. We'll be back on Tuesday.**

She discarded her phone on the dresser and started to strip off her t shirt, which she had conveniently stolen from Seth's collection of shirts, to head to the shower and freshen up when the doorbell rang.

"Seriously?" She asked to the empty room.

She peered through the peep hole on the front door and made an audible noise at the sight of a delivery man with a bouquet of white lilies and white roses.

"He fucking didn't..." She muttered, opening the door. It had to be Seth. It could very well have been Nikki and John, that's something they would do, but she was putting her money on Seth. She signed off for the delivery and wished the delivery man a good day before she closed the door behind her with her foot and headed to the couch, fishing the small card out of its holder. She set the vase on the coffee table and sat down as she read the note.

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there to welcome you home properly. I'll see you tomorrow._  
 _I'm never as good as when you're there._

 _-Colby_

It was him. She could feel the sting of happy tears threatening to appear and she shook her head; for all his babble about not deserving her and being lucky and how big her heart was, he was damn good at making her feel loved.

She quickly trekked down the hallway to retrieve her phone. She knew it was late in Australia and he was probably asleep but she didn't care.

He picked up after several rings, greeting her with a groggy and slightly hoarse 'hello'.

"I know I just woke you up and I'm sorry but you know for embracing the fact that you're a heel you sure do have a lot of face qualities," she stated.

He chuckled, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this inordinate bouquet of flowers that just got delivered to my doorstep."

"I was wondering when you would get those..." Her cleared his throat and she could tell by the sound coming across the phone he was moving around in his room. "Give me a second, I don't want to wake Roman up."

"No, don't babe. Go back to sleep. I shouldn't have called..."

"Shut up, it's fine. He snores louder than I talk anyways."

She smiled and heard the sound a closing door. "Are you hiding in the bathroom?"

"Indeed. I'm guessing you liked the flowers?"

"Yes. They're beautiful. You're such a sneaky little hopeless romantic."

"I'm not sneaky at all, or hopeless, romantic maybe."

"You put in a line from the movie I was watching last night that I mentioned in passing."

"I thought it was relevant and I told you I love that movie."

"It was very relevant."

"You sounded so sad earlier when we talked and it was the only thing I could think that I could do."

Carter sighed, sitting down on the couch in front of the bouquet. "I was a little sad but that's just because I'm a cry baby lush. I was a lot better when I woke up this morning. You're far too good to me, you know that?"

"You just moved 1200 miles, I don't think flowers was all that much."

"You have to start giving yourself more credit, Colbs," she frowned slightly, even knowing he couldn't see it. "You're an exceptionally good boyfriend."

"Have you noticed you've started calling my Colby more?" he asked. "And I do my best. You're…tricky sometimes."

"Tricky how?"

"Low maintenance. I wasn't really used to that. You don't really ask me for anything, you're just kind of content."

"I was on my own for a long time. It's hard for me to ask for things."

"I know and you don't _need_ anything."

"I don't but I'm never going to turn down a gift unless it's something ridiculously extravagant."

"Define ridiculously extravagant."

"If it's something Nikki and John would do it's too much. _But_ you are always safe with flowers….and pizza."

"I knew I should've just had a pizza delivered to you," he chuckled. "What time is it there? What have you been doing today?"

"It's close to eleven. I went for a run, I just got home a few minutes ago. I was about to shower and the flowers showed up. I stole a t shirt from you..."

"That's what you women do, you steal our clothes."

"Kevin and I are going out later. You probably know this but you have pet friendly restaurants here that encourage you to bring your dogs with you; they even have a special organic, fancy pants, made for dogs menu. I had no idea Davenport had so many hipster qualities..."

"Just wait until I get home, I'll introduce you to the really hipster fru-fru spots."

"Oh I can't wait for that," she laughed.

He yawned, trying to speak through the yawn. "I'm glad you're feeling better. That makes me feel better."

"Go back to sleep. I'll get to see you tomorrow; I can shower some more thanks on you then."

"I have no idea what time we're getting to Texas, that's too much calculating to do."

"I'll look it up. Just let me know when you guys are boarded and all that jazz. I love you."

"I will. Be careful. I love you."

She ended the call and Seth stood in the bathroom for a minute, leaning against the counter top, taking a moment. He headed back in to the room and was greeted by the light of Roman's phone.

"Sorry if I woke you up…" he said.

"It's not like we have anything to do later other than be stuck on a plane for 20 hours. Was that little C?"

"Yeah, I sent her some flowers and she was calling to thank me." Seth sat on the edge of the bed and looked across at Roman.

"Look at you…you are _in love_. I don't even send my wife flowers."

"You should," Seth countered.

"I probably should but sometimes I feel like going on the road and being out of her hair is enough of a gift."

"I've been there before," he chuckled. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs and gave Roman and poignant look. Despite the fact the room was dark, between the dim light coming in through the window and the light from his phone, Seth could see Roman raise his eyebrows at him.

"Are we about to have a talk about women?"

Seth studied him quietly for a moment before he spoke. "I bought a ring."

"Fuck off, are you serious?" Roman responded.

"Yes."

"You ready for that? I mean…after Leigh…"

"Would I have bought it if I wasn't fucking ready?"

"It's a fair question, bro."

"This whole relationship is a hundred times different. I don't really know how to explain it but yeah, I'm ready. You know how bad of a place I was in between my own personal bullshit and then fucking up my knee…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Carter popped up and it's felt right since day one. She just…she gets me. I don't have to be two people with her; Colby and Seth are the same. I don't have to turn it off and on, and it's simple with her, it's easy, there isn't a game…we just work. At the risk of sounding like a complete girl…she's my best friend and I want to come home to her every day. That's it."

"But?"

Seth sighed. "I don't know that she's ready."

"Her family support it?"

"I only talked to her brother. He's really the only person whose opinion she'll care about it."

"Well, I feel like if you tell her everything you just told me, she'll be ready. You'll know when it's the right time." Roman shrugged, "at least she isn't breathing down your neck about wifing her up."

"You know for being a happily married man you are very jaded."

"You'll learn…" Roman chuckled, "but seriously, congratulations. I'm happy for you and I love that girl. She's good for you."

"I keep hearing that." Seth reached for his own phone that he had discarded on the night stand so he could check the time. "I think at this point I might just be better off staying awake."

"20-hour flight, man, we have time to sleep. I could go for some food, to be honest."

Seth studied him for a minute and shrugged, "why the fuck not?"

Roman made the movement to get out of the bed as Seth got up from his bed and crossed the room to his bag.

"I do have a question for you," Roman said. "Why did you talk to me about this and not Dean?"

"Dean has a big fucking mouth and so does his girlfriend. If either of them know anything, Carter will know about it."

"Fair enough…"


	23. Because Of You

**I'm about to head out the door for a girl's night dinner but I had a few people asking about an update; so you have your wish!**

 **Hope you enjoy it - it's a bit of fluff & filler, but it's needed! :) Summerslam and Carter's birthday are getting close and I'm excited for those chapters!**

 **As always- thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. I really do love hearing what you think!**

* * *

Carter looked up from her laptop and over the back of the couch when she heard Seth enter the hallway from their bedroom. She cracked a small smile at the sleepy and slightly grumpy look he had on his face.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mmm," he made a noise as he trekked down the hallway.

They had taken a red eye the night before after RAW and gotten home to Iowa in the wee hours of the morning. The two rosters were still trading off dark matches after the live shows, but with Seth just returning from Australia, he had been granted the extra night off.

He leaned over the couch to kiss the top of her head, "good morning."

"There is breakfast in the kitchen; scrambled eggs and bacon," she looked up at him, leaning her head back on the edge of the couch.

"That's one of the sexiest things you've ever said to me," he smiled. "This is why I wanted you to live here."

"So I would make you breakfast?"

"And do my laundry," he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and reached over to the coffee table, grabbing her now empty coffee mug and handing it up to him. "Refill my coffee while you're in there, please my love."

Carter smiled to herself, turning her attention back to her computer. She knew he was tired, he was still adjusting to being back in their current time zone and in his usual fashion he had hit the ground running when he had gotten to Texas; hitting the gym Sunday night and Monday before RAW on top of everything else he had to do. He had barely been able to keep his eyes open when they'd gotten back to the house; she had just let him sleep and let him be.

He returned a few minutes later, handing her a fresh mug of coffee. "You didn't get up this morning and go get stuff to make breakfast, did you?"

"No. I was here for a week, babe, I got it before I left for Texas since I knew we would be back in two days. I prepared. Everything is restocked and clean."

"Goddess."

Carter laughed, cradling the warm mug in her hands as he disappeared back in to the kitchen. "You can keep the compliments coming for as long as you want," she called to him.

"You may be the only person in the world that knows how to get rid of my grumpy morning moods."

He came back to the living room, setting his own mug of coffee down on the table, along with a plate.

"Your moods aren't difficult," she looked over at him, "you're a lot like me; either food, sleep or sex will make you happier 90% of the time and if that doesn't work you just need to go lift heavy things."

"Accurate and that is one of the many reasons I love you." He took a moment to look over at Carter. She was stretched out on the couch, laptop in her lap and mug of coffee in hand, dressed in leggings and a loose tank top. "It's good waking up and having you here. Thank you for breakfast."

She shrugged, "you don't have to say thank you. It's kind of part of my job..."

"I thought you weren't about that 'get in the kitchen where you belong' life."

"Oh I'm not but I've been awake for two hours and I figured between all your traveling, and working last night, and having that psycho jump in the ring with you, and flying home; I could at least make you some food." She looked over at him again, "and I kind of enjoy it."

"I haven't lived with someone that got up early enough to make breakfast since I lived with my parents."

"Well that's because up until me you've had horrible taste in women. You're welcome."

They locked eyes and Carter gave him a smug look, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're welcome for the upgrade on my part, too," he dryly responded.

"Yes, Colby, thank you so much for showing me all the amazing things I was missing out on. I was so lost before you..."

"I'm starting to regret all of the nice things I've said to you this morning," he mumbled, focusing on his meal.

"I love you," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing over there, anyways?"

Carter sighed, adjusting the way her laptop was sitting on her lap. "Looking over website designs. I'm going to have my own site. I guess more of a blog but whatever..."

"Are you allowed to have your own site?"

"Yes and no. I can do whatever I want as Carter Cargile as long as I don't use anything that our employers 'own' but...this is their idea so I kind of have free reign."

"When did this come about?"

"Carano emailed me this morning. Apparently there's been an upswing in interest in me and they want to move whatever I do for the WWE website to my very own page. It's happening...I'm getting 'character development'."

"You pretty much took Renee's place...the same thing happened with her a few years ago. Don't explain all of it to me with that much dread in your voice. You have a big role, on and off screen, and you're about to be on Total Divas..."

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling those aren't the only reasons there's been an upswing in interest in me."

"Carter..." He gave her a stern look.

"I'm not wrong and you know I'm not wrong. It's out there, it's super out there now that I moved here."

"So what?" He shrugged. "If it's out there, it's out there. I don't care about that; I'm not trying to keep you a secret. I'm fucking proud to be with you. We're both careful about how much we let the outside in but we aren't WWE superstars 24/7 and we deserve some privacy but I don't have a problem with anything being out in the open."

"I know and I get that. I don't care about it that much either...I enjoy showing you off," she gave him a small smile, "I just... I don't know."

She shrugged and took a drink of her coffee and then frowned slightly.

"What? You don't want to piggy back off of me?" He asked.

Carter responded by shrugging and biting her lip and looking at him.

"I am sitting here right now, eating breakfast with you, and telling you that if piggybacking off of me helps you in any way at all, then do it. Your future is my future, too."

"Colby..."

"No, I'm serious. I have no qualms about it; at all. You think I haven't ever used someone's name to my advantage? You think Stephanie or Nikki or Maryse and anyone else I can name that has an 'in' with the company hasn't used it? If it means more opportunities and more money for you, then embrace it. It's a non-issue. And honestly, it's not even 'using' me, or our relationship, I know that's not the reason you started dating me."

"What do you think the reason I started dating you is?"

"You felt sorry for me," he smiled at her.

"Nailed it."

"Thank you for taking pity on me."

"Do you want to know what your surprise is?"

"Fuck I forgot about that. Yes, I do."

She set her laptop to the side and motioned her head, standing from the couch. "Come..."

Seth knew what was coming before she even opened the door to the extra room and he couldn't help but smile.

"Did you really spend your handful of days here last week getting all my shit organized?"

She shrugged, "it was kind of fun and I enjoyed it more than handling my own shit."

Seth stepped past her, into the room, and looked around the three walls she had covered with his various belts, pictures and memorabilia. It wasn't in a pile or in boxes anymore; it was on full display.

"I tried to get it as close to chronological order as possible. I actually had to Wikipedia you..."

"It's great, Carter," he said, shaking his head. "Thank you."

He motioned for her and she stepped in to the room, letting him hug her and then wrap his arms around her, standing behind her and resting his head against hers.

"I know you went through a rough patch when you got hurt but you should be proud of all of this," she said.

"I am." He kissed the side of her head. "Is the empty wall for you?"

"Me or future you achievements," she shrugged.

"We're gonna need a bigger house..."

"No, this is good for us right now. I like it and it's just me and you and Kevin. I don't need a mansion like Nikki," she chuckled. "I don't know. Do you really think so?"

"If we get married, yes," he replied.

Carter gave him a look over her shoulder and then turned around to look at him, studying him.

"What?"

"If we get married?"

"Yes. I know what I said, sunshine," he smiled at her and kissed her softly. "And not to change the subject but speaking of Kevin, Brandon is bringing him over soon. I had a text from him when I woke up."

"You're still going to Moline later?"

"I need to. You can come with me. You can watch me teach."

"I'm never going to pass up an opportunity to see you with your shirt off so I'm in."

"I'm just eye candy to you, aren't I?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?'

"I prefer to look at you," he countered, smiling.

Carter rolled her eyes, "you're so fucking cheesy."

"Thank you. I'm going to finish eating now," he kissed her quickly again and turned to leave the room.

Carter sighed quietly as she watched him leave. _If we get married_ echoed in her head. He had really meant that, one hundred percent. She shook her head, smiling softly to herself, feeling the butterflies and anxiety in her stomach start to stir up. She wasn't sure if it was bad feeling or a good feeling.

Brandon had managed to convince Seth that he and Carter needed to meet him for dinner later that evening. Seth had initially protested but between Brandon's argument of Seth getting Carter completely to himself when they were on the road and Carter's love of pizza, his protests didn't go very far.

They had left Moline, gotten back to Davenport to drop Kevin off at the house, and headed pretty much straight to the restaurant. Brandon had just text Seth, as they were parking, that he was running a bit behind and Carter was trying not to laugh at his irritation with his brother.

"Don't be mad at him, it happens."

"Brandon is always late."

"Than you should've known this would happen. Humor me and be nice to him; he misses you, you know."

"He just wants to hang out with you..." He teased.

"Well I can't blame him," Carter leaned over the middle console to give him a quick kiss. "Let's just get a table and have a beer and wait for him. If the beer and pizza don't chipper you up, there will be sex when we get home."

"Can we just skip dinner then?"

Carter cut him a look and opened her door, leaving him behind. He wasn't far behind her and caught up to her, slipping his hand in hers and giving her a playful kiss and bite along her neck, drawing a laugh from her. They were seated fairly quickly and a few minutes later Brandon made an appearance.

Carter had excused herself to the restroom as Seth and Brandon were getting their checks. She was in a good mood. It had been a good meal and fun to sit around with the two of them and listen to them talk about each other. The more they had gone throughout their day, the more she had started to settle down. She loved spending time with Seth, and being involved with him and the wrestling academy, and she was loving every piece of her decision to move to Davenport.

She had her head down as she washed her hands and looked up to reach for soap and locked eyes in the mirror with an unmistakable smokey eyed, dark haired woman; Leighla. Carter's heart jumped into her throat and it felt like her stomach plummeted.

She dipped her eyes again, praying in her head that she could just get out of the restroom and not have to speak.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't know who I am."

Carter cast her eyes at her and then back down.

"It's Carter, isn't it? I remember seeing you at a pay per view once. Brandon said you were moving up here...I guess that happened because I know Colby wouldn't be home on a Tuesday night."

"I moved last week and he is, actually," she finished washing her hands and reached for a paper towel, turning towards the other woman.

Leighla raised an eyebrow, "well you must be special then. New girl honors."

"I don't have any issue with you, Leighla. I don't. This animosity from you is kind of immature, honestly."

"I don't have any animosity for you; I just hope you end up better off than I did."

"Why are you concerned with it?"

Leighla smirked. "You don't seem like his type but I don't know, maybe he's trying something new. Honestly, I couldn't care less about you. If you think you're different, though, because you're part of his wrestling world, or you 'get' everything about him, that's good for you- enjoy it while it lasts. But don't forget how quickly he moved the last one up here, too, and don't think that was the first time he cheated. People don't change."

"Then why did you stay with him for so long?"

"Because I loved him and love makes you do stupid things."

Carter just gave her a stern, hard look. She couldn't really think of what to say, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Just good luck," Leighla gave her a smile. "Tell him I said hello and tell my dog I said hello, and if you do end up like the rest of us- engagement rings from WWE superstars sell really well on eBay."

Carter silently watched her leave and then turned toward the door herself. What were the odds that the one place they had decided to eat on a Tuesday night would also be the same place his ex-fiancé was?

He was scrolling through Instagram when she got back to the table; no Brandon in sight.

"Where's Bran?" She asked.

"He already went outside; I was waiting on you." He stood up and registered the look on Carter's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm fine."

"Ok..." He mumbled, motioning his hand for her to lead the way out. She could feel his light touch on the small of her back and it comforted her slightly. She went through the motions of hugging Brandon and saying goodbye, plastering a smile on her face, and then climbed in the passenger's seat, exhaling loudly and leaning her back against the headrest, closing her eyes.

" _What_ is wrong?" He asked, getting in the car.

"I just want to go home, Seth."

"Alright then."

It was a quiet drive to the house. Kevin greeted them with excitement and Carter smiled softly at him, squatting down to scratch his head and shower some affection on him. _Tell my dog hello_. Carter was at the point now where she wished she would have punched her in the face.

Seth took Kevin outside and she retreated to the bedroom to change. He appeared in the doorway of their room and leaned against the doorframe, watching her quietly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now? And don't give me the 'nothing' or 'I'm fine' response because you just called me Seth and you haven't done that in a week."

She looked at him, her hands on her hips, and sighed.

"Leighla was in the bathroom and she spoke to me."

"Fuck..." He mumbled, burying his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. "What did she say?"

"Petty, stupid shit, and I was too much of a deer caught in the headlights to even really say anything, which is probably a good thing but I'm still kind of mad at myself for it because I let her win. She is _not_ nice. You really did have awful taste in women before me."

He licked his lips, trying not to crack a smile at her small outburst. "What happened?"

"I wasn't even going to speak to her, I was just going to wash my hands and go about my business and she was all 'you don't have to pretend like you don't know who I am' like she's somebody important. She was just…catty. She tried to act like she didn't care but if she didn't fucking care she wouldn't be speaking to me. Your brother told her about me and that I was moving here and she pretty much just told me I was an idiot if I thought I was any different than her or Zahra because I'm part of your wrestling world because you'll just cheat on me and break my heart, too, because Zahra wasn't your first and people don't change." Carter folded her arms across her chest, "and I'm supposed to tell you and _her dog_ hello."

"Seems like it went really well..."

"I love your witty sarcasm baby, but right now isn't a good moment for it."

Seth crossed the room to her and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and his eyes searched her face for a moment, trying to read her thoughts.

"I made a mistake with Zahra but that was the one and only time I ever did that."

"I don't care about that. I don't care about what you did a year and half ago. I don't… _care_. I've never once worried that you weren't being faithful to me or that you weren't going to be."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been in that relationship before and this isn't it. I know you're happy, I know you love me, I know you want me; I don't worry about any of those things. I trust you, I always have, and contrary to what she thinks people do change because I watched you change. My Colby is not the same as who she was with."

He smiled at her, "why are you so angry then?"

"Because I'm tired of bitter bitches like her and Nick and Zahra and Paige butting their nose in to our business and I wish I would've told her off instead of just letting her walk all over me."

"It's probably a good thing that you didn't, honestly. What is it you said? Let her burn down her own bridge?"

"I'm tired of being the bigger person."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her frustration. "I know. I get it. It's hard to turn the other cheek and walk away. You get to walk away and know that you're better, though. And you're the one that's here with me, and we're starting a home, and you _are_ different and special. I can't tell you that enough. You mean the world to me, Car."

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed heavily, relishing in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"I want a new house. Something that doesn't have a history attached to it." Her voice was muffled against his body.

"Fair enough. We can do that."

"That isn't petty?" she looked at him.

"No, I think it's a good idea. I told you we need more room anyways."

"I'm also going to kill your brother. I bet she internet stalked me and I'm slightly creeped out. I _told_ you that women always have to find out about the new girl."

"Killing Brandon would be doing me a favor so have at it."

"Stop it, you love him."

Seth brushed her hair back and cradled his face in his hands, looking in to her eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to run in to her that way. I'm sorry she was a bitch. I'm sorry…you have to deal with my past and my bullshit. I've never been as happy as I am right now, though. Never. And that's one hundred percent because of you. I need you to know that."

Carter stood on her toes slightly to kiss him, "thank you. I love you."

"I love you."

"I want to take a bath and unwind."

"And call the girls?"

"Probably," she shrugged, smiling.

"We'll go on then. Kevin and I will be playing Madden…"

They kissed again and he smacked her butt as she turned to walk away from him to the bathroom. Carter shot him a look over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her.

She needed to group text the girls and she hoped she would, at the very least, hear back from Brie. She could use her calm and motherly advice at the moment. She definitely wanted to vent about Leighla and say all the mean, catty thing that women said to each other, but more importantly she needed to talk about her relationship. Her butterflies had been swirling since that morning and she was starting to feel like maybe she was a little readier for this life with Seth than she thought and she was terrified and excited all at the same time.


	24. You're So Sappy When You Drink

**Happy Friday! (At least for my US readers...)**

 **Summerslam weekend is here in our story and I'm excited!**

 **I want to give a special mention to cremy1016 for all her help and support this week! Thank you!**

 **And as always thank you ALL for the reviews/favorite/follows- I hit 100 reviews and I feel like I should be super excited and I am so very grateful for that! Anyways- happy reading! I will update again SOON!**

* * *

Seth gave his brother a quiet, blank look when he opened his front door and entered his house.

"Hey," Brandon stated.

"You gotta learn how to knock," Seth muttered, keeping his attention on the video game in front of him.

"You knew I was coming over."

"It's still standard procedure to knock."

"You're in a mood, huh?"

"I'm not in a mood."

"Where's Carter?"

"She went for a run and to do yoga. She'll probably be back soon; which is the reason you have to start knocking. Or ring the doorbell."

"Yeah I got it," he dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He took a seat on the couch and watched the TV screen for a moment. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"I hate running and that's her thing; she clears her head that way."

"Ah, trouble in paradise already? Now I know where the mood is from."

"No, _we_ are fine." Seth paused his game and set the controller down on the coffee table. "No thanks to you, though, and she's pissed at you so I would start coming up with some really good apologies. She likes flowers," he motioned toward the bouquet he had gotten her.

"The hell did I do?"

"Stop talking to Leighla about me, and us, or just anything."

Brandon rolled his eyes, "I don't talk to her about you, not really. She asks about you occasionally. It's not a big deal, she has a new boyfriend, you two are both happy and whatever."

"Yeah well she's apparently not happy enough that she won't stop my girlfriend in the bathroom and act like a total bitch to her."

"What? When?"

"Last night."

"Shit. What did she say?"

"In a nutshell she told Carter she was an idiot and that I'm a serial cheater that will break her heart and that everything she knows is because of you."

"Is Carter ok?"

"She's fine. She's mad at herself for not telling Leigh to go fuck herself but she's fine, other than she's mad at you."

"I'm sorry."

Seth gave his brother a look.

"I am! I'm sorry. It didn't really ever cross my mind that their paths would intersect."

"This whole thing is already hard."

"Don't 'woe is me', me. You can save that for someone that doesn't know all the perks you get in your life."

"I'm not talking about my lifestyle, or wrestling, Brandon; I'm talking about this relationship. There was already a stigma about me because _everyone_ knows what happened with my last relationship..."

"To be fair you kind of brought that on yourself," Brandon interrupted him.

" _To be fair_ the only thing I brought on myself was the end of my relationship. The pictures and messages and all the other shit that got posted on Instagram and Facebook and the WWE site- my address going on eBay- I didn't deserve any of that. And we hashed that out and I've been done with it for a while. I know you're still friends with Leigh, that's fine, you run in the same circles but we aren't part of each other's lives anymore. She doesn't need to know anything about me and she especially doesn't need to know about Carter." Seth sat back against the couch and sighed. "You've seen Carter and Colby and baseball games, and being at home, and dinners like we're just normal people. You don't see Carter and Seth. Her ex works with us and he's a dickbag and Zahra has interfered and people like to talk and spread rumors that Carter is only getting what she's getting because she's fucking me. This is our home now and I don't want us to come here and have to deal with drama, too."

" _Okay_ , I got it. I understand. You don't have to be a drama queen. That girl is so in love with you…she's not going anywhere."

"I'm not worried about her going anywhere."

"I will apologize to her whenever she gets home and I promise I won't share anything else with Leighla. I really am sorry."

"Thank you."

He studied his brother for a minute and then sighed.

"I'm not sure that I trust you to keep your damn mouth shut but come here."

"What?"

"Just fucking come here."

Brandon reluctantly followed his brother down the hallway to his room. Seth disappeared into his closet and came back out, tossing a ring box across the room to him. Brandon eyed him and then opened the box.

"Fuck."

"That is why I don't want drama at home."

"When are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Her birthday is Sunday…" he shrugged.

"No, not on the birthday. That's up there with holidays; it's cliché. And it's not special."

"I don't think you're the person I want to take my advice from but thank you."

They both heard the kitchen door open and the small bark that came from Kevin, followed by Carter greeting him.

"Hey babe?" she called.

"Suit yourself," Brandon shrugged, tossing the box back to him.

They could hear her footsteps coming down the hallway and she appeared in the doorway, "what are you two doing back here?"

"I was getting scolded," Brandon replied. "Please come here and let me hug you and apologize to you."

"No. Apology accepted but I'm still mad at you. Try again in a week."

"I told you," Seth smirked.

"Did you hear about Paige?" Carter looked at him. "She and Del Rio both got suspended, and Eva."

"For what?"

"I don't know; Renee just text me. It hasn't even been released yet…"

"I can't say I'm surprised, really."

"Yeah me neither. I hate it for her but there's a small part of me that's a little satisfied." Carter shrugged, "that's terrible of me isn't it?"

"You could never be a terrible person, Carter," Brandon chimed in.

"Flattery is not going to get you anything," she gave him a haughty look.

Brandon held up his hands in surrender, "I will see myself out."

Carter watched him leave and then looked at Seth, a small smile on her lips. "He knows I'm not seriously upset with him, doesn't he?"

"Probably."

"What are you two back her plotting?"

He shook his head and crossed over to her, giving her a brief kiss. "We aren't plotting anything. He came to get some Onnit stuff I got for him."

"I guess I believe you," she made a face at him. "I'm going to shower and then will you take me to dinner? I'm starving."

"Absolutely."

Two days later, Carter was arriving in New York, sans Seth who had left several hours earlier than her, for the start of their Summerslam weekend.

Carter smiled when she spotted Renee in the baggage claim, her hands on her hips, standing next to the luggage carousel her bags would be coming out on. She made her way over to her, Renee not noticing her until she was almost right on her.

"My love!" Renee exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Do we have good timing or do we have good timing?"

"I think the WWE has good timing but yeah, we can take credit for it. How are you?"

"I hate airports but I'm good. I'm glad to see that Iowa and crazy exes haven't killed you yet."

"Seriously, Renee, Iowa isn't that bad. Come visit me, you and Dean will both love it."

Renee cut her friend a look, "Seth would _hate_ that; he hates me. Where is he anyways? Did you leave him behind?"

"He doesn't hate you, stop that. I think you two annoy each other equally, honestly, but he loves you. And he got treated to the WWE jet because he's spending the whole day schmoozing at ESPN."

"That's what happens when you're just a lowly backstage reporter. We get nothing."

"But we have each other."

"Yeah, Dean is in Chicago, so we really do just have each other. Do you have anything scheduled before we do the Tapout thing today?"

"No."

"Well, then we are shopping and eating large amounts of unhealthy food because our men are gone and it's Summerslam weekend."

"I can't complain about that," Carter laughed. "I need to find where my bags will be. Do we have a driver?"

"Somewhere, I'll hunt him down." Renee nudged her friend and winked at her. "It's just like old times, team trouble on our own."

"Yes, well I would like to remember the weekend so not _too_ much trouble."

"Pfft," Renee rolled her eyes, "you sound like an old married woman. You don't have a ring yet; we're gonna live our best lives."

"Find out about our vehicle situation and text me," Carter smiled, shaking her head at her friend and turning to check the arrival boards for her luggage carousel. She sent Seth a text to let him know she was safely on the ground, although maybe not too safe since she had run in to Renee.

Overall Carter was excited. It was Summerslam weekend and pay per view weekends were always fun, but the big shows were the best. She had a bigger role this year, she had close friends and a boyfriend to cheer for, and her birthday was two days away. Nikki and Brie would be in town soon; Seth would be there that evening; she was ready.

True to their word, Carter and Renee has shopped, had pizza and then shamelessly shown up at the Tapout gym to host a workout and Q&A with some of the other girls as well as Maria Menounos. Renee had spent a large part of the afternoon trying to convince Carter that they needed to go out on the town for a girl's dinner. Once Carter had heard from Seth and found out how late he was going to be, she had given in and obliged.

She was currently in the elevator, heading to the lobby of their hotel to meet Renee. The doors opened and she stepped into the lobby and a large smile lit up her face when she spotted Renee standing with Nikki and Brie, waiting on her.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in Chicago!" Carter exclaimed, getting hugs from her two friends.

"We're leaving very early in the morning," Nikki answered.

"We wanted to surprise you for your birthday," Brie finished.

"Yeah we figured Rollins would want you all to himself Sunday so tonight is our night. Happy early birthday, Carter," Renee linked her arm in her friend's. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too," Carter smiled. "Thank you. I am thoroughly surprised."

"Good. Now let's go get drunk!" Nikki winked.

Carter took a moment as their waiter cleared their plates after their meal to check her phone. Seth was back at the hotel, and she smiled to herself, responding to his text and then reaching for her glass of wine.

"Ok, C, so we haven't talked about it all night because this is a celebration but I have to ask…how is everything with the whole crazy ex situation and whatever?" Nikki asked.

Carter smirked, shaking her head. "I don't know that she qualifies as a crazy ex- maybe vengeful- but it's fine. It was weird and kind of creepy but it's fine. I wasn't even mad really, not at him at least; I was mostly mad at myself because I just stood there and took it and didn't say anything."

"So she just jumped right in to it?" Renee asked. "Just boom, out of nowhere, you go pee and then there's Leighla and all her pettiness."

"We had one of those awkward moments where you catch each other's eyes in the mirror and then she just spoke. You know, of course I know who she is, I get told every other day by some fan girl that I'm not as pretty as her, I can Google his name and something about her shows up, but I give no fucks about her, so don't speak to me. What kind of person wants to purposefully try and make someone else unhappy?"

"She's a bitch," Nikki shrugged, "and she's jealous and bitter."

"And you're definitely prettier than her," Brie added.

"I'm not even worried about any of that; it's irrelevant. I can hate her but I don't really want to waste the time hating her."

"Did he handle it ok?"

"Yeah, he was mostly worried about me and if I was ok. It was sweet..." Carter started to add on to her statement but she stopped and just shook her head.

"Oh, oh, what was that?" Brie teased her.

"Nothing," Carter shook her head again. She took a drink of her wine. "It was nothing. Everything is good- Iowa is good, he and I are good. I just don't want to deal with anymore drama. Like...I just want one month of peace."

"There's always drama," Nikki frowned.

"You need more wine so you'll get some lady balls and say whatever it is you're saying 'nothing' about," Renee said.

Carter frowned at her and sat back in her chair, folding her arms and looking at her three friends. "Can I at least get some dessert first?"

"There's cake on the way," Nikki said, "let's hear it."

Carter looked at Brie who gave her a warm smile. "Well, we're going to build a house after the New Year and some of the overseas traveling settles down. I wanted something that doesn't have his history attached to it and he's wanted something bigger and to build something for a while."

"And?" Nikki asked.

"And I'm like ninety-nine percent sure that this is it. He's mentioned marriage a few times and I didn't have a panic attack about it. This is...it's what I want."

"I knew it! Team Trouble is legit coming to take away the cutest couples title from Team Bellas," Renee laughed.

Nikki cut a look at Renee and Renee shrugged, smiling.

"Two week ago you were very much against this kind of talk," Nikki said.

"Yeah well, something changed. I don't know I just felt it."

"Well personally, I think it's great and I think that he's on the same exact page as you are, Car," Brie gave her a warm smile.

They were interrupted as the waiter returned with a small round cake, Carter immediately recognizing the off white color of cream cheese frosting of a red velvet cake.

"You guys," she crooned, giving them sweet looks.

Nikki grabbed her wine glass and raised it up, looking at Renee and Brie who followed suit. "We are not singers and you know this so we aren't going to sing, but we wanted you to know that we love you. We're glad that you're here, we're thankful to the WWE for bringing us together and most importantly we're happy that you have _finally_ caught up with the three of us and found your happiness. Happy birthday, Carter."

Brie and Renee echoed their 'happy birthday' wishes as Carter blew out the five candles that were on top of the small cake.

"Thank you. You three are the best. I love you."

Brie reached over and squeezed Carter's hand.

"Ok, enough of this sappy shit. Cut the cake and more wine!" Renee demanded, laughing. "I can't handle this anymore."

Carter slipped her room key in the card reader and pushed the door open. Seth was leaning against the headboard of the bed and he greeted her with a smile.

"There's my girl."

"Hi," she returned his smile. "I have cake for you."

"You're my hero."

She handed the small take out box to him, getting a brief kiss from him, before crossing the room to one of the chairs in the corner. She sighed contentedly as she unzipped her boots and slipped off the high heeled shoes.

"You have no idea how good it feels to get out of those things…."

"Why do you wear them, then?"

"Because they're sexy."

"I can't argue against that."

"Did you know they had this dinner thing planned?"

"I did. Nikki actually asked my permission a few days ago."

"Did you sign a permission slip for me, too?" she raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"She wanted to be sure I didn't have any plans for us. You know how she is. Sunday is our night; I told her to kidnap you and have a good night."

Carter smiled at him and stood up, reaching for her bags. "I'm going to shower."

"I'll be right here eating my cake."

The hot shower and the feeling of having a clean face, free of makeup, and clean hair helped clear away the small bit of fuzziness she was feeling from the wine at dinner. She was starting to feel fatigue set in after a day of traveling, running around with Renee, their event from earlier, and the night out with the girls. She exited the bathroom and quietly crossed the room to discard her clothes, she would worry about them in the morning, and she crawled into the bed, snuggling up to Seth.

He chuckled slightly as she nudged her way into getting him to put an arm around her. "You're like a cat…"

"How was ESPN?"

"It was amazing and a little overwhelming. I was nervous as fuck. It was a lot fun, though. I wish you could've been there."

"You looked very handsome in your suit. I like it when you get all dressed up."

"You mean you don't want to see me in crossfit t-shirts and shorts all the time?"

"I like it all," she replied.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm just tired. I had a long, busy day." She lifted her head and looked up at him, "I might be a little buzzed. Mostly tired. It's like 90/10…"

"I'm guessing you had a good night then?"

"I did. It was really nice; you have a lot to live up to, sir. Like, you better have a big gift or something up your sleeve."

"I do. I'm not worried about it."

"Mm, cocky."

He ran his fingers through her damp hair and kissed her head, "I'm glad you had a good night. I know it's not a fun weekend for you. I just want you to have some good memories."

"Been a good start so far..." She mumbled.

He looked down at her and studied her. She had her eyes closed and small smile on her lips. He could feel her starting to settle and knew she was fading into sleep.

"You're beautiful, sunshine."

"You're the sweetest," she smiled, moving her head slightly to find a more comfortable position on his chest. "I love you."

"Love you, too. Let me turn the lights off so you can actually go to sleep."

She grumbled in protest but let him get up. He turned off the lamps around the room and then the one beside the bed before getting back in. Carter had moved enough to get underneath the blanket and happily welcomed back his embrace as she snuggled back up to him. They stayed quiet, only the sounds of SportsCenter filling the room.

"Do you have to do anything besides the meet and greet tomorrow?" She asked.

"Not that I know of."

"I'm going to go to that with you. I have a photo shoot with Renee and I have to get my dress for Sunday. I'd like to watch the show tomorrow night..."

"You don't want to go out?"

"No, I want to go support Bayley. She's sweet."

"Whatever you want to do. I hadn't planned anything."

"You're very agreeable tonight."

"I'm always agreeable. I don't have the heart to fight with you about things unless it's about you wanting pet baby goats. Plus, it's your birthday weekend."

She lifted her head to look at him in the dark, smiling softly. He kissed her and pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back with his hand.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I just like looking at you, sometimes. I'm glad you're mine."

"You're so sappy when you drink," he teased her.

She shrugged and kissed him again before settling her head back on his chest to go to sleep. She drifted off to the feeling of him lightly rubbing her back and a kiss from him on the top of her head.


	25. Happy Birthday

**So here's the heads up: the opening to this chapter is definitely NSFW and leans more to the MA side of things...and the rest just let's the day unfold.**

 **I hope you enjoy and I hope I don't leave you hanging too much!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and favorites! My readers continue to rock my world!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Carter woke up Sunday morning to the feeling of Seth's hand brushing against the bare skin of her stomach and his beard lightly tickling her neck as he kissed her collar bone and then trailed a few kisses up to the sensitive spot below her ear. She smiled, giggling slightly, and opened her eyes, settling against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday, sunshine."

She rolled onto her back and smiled up at him, reaching up a hand to touch his face and scratch his beard.

"Thank you."

He dipped his head to kiss her and shifted his position at the same time, parting her legs with his leg and supporting himself over her. The kiss turned into a deeper kiss and she instinctively wrapped her free leg around him. His hand ran up her thigh and hip, across the thin material of her sleep shorts, and up her body as he broke their kiss and moved to her neck.

"Mmm, so this is how our morning is going to start," she stated, slightly breathless, closing her eyes at the feeling of his mouth on her skin.

"It's your birthday…" He replied between kisses. He lifted his head and met her eyes, "are you objecting?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Stop talking then."

She smiled and then bit her lower lip. She knew the look he was giving her and her desire flamed inside of her. He could give her that dark look across a room with a hundred people in it and she would melt.

He lowered his head again and she gasped along with a slight moan when his mouth captured her nipple and she felt a gentle bite. She buried her hands in his messy hair, savoring every piece of attention he was showing her body.

Her hands tightened their hold in his hair as he started to work his way down, trailing kisses and love bites and soft licks down to her shorts. For a brief moment the thought flickered in her head that she didn't even remember putting them on the night before after they had tumbled into bed upon their return to the room after Takeover.

The thought left her head as quickly as it had appeared when she felt him tug them down and in a few quick movements they were off and discarded on the floor. He wasn't hesitating at all. He slid his hands under her butt, shifting her slightly and his mouth found her. One quick flick of his tongue and her back arched, a moan escaping her lips. She felt his fingers squeeze her butt cheeks and she knew he was reveling in the reaction he was getting out of her.

She soaked it in, grabbing handfuls of the sheets on either side of her.

He slipped two fingers inside of her, eliciting the same moan and back arch from a few moments before and she moved against him, squeezing her thighs lightly around his head.

She reached for him again, trying to get a grip in his hair.

"Colby..." she breathlessly whimpered.

He paused long enough to look up at her, locking eyes with her.

"I want you," she said.

He didn't need to be told twice.

She ached for him for the brief seconds they weren't making contact as he removed his own shorts and then he was hovering over again. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him and he buried his face in her neck nibbling lightly as he entered her.

"You're going to wake up the whole damn hotel sunshine…" He mumbled at her moan.

"I don't care."

Her mouth was near his ear and she bit his ear lobe. His right hand slid up her neck and she turned her head to the side slightly, finding the two fingers that had been inside of her with her mouth and sucking on them lightly.

His mouth quickly replaced them, crashing down on her with a deep kiss, and she let herself give in to the mixture of their taste and their rhythm.

She could tell he was getting close to his climax when he slipped a hand between them, rubbing her along with their natural movement in the hopes of bringing her with him.

She felt it building and she squeezed tightly around him as she felt his body tense up. His low growl like moan mixed with hers and they both let the wave of pleasure come over them.

They were both breathing heavy and they took a moment, laying there intertwined with each other and letting everything slow down.

He had buried his head in the pillow and he lifted it to kiss her softly along her jaw line and then look down at her, brushing her hair out of her face.

She smiled at him and cleared her throat, trying to find her voice.

"I think I might have scratched your back a little bit…"

"You did, I can feel it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll play it off like its rope burn." He gave her a lazy smile and dipped his head to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She reached up to brush back his unruly, curly hair and caress his face. There was love in his dark brown eyes and it sent a new flood of warmth through her.

They both heard the knock on their hotel room door and she made a surprised face as his turned serious.

"I swear to god if that's Renee I am going to kill her."

Carter laughed and he scowled at her.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are. Go answer the door."

He kissed the tip of her nose and got out of the bed, pulling on his discarded shorts and disappearing into the small hallway that led to the bathroom and door. She sat up, listening for who was at their door, holding the blanket up around her chest.

She could hear him say thanks and she heard the door shut.

"Well I can't take the credit for these so I'm guessing they're from your other boyfriend," he joked, reappearing with a small vase with lilies in it.

"Shut up," she laughed. "They're probably from my brother."

He removed the small card, handing it to her and sitting the vase down on the nightstand next to her.

He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room to retrieve the room service menu as she read over the card.

"I'm happy to have had you as my little sister for 27 years. I'm proud of you and I love you. Happy birthday today and for many more." She looked over at the flowers and then at Seth. "He's so damn sweet."

"I know. I have a little bit of sibling envy."

"You want Bran to send you flowers on your birthday?"

"No I want him to not be a dickhead most of the time. Do you want breakfast?"

"Do you know who you're speaking to?"

He brought the menu over to her and then crossed back over to one of his bags, retrieving a small gift wrapped box and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to preface this by telling you that there will be a gift waiting on you when we get home but it isn't exactly something that will travel well on a plane. I couldn't be empty handed today, though."

Carter grinned at him. "What in the world did you come up with that I can't bring on a plane?"

"Just focus on this and you'll find out Wednesday morning."

She eyed him suspiciously, scrunching up her nose and making a face at him before taking the box from him. She untied the ribbon, tossing it at him, and opened the box. Inside was a bronze bangle bracelet with a hand stamped plate of the Nashville skyline attached to it and a hand stamped bronze necklace in the shape of Tennessee.

She grinned.

"These are perfect, Colbs. They're perfect. Come here," she motioned for him to move closer so she could kiss him.

"I know what Tennessee means to you and I moved you up to cold Iowa; at least you can have it with you."

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday."

She looked down at the bracelet and necklace and smiled. He got her.

Carter's phone started vibrating from the night stand and she looked over at it, seeing her brother's name on the screen. She hadn't even had time to look and see if she had any messages or anything yet.

"I'll order food. Talk to your fam."

She kissed him again quickly and reached for her phone. She answered warmly, excitement in her voice and then asked her brother to hold on for a moment. She hit the mute button on the phone and smiled at Seth.

"Bacon. And will you be so kind as to give me a shirt? I feel awkward knowing I'm naked and I'm on the phone with my brother."

"I mean; I prefer this look but if you insist…" He shrugged, teasing her.

"You're a scamp."

Carter was walking through the tunnels in the Barclay's Center later that day, scrolling through some of her twitter mentions wishing her a happy birthday. She had an almost permanent smile on her face, even with knowing she needed to try and transition her brain into work mode, but she had been enjoying her birthday and for once wasn't feeling bad about celebrating the day.

A handful of fans had greeted them outside of the arena as they made their way in and had their own small gifts for Carter, including a few single flowers. It was a pleasant surprise, a stark contrast to the year before, and it warmed her heart.

She and Seth had parted ways shortly after getting inside and finding his locker room; Carter needed to change and see her glam squad to get ready for the kick off show.

She heard her name being called and it pulled it out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to see Becky and Finn and smiled, stopping to wait for her friends.

"Happy birthday, Carter," Becky grinned, greeting her with a big hug.

"Thank you," she replied, getting a hug from Finn also.

She had seen both of them at Takeover the night before, but it was always good to run into them.

"Are you having a good day so far? I know you were trying to downplay it…" Becky asked her.

"Yeah, it's been wonderful. All I'm missing so far is cake."

"Well I would toast you if I had something to toast with," Becky laughed, recalling their conversation from lunch a few weeks before.

"Ferg, I hope you're ready for tonight," Carter winked at him.

"I hope he's ready."

"I don't know if there's going to be anything going on after the show, but I'll let you know. I love you." She moved to hug Becky again. "I have to go see Lindy, I'm running late."

She was stopped a few more times along the way, including a hug and well wishes from Stephanie and Triple H, and she finally got to Lindy and the other makeup and hair girls, along with Renee who was already in a chair.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Lindy squeezed her tightly. "You're late."

"I know. It's everyone's fault but mine, I was trying," Carter smiled, taking a seat.

"How is the birthday girl?" Renee asked in her usual chipper tone. "That dress looks fire on you, by the way."

Carter glanced down at yourself quickly, almost forgetting about the royal blue bodycon wrap dress that was hiding under one of Seth's jackets.

"Yeah, did you two plan this whole red v blue thing because of the shows?" Lindy asked.

"You know we did."

"Thank you and I'm good. I'm super tired but I'm good."

"What did you do today? Did you go out and explore?" Lindy asked.

"Nothing. We haven't left the room until we came here," Carter smirked, looking up at the older woman.

"Oh Jesus," Lindy shook her head, "don't go any further."

Renee laughed from her chair. "Just get some caffeine in you."

"I need something stronger than coffee but not quite on cocaine level at the moment."

"Go hunt down Enzo. Let me see this jewelry Seth got you."

Carter slipped her bracelet off and handed it over to Renee and then settled back in the chair after getting a stern look from Lindy.

"Whatever else he has up his sleeve, apparently I have to wait until Wednesday for that, when we get home."

"Well, I was hoping it would be a ring but he did a good job," Renee smiled, handing it back over to her.

"Stop, Renee."

"Wait…you're at ring level? Like engaged?" Lindy asked.

"No, I don't think you could say we're at that level."

"Yes, you can," Renee added.

"I said I wanted that. In the future. Not…today. I'm one hundred percent happy with this."

"My girls are growing up on me," Lindy smiled.

"Do you know if Nikki is going to wrestle tonight? Since Eva got herself suspended? She won't tell me," Carter deftly changed the subject.

"It has to be her," Renee said, "I don't know who else it would be."

"What happened with these suspensions anyways?" Lindy asked.

"You guys are the ones with all the gossip down here, you tell us!"

The girls settled into small talk and girl talk and Carter mentally breathed a small sigh of relief. She was ready to deflect some attention away from herself for a little while and ready to get the night rolling.

The kickoff show had gone off without a hitch; Carter was happy and relieved to have headed things up on her own without Renee. She had settled backstage with the rest of the rosters to watch the matches and enjoy the rest of the night. She and Becky watched Seth and Finn battle it out together and by the time they got to gorilla to welcome them back, Seth was already disappearing to the locker room. She could read his body language; he wasn't happy.

She hugged Finn and congratulated him and then left him to Becky and the trainers to check him and his shoulder out, making her way to her boyfriend.

She found him in similar fashion to the way she had the night of Money in the Bank, sitting in the locker room with a pensive look on his face. Part of her thought about just leaving him be for the moment but the other part of her shot down the thought.

"You okay?" she asked quietly, standing in the doorway.

"I'm irritated," he answered looking up at her. "I'm fine, though."

"You want a minute?"

"No. Will you put my hair up?"

She smiled softly and crossed the room, taking the hair tie he held up for her.

"That crowd was a fucking nightmare," he stated.

"I know."

"I just…that pisses me off. Why pay money to come to a show and then hijack an entire match- a championship match- because you don't like how the belt looks? You aren't fighting for that belt. You aren't in the ring. It's fucking disrespectful."

"You and Finn deserved better than that. Becky went on a little Irish rant about it…"

"And he's fucking hurt. He popped his shoulder back into place in the middle of the match and the crowd wants to chant about a red belt. A belt they won't ever wear or put their body in harm's way for." He shook his head, sighing heavily, and dropped his head into his hands. "This night did not go how it was supposed to go…"

"He was going to get checked out before I came to find you."

"I shouldn't have done that move."

"You didn't hurt him." Carter moved around to stand in front of him and he looked up at her. "You didn't hurt him, Colbs. It was an accident."

"That's not the first time that's happened."

"But _you_ didn't do it. You didn't botch anything." She smoothed his hair back and held his face in her hands, "stop this. How many times have you told me you're a safe wrestler? Because you are one and you're a damn good one, too. Ferg will say the same thing. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Don't beat yourself up, please."

His face softened and she heard him draw in a deep breath. "You know that's what it's going to come back to; that move and me…"

"Fuck it. Fuck whoever says that- even if it's Bret Hart again. You know and I know and he knows and the people that matter know that it wasn't anything you did. You had a good match in spite of asshole fans, you did everything right. I know you take it personally but don't. For me."

"Well, I can't say no to that."

"You're still my champ," she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"Thank you, sunshine."

"I'm more than happy to support you; always. Now come watch the main event with me."

He nodded and reached over to retrieve a shirt to slip on and walked with Carter hand in hand to the monitors backstage set up for the rosters to watch the matches.

Brock Lesnar and Randy Orton had already started and they stood next to Dean to watch the match. Carter looked around the room for Becky and Finn, not spotting them and frowned slightly. She wondered if they had taken Finn to the hospital. Nikki, Brie and Bryan were watching and she shared smiles and a small wave with her two friends. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Nikki yet but she was so excited to see her return to the ring earlier that night. It had been a long road for Nikki.

She felt a wave of emotion come over her; despite how grateful she was for her new opportunities and the fact she would get to stay with Seth, she was going to miss all of the time with her group of girls. She was proud to see where they were in their careers. At least they would have Total Divas, though.

She slipped her hand into Seth's, drawing a quick look from him, and she leaned into him.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Mhmm. Just tired, it's been a long day."

There was somewhat of an uncomfortable and tense silence that fell over the group of superstars watching the main event as the ending unfolded and they all saw the blood come dripping out of Randy Orton's head.

Carter squeezed Seth's hand and gave him a look, "is that supposed to happen?"

He shook his head and shrugged a little, "maybe."

Everyone was looking at each other and wondering the same thing. It was all very uncomfortable to watch.

Carter caught a glimpse of Bryan in her peripheral vision as he hastily left the area. The referee called the match and the low rumble of talking began.

She looked at Seth, "we can make a break for it now."

He smiled, "as soon as I change."

Between the ending to the pay per view and the very visible confrontation that took place between Chris Jericho, Brock Lesnar, Triple H and Vince McMahon, there was a weird atmosphere around the whole backstage area. It seemed like the chemistry had been thrown off.

Carter was leaning against the wall of the locker room, quietly watching Seth pack up his gear so they could leave for the hotel. He threw a couple glances at her and finally walked over to her.

"What's up?"

She shook her head. "Don't ever let them make you end a match like that, please. I'll pass out. Like...lights out just pass out. I couldn't handle that."

"Stuff like that happens sometimes."

"Well it shouldn't. Especially to you. Your face is too pretty for that and I'm weak- I can barely watch your matches as it is."

He cracked a small smile, "you aren't weak, Carter, and that isn't going to happen. You don't have to worry about it."

She stuck out her bottom lip, pouting slightly, "did you have something fancy and special planned for us tonight?"

"Not special and fancy, no. I figured we could go out, let me treat you."

"You've treated me multiple times today," she replied.

"And you call me the scamp…" He reached up to caress her face, "if you don't want to go out, we won't go out. It's still your birthday, you call the plays."

"You won't be mad?"

"No."

"I kind of just want to eat a New York pizza and sit in the hotel room and get wine drunk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We can go and do something when we get home."

He held her chin and smiled at her before kissing her, "I love you. I love that all you want is pizza and wine."

That's how they ended the night. Somewhere between the arena and the hotel, Dean and Renee had gotten included in the plans, and the four sat around the hotel room, splitting pizzas and several bottles of wine, and sharing stories. There were very things that Carter would have asked for, for her birthday, and very few things she would have pictured happening; but she couldn't have asked for a better day **.**


	26. So Cheesy But So Damn Sweet

**No long intro for this one...just going to let you all read and enjoy!**

 **Thank you all so much for the favorites and reviews - seeing comments (good and bad!) make me happy. I love that you love reading my story!**

* * *

Wednesday morning, Carter was busying herself with her laundry while juggling a phone conversation with her mom. She had gotten home from Brooklyn the afternoon before, with Seth staying behind to work the Smackdown dark match. She had woken up early that morning to get her workout in and be done for the day before he got home. She didn't know what he had planned but she figured she should leave her day open.

Shortly after she had gotten home from her run her mom had called, wanting to catch up on the events of the weekend and shortly after that she had gotten the text from Seth that he had landed and would be home soon.

"So why didn't you pick him up from the airport?" her mom asked.

Carter sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. We squabbled about it for like fifteen minutes on Friday because I said it was stupid to leave separately and have two cars at the airport, but he's stubborn and obstinate and said he didn't want me to have to wait at the airport so I just let him have his way."

"Carter Elizabeth, you-"

"You know, I'm still thankful you gave me that middle name so I didn't grow up with a complex from having a boy's name…" Carter interrupted her mom.

"Well your father named you so take that up with him whenever you actually speak to him."

"Maybe that's why I like sports so much?"

"No that's on your brother because you followed him around like a little puppy when you were a kid and wanted to do everything that he did, and don't interrupt me, ma'am."

"I'm sorry," Carter chuckled.

She had made her way back to their bedroom and took a moment to scratch Kevin's belly since he was laid out on the bed.

"You're the last person that ever needs to call someone stubborn or obstinate. You would argue with a brick wall and you always have. He seems to actually be pretty agreeable with you."

"Most of the time he is. He says he doesn't like to argue with me. When he has his mind set on something though he's like a damn mule."

"I'm sure you're so innocent of the same thing."

"Which one of us is your child, again? Aren't you supposed to be on my team?"

"The fact that you're my child is exactly why I'm on _his_ team. I raised you. I know what it's like to live with you."

"I'm a bit of a smart ass but I'm not difficult. I'm not that bad."

"Honey, you're a southern woman. We are always that bad.

"Ok. I'm going to go take a shower now since he'll be home soon and before I get difficult with you."

Her mom laughed. "Go get yourself acceptable. Don't make any babies."

"Mother. Can you not?"

"I'm just saying!"

"I love you. Have a good day. Go torture someone else now."

"I love you, too, sugar. Tell him I said hi."

Carter shook her head as she hung up the phone. If anyone ever questioned where her personality came from, they needed to look no further than her mom.

She had just finished drying her hair when she heard him entering the house. It took a few minutes before she heard the jingle of Kevin's tags as Seth greeted him and then he was standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she smiled, taking a few steps to give him a short kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Straightening my hair. Girly shit," she teased him. "My mom says hello."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She actually watched the whole pay per view the other night and she wanted to tell me about it and find out when I would be back down to visit. She said you look good with your shirt off, by the way."

"I'm not sure if I'm flattered or creeped out about that…"

"We Cargile women have good taste," she shrugged.

"Well I need you to pause all of this and come with me for a minute."

Carter gave him a questioning look, "can I have like 5 minutes?"

"No," he smiled.

"Can I put a shirt on?"

At that moment he registered that she was in just a pair of leggings and her bra. His smile turned into a smirk.

"I don't mind this look but yes, if you want to."

"Ok," she narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hand on her hip.

"Don't look at me like that and just come with me please?"

She smiled softly and grabbed a hair tie off the bathroom counter to pull her hair up.

"Let me grab a shirt and I will be right there. I promise."

She watched him exit their room and gave a curious look at the empty doorway before crossing to the closet and grabbing the first t shirt her eyes settled on. She slipped it on as she padded down the hallway.

"Colbs?"

"Living room," she heard him respond.

She entered the room and rounded the couch and stopped in her tracks when she realized he was sitting on the couch with a small dog that wasn't Kevin sitting next to him.

"Wha…" She started to speak and paused before smiling. "Is that…?"

"For you? Yes."

Seth scooped up the small dog and brought it over to her.

"Oh my god," she reached for it. "Oh my god. You got me a Corgi?"

She happily welcomed the small orange and white dog into her arms and laughed slightly when it licked her face.

"Oh my god. Colby…" she looked at him and the smile on his face and she could feel the happy tears start to sting her eyes.

"I'm guessing I did good."

"You did so good, baby."

She laughed slightly, letting the tears come, and stood on her toes to kiss him before she sat down on the end of the couch closest to her, running her hands over the dog and letting it all process.

"Oh god, I didn't think you were getting me a dog; my dream dog at that."

"Happy belated birthday. You said when you moved here you wanted your own dog, so now you have him."

"It's a he?"

"Yes and he's a rescue. I know you wanted a rescue."

"How on earth did you find a Corgi puppy that was a rescue?" she looked up at him.

"I know how to use Google," he reached down to wipe the traces of her tears away and smiled at her. "He's not quite a puppy, he's almost a year old and he was saved from a puppy mill. Believe it or not he's from Tennessee. I have all the papers and stuff; you can look over it."

"Stop it." She held up the puppy to look at him, "you're a Tennessee pup, huh? You can suffer in Iowa right along with me."

Seth scowled at her and she smiled, winking at him.

Kevin appeared around the couch across the room and Carter's eye widened a little bit.

"What about Kev?" she asked.

Seth glanced over at him and shrugged, "I don't know. He was delivered up here on Friday and they've been at Brandon's together all weekend and he said they were fine. Kevin was kind of indifferent about it. I don't think he cares as long as he still gets food."

Carter sat the puppy down and watched as he walked over to Kevin. They sniffed of each other and Kevin turned and walked away, leaving the puppy standing by itself and looking at his empty space.

"He gives zero fucks," Carter laughed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Seth, giving him a tight, long hug.

"You thought of everything. You're the most amazing man, you know that? You seriously don't know how happy you make me. I love you."

Seth broke their hug and cupped her face, giving her a kiss, trying to stop himself from getting emotional.

"I mean it. I was being a little shit hiding in Tampa for your birthday and here you are with this."

"To be fair, we weren't dating on my birthday. We weren't officially dating, I know, we did things weird," he corrected himself at the look she gave him. "You moved up here, though. You rearranged your life for me. _And_ I am really good at this boyfriend thing. If you want to keep a tally though, I have laundry that needs to be done and I wouldn't hate a home cooked meal…"

Carter hit him playfully, laughing. "Don't ruin the moment."

Seth dipped his head to kiss her neck and smiled.

"He still needs a collar and all that jazz but I thought you would want to do that."

"Right now?"

"Whenever."

"Right now," she smiled.

"Well go finish whatever the hell girly shit you need to finish and we'll go right now."

Carter smiled and linked her arms around his neck again, kissing him deeply. "Thank you. This has been the best birthday in a very long time. I can't…." She shook her head. "You're everything to me."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I am so lucky and so happy and so in love with you."

He studied her for a moment. Carter searched his face with her eyes. She could tell his wheels were turning in his head but he took a few moments to speak.

"You have to stop saying things like that or we will never make it out of this house today and we have plans." He kissed her forehead and lingered for a few seconds, "you know you mean the world to me."

"You have more plans?" She asked.

"Yes but not until later."

"Dinner?"

"Stop asking questions. Go finish getting ready so we can go spoil your dog."

"And Kevin," she smiled.

She stepped away from Seth and crossed the room to scoop up the dog, taking it with her. He could hear her talking to him as she made her way down the hallway and he shook his head at her excitement.

Seth's dinner plans for the two of them that night ended up being dinner with his family, made by his mom with Carter's assistant and complete with apple pie for dessert, and Carter couldn't have been happier about it. He really did know her and what would make her the happiest. She had enjoyed getting to spend the extra time with his mom and stepdad and also teasing Brandon that she still hadn't forgiven him over the Leighla incident. It had been warm and low key and the perfect night.

It also helped that both of the dogs were able to come with them. Carter had been attached to the puppy the whole day.

It didn't take too long after they got home for the fatigue of traveling, the recovery from the pay per view weekend, and his small workout earlier that day to hit Seth. Carter had spent 20 minutes convincing him to just go to bed and stop trying to fight the sleep and he had finally retreated to bed, Kevin in tow.

Carter had lasted a couple hours longer and she finally decided to turn off the TV and take herself to bed. She let the puppy outside, she still hadn't come up with a proper name for him, and the two of them finally made her way through the dark house to their room.

She managed to crawl into the bed without waking Seth up but couldn't help reaching out for him, running her hand along his arm.

He stirred and grumbled, "If you're trying to sneak attack me while I'm asleep you're an evil woman."

"I'm not trying to sneak attack you," she laughed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his back, right along his tattoo. "I want to snuggle with you."

He shifted, rolling over and settling himself so he could wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Mhmm, why do I always have to be the big spoon?" His mouth was close to her ear and the feeling of his warm breath on her neck gave her a few goose bumps.

"That's a man's job," she replied.

"That's bullshit."

"I don't make the rules."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Carter had almost drifted off to sleep herself when Seth stirred slightly and she felt his lips brush along her shoulder and he quietly mumbled an 'I love you' to her.

The next morning brought a rainy, stormy, dreary day. Both of them still managed to rally out of bed and go their respective ways for their morning workouts. It had become their routine at home and on the road.

Seth was crossing through the kitchen to let the dogs outside when Carter came in the door.

"Hey," she smiled.

"I was about to text you," he said, giving Kevin a little push with his foot to actually step outside. "You won't melt bro…"

Carter gave him an amused look at the exchange with Kevin. "Were you worried about me?"

" _No_ ," he gave her an aloof look. "I was just wondering when you would be home. It's gross out there."

"I can drive in the rain, babe," she gave him a sweet smile, "and I stopped to get lunch because I don't want to cook anything. It's a rainy day and rainy days are made for couches so that's what I'm doing today. I got you a sandwich; that's as close as you're gonna get to me making you one."

"It's the thought that counts."

She had crossed over to him and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I need to shower and I will join you on the couch. I have a bunch of illegally downloaded movies we can catch up on."

"You're a man after my own heart," she grinned, hugging him around his waist. "Go shower. I'll take care of the pups."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Um, kind of. I kind of want to name him Nash…because you know, Nashville, but then our dogs would be Kevin and Nash…"

Seth chuckled and kissed her head, "I think it's more than appropriate that our dogs' names would equal up to a wrestler. I was always a fan of his."

"I think it fits," she shrugged.

"I do, too. Nash it is."

"Now go get clean. We have a date."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening mostly not moving from the couch, complete with an afternoon nap; with the exception of Seth answering the door for the Chinese delivery he had ordered from his phone for their dinner. Even the dogs had stayed quiet, napping in their own little spots on the couch. It had rained all day and was still raining. There was nothing else either of them really wanted to do.

Seth had fielded a phone call from his mom and slipped down the hallway so he didn't bother Carter, she was still partially snoozing. He returned to find her sitting up and snuggling with Nash.

"The couch and the bed are gonna be a real struggle for him," she commented as Seth returned to the spot he had been in all day.

"He'll grow into it. Kevin did. He just needs practice."

"He's so stubby though. He's like a little furry potato."

"You can't…call him a potato, Carter," he laughed.

Carter made a kissy face at Nash and then set him down to make his way back to side of the couch he and Kevin had been occupying.

Seth reached for her and pulled her back over to him. She smiled and stretched out to lay with him and rest her head on his chest.

"We really did just spend all day laying here and doing nothing, and you didn't go stir crazy," she stated.

"No, it's been nice. I like unplugging."

"I know, I haven't even instagrammed once today," she laughed, "it's a record."

He squeezed her tighter and kissed her head. "You really have to go to Orlando tomorrow, huh?"

"I have contractual obligations to uphold, so yes. Why? Are you sad?" she looked up at him. He had one arm over draped over his head and his other arm was around her. He looked ridiculously handsome in that moment- and relaxed.

"A little bit. I'd rather you be in Mexico with me."

"Well we still have all night. You still have illegally downloaded movies. So cheer up."

"I figured you were ready to switch over to Family Feud reruns."

"Even better," she grinned. "Seriously, Colbs, stop thinking about it. Cheer up."

"Yes ma'am."

She rested her head back on his chest, shifting a little bit to get comfortable, and fell into silence with him as they quietly watched TV and enjoyed each other's company. He had been right; it was nice to unplug. When they were on the road they did get time together; in the car, at the hotels, their passing moments at arenas, but it was mixed with appearances and matches and other obligations. She was glad she had moved to Davenport. She was glad she could come home with him and have this time; even if it was just for a day.

He was trailing his fingers up and down her back and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation.

"You falling asleep on me?" he asked.

"No. That's just very relaxing. You've got that magic touch…"

He continued to rub her back and they laid in silence, watching the TV.

"Carter…" he said out of the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You know when I would picture where I was going to be at when I was thirty; this was it."

"Yeah? Watching Family Feud reruns on a Thursday night?"

She could feel his eye roll without having to even see it. She smirked to herself.

"I'm sorry. Continue…"

"No, you ruined my moment."

She shifted so she could look at him and rest her chin on his chest, "I'm sorry. Please keep going. I like it when you get all poetic and sweet."

He narrowed his eyes at her, frowning slightly.

"I meant this as in _this_ , us, you and me and all of this. All I ever wanted to do was wrestle and to wrestle in the WWE and I got to be champion and I'll be champion again and I get to travel all over the world and entertain people; I couldn't ask for more out of my career. And I have the wrestling school now and on top of that I get to come home to you, and two dogs; someone that loves me and that I get to love."

Carter studied him quietly, a soft affectionate look on her face. "I very much enjoy loving you."

"You want to build a house with me in Davenport."

"I do."

"Do you know why I call you sunshine?"

"I've always just figured it was because of my slightly annoying, chipper personality."

"Partially," he shrugged slightly, smirking, "but partially because you text messaged your way into my life when I was in a really bad place and you've dealt with your own share of bullshit because of me but you're still here. You've always been there to support me or make me cheer up or tell me I'm being stupid and that never goes away. You've just…been my little sunshine."

She smiled, "that is so cheesy but it's so damn sweet."

She leaned up to kiss him and he dropped his free hand to caress her face. He sat up as he kissed her, bringing her with him. She snaked her arms around his neck and smiled as he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I guess it is kind of cheesy, isn't it?"

"It's perfect. Don't change it, please. I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You've done all of the same things for me. We found each other when we were supposed to."

He smirked and kissed her lips softly, then kissed her cheek, and then dipped his head to kiss her neck along her collarbone. He heard her contented sigh and he paused.

Carter gave him a slightly confused look when he pulled away from her. She didn't expect that. Any time he kissed down her neck it was almost a clear cut sign that he was about to scoop her up and carry her to their bed; not pull away from her.

He moved quickly and it took Carter only a second to register what was happening.

He was on one knee.

She swallowed hard; it felt like her entire stomach and heart was in her throat, and her mouth formed a small, surprised 'o' when he produced a ring box from his jacket pocket.

 _Has that been there all day? How the fuck did I not notice that?_

"I didn't plan anything to say other than what I just said to you; I'm winging this. But I will tell you that I want nothing more than to marry you and spend every day with you, always. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak, she had tears burning her throat, but she nodded, slowly and then very emphatically before she practically threw herself around his neck and found his lips, kissing him deeply. He stood, lifting her with him, returning her kiss.

She pulled away from him and looked up at him, "that was a yes, if you didn't catch it."

"That would've been a hell of a way to say no…"

She smiled at him as he took her hand and removed the ring from the box, slipping it on to her finger.

"My God, Colby…" she muttered, looking down at the ring. She looked up at him, slightly wide eyed. "Am I dreaming this?"

"No," he laughed, "no. This is real. You just said you would marry me."

"I will," she said, resting her hands on his chest.

"And I will also tell you that I have your brother's blessing."

"You asked?"

"Of course I did." He ran his thumbs along her cheeks, under her eyes, wiping away her tears. "You're my last missing piece."

"I love you, Colby, so much."

They kissed again and Carter had a thought hit her, hard. She stepped back.

"Oh god, that's why he got so sappy with me when we were in Nashville. How long have you been planning this?"

"Since we were in Nashville. I got his blessing and then I got the ring; Brie helped."

"I have so many questions…" she shook her head, letting her gaze fall on the ring again. Her head was spinning and she was overwhelmed with love and happiness.

He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "We have all the time in the world for questions."

"Yes. We do."

"Right now, I'm going to take you to our bedroom and I'm going to make love to my fiancé."


	27. Highs and Lows

**There is a "Part 2" to this so keep an eye out for that update coming soon! Hope you enjoy and hope you like the little flashback!**

 **Thank you for all the sweet reviews! I'm glad all of you are so excited that they're engaged!**

* * *

Carter was on her flight to Orlando, trying her best to not let melancholy settle in on her. This was the first time she could remember actually crying when she said goodbye to Seth as they went their separate ways for the weekend. She had missed him before and been sad before; but not like this. To go from such a high, exciting moment just a few hours before to having to say goodbye had been rough.

She shifted in her seat, glancing through the window at clouds passing by and then at her hand and her engagement ring. She smiled. It already felt like she had been wearing it there for years, it felt right, and he couldn't have done a better job of choosing a ring for her.

 _Their trip to the bedroom after Seth's proposal had turned into several moments of_ _lovemaking_ _and neither of them had left the bed until they had woken up the next morning. He had gotten up to let the dogs out, made coffee, and returned to the room with two mugs to find her leaning against the headboard and staring at her ring._

" _We have to tell people," she said, looking up at him._

 _He handed her mug to her, leaned down to kiss her, and smiled. "I know."_

" _Did anyone know you were doing this?"_

" _Your brother and Brie and Roman knew I had plans but nobody knew I was going to ask last night. Hell, I didn't even know I was going to ask last night. I told you I winged it…"_

 _Carter smiled and watched him return to his side of the bed, stretching out and leaning against the headboard, too._

" _It was perfect. I had no idea…" she shook her head._

" _I figured we could tell my family when we drop off the dogs. I know you'll want to tell Jacob and your mom…and the girls."_

" _What about, like…everyone else…? We won't be together at work until Monday and there are fans…if someone runs into me with my ring on, they'll know."_

 _Seth shrugged, "I'm on board with whatever you want to do. The whole damn world can know right now or we can wait, at least until the bosses know; it's up to you sunshine."_

" _We'll figure it out. My mom is first. I don't even know where my phone is…"_

 _She handed her mug to him and crawled out of the bed, disappearing down the hallway, Nash running quickly after her. She came back a few minutes later, laughing, and her phone in her hand. "He ran into the couch. Hardwood floors are also going to give him trouble."_

" _I got you a clumsy dog…"_

" _Like mother like dog," she shrugged, "something like that…"_

 _He handed the coffee back to her as she sat Indian style and unlocked her phone. He reached out to trace his fingers up and down her back, watching her waiting impatiently for her mom to answer her phone call._

" _Hi," Carter smiled, cheerfully greeting her mom. She apologized for it being early and asked her if she was able to chat or if she was at work yet. She pulled the phone from her ear and hit the button to change them over to facetime and waited for her mom's face to appear._

" _Say hi," Carter told her mom, motioning her head towards Seth._

 _Seth waved to her, "hi Mrs. Cargile."_

" _It's Leslie, sugar, I told you I'm not that old yet; good morning, though." Carter had looked over her shoulder to smile at him, mentally thinking she was happy he had put a shirt on. "So what's going on? Why are you calling me at 8am on a Friday morning? Oh my god you're pregnant aren't you?"_

 _Carter heard Seth chuckled behind her. "See, I'm not the only one that automatically jumps to that."_

 _She shot him a look and then looked at her mom. "I am not pregnant."_

" _What is it then? Your brother did this to me, you know…"_

 _Carter sighed and held her phone back, holding up her left hand that was holding her coffee so her mom could see the diamond now gracing her finger._

" _Oh my god, Carter, is that….?"_

" _Yes. We're engaged," she grinned at her mom._

" _Oh baby, congratulations! You, too, Seth! Oh my god, let me see it again, it's beautiful!" Carter held the ring back up. "Oh he did good…"_

" _Thank you," Seth responded._

" _Oh honey I'm so happy for you. I'm gonna cry right here in this dang break room! How am I supposed to work now? We get to plan a wedding! When did this happen? How did he ask?"_

" _Mom, settle down," Carter laughed. "We aren't planning anything yet, this literally just happened last night, let us enjoy it. He just got down on a knee in the living and asked…I don't know, it was perfect and sweet and I swear I will give you all the details later."_

" _I'm sorry but I'm just so excited! He got you a puppy and he put a ring on it…you're a dreamboat, Seth."_

 _Carter dropped her head, shaking it, highly entertained by her mom. She could hear Seth laughing behind her. They talked for a few more minutes and Carter hung up the phone, giving Seth an exasperated look._

" _She's your mom…" he shrugged, "you're just like her."_

" _No, I'm not."_

 _She tossed her phone aside and took a sip of her coffee, then transferred the mug to her other hand to look down at the ring. It had a large princess cut diamond in the middle, flanked by two small French cut diamonds and then two small rounds ones, all set in a platinum band; Carter hated gold. She tilted her head slightly, finally getting a clear look at the ring in the morning light that was filtering in through the window._

" _What?" he asked._

" _Is this an antique?" she looked up at him._

 _The corner of his mouth rose up in a smirk, "I was told that's what you've always wanted…"_

" _It is," she replied, trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to cry again. "It's something old and something new all in one…and I like knowing it has some kind of history attached to it from a different time. I'm a sentimental lush, I know."_

" _You're adorable when you're sentimental," he smiled. "Do you want to know how old it is?"_

" _Yes."_

" _1925, roughly, and it's Tiffany's."_

 _Carter's mouth dropped a little as she looked at him. "Colby…"_

" _No," he shook his head. "Don't scold me. That's your engagement ring, you're going to wear it for the rest of your life, and it's the one time I'm going to be extravagant. You deserve it and I will happily give you the world, even if you don't ask for it."_

 _She moved, setting her coffee mug on the night stand closest to her and shuffled over to him, settling across his lap._

 _She cupped his face in her hands, smiling, and brushed a light kiss to his lips._

" _Thank you. You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I would give you the whole world, too."_

She could feel the tears stinging again as she thought back to their moments that morning. Her next call had been to her brother and then they had finally gotten out of the bed and gotten their day started. They had packed, showered, and packed up the dogs to drop off with his mom. She had been overjoyed with the news and so happy for both of them. Then they headed to the airport and that was it; they were back on the grind.

 _Stop this, Carter,_ she told herself _. Get a grip on it. It's two days._

She closed the visor on the window to block out the sunlight and closed her eyes, deciding she was going to will herself into a nap and hopefully she would be in a better mood by the time she landed. She had sent a picture of the ring in a group text to Nikki, Brie, Renee and Becky; by the time she landed they should all have seen it and responded, surely the girls would be able to cheer her up.

One thing that hadn't crossed Carter's mind before her trip to Orlando was that Florida wasn't her home anymore. She was in a hotel, not too far from the performance center, instead of the house she was so used to being in. It was an odd feeling but overall it was still good to be back in the Sunshine State.

Her congratulations and excitement from the girls had cheered her up to an extent; until they unloaded a hundred different questions on her that she didn't have answers for. _When is the date? What kind of flowers do you want? Are you going to let them film it for Divas? How did he ask? What kind of dress do you want?_ She didn't know a date, they hadn't even talked about a date, trying to plan that with their schedules was going be enough of a task in itself; she hadn't thought about colors or flowers or her dress or anything yet. She was just excited and wanted to leave it at that. It was slightly overwhelming.

She hit the gym once she was settled in her hotel room and then went to dinner with Finn. He was nursing his shoulder back to health and spending most of his time at home and at the performance center; at least she was able to see him.

Seth called before she went to sleep that night and just hearing his voice had soothed her some. He wasn't feeling well himself, and she could hear the change in his voice that signaled he most likely had a cold. She fell asleep that night going over her schedule for Saturday in her head; she had an appearance at a breakfast for WWE as part of their outreach with the Children's hospital, she had to talk with a few different groups at the performance center- mostly new signees- and she planned on getting in some of her own training. Hopefully Saturday would bring a better day for her.

Saturday didn't get better.

She was late for her breakfast after she spilled coffee all over herself in the elevator of her hotel as she was leaving and that sparked a domino effect for the rest of her day. She was running behind and tired and wasn't in the mood to turn on her charm and smile; although she did it, she really just wanted to take a nap and start over.

Making it to the afternoon and being able to strip out of her professional clothes and into her gym clothes was a relief. For once she was excited to lift and get some of her angst and weariness out. She had safely tucked her ring away in her bag, put in her ear buds, and let herself fall into sweat mode. It helped. By the time she was done, Finn had come to the performance center and had offered his help to her. If he couldn't get in the ring right now, at least he could lend his knowledge to someone.

She was now limping her way out of the locker room after spending more time than she cared to with a trainer and packing up her things. Finn was waiting on her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, Carter," he frowned. "You're sure you're alright?"

"You're fine, Ferg. I'm just really obviously not meant to be a wrestler. It's just a sprain and I'll be fine; ice, rest, elevation, yada yada. Gives me an excuse to be lazy for a few days," she smiled.

"Your fiancé is going to flip out," he teased her. Carter had told him the news the night before, she figured between seeing her around that weekend and Becky, he would eventually know anyways.

"He'll get over it."

"Do you want a ride back to your hotel?"

"Nah, it's my left knee, I'll be able to drive. I'm going to go get some alcohol and then hide the rest of the night. I've had a hell of a day."

"Tea is better for you."

"Sometimes tea just isn't enough," she smiled and gave him a hug, as much as his sling would allow, and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for your help, even if I hurt myself."

"Anytime," he smiled.

Carter gave him a reassuring squeeze on his good arm and slowly made her way out of the performance center to her rental car. She threw her bag in the backseat and slowly slid into the driver's seat, removing the bandage and ice that had been wrapped around her knee and tossing it in the passenger's seat.

She checked her phone. She had a few texts from Seth asking her how everything was going at the center. She started to type out a long reply to him, explaining what happened and venting about the fact she couldn't seem to pull herself out a shit day but she paused; he was in Mexico, by all account getting to see some incredible scenery based on the pictures he had sent her, he didn't feel great himself, and he had a show that night. So she told him she was tired and it had been a long day but she was good. She would worry about giving him a legitimate run down of her day later.

There was a sports bar and grill across the street from her hotel, one she had been to several times before, and that's where she headed.

She grabbed a seat on the patio, happy to get off her feet and take a moment to breathe and relax. She took the moment to scroll through her apps; twitter and instragram and smiled as the waitress approached her.

"I am going to order some food but can I get it to go? And I'm going to need about 10 glasses of wine while I wait," Carter smiled.

"So a couple of bottles?" the waitress smiled.

"Absolutely, you get it."

"Having a bad day, I guess?"

"A little bit. I will actually take a Blue Moon, the biggest one you have, and I'll let you know about the food."

"Absolutely," the waitress smiled. She started to walk away and then stopped, turning back to Carter. "You're Carter Kelly, aren't you?"

"I am."

The waitress smiled. "I thought so. My boyfriend watches wrestling and he got me watching it. I follow you on instagram and twitter."

"Well thank you, I definitely appreciate the follows. I hope I entertain you."

"You do. Your new puppy is _so_ cute, I just love him. You're so lucky and Seth is super hot." Carter laughed as the girl realized what she had said and covered her mouth, shock on her face. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be, you're fine. He is super hot so I can't be mad at you for that," Carter winked at her.

"I'm going to go get your drink now."

Carter couldn't help but laugh a little as the waitress walked off. She had never had that happen before and she knew the poor girl was embarrassed but it was also a little funny. She needed that. The waitress was blushing when she returned with her drink and Carter reassured her that it was fine, and promised that they would get a picture together before she left. She gave her the food order and then settled into the patio chair, savoring the comfortable Florida evening air and the taste of the cold beer.

She had missed things down there a little bit. She loved Davenport, she loved where her life was at; but Florida had been home for many years and she loved it just like she loved Tennessee.

She didn't know if it was the Florida air or the alcohol but her bad mood was starting to fade the longer she sat on the patio, scrolling through her phone and taking a moment. Her knee hurt; she needed some Tylenol and ice, but her mood was better. She wasn't feeling quite as murderous as she had been when she arrived.

She looked up from her phone after taking a selfie with her drink and groaned when her eyes fell on an unmistakable tattooed woman across the patio.

"For fuck's sake, I can't fucking win today…" she mumbled to herself, reaching for her drink. She said a quick prayer that her food would be done soon and took a large sip, determined to get done as quickly as she could.

The faster she could get away from Zahra, the better things would be.

She tried to divert her eyes. Maybe Zahra hadn't seen her, and even if she did, maybe she wouldn't recognize her. She didn't need this today.

Movement caught her eye and she realized that Zahra was going to try and come over to talk to her.

 _Oh please Jesus give me some patience and tact,_ she thought as she watched the her cross the patio. She took the moment to look her up and down; the tattoos, the heavy makeup, the dark hair, the perfectly manicured long nails- everything about her. What in God's name had Seth ever seen in her?

"Carter right?" Zahra asked, standing next to her table.

"Yes."

"Is that your actual name or a WWE name?"

"It's my actual name."

Carter brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, giving the woman in front of her a blank look.

She saw Zahra's eyebrows lift slightly and she cocked her head to the side, "so he gave you a ring? Look at that."

Carter looked down at her hand, cursing herself in her head for not thinking about it being seen.

"It's bigger than the one he gave the last girl. Did he knock you up?"

"What exactly do you want?" Carter asked.

"I just wanted to come say hello. See how Colby was doing…"

Carter could feel anger flare inside of her hearing his name come out of Zahra's mouth. "If he wanted you to know how he was doing he would've told you. You sure as hell aren't going to get that information from me."

"How do you know he hasn't?"

"You wouldn't be standing in front of me if he had. I know how you operate."

Zahra gave her a small smirk and shrugged a little. "Well, I'll wish you congratulations, then. I hope you enjoy Iowa, it's not a bad little town up there."

Carter scoffed, "what do you do, do you just stalk him and me on social media or something? That's sad. That's really sad, actually, and pathetic. It's also sad that you feel the need to come over and talk to me like I give a damn about you and try to plant some little seed of doubt in my head. I'm not a fucking idiot. He doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You know, I know you want to sit there and feel like you're better than me because you got a ring or you're living with him or whatever. That's fine. Don't forget that he and I were still together when you started talking to him, though. You can judge me but we really aren't that different."

"I wasn't sending pictures of my tits to him while he was dating you. I also have class, and a real career, and I don't have to use anybody for money or fame."

Before Zahra could respond, the waitress came bouncing back to the patio to bring Carter her to-go bag of food and her check. True to her word, Carter got up to take a picture with the girl, and signed her notepad for her; doing her best to not acknowledge the fact that Zahra was still standing there. She didn't know if the waitress didn't recognize her or didn't want to act like she recognized her, but she was glad she didn't; it saved things from getting a little more awkward.

Carter retrieved her purse from the chair it was in, removing some cash from her wallet and slipping it into the book with her check in it.

She set her mouth, taking a deep breath, and met Zahra's gaze.

"Maybe he loved you, maybe he didn't, and he says he didn't but I don't think I honestly care. I don't care that he made a mistake with you. You walked out on him at the very time he needed someone the most and I promise you that he will never forgive you for that. You aren't going to be in his life. You aren't going to snake your way into this and steal him away. You don't scare me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh'," Carter mocked her. "I have no reason to be afraid of you."

"Better hope he doesn't get bored again."

"He won't, I can guarantee that. And you know, Zahra, even if he does, even if this doesn't work out and even if he actually came running back to you; you would still be nothing but a side bitch slut and side bitch sluts never get rings." Carter gave her a sweet smile and grabbed her bag of food, "have a good night."

She didn't bother to wait and see if Zahra responded to her, she turned on her heel and walked away. Her heart was racing; she was annoyed and angry and equally unsettled and disgusted by the fact that she knew now that Zahra kept up with their lives. She also couldn't believe she had the nerve to approach Carter and talk to her. She wanted to get back to her room, eat her food, take care of her knee and go to sleep. In that moment she didn't even know if she would be upset if she didn't talk to Seth that night or not. With the way her day was going it would probably end up being a bad phone call.


	28. Seduce and Distract

**Alrighty here is part 2! I'm posting this from my phone so hopefully there aren't too many typos/errors! I apologize in advance if there are!**

 **Question for all of you: thoughts on a "prequel" that explores Carter and Seth getting to know each other while he was out with his injury? Any interest in that? Let me know!**

 **Happy reading and happy weekend!**

* * *

Once Carter had eaten and watched a few innings of baseball in the peace and quiet of her hote room, her anger had started to fade some. She was still annoyed and still slightly angry but she had calmed down. She rallied herself from the bed, fighting her urge to curl up and go to sleep, and started for the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe getting clean would help give her the extra push to zen out.

She was about to turn on the water when she got a text message.

 **Hi sunshine.**

She let out a little sigh and responded to him. **I was literally about to step into the shower. Are you about to be busy again? Can I call when I'm done?**

He responded quickly, telling her he was free for the rest of the night and to take her time. She turned on the water, feeling it out with her hand and stepped away to undress. She got another text and she paused.

 **I missed the hell out of you today, by the way. We have to come back here because it's beautiful.**

As soon as she read "I missed you" she felt the tears coming. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and let them flow; letting all of the frustration and anger and sadness from the day get out of her system. She reached over to turn the water off and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady herself before she called him.

It rang a few times before he answered, "Hey you. I know you didn't shower that fast."

"I decided it could wait. I wanted to hear your voice," she responded. She sniffed and looked up, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm good."

"I've been listening to your voice over the telephone for almost a year and I know when you are not 'good'. Are you crying?"

She took a deep breath, a shaky breath, and exhaled softly. "Not anymore, no."

"What's wrong?"

"I've just had a really shitty day and it all kind of boiled over. I don't know, maybe I'm just hormonal or something. I just haven't been able to shake it."

"What happened?"

"Where do I start?" she sighed and stood up, wandering back into the room and starting to pace.

"There are multiple things?"

"It was the whole day, Colbs. It was just one little thign after another. I spilled coffee all over myself this morning and then I was late, for a fucking charity event, and late to the performance center and late for everything else and then I hurt myself and-"

"Hurt yourself how?" He interrupted her.

"I'm fine, it's minor."

"Hurt yourself how, C?"

"I sprained my knee."

"Which knee? Your bad knee?"

"No it was my left knee and it's _fine_. It's a grade 1 sprain. It'll be sore and swollen for a few days and I can't run or work out or anything for like a week, at least. Amy said she would check me out next Monday. Ice, rest, wrap and elevation; all is fine."

Seth was quiet for a moment. "Who was in the ring with you?"

"Nobody hurt me. It was just me and Finn. I landed wrong."

"Finn has his arm in a sling right now Carter."

"So? You were teaching with a brace all the way up your leg. I know he's hurt right now but he still knows what he's doing and quite honestly next to you he's the person I would trust most." She huffed slightly to herself. "It was an accident and it isn't a big deal."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Didn't you text me when you left the performance center? That was hours ago."

"Yes because you hear this tone in your voice right now? That's why. You're in Mexico and you had a show to do and you freak out because you think I'm made of glass and you have a hot temper. I wasn't going to stress you out unnecessarily. I am fine."

The noise he made almost made her laugh because it was so cute but it was also out of frustration and she knew better than to laugh.

"Carter, how many times will it take for me to make you understand that whatever is happening in your world is just as important to me as what's going on in mine? I don't care if I'm in China or Egypt or Mexico or three feet away from you- especially if you're hurt. It doesn't stress me out when I actually know about it."

"Are we really fighting about this right now?"

"No, I'm not fighting with you. I just hate that you won't tell me these things. I do worry about you; I'm always going to worry about you, just like you hold your breath every time I have a match. I'm allowed to worry about you and I'm allowed to freak out especially when I'm not there."

She sat down on the bed and sighed, "You already weren't feeling well and you were out and about in that gorgeous city with Cesaro and Bayley…I just didn't want you to end up having a bad day, too..."

There was a pause between them and Carter could tell he was trying to take a moment and breath.

"Are you okay now? Have you iced and elevated and taken something? Are you actually resting?"

"Yes. It's sore and a little stiff but I'm okay. I've been resting, I promise. I got checked out at the performance center, Finn and Murphy helped me, I'm good babe. I have ice and Tylenol and hot wings and beer."

She heard him sigh. "I swear if I have to carry you around myself you're staying off of it on Monday. Somebody else can be on screen for one night."

"Colbs…"

"I will use my pull with Stephanie and Hunter if I have to. I mean it. I need my future wife to be in one whole piece. Please take the night off."

"Okay."

"Well that wasn't supposed to be that easy."

"You said 'future wife' and I can't deny you that."

"Jesus I should have proposed to you from the start if that's all it takes for you to not be stubborn."

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I really am. I had good intentions."

"I get it; I know I can be a little hot headed."

"A little?" she cracked a smile.

"Don't press your luck with me, woman."

"Mmm, well, that wasn't the end of the shitty day things…"

"What else happened?"

"I went to the sports bar across the street when I got back from the performance center, mainly because I wanted a beer, and I ordered some food to-go and while I was sitting on the patio waiting for it…um, Zahra came up to me."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"I wish I was."

A string of cuss words followed and Carter winced listening to his reaction.

"What did she say to you?"

"Baby…I don't know if you want to know that."

"I don't but tell me anyways."

Carter sighed heavily. "She saw my ring and gave me a really sarcastic congratulation and told me it was bigger than Leighla's. She wanted to know how you were and pretty much tried to insinuate that you had been talking to her and that I was just like her because when we started talking you two were still together. And that I should hope that you don't get bored with me. She knew I moved up to Iowa, too."

She could hear him mutter a few more cuss words under his breath before he made another frustrated noise. "I told her not to fuck with you."

"Well…"

"Yeah, 'well'. Fuck. Fuck, Carter. I haven't talked to her- not since she was at that show."

"I know. I haven't doubted that."

"You weren't…I didn't cheat…"

"I know. I know what we were and weren't. Regardless of how either of us felt we were just friends. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me for anything."

"Yeah I do," he replied quickly. "You keep having to deal with this bullshit and you haven't done a damn thing to deserve any of it."

"No, I don't deserve it, but you aren't doing it, you don't control them. Yeah it's frustrating and yeah I was a little creeped out knowing that Zahra keeps up with us but once I calmed down and got away from the whole confrontation, it was a little satisfying. She's jealous and she knows what she walked away from with you and that's my life now…"

"What did you say back to her?"

"Well, I told her we were very different because I actually have class and a career and I don't use people for their money and fame, I told her she was sad and pathetic, and I told her that even _if_ things didn't work out and you actually went back to her she would never be anything more than a side bitch slut and sluts never get rings; and then I walked away."

"You mic dropped her?" he laughed.

"Something like that. I didn't even look at her; I just wanted to get out of there." Carter laughed and sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "I really just wanted to punch her in her smug little face."

"I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you spoke your mind but I'm glad you didn't punch her."

"I'm sure that would've been great internet fodder; Seth Rollins New Fiancée Punches Ex-Girlfriend At Orlando Bar. I could've been on TMZ."

"I'm going to have a talk with her and with Leighla; I just want you to know that up front. I just…I feel like I need to try and handle it and shut all of this down. I don't want to deal with anymore and I know you don't want to either. And it needs to come from me."

"If you think it will help then I'm fine with that."

"You sound like you're feeling better…" he said sweetly.

"I am, mostly. I guess I just needed to get it out. I told you I think I'm just overly emotional right now- I had the best freaking couple of days at home and you proposed and then I was here alone and the girls were asking a hundred questions and I let myself get in a bad mood and it carried over and I got all in my feelings about it."

"Well if you had called me earlier you could have vented about it then…"

"Yes, sweetheart, I got it. Are _you_ feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't even feel bad I just can't breathe. I'm allergic to something down here, I think. I don't know."

"Well take care of yourself. I need my future husband in one piece too."

"I do not hate the way that sounds." Carter could hear the muffled sound of somebody talking and she heard Seth sigh. "Apparently we're leaving for the airport."

"It's fine, I still need to shower."

"I love you. I really did miss you today. When we finally get to take a vacation we need to add Mexico to the list."

"We're going to have a long list."

"Yeah well we have a honeymoon to plan for."

Carter smiled. At any mention of their wedding or engagement she couldn't help but get a swirl of butterflies. It was so new but felt so good. They took a few more minutes to say goodbye and Carter felt better than she had for the last day and a half as they hung up. She briefly thought about how his conversations with Zahra and Leighla were going to go and then pushed the thought out of her head; she wasn't going to worry about it. He would handle it.

Sunday proved to be a much better day and she woke early on Monday morning to catch her flight to Houston for RAW. It was one of the rare occasions she arrived at an arena without Seth and especially before him and she had a small rush of nerves come over her as she headed into the building. Everyone was about to know they were engaged and all of her allies- her girls- weren't there. Lana wasn't even around.

The first person she spotted when she walked in was Roman and she smiled, her nerves disappearing, when he gave her his irresistible smile in return.

He scooped her up in a hug when she got close to him and she laughed as he sat her back on her feet.

"You have to be careful with me, sir, I'm fragile today," she smirked.

"Why? You got a little baby Rollins in there?" He winked at her.

"Jesus, no. I hurt my knee this weekend. I hate you," she glared at him.

"Let me see this ring. Congrats, by the way. I'm happy for you two. You're a brave ass woman for hitching yourself to him for life."

Carter held up her hand for him and he whistled.

"That is the ring equivalent of a neon sign that says 'back the fuck off, she's taken'. Hearts will break."

"I heard that you knew about it..."

"I did. We had a brotherly bonding moment in Australia and he told me. I've been waiting for it to actually happen."

Carter smiled warmly, "I'm glad that you two fixed your bromance."

"I'm upset he's never given me a ring like this."

"Do you know where he is, by the way? I haven't heard back from him."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check again.

"Yeah we just had a creative meeting, he's probably still talking to the bossman."

"Which one?"

"Hunter."

"Why is he here?" Carter made a confused face. Roman started to speak and she held up her hands, stopping him. "If it has to do with the match tonight, I don't want to know."

"I'll keep my mouth shut then. Find the offices and you'll find him most likely."

"Thank you." She reached out to hug Roman again and he gave her an extra squeeze as they broke apart.

"I really am happy for you, C."

"Let's hope everyone else shares your sentiments. Thank you."

"You'll be fine."

She gave him a 'we'll see' look and continued on her way through the hallways of the backstage area. She did find the offices and she did find Seth. He was standing in the hallway talking to Triple H and Carter stopped in her tracks, trying to keep a safe distance so it didn't seem like she was interrupting them, especially with the serious look on Seth's face.

He must have either had his work out interrupted or just finished his workout when he found out about the meeting because he still had his wrist wraps on. She took the moment to freely admire him and she couldn't help but smirk a little to herself. He really was a fine looking man.

She watched him sigh and fold his arms and her interest in what they were talking about spiked. Hopefully it wasn't about them.

She leaned back against the wall and fished her phone from her pocket to busy herself while she waited for them to wrap up their conversation.

She was deep into reading an article that her brother had emailed her when she heard her name being called. She looked up at both men staring at her.

"Hi...you've been trying to get my attention haven't you?" She smiled shyly.

"Come here," Triple H stated.

Carter made her way over to them and gave Seth a small shrug at the look he was giving her.

"Was whatever you were reading really that good?"

"Um, it was about the Titans upcoming season, so I guess 'good' is relative depending on how you feel about football and Tennessee...but for me, yes, it was that good."

Triple H's gaze shifted to Seth, "good luck with this one."

"I'm used to it."

"I'm standing right here and I'm not _that_ bad," she pouted at both of them slightly.

Triple H gave her a warm smile, "he told me the news. Congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I feel a little bit like a proud dad right now. I'm happy for both of you. Stephanie will be happy, too. There shouldn't be any kind of issue but if there is; tell whoever it is that you have my approval and they can talk to me." He motioned for Carter's hand and she held it up for him.

"He did a good job," Carter said, cutting her eyes at Seth. He gave her a smile.

"He did. Come here and give me a hug."

She hugged him, smiling, happy to have his approval and well wishes.

"Also, you aren't working tonight. Go find a seat somewhere or go back to the hotel. Boss's orders."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"I'll see you tonight," he looked at Seth.

Seth nodded at him and he and Carter both quietly watched Triple H walk away.

"Why are you so damn quiet?" She turned to him, her hands going to her hips.

"I already talked to him, I was letting you have your moment."

"Is that it?"

He shrugged, "been a bit of a long hour or so."

Carter pouted and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You wanna talk about it?"

"If you want to know what's going to happen tonight, yes. If you don't, no."

She made a face.

"That's what I thought," he cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I'll just carry around my secrets. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she smiled, looking up at him. "Do you want to hear a secret from me?"

"I'm not going to turn it down."

"I spent a good couple of minutes standing over there staring at you and thinking about how hot you are."

"Did you really?" Seth laughed.

"I definitely did. You know this messy hair and t shirt gym look is my favorite. And your arms..." She shook her head and sighed, "you're a yummy man, Colby Lopez."

"I don't think I've been called yummy before."

"You have you just didn't know about it," she grinned. She started to stand on her toes to kiss him quickly and winced slightly.

"Ahhh, yep. How's that knee?" He asked, stepping back from her and looking at her. "Are you limping? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Mhmm, you're back here trying to seduce me and distract me. I'm on to you, now."

She rolled her eyes at him, "A- I was not trying to distract you. Maybe seduce because I missed you but not distract. B- thank you for taking matters into your own hands and telling him I was hurt."

"Well you promised me you would take the night off so I was just making sure that happened."

"I never promised. _You_ can take me back to the hotel now, though."

Seth pouted at her. "You aren't going to stay here? I have a title match tonight..."

"I'm not going to sit around here all night if I'm not working. I'm going to sit in a bed in my pajamas and live tweet about everything while I drink a bottle of wine. Actually, I might not even watch. Football is on tonight."

"Now you're just being mean."

"You brought this on yourself."

"You don't even want to stay and have dinner with me?" He stepped closer to her and leaned down to kiss her cheek and then her jawline and then her neck. "I haven't seen you in two days..."

"Who's trying to seduce who, now?" She laughed.

"Is it working?"

"I will have dinner with you. Plus I want to see Lindy and show off this rock on my hand. Then I am going to the hotel, though."

"Fair enough," he sighed, "I guess I can settle for that. I talked to Leigh, by the way. I'm going to have lunch with her when we get home..."

"You can go back to the whole trying to seduce me thing now," she frowned.

"Stop it. It'll be fine."  
"What about the other one?"

"I haven't even tried. I'm waiting until I know I won't call her a lot of names I shouldn't call her."

"Side bitch slut; that's what you should lead with."

"Come on, we're going to eat and we're tabling this until later." He rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her around towards the direction she had come from earlier. She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and giggled lightly when he kissed her cheek, "don't work yourself into a shoot, sunshine. Even though you're cute when you're angry."

"I can't help it..." She shrugged, smiling at him and as he slipped his hand into hers and fell in step with her. She sighed and bit her lip, squeezing his hand. "You know we're about to be the hot backstage gossip?"

"Yep."

"And at least 3 to 5 people are going to assume I'm knocked up?"

"Let them talk. I don't care." He lifted their intertwined hands and kissed her fingers next to her ring. "Stop worrying about it."


	29. Everything Is A Negotiation

**Happy Monday, all! I've been spending my last couple of days going to see doctors and watching football - but I still found some time to give ya'll an update! I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Thank you as always for all the love, favorites and and reviews! It absolutely makes my day when I hear from you all!**

* * *

Seth was sitting in a café, absently bouncing his foot while he waited for Leighla. He was trying his best to not be irritated that she was late, especially since he knew there was a good chance she was late on purpose, but he could feel it start to creep in. He got it; she wanted to punish him. He didn't have to enjoy it, though.

A few minutes later she came walking through the tables towards him.

"Hi," she greeted him.

He replied with the same 'hi' and watched as she took the seat across from him.

"Is it too much to hope that you have Kev with you?" she asked.

"He's at home. I didn't really know how long this would be and I wasn't just going to leave him in the car."

"It'll be however long you plan to make it," she shrugged slightly and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm kind of surprised it took this long for me to hear from you. Unless your girlfriend didn't tell you that we talked."

"No, she told me."

He sat back in his chair and quietly studied her for a minute, flipping his phone in his hand.

"You hadn't heard from me because I know that's what you wanted. You wanted to piss me off or hurt me and you wanted a fight. I know it wasn't about her."

"So why are we here now?"

"Because it's _not_ about her but she's had to take the heat anyways. Not just from you, either, and it's not…I don't want to say it's not fair but it's not. I felt like I needed to clear the air."

Leighla raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"The little slut said something to her, too?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well you've just made a little mess for yourself, haven't you?"

Seth sighed. "For myself, maybe. I was hoping that just maybe we could finally get over this whole thing, though. I get it, Leigh. You hate me and if you want to hate me forever, that's fine. You and Zahra; go at each other all you want. I hurt you and I know that. I'm sorry that I messed up our relationship. I'm sorry that I handled things like I did. I was cocky and I was an asshole and I was an idiot. I know that."

"But?"

"But Carter doesn't have anything to do with us. My life _now_ doesn't have anything to do with us. What you did and said to her was fucked up."

"I was surprised she didn't say more than she said to me…"

"That's not her style."

Leighla sighed and looked away from him, looking around the café.

"I guess…seeing her made me think about how much you hurt me and I just wanted you to feel that, too. I know she doesn't have anything to do with what happened with us. It was probably unfair and petty, but…" she paused and shrugged. "I can't change it."

"You can apologize for it."

"To her? No. I don't owe either of you that. It won't happen again, though. If I see you two out, or her, we can all just pretend like we don't exist."

"I just want us both to be able to move on. I'm…tired of her having to put up with my bullshit from the past. We- you and I- we both deserve to be happy."

"Yeah, I know. We weren't going to be happy together and I know that looking back now but you did some really sleezy shit."

"I know but to be fair so did you."

"Do you think you...are you happy now?"

"Yeah I am."

"You seem different. You're more relaxed."

"I had a lot of time when I was recovering from my surgery to get my shit together. It humbled me really fast. I'm definitely more appreciative of everything I have as cliché as that sounds. And Carter has been a big part of that."

"She gets you," Leighla rolled her eyes slightly, "she gets the part of you I could never quite get on board with."

"It's apples to oranges, Leigh. You can't compare it. What _we_ were and what we both have now is different. You can't tell me you don't feel like that, too."

"I do. I found someone that gave me what you didn't. He's actually there and his career doesn't consume his life. It's refreshing."

"Fair enough."

They had a silence pass between them.

"So is that all you wanted? To stick up for her?" Leighla asked.

"No. I proposed to Carter and I wanted you to hear it from me; not my brother or the Internet."

Leighla smirked, shaking her head. "Well congratulations. I hope it works out for you two."

"Thank you," he responded dryly, not missing the sarcastic tones in her voice.

"I won't say anything to her again. I won't apologize but I promise you that after this- I'm done. I'm glad you're happy, Colby. I'm glad you found yourself or whatever it was you needed to do."

Seth watched her push her chair back to stand up and he followed suit.

"I'm going to leave now and say goodbye. Good luck."

"You too, Leigh."

He inhaled deeply as he watched her leave and exhaled slowly. He didn't know if that went like he expected or not; he didn't really know what he expected out of talking to her.

At least he tried something.

Carter entered the house through the kitchen and sat her bags on the counter. She tossed her keys next to them and heard a small bark from the living room, followed by a groan and curse from Seth. She entered the living room to see Nash trying to jump onto the back of the couch and Seth sitting up.

"Hi pumpkin," she crooned at the dog, scratching his head, and then smiled at Seth, "hi to you, too."

"Hi," he responded, rubbing his side.

"Were you napping?"

"I was until my ribs got crushed by your dog."

"Bless your heart," she frowned at him, leaning down to kiss him.

"Don't give me that line. I know what that means."

"What does it mean?"

"That's your southern way of being sarcastic."

"Grumpy," she made a face at him and moved to go back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I don't handle being abruptly woken up well. What have you been doing?"

"I know you don't," she called from the other room. She came back a moment later and slipped her arms around his neck. "I got my nails done so I can show off my ring and I got some groceries so I can cook something besides eggs and warmed up Chinese takeout."

"You have to let me cook one of these days," he said.

"I will." She stood up and watched him as he rubbed his face with his hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to wake up."

"Want some coffee?"

"Yes," he tilted his head back to look at her, "please."

She smiled and turned, talking to him as she walked away, "so how did everything go?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. She knows what she said to you was a bitchy thing to do but she said she didn't owe either of us an apology, took a few shots at me, asked if I was happy. I told her we were engaged and she wished me luck and said she wouldn't say anything to you again and that was that."

"Do you feel better about it?"

"I feel like I at least made an effort to draw some kind of line. I don't know."

Carter handed the mug of coffee to him over his shoulder.

"To give you another southern saying; sometimes having those conversations are about as useless as a screen door on a submarine."

Seth laughed and shook his head, "that's accurate."

He felt her hands rest on his shoulders and begin to knead them softly. He let his head drop a little bit and he sighed.

"At least you said what you needed to say, babe. Don't stress out about it. It doesn't matter anymore."

He was quiet for a few minutes, relaxing into her touch. "I just needed to put everything to rest," he muttered quietly.

"I know." She patted his back and started to round the couch, "scoot up and let me in here."

He moved to the edge of the couch as Carter slipped in behind him and her shoulder massage turned into her massaging his whole back.

"Oh man I needed this…" he said after a while. "You're the one with the magic hands."

"You're too hard on your body sometimes," she replied hitting a spot on his lower back that got an audible moan from him. "You're on a plane for ridiculous amounts of hours, in the ring, at the gym, training students, in a car, with me…you don't relax enough. I know it's hard for you and you're all "destroy your body" and "better than yesterday" but…I know it's pointless to tell you to slow down, though. So I'll be here to offer massages whenever you need one."

Seth chuckled, "the funny thing about that is Leighla told me I seemed more relaxed than I used to be."

"Well I didn't really know you then but you're better than you were 10 months ago."

"I started dating a girl that kept me on my toes and made me slow down."

"And you are welcome for that," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his back. "You've had a long 4 or 5 days. We both have. Just enjoy your days off with me and stop worrying about things."

"Thank you," Seth said softly.

He felt her kiss his back and then sigh.

"What's in your head, sunshine? I can feel your wheels turning."

She leaned her head against his back and softly ran her nails up and down it a few times.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Do you want to have a family one day? Or are you happy with just…raising dogs?"

"I thought that was something we weren't allowed to talk about. Don't put that kind of juju out there, Colby."

Carter scowled at him, moving to sit next to him.

"Why exactly are you asking?"

"Well I've had a stupid number of people make a joke about 'oh, did he knock you up?' and I know they're joking but it's still annoying and…" she paused and sighed, "I don't know, I guess it's just been in my head. Last time we even kind of started to talk about it I shut you down pretty effectively."

"But you aren't trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"No," she smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not trying to tell you that I actually am knocked up."

He reached for her as he sat his coffee mug down and she moved to sit in his lap.

"It's just been on your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why were you about to freak out?"

"I don't…I wouldn't say I was going to freak out. It's not…ideal. It's not something I would plan for right now…but it wouldn't have been _bad_ news."

"Colby…"

"I'm telling the truth, C. You're pretty much perfectly molded to be a mom- I've seen you with Jack and Tyler, I've seen you with kids at events, you love them and you're good with them and I love watching you with them. Of course I want a family- beyond just our dogs. Even though we have two really great dogs. I've always wanted a family. I would ideally like to have a home built and to be married first."

"And until you aren't wrestling anymore. Or at least not full time."

"Yeah, I remember that. Diamond ring and not wrestling full time."

"I just…you would never be home and I think I would probably want to kill you for A) me having to be on my own and B) how protective and freaked out you would be about everything because you weren't here."

"That's fair."

"You really wouldn't have freaked out?" she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Maybe a little bit at first but we would've rolled with it." He brushed some of her hair back and smiled, "are you okay?"

"Yeah." She mirrored his action and patted down some of his fly away curly hairs. "I want to get through designing a house and planning our wedding first. I have a contract for 4 more years…you probably will, too. Then you know…" she shrugged.

"House and wedding and we don't worry about the contracts and just start working on it on the honeymoon."

"This isn't a negotiation," she laughed.

"Everything is a negotiation."

"You will still be one of the biggest stars in this company by the time we get married. You might even be the champion. You won't be ready to take a step back."

"House and wedding and then we revisit this whole talk."

"Deal."

He cracked a smile and kissed her. "We have to figure out a date you know."

She rolled her eyes and frowned, "I know. I don't even know where to start. We will literally have to do it on a Wednesday night because everyone we know besides our families will be on the road. We need the schedule because there are overseas trips and eight hundred pay per views now. And I don't know if we should do it here or in Tennessee because it's hard enough to get time at home now but trying to also plan a wedding long distance? And build a house? Seriously? And I don't think I want it filmed but you know they'll jump all over that shit. Seth Rollins getting married on Total Divas? That's super ratings central."

"Okay, time out," he covered her mouth with a finger. "I get it- the whole stressed out thing. My head hurts just listening to you. We don't have to plan anything right now- we can just enjoy this. Don't go into overthinking Carter mode, ok?"

He moved his hand away and kissed her.

"I love you. As far as I'm concerned we can go to Vegas and get married by Elvis. I don't care."

"Well that would be appropriate seeing as that's where you finally manned up and locked me down."

"I don't recall you making any moves either, ma'am."

"My mother raised me as a good southern lady. We do not make first moves."

"Your mother also said your fiancé looks good with no shirt on so I have a feeling she would have applauded you making the first move."

Kevin barked from the kitchen and they both looked over the couch to see both dogs standing next to the door.

"Go let the dogs out," she grinned at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose before moving to let the dogs out.

He returned to Carter stretched out where he had been sitting before. She gave him a goofy grin as he reached out to tickle her behind her knees before sliding back into his seat.

"Watch the knee, mister. I'm injured, remember?"

"You only want to acknowledge that you're injured if it benefits you," he replied dryly, patting the seat next to him for Kevin and holding his coffee mug out for him.

"I hate it when you do that…"

"I know. You want some too, Nash?" He held the mug down for the Corgi that was sitting at his feet.

"Stop it. Don't teach him bad habits, too." Carter watched as the pup happily lapped up some coffee out of his mug. "Dammit."

"He's on my team, now," Seth laughed.

"I don't think I want to have kids with you, actually. Dogs are gonna be bad enough."

"That's fine. Somebody else will have my babies I'm sure…"

Carter glared at him and gave him a little nudge with her foot. "That's rude."

"Do unto others, sunshine," he cut a look at her before reaching to turn the TV on.

"What are we doing the rest of the day? Are you going to Moline?"

"No, I worked out after I saw Leigh. I'm going tomorrow, Marek has requested you come with me, but today we're doing this. You, me and the dogs…since I need to relax more."

Carter smiled, "you're gonna hang out with me on the couch?"

"Well I'm hoping you fall asleep at some point so I can play Madden but yes."

"At least you're honest. Chances are I will fall asleep because I'm already tired so you may get your wish."

He motioned for her with his finger and she sat up. He pulled her closer to him and she draped a leg over his lap and he cupped her face, giving her a deep kiss and then kissing her forehead.

"Take a nap, then. I think you've had just as long of a couple of days as I have. _You_ need to relax, too. I will make dinner."

"Yeah?" she smiled. "Heating up ice age meals?"

"No I will actually cook something. You said you got some groceries."

"I did."

Carter had slipped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his neck, under his ear.

"Men who cook are quite sexy…" she murmured. "You smell good."

"Are you trying to seduce me again?" he asked, his eyes closing when her lips brushed against his neck again.

"Indeed I am," she smiled. "Is it working?"

He turned abruptly, laying her back on the couch and looking down at her, a small smile playing on his lips at her smile. "I guess that's a yes."

"This is what I meant by you keep me on my toes," he said, dipping his head to kiss her neck. "I thought you were tired."

"You're welcome," she giggled, "and I am…but I can spare some energy, I think."

"That's what you want?" he teased her, slipping his hand under her shirt and moving down to kiss her stomach.

"Yes," she replied, breathless. "Absolutely."


	30. Will Some Whiskey Help?

**Update time! I know it's been a few days but I had a little bit of writer's block/brain freeze. Hope you enjoy! And thank you for reading and reviewing! Love you guys!**

* * *

The following week, Carter had made her way down to Tennessee for a visit home while Seth and the rest of the RAW roster headed overseas to visit England, the Philippines and China. Her original intention had been to go with him; overseas trips were the hardest trips to be apart, but then he had proposed and she decided she needed to take some time away and see her family.

She had landed around lunch time on Wednesday, grabbed lunch with her brother and gotten in a quick work out, and was now perched in the kitchen of her brother's house, waiting on her nephews to get home from school. She was excited to see them.

She had just responded to a text from Seth when she heard the front door open and an excited Jackson call for her.

"Carp!"

"I'm in the kitchen," she responded, turning and sliding off the stool she was sitting on before her nephew threw his arms around her. She laughed at the force he hugged her with, "did you miss me little man?"

"A little bit," Jackson looked up at her.

She cupped his face and gave him a few little kisses all over it, "I missed you too. And Ty, I know you don't want a kiss, so pound it."

She held up her hand for him, formed in a fist, and he tapped knuckles with her before giving her a smile.

"Did you bring your dog with you?" Jackson asked.

"No, he's still in Iowa. I have to go straight to Virginia and Maryland from here so I didn't bring him with me."

"Why not? You can just leave him here with us when you leave."

"You can't have my dog," she grinned. "I promise you will get to meet him soon. We'll bring Kevin, too."

"Is Seth here?" Tyler asked.

"No he's in England."

"That's lame."

"I agree, but we'll be back down here in a few weeks when Raw is in Memphis."

"Both of you?"

"You just don't care about seeing me anymore, do you?" she gave him a pout.

Tyler shrugged, "you're still okay but…he's cooler than you."

She gasped at her eldest nephew and then looked at her brother who was standing in the kitchen opening. He shrugged at her.

"Now you know how I feel…"

"Well, since you apparently like him more than me, you'll be happy to know that he and I are getting married so he'll be your uncle now."

"Really?" Tyler asked. "Seth Rollins is going to be my uncle?"

"Yes," Carter laughed. Hearing her nephew exclaim it like that sounded a little absurd.

"Will he teach me how to wrestle now?"

"Your dad will have to 'okay' that one but I'm sure he would show you a thing or two."

Tyler turned to look at his dad.

"We'll talk about it. Go get ready for baseball," he nodded his head towards the stairs that led to their bedrooms.

Tyler made a face and then slowly headed towards the stairs.

Jackson looked at Carter, smiling at her, "you're still my favorite."

"I knew I would be," she laughed softly. "Last I remember you didn't like him very much."

"You like him so I like him."

"You're the sweetest. Thank you."

"Jack go change, too. You have to go to the ball field with us tonight."

"Why can't I stay with Carter?" he turned to look at his dad with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Because your grandmother and mom have plans for her so we're having a boy's night."

Jackson made a similar face to the one Tyler had just made before he followed in his brother's footsteps.

Carter and her brother watched him leave and then Carter turned her own pout towards her brother.

"Can I be part of boy's night? Please?"

"You shouldn't have said 'yes' if you didn't want our mother to turn into mother-of-the-bridezilla. Just be strong and hold your ground."

"That's easy for you to say. All you had to do was rent a tux and show up when you were told to show up," she folded her arms and leaned against the counter top. "You know I don't know how to do these things."

"Well that's what Megan is for; to balance it all out."

Carter sighed, "Do you at least have some whiskey around here so I can do a shot or two?"

"No but I'll come rescue you once Tyler is done with baseball and we'll go have some beers."

"Fine."

Carter's sister in law made dinner for them and Carter's mom that night, paired with wine, and Carter did her best to not get irritated by her mom's questions about her future wedding. She didn't have as many answers as her mom wanted but she had enough to satisfy her. She knew what she wanted her dress to look like, she knew what kind of flowers she wanted, she knew something in the fall would be better schedule wise, most likely, and she knew she wanted it to be simple. Something over the top and extravagant wasn't either of their styles.

True to his word, her brother kidnapped her from the two women, and they headed to their favorite sports bar to share a few drinks and unwind.

They had spent a good amount of their first rounds of drinks talking about Jackson and Tyler, their mom's upcoming birthday, and the plans she and Seth had for the house they were building; they had found the land that weekend.

Her brother was returning from the bathroom as Carter set her phone down and to the side and their waiter sat their second round of drinks on the table.

"What time is it over there?" Jacob asked her, nodding at her phone. "Waiting to hear from him?"

"No it's like three in the morning, he should be asleep. That was Renee."

"How do you deal with that? Being apart with such a huge distance between you? Megan cries anytime I go out of town for a day or two, even if it's just an hour away to Chattanooga or something."

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I've only cried once, really, and that was right after he proposed. I guess it's just normal for us. I mean, we got to know each other through text messages and phone calls anyways and traveling is just part of what we do. I don't _like_ it but it makes the time we get together that much better. We're good at it. We always try to have one day at home that's just us- no wrestling, no work, no teaching…we just have a date night or watch movies and hang out with the dogs. We're very good at texting and phone calls."

"But you miss him?"

"Of course I do, he's my person." Carter took a sip of her drink and let her eyes fall on the row of TVs in her direct eye line, watching the various baseball games for a moment. "What did he say to you when he told you he wanted to marry me?"

Jacob shook his head in 'no' motion. "That's between me and him."

"Come on, Jake, tell me," she pouted.

"If you really want to know you can ask him but I'm keeping that one for me. That's a man thing."

"Blah, you're such a traitor. I bring a dude around for you to hang out with and you shut down on me."

"I'm pretty sure he's here for you."

Carter rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Do you think mom will die if I get married in Iowa and not down here?"

"Probably but I don't think it matters, honestly. It's supposed to be about what you two want to do. Hell just go to Vegas and swerve everyone."

"Don't think I haven't thought about that."

Her brother cleared his throat, reaching for his own glass to take a swig of his beer. He shifted how he was sitting and gave his sister a serious look across the table.

"What?" she questioned.

"I told dad about you getting engaged."

"Oh fuck me, Jake," she closed her eyes and let her head drop to the table, "did you really have to do that?"

"He's our dad, C."

"And?" she lifted her head to look at him. She set her jaw, trying not to glare a dagger through him but at least giving him a stern look. "He hasn't been part of my life for three or four years."

"Yeah but…you're his kid, you're his daughter, and you're getting married; he should be a part of that. You should get to have all those dad moments."

"I don't want them. I have you- you can walk me down the aisle, you can give me away, you can dance with me…you were already the one that gave Colby your permission to begin with. I really would rather go elope than have the 'dad' moments. Seriously."

"Well he wants to meet him and I don't think it's a bad idea."

"Right, so he can sit across from him and make him feel like he isn't good enough like everybody else our dad comes into contact with."

"Carter…"

She shook her head, looking away from him. She was defensive, arms folded across her chest and her face set in a stern, angry look.

Up until that moment; the thought of contacting her dad hadn't crossed Carter's mind. It had been a while since that had even had a meaningful conversation aside for a happy birthday or happy holiday wish. She hadn't even heard from him on her last birthday until a card appeared in the mailbox the week after.

She had opened up to Seth about her dad during the early stages of their friendship and he hadn't asked her a single question about him since then. He knew it was something she would bring up when or if she wanted to.

Carter's relationship with her dad had begun to spiral when she had been deciding on what college she wanted to attend. He wanted her to go to law school and follow right along in his and Jacob's footsteps; Carter wanted to play softball and be a writer. He had offered to pay for her tuition but knowing she had a softball scholarship; she had turned him down and hoped that studying business would at least appease him. Then she had hurt her knee and ultimately lost her scholarship; turning him down again and opting to take out a loan to finish her senior year and walk back onto her team. From that point their conversations with each other became fewer and fewer and when she told him she was taking a job with the WWE it had been a huge deal.

' _Creativity won't pay your bills, Carter. You need something steady and something real. You need to start a family. I don't know why you have to fight against everything I ever wanted for you.'_

Never mind the success she had and was still currently having. Never mind how happy she was with her career and her personal life. It wasn't what his plan for her had been and so it wasn't okay.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what he would say to Seth.

She hadn't even actually spoken to him since Christmas and that was brief.

Jacob snapped in front of her face, brining her attention back to him. "Come back from space, Carp."

"I don't want to sit down and have dinner with him. It isn't going to fix anything, Jake. He'll try to tear Colby down and remind me how I didn't live up to the potential I had and it'll all end messy and gross. I'm not going to do that to him. If our dad wants to talk to _me_ that's fine; we can do that. But he has to make the effort. He's not going to be involved with my wedding as anything more than a guest, though."

"You don't think he would come around at all?"

"No, I don't. It doesn't matter if I've been successful, it doesn't matter how successful he is, my life isn't what he planned and he'll always hold that against me. You followed that path- I didn't. You're the good kid, I'm the bad kid."

"What if you talk to-"

"No," she interrupted him. "I _wil_ l talk to him about it, I'll tell him that you told our dad and I'll vent to him about it but our conversation won't change anything. He knows the story, he knows I tried over and over and got blown off and finally stopped trying, he saw me get a card from him and cry for an hour about it; he's going to support me no matter what. That's what we do."

"Well I can't say I didn't try…"

"I wish you would have let me be the one to make that call. That was a really shady thing to do. We don't do that to each other."

"I made a bad judgment call, I'm sorry. I was really happy for you and I got carried away."

She continued to give him a hard look, her lips pursed together.

"If it counts for anything I'm really proud of you. I think what you have going on in your life is great. You have a good career, you're going to be on a reality show, and you're marrying a really great guy. It may not have been his plan but I think you ended up in a good place anyways. Screw his plan."

"That's sweet and that helps but I'm still upset with you."

"Would some whiskey help?"

"That would be a good place to start."

Carter's ringing phone pulled her from her sleep. Her eyes popped open and she sighed reaching for her phone. She didn't need to look at the screen to know who it was. She slid the screen over to answer and rubbed her face, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi," she said, rolling onto her side to curl up.

"How's my girl?"

"Hmm, ask me again in a few minutes when my brain has fully woken up."

"I hate calling and waking you up."

"I know but I told you to. I wanted to get a chance to talk to you."

"How did your day go? Did you kill your mom?"

"Nah it wasn't too bad. I had enough information to give her to make her happy. She keeps asking where we're going to get married; she's mostly fixated on that. I told her what kind of dress and flowers I wanted…it wasn't awful."

"Where _do_ you want to get married?"

"Vegas. Let's elope."

"I'll book a flight right now. We can go on Tuesday."

Carter smiled, chuckling, "you don't want to deal with a wedding either, do you?"

"I want you to have whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me what we do. I just want to be sure your last name gets changed."

"Who said I was going to take your last name?"

"I did."

"What if I don't want to change my name? This is 2016; that's not a necessity anymore."

"Are you really challenging me? I'll have your stage name changed, too. You'll be Carter Rollins. Don't fight with me on this one."

"I don't think that you have that much power babe. What if I hyphenated it? Cargile-Lopez."

"No."

"Okay," she responded sweetly, catching the hint of irritation in his voice. "I'm sorry. You know I was just teasing you…"

"You stress me out."

"Carter Lopez sounds too damn good for me to not change my name."

"What do you want to do, C? I know you're worried about making things easy for everybody and I can already tell you're starting to get anxious and worked up about it but you just need to do what you want. It's your day and you're a girl so I know you've probably had your wedding planned since you were a kid."

"Well of course I have. All of us have."

"Then make that happen."

She sighed, "I know I don't want it on TV. I don't care if they want to film me buying my dress or planning whatever I plan but our actual wedding; I just want that to be me and you, our family, our friends, maybe the dogs…"

"So we'll tell them that or we'll just wait until your season is over. Don't do a second one."

"I do want to get married down here. I always have; outside in the fall…rustic and southern."

"Then that's what we're doing. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"I don't know how to ask for things."

"I know how to get you to ask for things," he countered, a playful tone to his voice.

"Scamp!" she laughed. "Thank you for putting up with me. I know it's not easy."

"Well you're hot, so…I work with it."

She was quiet for a moment. Seth could feel the mood of their conversation shift.

"I had a few drinks with Jacob tonight so we could catch up. He was asking about the house and just rescuing me in general. He, um…he told me that he told my dad that I was engaged and apparently my dad wants to meet you."

"Shit," Seth mumbled, taking a breath. "I, um…what did you say?"

"I told him he shouldn't have gone behind my back and done that and that I don't have any interest in all of us sitting down for some dog and pony show dinner so he can put me down. I'm not going to put you through that, either, you don't deserve that. He will never understand what you do for me, what you mean to me, and the fact that you would do anything in your power to give me anything I wanted; he'll just…he won't approve. I'm not interested in his opinion."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure. He hasn't really been a dad for awhile and especially the last three or four years. I'm happy and if that's not enough for him then tough shit."

He laughed and mimicked her 'tough shit' comment back to her. "That is the most southern I've ever heard you sound. Your accent went full on southern belle."

"I don't have an accent."

"You very much do; I can vouch to that better than anybody." Carter protested simply by making a noise at him and he laughed. "You're cute."

"You're sexy," she countered.

"Settle down, sunshine. I'm about to have to leave for the airport."

"Boo," she frowned.

"Are you sure about your dad, babe? If you…if he wants to meet me and you want that too, I'll do it for you. I don't care for him, I don't care for how he's treated you but…he's your family."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay then."

Carter sighed and rolled over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling in the dark room and frowning. "I guess I should let you go…"

"Just send me a text when you're awake. I don't know the time difference off the top of my head but we'll make it work."

"Be careful. Have fun on your plane rides. Bring me back a panda from China."

"I have a feeling you mean a real, live panda, too."

"I tiny baby one would definitely fit in your carry on, Colbs."

"Goodbye, Carter. I'm hanging up now. I love you."

"I love you, too. I miss you."

She smiled as they hung up. It was always easier for her to relax once she had talked to him. She was slightly jealous of all of the traveling he had gotten to do lately and looking forward to being able to get back into the grind of traveling with him. She was heading to Virginia on Sunday to spend some time with Renee, Nikki and Becky at their first pay per view and then one to Raw the next night.

She returned her phone to the night stand and settled back into her blankets and pillow. She did feel better, she had a plan for all of the upcoming things she had on her plate; the house and the wedding, and she was happy.


	31. Off The Clock

**Tomorrow is a crazy busy day for me so I wanted to be sure to get this updated tonight! Posting this from my phone so again I apologize for any outlandish typos! I promise I will fix them!**

 **I know Seth has been a bit absent the last couple chapters so I promise you will get lots him soon!**

 **Hope you all have been having a good weekend. As always thank you for your follows and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas!**

 **I'm off to dreamland now so enjoy!**

* * *

Carter had navigated the hallways of Richmond Coliseum, trying to hunt down one of her girl friends without actually giving away that she was there. She came upon catering and peeked through the doorway. She spotted the unmistakable blonde head of Renee and smiled, entering the area. Her back was to her so Carter slipped her arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug.

Renee spun around and immediately returned the hug once she realized who it was that had been touching her.

"Car! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Well since I was on my own this weekend I decided to venture into enemy territory and show some support to my ladies. You know I couldn't miss ya'lls first Smackdown pay per view."

"Aw I'm so happy you're here. I miss you! It's weird not having you around."

"Tell me about it; I'm stuck with that boy of mine all the time now."

"How is he?"

"Somewhere over the ocean I don't even know," Carter shrugged, "we haven't been able to sync up much since Thursday, but he's good."

"Let me see the ring!" Renee exclaimed, as if it had just dawned on her that Carter was now engaged. It was the first time they had gotten to actually see each other since it happened. Carter held out her hand for Renee to look at and smiled, watching her friend's face light up. "I'm so excited, Car. I'm so happy for you! Ugh, he did a good job…I'm still mad that I didn't know this was happening, though."

"You didn't know because you have a big mouth."

Renee scowled at her, "I would have kept _this_ a secret. I wouldn't have even told Dean."

Carter raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend.

"Ok, I maybe would have told the twins but not you."

"Brie already knew."

Renee scoffed, her mouth dropping open a little. "That little shit; I'm coming up to Iowa and I'm kicking his ass in his own home. I just want you to know this."

"I was actually hoping I could get you and Dean to come visit soon for a couple of days. I miss you guys…"

"Absolutely!"

"Have you already had lunch?" Carter nodded toward the catering set up. "I was hoping I would be able to catch you guys and we could have lunch."

"No, not yet, have you seen Nik or Becky?"

"You were first," Carter smiled.

"Well we'll go find them and we'll make it a big date. You should just jump in and be on the panel for the pre-show tonight."

Carter shook her head as they started walking. "You see this? What I'm wearing?" she motioned down to her skinny jeans and her sandals and the David Bowie shirt she was wearing, "this is what I'm staying in. I'm going to sit out on the floor and tweet about the show just like a normal fan. I'm one hundred percent off duty."

Renee pouted, "That's no fun."

"I may let someone do my hair and makeup because I've been on a plane all morning and I was being lazy but that's it."

It didn't take long for them to run into Daniel Bryan and Dean. Carter got congratulations from both of them and an extra hug from Dean before he gave Renee a quick kiss and smack on the butt when they continued on their hunt for their two missing friends.

They finally came across both Nikki and Becky and Carter swept them all out of the arena to have a pre-show lunch and celebrate; not only Carter and the first Smackdown pay per view but the fact that by the end of the night it was very possible for Becky or Nikki to be walking out as the first Smackdown Women's Champion.

A few fans had approached Carter as they all waited for the lights to drop and the show to start. She had taken some pictures and answered questions about why she was there and if she was leaving RAW. There hadn't been any direct questions about her ring but she had a caught a few lingering gazes on it.

Carter felt good, sitting out in the arena, waiting for the main part of the pay per view to start. It had been a great day getting to spend some time with her friends that she hadn't gotten to really see for a few weeks. She wished Brie had been around, but it was still nice. It was also nice, as always, to sit out in the crowd and watch the show as just a fan. No work, no back stage drama; just watching the people she loved do what they loved and getting to really enjoy it.

Watching Becky win the women's championship was exciting and emotional. She was so happy for her friend. She knew how hard she had worked to get where she was and, as much as she loved Nikki, she was happy that Becky was going to have some time in the spotlight and Carter slipped out of her seat shortly after the match to head backstage and congratulate her; the rest of the show could wait.

She had heard from Seth before the end of the show; he was on the ground in Baltimore and ready to see her. She had tried to give him the best recap she could of the show, including forwarding along a picture of her and Becky with the belt and confessing that she cried a little so she had no idea what she was going to do when he was champion again.

She was assuming that he had fallen asleep with his lack of response as she made her way through the back stage area again, wanting to say goodbye to the girls before she headed on her way.

She ran into Triple H before she even found anybody else.

"I thought I had seen you around here," he said, glancing down at his phone.

"Yeah since I was on my own this weekend I decided to come support the girls. I'm just about to say goodbye to them and head to Baltimore."

"Are you flying?"

"I was just going to drive up there," she shrugged.

He looked at her, shaking his head, "you aren't going to drive up there and get there at four in the morning. You can fly with me on the jet, it'll take an hour."

Carter opened her mouth to protest but stopped at the sharp, fatherly look he was giving her.

"Don't argue with me. It's not safe for you to drive _alone_ in the middle of the night. I'm surprised Seth didn't argue you down from that."

"I didn't really give him a chance to argue," she smiled.

"Well I'm partially responsible for all of you, so you're flying with me. Gather up whatever stuff you have with you and there's supposed to be a car for me in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Don't get all formal with me," he shook his hand and made a face. "It'll be good. It'll give us a chance to chat. Thirty minutes, ok?"

"Thank you," she smiled.

He nodded, turning his attention back to his phone and continuing down the hallway. Carter watched him for a moment and then turned on her heel, still determined to find Renee and the other girls to say goodbye. She retrieved her phone from her pocket to try and text Seth to let him know when she would be getting to the hotel.

Carter settled into one of the seats on the jet, fidgeting with her ring as she watched Triple H talking to a pilot. She looked around at her surroundings and tried to suppress the nervousness and awkwardness she was feeling.

"Stop looking like a scared little puppy. There's food, have some."

He motioned behind her. Carter turned and looked behind her and then back at him.

"I'm not acting like a scared little puppy it's just a wee bit weird. Your wife makes me feel the same way, and Carano; like I'm in the principal's office."

"We're off the clock."

"Well it's still kind of stressful."

Carter's phone vibrated in her lap and she looked down at it to see a text from Nikki. They hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye. Carter sent back a response and then looked up as Hunter sat down across from her.

"How do you and Stephanie do it? All of this? She's still in China isn't she?" Carter asked him.

"My first word of advice is to stop looking at your phone and worrying about it."

Carter frowned and slid her phone into the pocket of her jeans. "I can't help it. Its…still new."

"I know, you two are still high on the engagement. You'll get used to it. You'll still miss him but it gets easier to go about your day. My second word of advice is don't take work home with you."

"We don't. We always try to keep business stuff at a minimum at home. He did just ask me to help him with some stuff for the academy- some marketing and social media stuff- but I don't know, that feels like it's a little different."

"You just have to be sure you're partners; talk things out and don't try to make yourself seem more important than the other. You have different roles and you just have to mesh them together. If you do have to talk shop at home don't dwell on things."

Carter nodded, smiling slightly, "I feel like we already do most of that. Right now it's been a lot of dealing with the dogs and making plans for a house."

"You're going to build something?"

"In Davenport. We found land it's just…deciding on everything."

"I'm happy for you two. I don't think I would ever say I saw it coming but you've been good for each other."

"Yeah well- we didn't see it coming either. If he hadn't gotten hurt I don't know if any of this would even be happening. I'm not even sure…" Carter paused her statement, biting her lip and studying her boss sitting across from her- did she want to be completely open and honest with him?

"We're off the clock. You can say whatever you want to say."

"I just went through a lot around Mania and I wasn't entirely sure this what I wanted."

"I know," he gave her a warm smile.

"Did _he_ tell you?" she asked.

"No, I could tell and so could Stephanie. That's when we started deciding how to move you up and use you better. We didn't want to lose you." He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. "What are your plans for the future? I know you just signed a contract but you're also getting married probably what- within the next year?"

"I don't plan on leaving," she replied, folding her hands in her lap. "When I signed my contract I told him that this what I wanted and I wanted to learn as much as I could about this business and he's not going to be ready to step away any time soon, either so…kids won't be happening for awhile. I don't want any of this to change other than I'll have a different last name and a new house. I love what I do, I'm excited for all the stuff that the ball has started rolling on and I love being at the shows and meeting the fans and getting to do charity work."

"To be frank, I would like for you to start learning the business side of things; backstage and creatively."

"Really?" She asked.

"I think it suits you and you would excel with it and it would give you longevity _if_ you do decide you want to start a family soon."

"I would love that," she smiled.

"You would start at Full Sail, though, back in NXT. It wouldn't be every week but you would definitely be in Florida a little more often."

Carter bit her lip, making a face, "that makes it a little harder to say yes to."

"Talk to your fiancé about it. I'm not asking you for an official agreement right now. I'm just putting it out there."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why me? What is it that you've seen in me- even back in Tampa?"

He raised his eyebrows like he was surprised by the question and then cracked a small smile.

"I liked your charisma and your look. You have a good look. You carried yourself very well and then when you sat down with us and we actually talked I could just tell you had something in you that would work. You have a sports mind and business mind, you have a MBA, you're creative and you're stubborn. I knew you would work hard. You learn fast and you're eager to learn and you care- you put your heart into everything. I've said it before but I see a lot of Stephanie in you and that's not just me trying to blow smoke up your ass, you know I don't bullshit. I'm really happy to see what you've turned into and you have a lot left to do. You and Seth will probably run your own little promotion one day….."

"You think so?"

"I do."

Carter scrunched up her nose and then smiled, "I've signed up to be involved in this wrestling world for the rest of my life haven't I?"

"You fell in love with it and you fell in love with one of us so yes, you probably have."

"Thank you, Hunter. For all of this and for seeing something in me and taking a chance on me. I will always be grateful for it."

He shook his head, "I've told you before that it was all you, Carter. I put a path in front of you and you did the rest."

"Well thank you for the path, then."

"You're welcome."

An hour later they had landed, gotten to the hotel, and checked in. Carter slipped the key into the lock on the door to her and Seth's room and tried her best to enter the room quietly.

She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and smiled to herself at the sight of his sleeping form in the bed. She would have happily crawled into the bed then and there but she knew she needed to change and at the very least wash her face. She used the light on her phone to rummage in her bag for something to sleep in and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her before flipping on the light. The harsh light made her blink rapidly a few times and she quickly washed the night's makeup from her face and slipped into her t-shirt and boy shorts.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts the whole time she was going through her routine: did she want to spend more time away from home? Did she want to add another thing to her plate at the moment? Was this going to get held over her head like it was special treatment? Was he even going to be on board with it?

She sighed, glancing at herself in the mirror and made a face at herself before she tossed the clothes she had changed out of on the counter top and flipped off the lights, slipping out of the bathroom.

She set an alarm on her phone, betting that Seth had fallen asleep without thinking to set one, and set it on the TV stand before shuffling to the bed and crawling into it.

Seth was asleep on his stomach, like he almost always was, and the first thing she did after shimmying under the blankets was press a kiss to his back, right on his tattoo. She always did that; she couldn't help it. He stirred slightly at her touch and she kissed his shoulder and slipped an arm around him.

That movement woke him and he made a soft noise before he rolled onto his back and looked at her. Her hand moved up to scratch his beard and she smiled at him.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi sunshine," he replied. "What time is it?"

"A little after 1."

"The fuck are you…I thought you wouldn't be here until the morning?"

"Well technically it is morning," she shrugged.

"I'm so confused," he grumbled as she kissed his chest.

"I flew here. With Hunter. You have texts about it but you've been asleep."

"How did that happen?" he chuckled.

"We crossed paths backstage and I told him I was going to drive here and he shut me down. He said you wouldn't approve of my driving by myself through the night and so I flew on the jet with him."

"Damn straight I wouldn't approve of that." He reached up to caress her face, running his thumb along her lips. "I bet that was awkward as fuck."

"Yeah a little bit but it was good. We had a good chat."

"About what?"

"You and me, and just you, and my career and my plans and my future. I have a lot to talk to you about. _So_ much." She scooted up and nuzzled his neck, "right now I just want to snuggle with you though. I missed you."

He wrapped an arm around her, tangling his hand on her hair and pulling her a little closer, kissing her.

"I missed you, too."

"Even though you had your bromance to keep you occupied?" she teased him.

"Cesaro doesn't snuggle with me in the middle of the night. You're cuter than him, too. You have better legs."

"Mm, this is starting to get a little creepy," she laughed. She settled in, resting her head on his chest before trailing her hand down it and slipping her hand into his. "I have better legs huh?"

He laughed, "God yes. I love your legs. I used to check them out when you'd walk by me in a hallway and you had on those leather leggings or pants or whatever that you always wore and those fucking boots that go up to your thighs. Do you still have those boots?"

"Somewhere."

"Those should make an appearance some time. Just wear them around the house. Those and a Chicago Bears jersey. You could have anything you wanted."

"Baby goats?"

"I'd get you a hundred damn baby goats. A whole farm of them."

Carter laughed, covering her mouth when she realized how loud it was.

"I'm serious, Carter. I'd just be putty in your hands," he laughed with her. "You wore those at Mania, for the NXT show, and I swear I stood behind you staring at your legs and your ass for a solid 10 minutes."

"You _never_ told me that. Ever. You were such a dickhead to me at Mania, too."

"Just because I was in a bad mood doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the scenery. I had a lot of emotions to deal with. It was a welcome sight."

"You'll always be a fifteen year old emo kid at heart. Do you still check me out like that?"

"Yes."

She inhaled, sighing softly, closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat for a few seconds. "I love you, Colbs. I'm glad you still drool over me…"

"Yeah well you stand in hallways staring at my arms so I'm happy to return the favor."

"I'm a big fan of your ring gear, too, for the record. And jeans. And backwards hats. And your man bun. And your abs. Just…everything, pretty much- all of it."

He had been running his finger through her hair and he stopped, chuckling and pressing a kiss to her head.

"You're in a good mood. I'm glad. You've been on the emo side of things yourself lately. I know you have a lot on your plate and you miss the girls. I'm just…happy to see you happy."

She looked up at him in the dark; she was just able to make out that he was looking at her. "You make me happy, babe. This- coming 'home' to you and the pillow talk and all of it, that makes me happy- everything else just enhances that."

He pulled her close to him and found her lips, kissing her deeply and rolling her over as he kissed her. She snaked her arms around him, digging her nails slightly into his back.

"Since you were planning to drive half the night I'm guessing you don't mind me keeping you awake a little bit longer?" he teased her, looking down at her. She smiled slightly, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head 'no'. "I didn't think so…"


	32. Pizza and Apologies

**Annnnnd here's an update! I promised more Seth in this chapter so I hope I loved up to my promise! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you so much for your favorites and reviews! Makes my day! Love all of my readers!**

* * *

Seth was sitting on the couch, deep into a game of Madden, when Carter came home from her workout on Tuesday morning. He could hear her enter the kitchen followed by a chipper and sweet "hi baby!"

"Do you know that your voice changes when you talk to the dogs and when you talk to me? Their baby is different from my baby," he called to her.

"Yes, I'm nicer to them!" she responded.

He could hear her crooning to both of them and he shrugged to himself before mumbling, "I can't really argue with that."

"Hello to you too, though," she said, coming up behind him and patting his head.

"Hello," he replied, his eyes not moving from the television screen, and followed by a string of cuss words.

Carter sighed. "RIP my relationship…I've officially become a Madden widow…" she frowned.

"A what?"

"A Madden widow? Or an 'insert any new game here' widow? You haven't heard that before? Just means we lose our significant other to the video game for awhile…"

"I'll still pencil in some time for you, I promise. It's just…it's the new one…"

"I know," she smiled, even if he couldn't see her. "Enjoy your shiny new toy."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go get my computer…some of us have things we have to do even when we're at home," she teased him.

She started to turn to walk away down the hallway before he stopped her with a 'hey'.

He paused his game and leaned his head back on the couch to look at her.

"Come here."

"What?" she asked, looking down at him.

He motioned for her to lean down and met her lips with a brief kiss.

"I love you," he said.

Carter smiled, feeling the rush of his words flow over her body. "I love you too."

She disappeared down the hallway and came back a few minutes later and settled in on the side of the couch he wasn't occupying with her laptop and her Starbucks cup in hand. Nash jumped up at her feet and Kevin made his way over to nudge her arm and rest his head on her lap.

She cleared her throat, not looking away from her computer screen, "they like me more than you…."

"Bullshit, they've just been around me all morning."

Carter smiled, glancing over at him. He was in Tapout sweat pants and a Chicago Bears shirt, his hat he had been wearing that morning when she left the house was tossed to the side on the coffee table. He was deeply engrossed in his game and he still looked so good in that moment. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the knowledge of knowing that he was all hers. They had come a long way over the last _almost_ year.

She bit her lip, biting back her smile, and ran her thumb along the back of her ring as she set her coffee cup down so she could use both hands with her computer. She needed to recap her Backlash experience, she needed to do some wedding research, and she wanted to do some online shopping.

A few minutes passed by as Carter typed and Seth silently reached over, taking her cup and taking a sip of her coffee and then sitting it back down next to her.

Carter cut her eyes at him.

"Yes, sweetheart, you can have some of my coffee…" she said flatly.

"Thank you," he replied, a small smile on his face.

"Do you want me to make you some?"

"No, I just wanted some of yours."

"You're so annoying…" she mumbled, shaking her head.

She turned her attention back to her tasks in front of her, letting the silence settle over them, minus the sounds of the game and his occasional outbursts of f-bombs.

She glanced up at the TV a little while later when his game ended and he tossed the controller to his side, sighing and leaning back into the couch.

"This is your fault, you know? I was playing really well until you got home."

"You would probably be doing better if you didn't play with a team that has a trash quarterback…" she mumbled.

"Don't start this; we've been down this road before. We agreed we wouldn't trash talk each other's teams. You start it and I'm going to end up taking that ring back."

She turned her head to look at him, raising her eyebrows. "You started it; you just blamed me for losing a video game."

"What are you doing over there, anyways?" he asked, propping his feet up on the table.

"Looking at wedding dresses so I have some ideas about what I like for when I see Olia next week in Nashville…" she looked at the screen and frowned, "but I hate everything."

"Well I can't help you with that problem. I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to have a say in that."

She leaned her head back and made a noise as she exhaled, "we really should just elope."

"We could've already been in Vegas, sunshine, that was your call."

She dropped her head to the side, looking at him.

"Stop, don't look at me like that. Whatever you decide on Carter, it'll be beautiful, and I'll see you and I'll cry like a little baby in front of every person we know. Don't stress out about it."

"Do you really think you'll cry?"

"Yes."

She gave him a sweet smile before she looked away from him to her computer again.

"Are you coming with me to black and brave later?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to get some pictures. You know Hunter thinks you're going to end up retiring and having your own promotion one day- me and you."

"Did he tell you that the other night?"

"Yeah, he said it's good I'm helping you guys out," she closed her laptop and slid it away from her towards the end of the couch. "I think that's just his polite way of saying you _need_ me but you know…"

"You never did finish telling me everything you two talked about..." He sat up and picked up his controller, seemingly ready to start another game.

The day before Carter had started to give him a rundown of her flight with Triple H as they were getting ready for their day; mostly what he had said about Seth and their relationship. She was, admittedly, a little anxious about mentioning the career side of things to him and they had gotten carried away by their days and never really finished the conversation.

She scooped Kevin into her lap and quietly watched Seth for a moment.

"What?" he asked, glancing at her "was I supposed to forget about that?"

"No," she shook her head, "we just got caught up in the day. I told you about most of it."

"Yeah but what did he tell you about your career? That's what I was most interested in. What are their plans for you? Are you going to get in the ring or not?"

"They're going to put me in a romantic storyline with Roman."

Seth turned a blank look toward her.

A smile slowly spread across her face and she started laughing.

"I wish you could see your face right now."

"I hate you," he shook his head.

"Why? You don't have to worry about Roman…he isn't a threat to you. He's married."

"If you think being married has ever stopped someone before…and I'm not threatened by him. I don't want to watch you make out with someone especially one of my best friends. I don't care if it's fake, that's weird."

"Would you rather it be Roman or Dean?"

"Can you not?"

Carter laughed again.

"It's not actually happening anyways so it's a moot point," he grumbled.

"Your dad is getting annoyed with me," she looked down at Kevin, frowning at him.

"What did he really tell you?"

She sighed, continuing to pet Kevin. "Well I'm not getting on the ring. If I am he didn't mention it."

"Will you still let me teach you?"

"Yes if you really want to."

"What else?"

"He wants me to get involved in the business side of things; philanthropy, running the shows, creative. He thinks it's a good fit for me and I mean…I want to learn it. He said he feels like it will give me longevity, too…if we decided to start a family any time soon."

"Why does it sound like there's some kind of problem? That's fucking great news, Carps. You should be excited, babe."

"I am. It means a lot to me. I would just have to start at Full Sail which would means I would be spending more time down in Orlando."

"How much time?"

"At least a week per month. Maybe a few more days here and there out on the road at live events."

Seth paused his game and looked at her. "What about RAW?"

"For now I would still be on TV. It would be double duty. I would do RAW, go to Orlando, go back to RAW and then a few weeks later I would do it again and give or take a few days depending on live shows and pay per views. Eventually I guess I would get phased out and just be behind the scenes. I don't know, there isn't a lot of detail, it was really a hypothetical conversation it wasn't an offer. I can say no."

He inhaled deeply, blinking a few times and nodded. "I'm going to support whatever decision you make."

She tilted her head slightly, frowning at him. "Colby."

He shrugged and look at the TV, not saying anything.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"What you really think about all of it? Not a cookie cutter response. I know you better than that, I know you have an opinion about it."

"What I really think about all of it doesn't matter because I know _you_ and I know if you already have a decision about it in your head I'm not going to change that decision and I'm going to support that decision because that's what I'm supposed to do."

"And what _we_ do is talk about things."

"There's nothing to talk about, Carter."

"Okay," she replied, curtly.

"Okay."

He looked at her for a few seconds and then gave his attention to his game, starting it again.

Carter sat on the couch quietly for a few minutes, watching him and watching the game. She picked up Kevin and gave him a little kiss on his head and set him to the side before standing up and grabbing her now empty coffee cup and laptop. Seth glanced over as she stood up and then watched in short glances as she retreated to the kitchen, threw away her cup and then retreated down the hallway to their room, all without a word.

After a few minutes he could hear the shower turn on and he sighed, shaking his head. She was not happy with him.

Later that afternoon Seth was sitting in a chair at his wrestling school; leaning on his knees and watching everyone pack up their gear to leave for the day. He reached for his bag to retrieve his phone as Marek started to approach him.

"So where was Carter at today?" he asked.

Seth's attention stayed on his phone, reading his text from Carter.

 **Why didn't you wake me up?**

They had passed the time for the rest of that morning and early afternoon in separate rooms. Carter had appeared to retrieve a bottle of water from the kitchen but that had been it and she still didn't speak to him.

When he had finally gone to check in on her to see if she still even wanted to go to Moline with him, he had found her asleep on top of the covers of their bed, her laptop discarded next to her. He couldn't wake her up, she looked too peaceful and he knew she probably needed the sleep. He had brushed her hair back, kissed her forehead and tossed a blanket over her before rounding up Kevin and Nash and leaving, sending a text on his way out the door so she wouldn't freak out when she woke up. She was apparently awake now.

 **You looked too peaceful for me to wake you up. I figured you needed the sleep.** He responded and looked up at Marek.

"She was asleep when I left so I let her sleep," he shrugged, slipping off his knee pads and reaching for his bag. "She was irritated with me so I figured I should just let her be."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. That was the problem." He tossed his stuff in his bag and sighed, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms. "She had a talk with Hunter the other night about future things, future plans for her career, and if they end up working out she's going to be away from home a lot and instead of telling her how I actually feel about it I just gave her a bullshit 'do whatever you want' kind of response."

"Smart."

"To be fair the last time we had any kind of a conversation about her career we ended up fighting because I voiced my opinion about it and she didn't speak to me for a whole day; so this time I went the other direction."

"Did she ask for your opinion?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

Marek smiled, chuckling a little. "You'll figure it out one of these days. If your girl tells you she wants your opinion; give it to her. If she doesn't ask for it; keep your mouth shut."

"Well I don't really have a right to my opinion seeing as how the last couple of months I've been in Australia and Japan and China and all over the damn planet."

"Don't tell me that," Marek shrugged. "Go home and apologize and tell _her_ that and tell her I said hello and we missed her."

"Yeah, thanks," he sighed, giving his friend an exasperated look. Marek patted him on the back, smirking at him, and walked away.

Seth checked his phone again to see if Carter had responded to him. He responded to her and then looked up, whistling and calling for both of the dogs.

Carter was still curled up on the bed, waiting for Seth's response. She had woken up not quite as irritated with him but a little bit of the feeling was still hanging around. She really wished he had waked her up; she wanted to go with him. He was right that she had needed to catch up on her sleep a little. Her phone vibrated and she checked it.

 **I'll be home soon we're about to leave. I'm handling dinner so don't eat anything.**

She smiled softly reading the text. Even when he annoyed her he was still sweet. She told him to 'be careful' and finally roused herself from the bed and wait for him to get home.

She was in the laundry room when she heard him come through the door and she stood in the doorway to see him trying not to trip over Kevin and Nash and balancing a pizza box with another take out bag on top of it and his gym bag.

She smiled at the frustrated look on his face.

He saw her out of the corner of his eye as he set the box down and he looked at her. "I brought pizza."

"How am I supposed to be mad at you when you come home with pizza?"

"That was my plan."

She made a face at him and trekked into the kitchen to hug him as he let his bag slide off of his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her around the shoulders and leaned his head against hers.

"I'm sorry sunshine."

"I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder all day…" she replied, pulling back to look up at him.

"I deserved it a little bit."

"Will you talk to me now?"

He nodded, "yeah. We're going to eat our pizza and I'm going to talk and then I have desert for you, too."

"Oh yeah?" she gave him a mischievous look.

"Actual, literal, physical desert; get your head out of the gutter, ma'am." She laughed and he kissed her cheek, "although you can have that for desert too if you want it…"

"Feed me first. I'm dying."

He broke away from her to retrieve plates for them and she opened up the pizza box and grinned.

"Oh you just pulled out all the stops…pineapple and sausage? You hate pineapple on pizza."

"Yeah but it's your favorite, I can deal with it..."

"You know the way to this girl's heart."

He shrugged, a smug smile on his face, "10 points for Colby."

Carter rolled her eyes and took a plate from his hand, grabbing her slices of pizza and heading to the living room.

"You aren't even going to sit at the table? That's fucking uncivilized, Carps."

"I want to watch Smackdown…"

They sat quietly for a few minutes after he joined her, eating and trying to resist the adorable begging they were getting from the two dogs.

Carter finally looked at him, "so what's the deal?"

He sighed, "well…to be honest I'm not a huge fan of you being in Orlando for a week and being away from home more than we already have to be."

"Was that so hard to tell me?"

"A little bit, yeah. I don't want you to think I'm not supporting you or that I don't want you to accept a really great offer because I'm not. I really did mean it when I said I would support whatever decision you make. You told me months ago that you want to learn this business and that's going to be your chance."

"But? You don't want me to be away from home? You don't want me to travel? I travel alone all the time…"

"It's not even that, really. Yeah it will suck but it's something we could figure out, I'll come down to Orlando or go to a show if I start to miss you too much or I'll just suck it up. I don't really have a leg to stand on when it comes to that…I leave you here alone all the time."

"I don't know if I would describe it like that," she shrugged.

"I don't know how we're going to do everything; the house, the wedding, TV, pay per views, live shows, traveling, black and brave, you'll start filming soon…so we throw something else on the pile? You're already stressed out and I don't want to watch you stretch yourself too thin. I eventually have to put my foot down even if it pisses you off."

Carter bit her lip and then sighed, giving him a soft, empathetic look. "John and Nikki do it, Brie and Bryan do it, Renee and Dean kind of do it…we would figure it out."

"That's a lot easier for you to say than it is for me to do."

"I don't have to do it," she replied softly.

"You need to."

"The good thing is; it wasn't an actual offer, not yet at least. I don't have to sign anything; I don't have to agree to anything, it may not even happen. That's just what _he_ would like for me to do and he doesn't even get to make the final call on that. So right now it's not throwing something else on the pile; it's tabled. I will still be at home, right here with you, and we can knock out all of our other 'to do' things on our list one at a time. To be honest with you too, I'm not really stressed out…it may come off as being stressed out but I'm really excited. I get frustrated but I get over it. You talk me out of it."

"You need someone to balance you out just as much as I do sometimes. I get moody and you get anxious."

"That's why we work." She smiled at him and reached over to nudge him, "I also like to keep you around for the eye candy."

"Same," he smirked.

"What kind of desert did you get me?"

"Go look," he nodded toward the kitchen behind them with his head.

She cut a curious look at him and then stood, heading into the kitchen to put her plate up and investigate her surprise desert.

Seth smiled to himself when he heard her excited 'yes!' exclamation come from the kitchen.

"You got me cupcakes," she smiled, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing his neck. "You spoil me."

"I got you _one_ cupcake; singular. The other one is for me. There are cookies in there for Kevin and Nash, too. You're all welcome."

"We all thank you," she laughed and leaned down, "come here so I can kiss you and thank you properly."

Carter had her head lying in Seth's lap. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he was half asleep while they watched TV. Carter rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

"Are you asleep up there?"

"Mm," he looked down at her and brushed her hair back. "Some of us didn't nap for eight hours today."

"I didn't nap for eight hours. Go to bed, baby."

"I would rather stay out here with you."

"Suit yourself, stubborn ass," she shrugged, rolling back onto her side.

"God you're mean," he chuckled lightly. "You're just _really_ mean to me."

"Would you prefer to lay your head in my lap?"

"I would, actually."

Carter laughed as she sat up and they rearranged how they were sitting.

"is that better?" she asked. She brushed her hand across his face and scratched his beard. "You're getting grey hairs in your beard…"

"Mhmm, that's your fault. You stress me out."

"Oh, ok," she rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, "just go to sleep."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"No," she smiled down at him as he moved to his back and looked up at her.

He scowled at her, "I'm serious."

"What is your question?"

"Are you lonely?"

"What?" she gave him a confused look. "Why…what? No. Why would I be? That's a silly question."

"It's not. I don't mean like…I know there's us and I don't mean it that way. I mean that you're up here now and your people aren't up here. I have Marek and Brandon and my family and the people I grew up with. You don't even get to see your girls at shows anymore, they're all on Smackdown. I love you and you're my world but I know you have to get tired of being around me _all_ the time."

"I miss them but I'm not lonely. There's a difference. I love being here and I'll start seeing them more soon." She smiled at him, "stop worrying about me."

He sighed, "as much as it pains me to say this, you should see if Renee wants to come visit."

"Are you ill?" she teased him, feeling his forehead.

"Just be sure she brings Ambrose with her so I'm not outnumbered by you two."

"You really do love Renee."

"I do she just drives me crazy. She always has. We have a very special love/hate relationship."

"Thank you."

He nodded, yawning. "It's your house too…"

She brushed her fingers through his hair and watched as he closed his eyes again. "You going to sleep now?"

"Just push me in the floor when you're ready to go to bed."

"Why don't we just go to bed now?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, tilting his head slightly. She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked, giving a little shrug.

"Yep," he moved to sit up and turned to give her a quick kiss. "You handle the dogs and I'll meet you there."

"Why do I have to handle the dogs?"

"I bought cupcakes."

She laughed as he stood up and reached for her hands, pulling her up from the couch. He kissed her again and then cupped her bottom, giving it a squeeze.

"Don't take too long, sunshine. Love you."


	33. Challenge Accepted

**Hello hello! Sorry for the length of time for this update...I went out of town this weekend and things have just been busy! BUT here is an update!**

 **Thank you all for reading, following and reviewing! You guys make my day! "Part Two" of this will hopefully be ready soon!**

* * *

A smile spread across Carter's face as soon as she heard Seth's voice and his signature "Hey, sunshine" as he answered her call.

"I'm guessing you're on the ground?" he asked.

"Yes, I am on my way to my car right now. It feels good to be home."

Their week had been slightly hectic.

Carter had joined Seth on the road the weekend before since the live shows were going through the south and culminating with RAW in Memphis. The day had been typical for Seth; work out and do his show, but Carter had been busy. She started her morning doing some local radio interviews with Lana, then an appearance at St. Jude and then greeted her brother and his best friend who made the trip down from Nashville for the show, having dinner with them and then doing her duties for the show that night.

Tuesday they had gone to Nashville; Carter's mom and step dad really wanted to see Seth and give them a dinner to celebrate their engagement and Carter had taken some time to do a few wedding related things, primarily meeting with a designer to start on her dress. By the time she had ran her errands for the day and they had celebrated with her family, she had been exhausted and fallen asleep almost as soon as they got in bed.

Wednesday morning brought about the two of them going separate directions; Seth headed home to Iowa and Carter headed to Orlando.

She was finally on the ground in Iowa Friday morning, ready for the weekend of house shows close to home and the first RAW branded pay per view, and ready to see Seth.

"It'll be good to have you home, too. That bed is lonely without you."

"Uh huh, it's tough being in that house alone isn't it?"

"Snuggling with the dogs just didn't have the same kind of pay off…"

Carter laughed softly, "well I'm back so all is well. Did you figure out your plan for today? Are you and Cesaro having a man date?"

"I'm actually about to leave to go meet him."

"Babe, seriously? I don't even get to see you?" she sighed.

"You can come meet us. You'd be able to be there in 20 minutes tops. I figured that's what you would do anyways."

"No I need to go to the house. I need to change and I need to start laundry and I want to settle for like ten minutes."

"You know we're at home this weekend you don't have to do laundry right now."

"You know we won't be home much," she spotted her jeep and sighed again. "I'll just meet you at the gym later. Y'all will be there awhile today won't you?"

"Yeah we're gonna work out and then Bayley and Sasha are coming and they're going to help teach some. Hold on…"

Carter had just put her bags in the back hatch of her Jeep when she heard his muffled calls for the dogs. She smirked and chuckled a little. He sounded so exasperated.

"Having a rough morning with them?" she asked.

"Kevin ate one of my knee pads."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes he brought it to me. He just delivered it to my feet like I was supposed to be happy he tore it to shreds."

"He just wanted to play with his dad."

"Well his dad would have preferred if he had played with an actual toy and not my wrestling gear." Carter could picture him glaring at the small dog. "I'm going to leave them here for you."

"That's fine."

"Hey, don't sound so bummed out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Colbs. I have a surprise for you and I was hoping we would get a second at home but I'll go with the flow."

"What kind of surprise? Like a present surprise or what? Lingerie?"

"Neither of those; you'll see for yourself in an hour or so. Go have fun with your boyfriend," she teased him.

"You realize now all I'm going to be focused on is whatever this surprise is?"

"Yes."

"You're awful."

"I love you too, baby."

She heard him sigh, "be careful please. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Hey…" she started and trailed off, pausing.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to be back in that bed with you, too. I missed you."

Seth swore under his breath, "don't do this to me right now. You're an awful, awful woman."

Carter laughed, "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"Awful, but I love you too."

Carter laughed again as she hung up the phone, shaking her head. Sometimes it was too easy to get under his skin.

Seth was sitting on the edge of the ring, legs hanging over the apron, and leaning on the bottom rope, half paying attention to Bayley, Sasha and Cesaro talking to the current training class and staring at the wall behind them.

There was a small part of him that was starting to worry about Carter; she should have been there by now.

Marek lightly smacked his leg, getting his attention, and he gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Your girl is here," he nodded his head behind them.

Seth glanced over his shoulder at the door and then did a double take. She was in a grey tank top with a peace sign on it, black leggings and her usual almost shoulder length hair was now midway down her back.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"That's not usually how people react to seeing their fiancée…" Marek chuckled.

Seth gave him a look as he slid off the apron and headed to meet Carter. She smiled at him as he approached her, holding up a shaker bottle for him.

"I brought you a shake as requested."

"I'm sorry but I was expecting my fiancée, not some strange girl with long hair…" He replied, a teasing look on his face as he kissed her cheek.

"Ah, yeah…here's your surprise…" she held out her hands, shrugging. "The long hair is back. New look for the first pay per view."

She did a quick twirl and ran her fingers through the black locks hanging over her shoulder. There was a small hint of teal highlights near her part and bangs.

"I don't like it," he dead panned.

Carter gave him a shocked look, startled. "What?"

He slowly smiled, laughing, "I'm just kidding, Carp, you look fucking gorgeous."

"Jesus Christ," she muttered, "don't do that to me. I almost died."

He cupped her face and kissed her, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I was seriously joking. I love it."

"I figured you would. Long, dark hair is kind of your thing."

"I can't argue with that. I was starting to worry about you."

"I may have fallen asleep for like 45 minutes," she frowned. "Did I miss anything?"

He shook his head, "nothing important."

She smiled and tilted her head up, seeking another kiss. He obliged and she nodded toward the ring and group.

"Go do your thing before Marek starts yelling at you…"

Seth slipped his hand in hers and she walked with him over to the ring.

Marek greeted her with a hug and a smile.

"It's about damn time you decided to show up," he said quietly, trying not to draw attention to the trio.

"I took a nap," she shrugged.

"You gonna get in the ring today?"

"No," she cut her eyes at him.

"Yes she is," Seth responded, taking a drink of his shake.

"Except I'm not, don't listen to him."

A little over an hour later, she was standing next to the ring, hands on her hips, glaring up at Seth while he grinned at her, trying to coax her into the ring.

"Baby please," he pouted slightly. "Get in here with me. It's just us."

She glanced around the empty gym and shook her head, "we have things to do today."

"You took a 45 minute nap; you can spare me an hour. Come on," he sat on the middle rope, holding it down for her. "I promise I'll be gentle with you."

Carter rolled her eyes at his cheeky comment, "I'm not concerned about you being gentle, you're always careful with me. I'm concerned about your need to be inappropriate when I'm in the ring with you. I can't concentrate."

Seth laughed, "I can't help it."

"You're gonna end up making me hurt myself."

"I'll behave. Cross my heart."

Carter sighed and climbed up on the apron, eyeing him as she ducked under the rope. "You put one hand out of line or make one sexual innuendo and from now on only Marek will be teaching me. You'll be sitting in a chair watching. Quietly."

"Yes ma'am."

"I mean it, Colby Lopez," she gave him a stern look.

"Scout's honor."

"You're full of shit," she laughed.

"Yet you're still here," he stepped to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I can't say 'no' to you when you pout at me." She stepped back from him and pulled a hair tie off her wrist, gathering her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head.

"You know shit is about to go down when a girl puts her hair up…"

"Yeah well not the kind of 'going down' your mind is set on right now," she mumbled, shooting him an amused look.

"Hey! No ma'am. If I can't make comments then you can't make comments. This has to be an even deal. This is my gym, my rules."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "That was the one and only time."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "you ready?"

Carter was lying on the mat near a corner of the ring, hands resting above her head, trying to catch her breath. She had no idea how long they had actually been in the ring but she was exhausted.

"No more," she looked over at him, laughing slightly, "I'm tapping out."

"You hate me?" Seth asked her, smiling, catching his own breath.

"A little bit."

He held out his hands for her and helped her up from the mat. "Well I told you I would never go easy on you."

"Sometimes I feel like I should just master the Stephanie McMahon slap and leave it at that."

"Please don't ever slap me like that. You have no idea how much it hurts."

"Don't ever do anything to make me want to slap you," she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'll try my best. Am I allowed to kiss you since I'm all sweaty?"

"Well I'm all sweaty too so I think I can make an exception."

He leaned down to kiss her, cupping her face, and pushed her back the couple of steps to the corner. She laughed slightly when she felt the buckle against her back and wrapped her arms around his waist. She missed this. She didn't even care that she was finally getting a moment alone with him in the middle of a ring in a crossfit gym. She just wanted to feel the butterflies and heat for a minute.

She had no idea how long they stood there, wrapped up in each other, when a sharp whistle interrupted their moment.

They both looked over at Marek, waiting on them. "I love you two and I get it but y'all kind of have to be somewhere soon…"

"Yeah we're coming," Seth said, sighing.

Carter made a face at him, scrunching up her nose, and patted his face. "Duty calls."

"To be continued."

She smiled and watched as he moved the hold the ropes for her again.

Watching Seth perform in pretty much his home town had been a fun moment for Carter. He ate up every second of it. Especially knowing his students and his best friend and his family were there. The best part about it was getting to come home to their home after the show.

Seth woke before Carter and took the few moments to admire his sleeping fiancée. She was asleep on her stomach; the covers were bunched down near her waist and her hair was falling over her shoulder and across her bare back. He reached out to brush her hair away from her face and the graze of his fingertips on her shoulder stirred her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, giving him a sleepy smile. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded.

"You know staring at someone while they're asleep is kind of creepy…"

"I'm a creep then."

She chuckled, "you're a cute creep."

He smirked and shrugged.

She moved over, lifting his arm so she could get close to him. She rested her head on his chest and draped a leg over his.

"I'm not ready to be awake yet…"

"Go back to sleep. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself this time."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into him, taking a deep breath and willing herself to doze off for just a few more minutes. She could feel his heartbeat and hear his steady breathing.

She felt him moving around and then felt him kiss her forehead.

" _What_ are you doing?" She mumbled.

"Taking a picture."

She opened her eyes, "why?"

"Because of all the pictures you post of me napping I think I should get one in return."

"I don't have any clothes on!" she looked at him.

"All you can see is your shoulder," he laughed.

Carter reached for his phone to look at the picture. You _could_ only see her shoulder, and her head and hand resting on his chest, her ring, and him kissing her head.

"Well…that is actually a good picture. Are you really going to post that?"

"Yes."

She smiled, laying her head back down. "The internet will be excited."

"Naked Carter Kelly; break the Internet."

She squeezed his side, drawing a laugh from him.

"What are you going to caption it?"

"Got the girl, time to get my title."

"Oh that's good."

He moved to put his phone back on the night stand and scooted down in the bed, pulling her closer to him, and lifted her head to kiss her.

"Are you aware of how beautiful you are when you're asleep?"

"Because I'm not talking?" she grinned.

"Well, no…I was going to take a little bit sweeter of an approach but since you brought it up there is that- you can't annoy me when you're asleep," he shook his head at her, chuckling, "you're a handful sometimes you know?"

"You would be bored without me."

"That's accurate." She had rested her chin on her hand on his chest so she could look at him. He brushed her hair back, wrapping it around his hand. "I didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday but I'm really proud of you. I'm also really impressed by you…I don't know why you're so afraid of the idea of wrestling."

She sighed, "I'm not afraid of it. I actually really enjoy it. It's just not what I'm supposed to be doing. Maybe one day I can have one match but I'm happy with where things are for me. I'm fine with just watching you."

"Yeah, Carter, but you could be really-" he cut himself off at the look she gave him. "Don't look at me like that."

"I don't want this to be a thing," she frowned slightly.

"It's not a thing, at all. It's just my thoughts and professional opinion."

She sighed and gave him a soft smile, "how about, for now, we agree to leave professional opinions outside of our bedroom? A very wise man told me once that I shouldn't bring work home with me."

"It's not work, though. It's..."

"It's work, pumpkin," she smiled and leaned up to give him a sweet, short kiss.

"Fine, but when we're not in our bedroom I'm bringing it up again."

"I love you. I love your enthusiasm, I love your faith in me, I love your persistence, but this isn't one you're going to win. My mind is made up."

"Challenge accepted."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "that was not a challenge."

"Oh but it was," he grinned at her, his eyes lighting up, "haven't you figured out by now you should never tell me I can't or won't do something?"

She patted his face with her hand and scratched his beard, "okay, sweetheart."

She sat up in the bed, shaking her head, and started to move towards the edge of the bed.

"Are you leaving me?" he pouted, reaching for her hand.

"I'm going to go shower and no you _can't_ join me," she shot him a look over her shoulder.

"I hate you," he muttered, watching her intently as the blankets fell away from her, reminding him that she indeed didn't have any clothes on, and she started for the bathroom. "Carter…"

"That one _was_ a challenge."

The rest of the day brought about a trip to Chicago for the house show, along with Seth and Cesaro getting a chance to tour the Chicago Bears practice facility and field and Carter taking some time to explore the city with Lana. Then it was on to Indianapolis for the first RAW branded pay per view.

Carter had been a little busier than she had been over the last few pay per views but it had been a good night so far. The women had just finished their triple threat match and Carter was taking a moment to find Seth and give him some love before his match and before she got called away to more duties.

She knocked on the door to his locker room and waited to hear him tell her to come in. She didn't know if any of the other guys were around or not.

Cesaro opened the door and gave her a smile before kissing her cheek, "he's all yours."

"I'm not trying to kick you out of your locker room. I just wanted to say hi while I had a chance."

"It's no problem."

She smiled at him and stepped back to let him pass by her.

"Roman and Dean are going to get very jealous you know…" Carter teased Seth.

He cut a look up at her as he tied his shoes, "monogamy doesn't exist in bromances, babe. We play the field."

"Oh," she laughed. "It doesn't work that way in the girl world."

"That's because girls are petty, no offense."

"None taken. Funny enough, I was going to mention that I don't think Sasha is a big fan of me."

"Why?"

"I passed her and Bayley and I told them they had a great match and she just looked at me and like…mumbled thanks and kept walking. Bayley stopped and chatted for a second."

"Maybe she's in a bad mood."

Carter shrugged, leaning against the wall next to the doorway and watching him get ready.

"I don't think she would have any reason to not like you."

"We haven't really talked a whole lot. I don't know there's always been a little divide between the wrestlers and non-wrestlers, and the girls on Divas. I mean, you used to think I was a snob."

He cracked a smile, "I did tell you that I thought you were snobby, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"I still stand by the excuse for that was that I was on pain medication." He crossed over to her and kissed her, "I was wrong; very, very wrong, and anybody else would be wrong, too. My sensitive little sunshine."

"I'm a lover, ok? I don't like for people to not like me."

"I know. Are you going to be able to come to gorilla with me?"

"No," she frowned, "I have to interview Roman and Rusev. That's why I'm here now. Please be careful, ok? And be a badass and have a good match."

"I will, I always am."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted her head to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you. Go be adorable in your interview."

"I always am," she smiled sweetly. She dropped her hands down and squeezed his butt and winked at him. "I'll see you after the match."

Carter was watching the main event unfold on a monitor backstage near the photo backdrop and stage area, Mark Carano was standing with her. She was supposed to talk to Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens after the match ended, for a website exclusive, and then she would be done and they would be on their way to Cincinnati.

"Ouch,"Carano muttered as Seth and Kevin crashed down from the ropes with a gut buster.

"I know, I die a little during every match. He jumped off the cage last week and I stopped breathing."

"You're going to lose several years off your life with him."

"Maybe he'll retire soon," Carter chuckled.

She watched Seth roll out of the ring and then promptly drop to his knee, clutching his side, and she started to feel her heart race when she realized he was legitimately hurt.

"He's hurt," Carter said softly.

"What?"

"He's hurt," she said again, glancing at her boss. "He's hurt, hurt. That's real."

"He probably just got the wind knocked out of him."

"Yeah…" she mumbled, shifting how she was standing.

"They would stop the match, Carter. It's fine."

She scoffed, "do you know him? He could have a broken bone protruding from his leg and he would still try to finish a match. He's an idiot."

She crossed an arm across her midsection and started nervously biting her thumbnail on the other hand. The more she watched him favor his side the more she felt like she wanted throw up especially as she watched him climb the ropes.

Carter swore under her breath.

"Hey, he's fine," Carano tried to give her a comforting look, "don't stress out."

"Do you know _me_?"

"I do and that's why I'm telling you don't stress out, ok? You'll be done and down there before he even gets back stage. We still have our own part of the show to finish."

"Yeah," Carter mumbled. "Thanks…"


	34. Let Me Treat You

**I'll keep this short and sweet and wish you all a happy weekend and happy reading! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Carter was curled up on the couch in her living room quietly watching some of the TV shows she had saved on their DVR and taking occasional glances at Seth's sleeping form on the other part of the couch. He was on his back with his arm draped over his face and Nash curled up under his other arm. Kevin was laying on the floor next to the couch. She could see the white of the bandage around his torso peeking out from underneath his t-shirt and she sighed to herself.

She had gone from worried and anxious to pissed off to emotional on Sunday night in just a matter of minutes. As soon as Chris and Kevin had seen her after the match, Chris had hugged her and Kevin had profusely apologized that he had slipped up and hurt Seth; all she had cared about was doing their interview and getting to Seth. She had watched him linger in the ring and get cheered by the pay per view crowd and he didn't look good.

The first words out of his mouth when he had seen her, sitting in medical with the WWE doctor and a medic standing over him and an oxygen mask, were "I'm fine."

" _You aren't fucking fine, you can't breathe," she snapped, giving him a wide eyed look. "Did you break your ribs?"_

 _Her eyes moved from him to the doctor, looking for an answer._

" _They could be fractured, that's what I'm worried about since he's having trouble breathing, but there's a chance it's just a bruise, too."_

" _I don't have any broken ribs," he replied. He removed the mask and made angry hand motions towards the medic, trying to get him away from him. "I don't need this."_

" _Oh are you a doctor now? Do you have an x-ray machine in your kick pads?" Carter raised an eyebrow at him, scowling at him._

 _Seth cut her a look and then one at the doctor when he snickered. "No, I have had broken ribs before and I know what it feels like. I am fine."_

" _You need x-rays and you can do them tonight at the ER, if you want, or we can wait until the morning. I think if we just wrap you up you'll be fine until then. Are you guys driving?"_

" _No we have a bus," Carter mumbled, watching Seth grimace as he shifted how he was sitting. Mentally she sent a 'thank you' to Cesaro for convincing them they should try out traveling in a bus as opposed to driving and renting a car when they did travel._

" _Well, if he's in your hands tonight I'm not going to worry about him," the doctor gave her a wink. "I'll be back in a few."_

" _Take her with you please, she's probably going to kill me while you're gone," Seth looked at him._

 _He shook his head and left the room, Carter and Seth watching him leave. She turned her look back to Seth._

" _Don't look at me like that, Carter," he said._

" _You're a fucking idiot, do you know that?"_

" _I didn't go out there and hurt myself on purpose."_

" _No but you practically collapsed outside of the ring and then you did suicide dives onto concrete and jumped off the fucking top rope. You can sit there and tell me your ribs aren't broken but you don't know that for sure."_

" _I had to finish the match."_

" _You could've punctured your lungs."_

" _Can you not yell at me right now, please? I know I deserve it…"_

 _Carter folded her arms and sighed, watching him try to draw in deep breaths. She frowned and bit her lip as he looked up at her. His face softened at the distressed look on her face and he could tell she was fighting back tears._

" _You don't deserve to be yelled at. I'm sorry I yelled…that's just how I react to stress."_

" _I know. Come here," he motioned for her while still holding his side._

 _She studied him for a moment and then took the couple of steps over to him; reaching for his hand and caressing his face with her other hand. She kissed him and then brushed his hair back, looking at him. It was slightly weird to be at eye level with him and to see pain on his face and in his eyes. With as much as she experienced with him over the course of his recovery from his knee surgery; she hadn't actually been present to witness it firsthand._

 _This was the first time she had ever actually experienced him being hurt. She hated it._

" _Are you really okay?" she asked softly. "Or are you just putting on an act for me?"_

 _She could see his shoulders drop a little and he took a rough breath, "it fucking hurts."_

 _She smiled and chuckled, "well yeah baby…it's going to hurt."_

" _Every time I move; you're going to have to help me change."_

" _I can do that."_

" _I'm okay, though. I'm sorry."_

" _You're reckless," she replied, rubbing his cheek with her hand. "I mean, I already knew that you were reckless and stupid but experiencing it almost made me pee in my pants and I'm not even wearing pants tonight."_

 _Seth chuckled and then grimaced, "don't make me laugh right now, please." He lifted his hand to cup her face and gave her a serious, soft look. "Please don't cry, ok? I'm still in one piece. I don't want to see you upset right now."_

 _She nodded and cracked a smile, even though she could feel tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "I'm really just mostly upset that I'm going to have to play nurse with you and take care of you for a couple of days. I know how grumpy you get."_

" _I am a model patient; I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _Carter frowned at him and reached out to finger the small pieces of his blonde streak that was left at the ends of his hair, "You know you aren't going to be able to wrestle for a little bit…it could be a couple months if you broke something."_

" _Yeah, well, we'll see about that," he grumbled._

" _We will 'see about that' in the sense that we'll see what your x-rays say but believe me when I say if you're told you aren't wrestling for a couple of months then you aren't wrestling for a couple of months. Do you understand that? I will fight you. And I will do exactly what you would do and pull every string I have to make sure you stay away."_

" _Can we go back to that part where you were talking about taking care of me and being my nurse? I was enjoying that more…"_

Much to both of their relief; he hadn't broken anything, and it was only suggested that he sit out for a week and let himself heal and recover and then he could jump right back into his grind.

They had made their appearance on RAW and gotten back to Iowa in the wee hours of the morning. He had, finally, taken something for his pain once they got home and he had been asleep since, waking up long enough to move from the bed to the living room; 'so I can be close to you' he had told her.

His mom had come by earlier to check on him and drop of the dogs but it had been a quiet morning and early afternoon since.

Carter's phone vibrated on the cushion next to her and she glanced down at it, getting pulled out of her thoughts and her staring at Seth.

It was Brie. **I just wanted to check in and see how everything was going? Is he doing ok?**

Carter smiled and responded to her friend. **He's good…he's a little pitiful but it's cute so it's ok. Thank you for checking on us. I feel like once he gets some good sleep he'll feel better…day or two and he'll be back to being annoying…**

Seth woke from his sleep slowly but once his eyes were open and he glanced around his living room, the feeling of being hit but a truck sank in on him in full force. He groaned to himself, shifting and trying not to disturb whichever dog he could feel laying with him.

He fished his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants to check the time and then sighed, running a hand over his face and looking around the room again.

"Carp?" he called out, raising his eyebrows as he waited for her reply.

He could hear her feet on the hardwood in the hallway before she spoke, "yes, love?"

She leaned on the back of the couch and looked down at him, a small smile on her lips.

"I was just wondering where you were…" he responded.

"I was talking to Brie; I didn't want us to bother you. She's pregnant and she facetimed me to tell me."

"Shut up, Brie is going to have a baby goat?"

Carter laughed and reached down to scratch his beard, "well I see that even though you're awake those pain meds are still in you…but yes, they're having a baby- finally."

"Good for them. I'll have to text them later."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a sewage truck but I'm fine. I'm awake. I'm fucking hungry."

"Well you kind of missed breakfast _and_ lunch. What do you want?"

"Whatever you want to have, I don't care, I'm just hungry."

"Don't try and make things easy on me or anything," she gave him a warm smile and patted his face before she stood up to head into the kitchen.

"Hey, wait…"

Carter's head popped back over the back of the couch and she gave him a questioning look.

"Come around here and kiss me," he smiled, "and also please give me the TV remote."

"You know you aren't paralyzed or anything, right? I know it hurts but you can move," she rolled her eyes and shook her head but rounded the end of the couch anyways to oblige him.

Nash sat up when he realized Carter was coming close to them and he wagged his tail and gave a low bark at her. She smiled, scratching his head, and leaned down to kiss him between his ears. She turned to get the remote from where she had been sitting earlier and handed it to a frowning Seth.

"I said me not the dog."

"You can have one when you aren't being needy," she winked at him.

"That's rude," he mumbled.

Carter leaned down, bracing herself with one arm on the back of the couch, and met him with a kiss followed by a few short kisses.

"Is that better, pumpkin?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're pitiful."

"Do you not remember how needy I get when I'm hurting or I'm confined to my house? You should know that better anybody."

"I remember. I remember you begging me to stay on the phone with you at midnight and the gazillion texts I would get even when you knew I was doing something at work."

"I never _begged_ you to stay on the phone with me. I might have whined a little bit but I do not beg."

"And you aren't confined to the house," she scoffed, scooping up Nash who was licking her hand and watching Seth sit up and make faces the entire time. "You just can't get in a ring or work out."

He looked up at her blankly, "Carter…that's everything that I do."

She frowned at him, "you'll be okay for a couple of days and I'll be here with you. We can make some decisions on our house and who knows; maybe we can actually go do something besides go to the gym. You could take me on a _real_ date."

"We go on dates," he replied, scowling at her.

She gave him a look and bent down to kiss his cheek before trekking into the kitchen. She sat Nash down near the door and cracked it open for him to see if he wanted outside. He sat down and looked up at her, tilting his head, and she sighed. She headed over to the pantry and the fridge to figure what they had that she could manage to make into a meal.

She saw Kevin in her peripheral vision after a few minutes and heard a groan from Seth and turned around to watch him walk into the kitchen and cross it to let Kevin outside; Nash following closely behind his dog brother. Carter narrowed her eyes at him as he ran out.

Seth came over and leaned against the countertop, studying her.

"What?" She asked.

"We go on dates, don't we?" he asked.

"It's kind of relative, really, Colbs," she shrugged as she moved around. "This wasn't supposed to be a 'thing'."

"So we don't?"

"No, we don't really go on 'dates' in the traditional sense. I can't remember the last time we went out just me and you- for something other than getting groceries or whatever. But we do things…we spend a lot of time at home, which is fine because we're away from home so much and we're here together for like 3 days a week, and I honestly don't mind going to Quad City with you. I enjoy it."

"Why haven't you ever pointed this out before?"

"To be honest I didn't really think about it until literally just now when the words came out of my mouth." She paused her prepping of food in front of her and turned to him, "I'm serious when I said this wasn't supposed to be a thing. Don't stand there and get in your head about it. That's not the nature of our lives or our relationship- it's just not how we operate. I'm perfectly okay watching movies with you and cuddling with the dogs. You have your own way of being sweet and romantic."

"Do I?" he smiled.

"Oh is this 'inflate my ego' time?" she gave him an amused look and turned back to what she was doing. "You got me a dog, and you put this amazing ring on my finger and asked me to marry you, and you get me flowers all the time and you knew what my favorites were without me having to tell you. You're a saint to my family and I love that because they're everything to me and I really love that you love Jack and Tyler; it gives me this little window into what kind of dad you'll be one day."

Seth moved and quietly wrapped his arms around her from behind as she talked, leaning his head against hers. She smiled and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it.

"Well go on…" he said.

"You protect me even when I don't _need_ it. You hold my hand all the time, and you're always touching me; I don't know if you even realize it but I think you just like for me to know you're there. You always tell me I'm beautiful."

"You look very beautiful today, by the way," he said. Carter turned around in his arms to look at him. "I like your hair braided like this."

She shrugged slightly. She had braided her hair in two French braids that morning, paired with a Foo Fighters t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You're still high. I don't even have makeup on today."

"And you're beautiful," he kissed her cheek and then kissed her neck and she gingerly wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I don't take you out. It never even crossed my mind, honestly."

"Stop it, I told you it's not a thing."

"You wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't," he ran his thumb across her lips and lifted her chin slightly, "I will do better. I promise. We'll start having a date night when we're off the road; me and you. If that's what you want."

"I wouldn't hate it," she smiled and welcomed his soft kiss.

"I'm going to go attempt a shower while I'm feeling up to it."

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself."

"I may need you to come wash my hair," he grinned.

"I think me coming near you and a shower right now is the last thing you need, sweetheart. Get out of here with that shit eatin' grin," she laughed and swatted at him, pushing him away gingerly. "You will be just fine."

"You know I can fight through a lot of pain. I body slammed Kane into a table with a shredded knee…"

"Let the dogs in and get out of here," she playfully stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back to him. "I'm just gonna drug you up and let you sleep through the next three days…"

Seth had his head laying in Carter's lap and she was nonchalantly running her fingers through his hair. He had been fighting sleep for awhile. She could read the tiredness on his face and the glossy look to his eyes. Her other hand was resting on his chest and he had intertwined his fingers with hers.

He had taken another round of pain medicine after he had showered and they had eaten. He had tried for awhile but she figured he probably needed one more good day of rest.

He shifted his head slightly, clearing his throat and blinking a few times.

"How do you feel about Chicago?"

"Can you clarify that question? Because if we're talking Chicago sports they're all trash. The city itself is great."

"They aren't _all_ trash, Carter," he turned a glare on her.

She smiled and patted his head, "Ok they're all trash except the Bears."

"Would you want to go to Chicago? Friday and Saturday?"

"For what?"

"Because it's not Davenport. We can get away from here for a couple of days since I'll actually be home; we can get a big fancy suite and I can show you my favorite places and you can wear some sexy little dress that I'll spend all night wanting to get you out of."

"Just us?" she asked.

"Well yeah. I'm sure there are pet friendly places if you want to bring the kids."

"Is this because of the whole 'date night' convo earlier?"

"A little bit, yeah, and I think it would be nice. It can be a late engagement celebration or something. We never got to do that. I don't know just say 'that sounds awesome Colby let's do it' and appease me."

"It sounds awesome, Colby, let's do it."

"That's my girl," he was a smiling and his eyes fluttered, still fighting the sleep that he needed. "You have to let me treat you."

"You treat me quite a lot, love."

"Don't get frisky with me right now sunshine. That's not fair."

"I'm not. Come on, champ, you need to go to bed. You're starting to slur your words."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, I will come with you. I'll even spoon you so I don't crush your ribs."

"Oh shit I get to be the little spoon. I'm a fucking lucky guy."

"Go on, I'll take care of everything. I'll meet you there."

She watched him slowly get up from the couch. He turned to kiss her and sleepily make his way toward the hallway to their bedroom.

"Alright come on boys, one more trip outside so your mama can go to sleep, and make sure your dad actually makes it to bed" she patted her legs to get the attention of Kevin and Nash and led them to the door.

She gave them a few minutes while she checked the other doors to be sure they were locked and turned off the lights and the TV. She welcomed both of them back inside with treats and retreated down the hallway to the room, the two small pups close on her heels.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Seth when she entered the room. He had mostly made it in the bed.

She took a few minutes to change out of her jeans and t-shirt, slipping on one of his oversized shirts and a pair of her thin, linen shorts she slept in most of the time.

She nudged his legs, getting a sleepy groan from him.

"Let me sleep, woman."

"Well unless you want me kicking you in the face all night you might want to lay on the pillows and not across the foot of the bed."

He grumbled something about her being evil and moved, settling on a pillow and opening his eyes to watch her round the bed to the side she slept on.

She crawled under the covers and reached to turn of the lamp next to the bed. Seth almost immediately scooted closer to her and she chuckled quietly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh I understand why you're all about this little spoon thing now," he muttered.

"Don't get used to it."

He was quiet for a few moments.

"I love you. Thank you for putting up with me and taking care of me."

"It's part of the deal I signed on for, baby. I love you, too. I'm just glad you weren't hurt worse. To be honest you haven't been that bad."

He didn't respond and Carter could tell he had drifted off to sleep. She shifted slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position before she kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep herself.


	35. I Wanted To Try It Out

**Yay! Update time, update time! :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it!**

 **Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I love you guys!**

* * *

Carter felt Seth squeeze her hand and exclaim "Carter Elizabeth!"

She turned her head toward him and blinked rapidly a few times, "huh?"

He glanced at her, trying to keep his attention on the road in front of him, but still giving her a questioning look.

"You haven't heard a single word I said for at least five minutes."

"What were you saying?" she asked.

"Oh you know, just that I think I'm really in love with Renee and she and I are going to go to Canada and elope…"

Carter narrowed her eyes at him and scowled, "I truly just adore your sarcasm, sweetheart."

"You deserved that."

"I'm sorry," she returned the squeeze on his hand and offered a small smile to him. "What were you saying?"

He released her hand and held his hand out, open and palm up.

"Give me your phone."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Snapchat and Instagram and Twitter and everything else can wait. This is my weekend."

She continued to scowl at him and put her phone in his hand, "I wasn't doing any of those things if you really want to know."

"What were you doing?"

"Brie sent us a picture of her sonogram and I was looking at Tennessee themed baby things for her because I already need to spoil the shit out of that child."

"Well I'll excuse you for that but this is still mine at least until we get to Chicago," he glanced at her again and she watched as he slipped her phone into his jean's pocket.

"What if I reach in your pocket for that?"

He cut a look at her. She playfully grinned at him and reached over to run her fingers down the exposed skin of his neck just below his ear.

"Ma'am. Can you not?"

He tried to hold back a laugh as he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers back together and kissing her knuckles before returning their hands to the armrest.

"I'm stronger than you," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes slightly and sighed. She took a moment to observe him; his low bun, his tight Tapout t-shirt and his dark jeans.

"You look very handsome today," she said.

"Thank you but flattery will get you nowhere."

"I wasn't trying to…you really do look _very_ good. Did you wear green for me?"

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Seriously, though, what were you saying? I'm sorry I zoned out."

"I was asking if there was anything particular you wanted to do today. I don't have any solid plans until tomorrow night so it's kind of wide open."

"I want to shop, to be honest."

"Really? You hate shopping."

"I know but I want to find a new dress to wear for whatever fancy schmancy dinner date you have planned for us tomorrow. But I know that probably isn't exactly your idea of something fun to do. I also just really want some deep dish pizza."

"I'm sure I can find something to occupy myself with for a little while; go shop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just get something red because you look amazing in red…"

"I can do that."

A few minutes of quiet passed between them, the radio playing low in the background and Carter taking a few moments to watch the passing cars.

"We're coming back on Sunday, right? And then leaving Monday morning for LA?" she looked at him.

"Yeah and then Chile, why?"

"I need to decorate for Halloween. Tomorrow is officially October which means it's the most wonderful month of the year."

"We won't even be home for Halloween, sunshine."

"Yeah do not remind me, ok? And Renee and I are split up so our plans are ruined."

"What plans?"

"We were going to be the Bellas this year."

"Stop," Seth laughed, looking at her. "Seriously?"

"Don't laugh! It's brilliant! Renee keeps joking that we're going to dethrone them as the most popular couples so she was going to be Brie and I was going to be Nikki. It would be hilarious."

"So that would make me John Cena?"

"Well, no…you wouldn't have had to participate."

"I would rock a fruit loops shirt."

"Well it doesn't matter now because it won't be happening. I'll end up as a sexy furry kitten or slutty pumpkin or something because you know…eye candy."

"Just…not… _too_ sexy of a furry kitten; maybe cute furry kitten."

"Excuse me, sir, but you get to parade around four to five nights a week with no shirt on and hundreds of women drool over yours abs and your butt so if I want to be a sexy furry kitten I will be a sexy furry kitten."

"But you're my sexy kitten," he cast a small pout at her.

"And these are _my_ abs," she laughed, motioning to his midriff area. "You're my sexy Crossfit Jesus."

Carter shook her head and looked out the window, smiling to herself.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just…cute," she shrugged, "you're subtly jealous and it's cute."

"I'm not jealous."

"A little bit yeah…"

"No, I'm not."

"But you are."

He glanced at her and then let go of her hand, reaching for his pocket. "Here, take your phone back. I liked it better when you were ignoring me."

"Oh good, I can take pictures of you now."

"Fucking…christ…" he muttered under his breath.

Carter grinned, discarding her phone in her bag at her feet. She leaned over, motioning for him to lean toward her, and she quickly kissed his cheek.

"I love you. I love that you get all protective and jealous. You're a good fiancé. Give me that hand back."

He reached for her hand, smiling. "I love you, too."

Carter was stretched out on the couch in their suite, her legs draped over Seth's lap and her head propped on one arm and a throw pillow. She glanced over at him, pulling her attention away from the football game on TV. She still couldn't really get over how great the past 24 hours had been. He had meant it when he said 'fancy suite'.

They had gotten to Chicago Friday afternoon and she had shopped, happily, and then met up with him to go to his favorite bar for her pizza and his craft beers. Their morning had been low key, although she had made him do touristy things, mainly because she wanted a picture with the bean.

They had spent a few hours in the room, relaxing, and just enjoying time together.

"What time is dinner?"

"7:30," he looked at her.

"I probably need to start getting ready," she frowned.

"Depends on how long it will take you to get ready."

"Well I don't have Lindy or Honey here with me to make me look flawless so I honestly probably should have started when I woke up this morning," she said, swinging her legs off of his lap and sitting up. He frowned slightly at her movement.

"You already look flawless, you know? You don't need any extra help."

"You're sweet," she smiled and kissed him. "You're a damn liar but you're sweet."

She started to stand up but his hands locked on to her waist and pulled her back down. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm definitely not a liar. Right when you wake up, messy hair and sleepy eyes and all, that's my favorite. That's when you're the most flawless and I'm pretty sure your glam squad doesn't get you prepped for bed."

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly. "You keep that kind of sweet talk up and you might get yourself laid tonight, Colby Lopez."

He chuckled, "I don't need sweet talk. Go get ready, Carter Cargile."

She kissed him again and slid off his lap, casting a wink at him before she disappeared into the bedroom part of the suite.

It didn't take her as long as she anticipated getting herself as presentable as she wanted to be, but it never hurt to have time to spare. Her now long again hair was falling around her shoulders and down her back in loose beach waves and she had perfected a bronzed, smokey eye and dark red matte lipstick that matched her dress.

She had snapped a selfie and sent it to Lindy, proud of her achievement of maximum girliness.

Seth had popped in when he changed clothes and watched her for a few minutes before shaking his head and leaving the bathroom, telling her it was too much work to be a woman.

She smiled, checking herself in the mirror one more time, and walking into the bedroom from the bathroom to slip on her shoes.

"Babe?" she called as she sat on the edge of the bed and slipped nude pumps on her feet.

"What?" she heard him call from the living area. He was still watching football.

"Come here, I need you."

"I cannot deny the words 'I need you' coming out of your mouth," he said, appearing in the doorway after a moment.

Carter looked up at him, flipping her hair as she did so, and stood up, "I need you to do these buttons, at the top, back here."

Seth stopped in the doorway, staring at her, as she turned her back towards him and pulled her hair out of the way to reveal three buttons at the top of her dress.

"I can't get them to go in…"

Her dress was a bodycon style that came to mid thigh. It was a dark red, wine color, lace overlaying a nude slip that gave it a see thru appearance, with a high collar and cap sleeves and an open back that went from the collar and stopped right at the curve of her back.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him when he didn't move.

"What?"

He shook his head and inhaled deeply, stepping into the room.

"You're a fucking knockout, baby. I think I just stopped breathing for a second."

She dipped her head, blushing at his words. She could feel his fingers graze her neck as he hooked her buttons and she turned to him. He pushed her hair back over her shoulder and cupped her face, locking eyes with her.

She leaned into his touch, smiling softly.

"I wear stuff like this at work all the time."

"You most definitely do not. I wouldn't keep my hands off of you if you did. I don't think I even want to go to dinner anymore."

"After all the work I just did to look like this? Fuck that, we're going out."

Seth laughed and kissed her softly, "I'm not sure I deserve to be seen with you."

She smiled, wiping at the small trace of lipstick that transferred to his lips. "Stop it. You always look handsome in your hipster skinny black pants and your blazer. You know I love it." She rested her hands on his chest, taking the jacket lapels in her hands. "Thank you for suggesting this. We needed this."

"Thank you for bringing up date night."

"You are most welcome," she gave him a haughty look and a small shrug, "I need you to do one more thing…please."

"Take this dress off of you and order room service?"

" _No_ , we are going out," she swiped his hand away as he reached for her butt. "You're taking me to dinner and I'm getting wine tipsy. Watch those paws, sir."

"What do you need?" he smiled.

"I need you to take pictures…"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "of course."

She pouted at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Instagram and branding and all the fanboys need to drool over you, I got it…let's at least get away from the bed."

"I love you," she grinned.

"Oh you better," he teased her, taking her hand to lead her out of the room. "You owe me."

Between the warmth of her slight wine buzz and her happiness from her evening out with Seth, Carter felt like she was on cloud nine. She was holding his hand and leaning against his arm as he unlocked their room and he pressed a kiss to her temple before his hand went to the small of her back and he ushered her into the room before him.

"You're giddy," he commented.

"A little bit," she shrugged, placing her small handbag on the counter in the kitchen area of the suite that was near the door. "You know how I get when I'm really happy…"

"Yeah you're like a little kid," he smiled softly at her, kissing her cheek before he stepped by her, slipping his jacket off. He disappeared into the bedroom as Carter crossed the living room to one of the small desks near the doors for the balcony.

"Hey Colbs? Are you trying to get me drunk tonight?" she called, wrapping her hand around the neck of a bottle of champagne that was sitting in ice and examining the label.

"What?" he asked, coming back into the room.

Carter waved the bottle of champagne in the air.

"That wasn't me."

She cut a look at him and then glanced at the table, noticing the note tucked under the tray. Seth slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as she pulled the note out of the envelope to read the short message.

"Who is it from?"

"Lana," Carter replied, "she asked me this morning where we were staying but I thought she was just curious. She says she wishes all the happiness for us that she's found and congratulations, again, and to enjoy the champagne and Chicago."

Carter handed the note to him over her shoulder so he could look at it.

"Damn, that was really sweet of her."

"Yeah it was."

"I've noticed that you two have your own little girlmance going on."

Carter chuckled, "she's part of the squad now, and she's actually a lot of fun. We have a lot more in common than I expected."

"Do you?"

"Yeah...she doesn't really 'fit' with everything, either, and I guess just having everyone else traveling separate from us, we migrated to each other. It's good to have a girlfriend around. Plus, we have the Nashville connection."

"Renee is going to get jealous," he teased and stepped away from her to reach for the bottle and pop the cork, "might as well enjoy our gift."

"I'm glad you're doing that because I probably would've ended up taking one of your eyes out…or my own."

"Yeah, I know, I would never let you near a bottle of champagne. That would be like giving you a loaded gun," he gave her a teasing look.

Carter flinched slightly at the 'pop' and smiled at the sight of the foam coming out of the top. She held the two champagne flutes out as he poured for both of them. Carter slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I am definitely happy," she said, "and I know that there are still a lot of good things in the future for us but I couldn't ask for more right now."

"Well I will drink to that; to happiness in the moment, and future happiness, and my future Mrs. Lopez," he said, tilting his glass slightly.

Carter smiled and clinked it softly and took a sip of the bubbly drink.

Seth watched her eyes get big and she gave him an almost startled look.

"I just remembered something. I have a gift for you," she smiled. She handed him her drink, "hold this."

"What kind of gift?" He asked.

"It's not even really a _gift_ , just a thing," She started to walk away towards the bedroom and spun on her heel reaching for the drink she had handed him, "actually I'm going to take this with me. You stay here."

He gave her a slightly bewildered look and shook his head, sipping his drink as he happily watched the backside of her retreat into the room.

Carter glanced into the room a few minutes later to see if he was paying attention to the door. He was scrolling through his phone so she stepped into the room and cleared her throat.

"Colby..."

He glanced up and over at her, doing a slight double take. He couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly, "are you fucking serious?"

Carter was standing a few feet away from him wearing nothing but an oversized Chicago Bears jersey.

"I don't have the boots with me but I figured I could give you half of your fantasy," she shrugged, giving him a sheepish smile. "But wait…"

"I swear if that says Rollins on the back of it-"

"Nope," she turned around, moving her hair out of the way for the second time that night, revealing 'Lopez' across the back. "I wanted to try it out."

She felt his hands slip around her waist, "how does it feel?"

"I like it," she replied softly, feeling his lips brush against her neck and goose bumps start to rise on her skin. She turned her head slightly and his lips crashed down on hers. She turned in his arms, slipping hers around his neck as he immediately took their kiss deeper.

She could still smell his cologne lingering on him; sweet, with a hint of ginger and citrus, and she could taste champagne on his lips. After the long day and their night out together, this was what she wanted most, she just wanted to be close to him.

He tugged slightly on her hair at the nape of her neck, tilting her head back, and kissed her under her chin and across her throat.

She moaned and that was all he needed. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her to the room, laying her back on the bed and never breaking their kiss.

She immediately reached for the hem of the v-neck shirt he had worn that night, tugging it up and over his head; she wanted to feel him. Her legs were still around his waist and she felt the roughness of his hand slide up her thigh and under the edge of the jersey where he found nothing but skin.

He lifted his head, breaking their kiss, and looked down at her, brushing her hair back.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You planned this. You really are wearing nothing but that jersey; you knew how I would react to that…"

Carter bit her bottom lip, half smiling, and then gave him a soft pout, "are you complaining?"

" _No_ , but-"

She quieted him by covering his mouth with two fingers and she raised her eyebrows, slightly amused.

"Colbs…all you have been doing for the last 4 or 5 hours is talk about not leaving this room and how much you wanted to get me out of that dress and how amazing I looked and how much you loved me and adored me." She moved her hand down his chest and stopped at the waistline of his pants, undoing the button. "Just…let me treat _you_."

Seth woke up to an almost pitch dark room and he could tell even before he reached for her that Carter wasn't in the bed. He rubbed his face, trying to blink away the feeling of sleep and turned to look at the bedside clock to check the time. It was almost 4 a.m. He hadn't even been asleep that long between finishing off their champagne and making good use of the large bed. He sighed heavily and sat up in the bed wondering where Carter was.

His eyes had started to adjust to the dark and he crossed over to his bag, reaching for the shorts he knew were resting on top of it. He slipped them on and then trekked to the adjoining room of the suite.

Carter was in the kitchen area, bathed in the one small light under the microwave, leaning against the countertop with a glass of water in front of her and still clad in the Bears jersey. His thoughts briefly drifted to wondering if she had put anything on underneath it when she got out of bed.

"Hi," she smiled softly at him.

"Hi. You ok?"

"Yeah, I had champagne and wine dry mouth. I needed some water. I've only been awake a few minutes."

He came around the counter and kissed her cheek before walking around her and leaning against the counter next to her.

"Is that it?"

She cut her eyes at him and sighed, "how do you do that?"

"Because I know you. And usually if I wake up in the middle of the night and you're awake it's because you've got something going on in your head. You love sleep."

She smiled, "I do love sleep."

"So what's up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she shook her head, standing up straight. "I have been thinking but not bad thinking."

He pulled himself up onto the countertop, "the floor is yours, sunshine."

"What do you think about getting married after WrestleMania? Like the week of?"

"Like right after?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to an outdoor wedding in Tennessee in the fall?"

"Well Spring in Tennessee is just as pretty and I think it would be good timing. Everyone would already be in Orlando and they can just bounce up to Nashville and we can get hitched and everyone can go on about their way. Our house will be done by then and I'll be transitioning into being behind the scenes…" she trailed off and gave him a small shrug.

"And?"

"And I just really want to marry you." She moved over to stand between his legs and looked up at him, "I want to be your wife and start that part of our future. I don't want to wait a year."

He linked his hands with hers, "if that's what you want to do then I'm on board with it. I told you this is all about you. I want you to have _your_ day."

"That's what I want."

"A WrestleMania wedding it is, then, but I want you to know that if I win a title that weekend I'm wearing it at the wedding."

"No," she shook her head, "no you will not. You can wear it later because I've always wanted to break in a belt but that's it."

He smiled and tilted her head up by lifting her chin and kissing her.

"Is that all that was in your head?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Because it's almost sunrise and now is probably the best time to get it all out."

"I think I have baby fever."

He sighed, "I figured you would."

"Did you?"

"Yeah..."

"I know it's not time. I know it's not _right_ for us right now. And I know this is really bad timing on discussing it given the night we've had. I really do want to be a mom, though."

"I know you do and you will be but no, it's not the right time. Not right now. You've been right that I don't need to be on the road full time and I'm not ready to stop that yet."

"I know."

"I don't think you are, either."

"Why couldn't we be normal people with normal jobs? You're Seth 'Freakin' Rollins and I'm…twitter girl."

"You are much more than Twitter girl, Carps; you know better than that. And we're our own version of 'normal'. You love this life just as much as I do."

"I do and I know this will pass. I'm blaming the drinks."

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her forehead. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Well that's all of it, all the thoughts. I'm done now."

"I want to give you everything that you want and I promise you that I will, even if it takes a little time and patience."

"You do give me everything I want plus some."

"I love you, sunshine."

"I love you, too. Now kiss me and let's go back to bed."


	36. The Better Half

**Thank you again for reading my story and leaving me reviews and favoriting me! I love writing for all you :)**

 **Special thanks to cremy1016 for all of her support and help!**

 **Happy reading, yall!**

* * *

"Can I sit with you?" Carter felt a hand brush her shoulder and she looked up to see Lana standing next to her.

"No, no blondes allowed," Carter smiled.

"Well it's not natural…"

"Oh well then join me!"

Lana shared a smiled with her as she took the seat next to her at the table.

Carter was passing some time backstage at Raw in catering. She had wanted to hunt down some tea, she was feeling herself start to develop a cold and just wanted some comfort, and was mindlessly relaxing and simultaneously shopping on her phone.

"How are you?" Lana asked.

"I've been better but I'm good. I think I'm getting sick," Carter frowned.

"I don't think I want to sit here anymore…." She teased her.

"That's fair. Seth will barely kiss me so you know…I'm used to the rejection."

"That's brutal."

"Yeah a little bit, especially since I babysat him while he was hurt this week, but I'm shoe shopping so I'll get over it and he can enjoy losing some more room in the closet."

Lana motioned for her phone and Carter slid it over to her so she could look at her selections.

"Thank you again for sending us that champagne this weekend, by the way. That was super sweet of you."

"It was my engagement gift to you. Stop thanking me. How was the weekend?"

"It was good. It was really good. I'm glad we got to have some 'us' time. We get time together at home but I don't know...we always have other stuff going on; the dogs, the academy, house plans. So being able to have 36 hours to do just-"

Carter paused for a moment as Charlotte and Sasha approached the table and Lana motioned for them join them. Carter quietly watched them take a seat, particularly Sasha, and then passed warm smiles to her two fellow coworkers.

"Sorry if we interrupted," Charlotte said.

"No you're fine," Carter responded, "join the party."

"Carter was telling me about her trip to Chicago this weekend," Lana added.

"I saw your pictures! That dress was incredible," Charlotte said.

"Thank you. We never really got to celebrate our engagement just between shows and our other projects so since he had a full weekend off we decided to celebrate. I figured I would try to make it special and remind him what he's getting," she mocked a hair flip.

"It sucks that his weekend off had to be because he was hurt," Charlotte said.

"How is he?" Sasha asked.

"He's good; he's fine. He got cleared but I don't think he's actually wrestling tonight."

"You don't know what he's doing?"

"We don't usually talk about it. I know what I know from the match list and what I have to do but I don't know…I like knowing as little as possible about the outcomes of his stuff. It's just more fun that way; for me, at least."

"I get it; you can watch him as a fan," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I wish I could do that," Lana smiled.

"You're part of the story," Charlotte laughed.

"Right but that doesn't mean I always like knowing!"

"I think I would want to know," Sasha chimed in. "I think I would want to take some interest in what's going on in his storyline."

Carter cast a look at Lana and Lana returned the same look. Carter had told her about her feelings that Sasha wasn't a big fan of her.

Lana jumped into the conversation with a question about the trip that week and deterred the conversation away from Carter and Seth. Carter mainly listened, adding a few comments about being excited to be out on the road with all of them. It was a good conversation; it was nice to have some girl talk. She was so accustomed to history between her, Renee, Brie and Nikki that it was taking some time for her to warm up to the 'new' girls, but she was trying. She knew it was good to have the friendships and she was already starting to love her connection with Lana.

Her phone vibrated on the table and she glanced down at it.

 **Where you at, woman?**

She rolled her eyes slightly. God love Seth but he was a brat sometimes. He knew she hated that.

She replied: **Catering w/the girls, bro**

 **Come to the backstage entrance please. You need to meet someone.**

She sighed and glanced up at the table. "I'm being beckoned so I guess I will see you all later."

She gave them a parting smile as the said goodbye and she grabbed her cup of tea to leave. It only took her a few minutes to navigate the halls to the backstage entrance to find her beckoning fiancé.

She spotted him, the back of him, and immediately recognized the three men he was standing with.

He didn't realize she was approaching them and she slid her hand along his back, getting his attention.

"Here she is," he said, looking at her. "Your presence was requested."

"Really?" she asked. She gave him a surprised look and then looked at his three companions.

"Yeah, we didn't believe he really managed to get you to date him. You're way out of his league you know?"

Carter laughed and shook her head, "well bless your heart for saying that. I do know, actually."

Seth gave her a hurt look and she smiled at him.

She extended her hand to introduce herself despite not needing any introductions to them. Josh Reddick, Justin Turner and JP Howell played for the LA Dodgers and she was very aware of who they were.

"I'm Carter, welcome to RAW and it's nice to meet you."

Josh shook her hand first, since he was the one that had spoken to her, followed by the other two.

"He told us you're a baseball girl," Justin said.

"I am. It was my first love."

"What team?"

"Atlanta," she shrugged. The three reacted with feigned disgust like she expected them to and she laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I was raised that way."

"Well we can't all make good decisions with our lives," JP said.

"At least I'm not a St. Louis fan like this one," she pointed at Seth.

"Yeah how does that work?"

"We don't talk about it," Seth answered. "We don't like any of the same teams so we just agreed to disagree and there is a 'no shit talking' agreement in place."

"He'll eventually come over to my side though," Carter smiled, giving him a nudge.

"Well we brought him a jersey in the hopes of swaying him our way for the playoffs….we would've brought you one if we had known…"

"Nah it's fine," she waved them off, "I'll steal his."

Seth shrugged, "that's what you always do…"

They stood and talked for several more minutes before taking the customary pictures and sending the three off to their seats before the show started. Carter took the jersey from Seth and held it up.

"It'll be a little big but it'll do…" she gave him a teasing look.

"You know all three of them are madly in love with you now? You're a charmer."

"It's easy to be charming in the presence of professional baseball players."

Seth gave her a blank look and raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? Babe…really?" She asked, tilting her head and frowning at him. She pouted slightly and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his waist. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous; I don't get jealous."

"Whatever you say…"

He brushed her hair away from her face and ran his knuckles along her cheek and then felt her cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," she shrugged, "I'm not _great_ but I've felt worse. I'm just stuffy and I just really hate not being able to breathe."

"This is why you don't run outside at 5am when it's forty degrees."

"I hate treadmills," she frowned, "I get so bored. I just have to layer up better. I'm used to Florida weather."

"Or you can just do crossfit with me," he smiled.

"I've been considering it."

"I would kiss you right now if you weren't sick and germy."

Carter scoffed, "exactly how long is this going to last? I was the world's best nurse for you, you know?"

"You know I've just been teasing you, don't you? I'm not worried about getting a cold."

"What the hell, Colbs," she playfully pushed him. "That's mean. That's really mean."

He laughed and pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist it. I promise I will make you all the tea you want and snuggle you until you're tired of me. I'm sorry you don't feel well, sunshine."

She leaned against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his hands rubbing her arms, and sighed contentedly.

"Thank you. You're still a jerk but thank you."

He chuckled, "I deserve that."

"You'll snuggle me all night?" she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Yes and even on the plane tomorrow. You're cute with your little red nose," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to go visit the makeup girls. I always look like Rudolph when this happens."

"I like it."

She half rolled her eyes and smiled warmly at him, "you're far too sweet to me, babe. I love you for that."

"That's my job," he kissed her temple and hugged her again. "I will get us room service when we're done tonight and I'll make you a hot bath and I'll fuss all over you, ok?"

"Ok."

"I love you," he said softly and kissed her and then kissed her forehead.

"Mm, I don't want to work tonight. I just want to stay with you."

"At least you get to interview me tonight."

"Oh, I know. Lucky me. I always feel a little goofy having to interview you. You're cutting a promo and I'm standing there trying to be professional and in my head I'm thinking 'he looks so damn good with his hair down and I love his little accent and I'd like to mount him right now'"

"Baby, you can't tell me you want to mount me out in the open backstage."

She shrugged and he shook his head, laughing. He caught sight of an approaching Roman Reigns and nodded at his friend. Carter turned to look at whoever Seth was acknowledging and smiled.

"Hi Roman," Carter greeted him, getting a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I hear you're coming on the road with us this week," he said.

"I am! Finally."

"You're stealing my roommate from me."

"You're more than welcome to share a room with us," Carter grinned at him. "I swear we won't keep you awake."

Roman made a disgusted face and shook his head, "I love you, C, but that's gonna be a hard pass. We're close," he motioned at Seth, "but we ain't that close."

"Hey don't say I didn't offer," she shrugged and winked at Roman and then turned to Seth. "I'm going to go to makeup. I'll see you soon."

He kissed her softly and watched with a small smile on his face as she hurried off toward the catering area.

Roman looked at him with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Seth asked.

Roman shook his head, "nothing, man. She really is the better half."

"That's the second fucking time today someone has said something like that. What the fuck."

"We're just keeping you honest," Roman chuckled. "How're the ribs? You all patched up?"

"I'm still a little sore but I had an active weekend," Seth shrugged.

"Stop; I do not need to know that much info about you and Carter. She's like a little sister."

"I didn't say anything," Seth defended, laughing slightly to himself. "We have a date for the wedding…"

"I never thought I would see the day we would be having a conversation about your wedding. I know you were engaged before but you didn't talk about that one."

"This is different," he replied.

"Well, we'll have to have a bachelor party for you."

"No."

"Oh yes, we are," Roman laughed. "You won't be able to get out of it. With all the shit that has gone down with all us over the last couple of years….payback is a bitch, my man."

"Just don't get me suspended, bro."

"That's cold."

"Add it to the list of things I deserve payback for."

"When is the date?"

"Right after Wrestlemania."

Roman chuckled, "oh we'll be in Orlando the week before? Even better."

" _No_ ," Seth shook his head. "Fuck off. I'm leaving now."

He could hear Roman laugh as he walked away from him. He didn't even want to think about what kind of plans Roman and Dean, and any of the other guys he had known for years, could come up with for him. At the moment he just wanted to find whichever one of the doctors was working that night, find out what Carter could take that wouldn't get her in trouble, and focus on the show ahead of him.

Seth was standing in the middle of their hotel room, watching Carter look through her bag and listening to her sniffle every three seconds.

"Carps…maybe you shouldn't go this week. You can just go back home and sleep."

"Shut up, I'm fine," she grumbled. She stood up and turned to him, clothes in hand, "I don't even feel bad I'm just irritated."

"You're miserable," he retorted.

She frowned at him, "I'm miserable because I can't breathe. I just have to pant through my mouth like a rabid dog."

He tried to bite back a laugh.

"You're ridiculous."

"I know you said you would fuss all over me and I'm perfectly okay with that but you don't have to worry also, ok? There's a difference." He sighed; opening is arms for her as she rested her hands on either side of him. "I'm going to take a steaming hot shower and then I'm going to snuggle all over you like a cat."

"You can't be a cute cat and a rabid dog at the same time. Pick one."

"There's my guy," she smiled, patting his face.

"I'm going to order food. What do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry, honestly. I just want some tea."

"Did you eat today? Like recently?"

"I had lunch."

"Then I'm getting you something to eat," he kissed her cheek, "deal with it, sunshine."

"I'll just have some of yours."

"No, now go shower."

She made a face at him and stalked away to the bathroom. The hot water hitting her skin felt amazing and it didn't take long for her to relax, letting the water wet down her hair and pour over her. She took a moment to just stand under the stream and she smiled as she started to feel her head clearing. She knew it wouldn't last but god bless the steam for that moment.

She was warm and clean and she was already feeling less frustrated and irritated than she had throughout the afternoon and night.

Seth was sitting on the small couch in the room, feet propped up in front of him, and he watched her cross the room to her bag; her hair wrapped up in a towel, hot pink athletic shorts and a faded grey Johnny Cash t-shirt. He had to take a moment to appreciate the sight or her.

"That was a long ass shower," he said.

"It felt so good, though," she smiled, pulling the towel off of her head and letting her hair fall down over her shoulder.

"You look like you feel better."

"I do; for now."

He motioned to the desk behind her and she turned to look at the covered room service trays. She cast a frown at him and then smiled at the grilled cheese sandwich and small bowl of tomato soup he had ordered.

"Yeah, I know. I did good," he said.

"Thank you. Let me do something with my hair and then I promise I will eat."

"And here," he got up from the couch and grabbed his jeans he had worn that night at RAW, handing her the packet of tablets he had stashed in his pocket.

"What's this?" she asked.

"For this," he poked the tip of her nose. "They're from doc so they're fine. They'll probably knock you out though so…if you're gonna hang out with me for a bit then I would wait."

"Thank you, baby," she smiled sweetly, welcoming his kiss on her forehead. "You're a good nurse."

Carter had her legs and feet draped over his lap, enjoying her hot cup of tea, and the feeling of his hands resting on her legs. His eyes were on the TV and they cut over to her, catching her looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're hot," she replied.

"You're loopy," he grinned at her.

"Little bit," she held up her thumb and pointer finger with a small space between them. "I think I'm going to do some ring announcing at the shows this week."

"I heard. It's going to be a little weird to come down the ramp and see you in the ring."

"It'll be fun. Sasha still doesn't like me."

"Carter," he cut her a look, "I still think you're imagining this."

"I know you do but…" she paused and sighed. "I don't know she was with me and Charlotte and Lana earlier and acted really offended that I don't know everything about what you're doing any given night. I told them I just like being able to watch you as a fan. That's just how we operate."

"You should stop worrying about it. She's shy; she probably just has to warm up to you. I doubt it's _you_."

Carter frowned at him and licked her lips, taking a sip of her tea and turning her gaze to the TV. She was slightly frustrated that he was dismissing her but she was starting to feel the sinus medicine kick in and didn't feel like pursuing it at the moment.

"I told Roman we set a date and he mentioned a bachelor party," Seth said after a few minutes of silence.

Carter looked at him, "really?"

"Yeah," he gave her a look that told her he felt the same way she was reacting to the news.

"No offense, pumpkin, but I don't see you as the bachelor party type. You're idea would be like…5 really intense WODs in a row and a fancy latte."

"Thank you for making me sound like the lamest person in the world."

"You aren't lame; you just aren't a partier. I would love to experience you and all of the guys in a strip club though. Please let me tag along for that."

"Carter."

"If the boys want to do something for you then let them do something. Go to a game or something. Go celebrate before I lock you down for life. Go head bang like you're 15 again."

"Are you going to do something?" He asked, rubbing her legs nonchalantly.

"I haven't talked about it but knowing the group of girls I call friends we'll have 5 different bachelorette extravaganzas," she shrugged. "You know Nikki is going to make it an event. We'll probably end up going to the beach or an island or something and having TV crews tag along. Everyone else has."

"Take me with you," he pouted.

Carter laughed as his light touch grazed her knee and she pulled her leg away slightly, "that tickles. And I'll gladly take you with me. You and John and Bryan and Dean and Rusev can go do man things and I'll go get into full on Brie mode since she's pregnant and can't. I'll meet you back at our room."

"I would enjoy the sound of that a lot more if I hadn't been watching you sniffle and blow your nose all night."

"In sickness and in health, bruh," she gave him a teasing grin.

"Yeah I haven't said those vows yet," he replied, watching her yawn. "Come on."

She smiled, setting her cup aside, and shifted how she was sitting so she could lay her head in his lap. He brushed some of the small hairs that had fallen out of her braid away from her face and rubbed her arm. She settled into his touch and closed her eyes, ready to let the sleep take over.

He started chuckling; causing her head to move and she opened her eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Do you really think about mounting me when you have to work with me?"

"Sometimes," she replied, smiling. "You really are very sexy with your hair down. At least until it gets all fluffy."

She rolled onto her back so she could look up at him.

He caressed her face, running his thumb along her cheek bones.

"Your nose is still red."

Her hand shot up to cover her nose and she pouted.

"Stop, it's cute."

He moved her hand away, returning his hand to her face.

She closed her eyes again, settling back into him and sighed softly.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"That's my job. Go to sleep, sunshine."

She may have already been asleep, she didn't respond to him. He looked down at her, sleeping, with a small smile on her lips. He could feel his heart flutter slightly. He still had moments where he had to remind himself that it was all real; that they were there, together. They had come a long way since their first real conversation. He had no doubts she had made him a better person but he loved picking up on her changes, too. She was more confident and happier and finally seemed to have found her place.

He smiled and reached over to the lamp beside them to turn off the light.

Carter wasn't entirely sure if she was dreaming or if she was awake but she was positive she wasn't on the small couch anymore. She snuggled into the pillow and then opened her eyes, blinking several times. She just wanted to close them again.

"Colbs?"

She felt his hand slip around her waist and a kiss on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, just making sure you were here." She found his hand in the dark and linked her fingers with his as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm here, babe. Go back to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	37. This Is New Territory

**Happy Sunday evening! Hope you all enjoy the update! I just want to give you a little disclaimer that I'm having surgery on Wednesday so it may be a little while before I can get another update to you :(**

 **in the meantime I did post the first part to the prequel for this story so check that out and let me know what you think!**

 **Happy reading! And thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Hey Carter!" Lana called for Carter as she was walking past the makeup chairs set up backstage at the live event in Chile.

It was their second night in Chile and Carter was ready to spend her night in the ring playing the role of ring announcer. It had been a good trip so far. She was excited; ready to try something new and ready to watch Seth do what he does best up close and personal.

"Ma'am?" Carter responded, stopping in her tracks and pulling her attention away from her cell phone to focus on the blonde. She looked around quickly with her eyes, taking note of Sasha sitting in the opposing chair, getting her hair done, and the two women that were working with them while they were overseas.

"Have you seen Seth yet?" Lana asked.

"No," Carter frowned, "I've talked to him but I haven't seen him yet. He went to work out with Cesaro. I'm sure he'll be around here soon."

"Boo," Lana returned her pout. "He's okay though?"

"Yeah he's fine. I think he was more pissed off than anything really. I got to hear a whole rant about it."

"What happened?" Lindsey asked, glancing over at Carter.

"He had an autograph signing earlier today at a mall and it got a little crazy; the fans got crazy. He ended up having to book it out of there after only like 10 minutes. They pretty much surrounded him and they had shit security. Apparently they ended up looting the store after he left…I googled about it," she smiled.

"Damn, that's kind of scary."

"Yeah it is. He said he was fine though he was just really irritated about the security and craziness of all of it."

"I'm surprised you weren't there with him," Sasha said from her chair.

Carter glanced over at her.

"Yeah I usually try and go with him when he has some kind of appearance but I had some other stuff to do this morning…I wish I had been there."

"He would've freaked out if you had been in the middle of all of it," Lana interjected.

"Yeah he would have," Carter shrugged. "At least everything is okay, though. Bless him, he just can't win lately."

Carter's phone started ringing in her hand and she looked down at her screen before answering.

"Hey babe," she smiled, turning her back to the girls.

"Are you at the arena?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm down here with the girls."

"Down here? Like makeup?"

"Yeah do you want me to come to you? Where are you?"

"Nope, stay put. Love you."

Carter shook her slightly as she heard the phone call end. He always did keep it short and sweet.

She turned back to the girls, "well I was told to stay put."

"Carter, let me see your ring, I haven't gotten to look at it yet," Lindsey said, stepping away from Lana and reaching out for Carter's hand.

It only took a few moments for Carter to realize why Seth had told her to 'stay put'; he apparently was close by when he called her. She felt his hand on the small of her back before she even realized he had walked up to them. Without even thinking about the fact she was standing in front of mixed company, she turned to him and locked her arms around his neck, hugging him and kissing him simultaneously.

He gave her a slightly amused look as she pulled back from him. "Well that was a hell of a hello," he said quietly and quickly kissed her cheek.

"I'm just happy to see you. I'm glad you're okay and you're in one piece."

"I'm one hundred percent fine, sunshine." He smiled at her and then looked at the group of women next to them, dropping his hand to link his fingers with hers. "Are you down here showing off your hardware?"

"I asked to see it," Lindsey piped in. "You did a good job."

"Thank you. I had a little help from a Bella so I can't take all of the credit."

"I picked out my own ring," Lana said, peering around Lindsey at them, "so you were a step ahead of my husband."

"Are you waiting for a chair?" Seth looked at Carter.

"No, I was just visiting."

"I'm stealing you away then. Ladies, it was good to see you, I'll see you later tonight."

Carter shrugged at the group and laughed slightly as Seth tugged on her hand, pulling her with him.

They watched as he draped an arm around her shoulder as they walked off down the hallway and he kissed her head.

There was a short silence and Lana snickered to herself.

"I have a feeling I know what they're headed to do..." She teased.

Lindsey swatted at her and shook her head. "Stop it."

Lana gave her a wide eyed, innocent look and she shrugged, a smirk on her face, "I'm just saying."

Sasha gave Lana and quiet, assessing look from her chair across from her and Lana just shrugged again.

"Are we ordering food or no?" Seth asked Carter, raising his eyebrows in question and looking up at her. She had just gotten out of the shower and was crossing their hotel room to her bag.

It was later that evening, after the show, and they were settling in for their hand full of hours in their hotel before they were due to report for the airport. There was a part of Carter that almost felt like it pointless to try and snooze for their four hours that they had, but she was at least going to relax.

" _You_ can order food. I'm not hungry. Yes I ate dinner," she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Not all of us are blessed enough to eat like you do and still have abs."

"If you do crossfit you can," he mumbled, looking at the room service menu. "I just really want some French fries, to be honest."

"I'll go with you when we get home," she replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I figured it's about time I at least tried it." She pulled the towel from her hair and turned to him, "you have to run with me though."

"I'm out."

"Babe! Come on, make a trade with me. One week; we work out with each other."

"You know I don't run. I fucking hate it."

"I'll get in the ring with you, too."

He sighed and cut his eyes at her, scowling, "Fine; one week."

Carter grinned, taking the few steps to where he was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He still had his jeans on from that night.

She extended her hand to him, "shake on it and make it an official deal."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap, getting a laugh from her. "I'd rather kiss on it."

She kissed him, resting her hands on his chest, and smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad you got to come with us this time. This is a lot nicer than missed phone calls and FaceTime and texts."

"It is. I miss the pups, though. I'm sorry I wasn't with you today," she frowned slightly.

"It's fine. I'm glad you weren't there." He ran his fingers through her damp hair and then brushed it back over her shoulder. "I would've freaked out for a moment. You had your own stuff to do anyways."

Carter nodded, looking at him, enjoying the feeling of his fingers against her still warm from her shower skin.

"How was your conference call anyways? I don't think I asked about it yet."

"It was really good," her face lit up. "I'm excited. I'm so happy that I get to do something at home and I get to share it with Lana and all my old hockey contacts. It's going to be good. I'm glad that we got approval for it."

That morning she has been on a conference call with Lana and the Nashville Predators. They were teaming up to host a gala in Nashville to raise funds for the children's hospital on behalf of the team and, thanks to the two women, the WWE.

"I'm not excited about the whole black tie affair thing but I'm excited for you," he smiled.

"I'll take it. You'll look damn good in a suit, though."

"You looked damn good tonight."

"You've told me that like ten times already but I don't hate hearing that." She leaned over to kiss him and stood up from his lap, trekking back into the bathroom to wrangle her wet hair. "It was pretty cool to come down the ramp and be in the ring. I never get to do that."

"It's even cooler when you have your own theme music and you have an actual match," he gave her a cheesy grin when she stepped out of the bathroom and shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that."

"We've talked about this, cupcake."

"I was told that I had to leave it out of _our_ bedroom. This isn't _our bedroom_."

"While we're here it is."

"That's a technicality...and that wasn't the deal. So...let's talk about it."

"You're a real pain the ass sometimes, you know that?" She questioned, glancing at the door when she heard a knock. She gave him a curious look and he shrugged in return.

"At least I know that isn't Renee..." He said.

Carter crossed over to the door and peeped through the hole. It was Lana.

"Hey," Carter said, opening the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's great. I came to see if I could steal you away for a few minutes. I need some girl chat..."

"Yeah, let me put my shoes back on. You can come in. I promise he's still decent."

"Five minutes later and you would've been out of luck," Seth chimed in from the room.

"Don't listen to him, he's mostly just worried about French fries and making me get in the ring right now," Carter said as Lana crossed by her into the room. Carter let the door shut and followed her friend to retrieve her running shoes.

"I promise I only need her for like 30 minutes," Lana gave him shrug.

"It's fine, I'm used to this. I know I take a back seat to you girls when we aren't at home. I know my place."

Carter scowled at him and then looked at Lana, "do you see what I have to deal with?"

"He really piles on the guilt doesn't he?" Lana teased.

"He's lucky he's so good looking, really."

"I'm still sitting right here and I can hear you," he countered, "and to be fair, Lana has spent more time with you today than I have so..."

"Yeah but you got to have her for a locker room quickie earlier today so who is the real winner?" Lana said, laughing slightly.

Seth's mouth dropped open slightly and Carter bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her laugh.

"That is a fair argument. Point made. You win," Seth shook his head.

Carter crossed over to him to kiss him and smile down at him, "I'll be back. Enjoy your food."

"Mhmm, you two behave. Love you."

"Good night, Seth," Lana smiled, following Carter to the door.

Carter gave Lana a slightly embarrassed glance as they stepped into the hallway. "How did you know?"

"Please, I've been around this business just as long as you have _and_ I know men. I could tell the second he pulled you away where his mind was at. How was it?" Lana nudged her.

Carter shook her head, "it's a double edged sword really. I hate it because it's a locker room in a random arena and if I think about it too much it grosses me out a little bit but it's also really exciting and I mean...I'm never going to turn that down, ever. Look at him. I'm going to enjoy it while we aren't an old, tired, married couple and before we have kids and a normal life and we're too tired to want each other anymore."

"I already feel like an old, tired, married couple sometimes," Lana said.

"Same," Carter chuckled. "So anyways, what's going on? Why do you need a chat?"

"Well I know we have to be at the airport super early but I wanted to go ahead and talk to you tonight," they stopped at the elevator as Lana reached for the down button. "I had a talk with Sasha tonight, during Seth's match..."

"How did that happen?"

"We were watching it backstage and she saw him sit on the rope to let you out of the ring and she made a face and I just...asked her about it. I don't know if she didn't think I wouldn't say anything to you or if she just doesn't care."

"So she does hate me?" Carter asked.

" _Hate_ is a little strong but yeah, she isn't a fan of you. She had a very wrong impression of you...but- I tried to set her straight a little bit. I don't know if it helped and I may have made it worse but I thought you should know."

Carter made a face and sighed, "well thank you. I appreciate it. You didn't have to do that."

"You're my friend. I did have to."

"So girl chat is actually you telling me what she said and what you told her and then me dissecting everything, yeah?"

"Yes, exactly, but with a glass of wine," Lana smiled. "Might as well try and make it a little enjoyable."

"I don't hate it."

Carter came back to the hotel room, quiet, letting the door close behind her again and crossing the room to her bag. Her head was busy and she kind of just wanted to sit down and focus on something and not stress over the conversation she and Lana had just had in the hotel lobby.

"Well hi…" Seth said, watching her sit down by her bag without speaking to him.

"Hey," she muttered.

He gave her a confused look and set his book to the side, crossing his arms and staring at her for a few minutes.

"How was girl talk time?"

"It was great," she replied in the same tone, not looking up at him.

He watched her start to remove her clothes from her bag and start to refold them; seemingly reorganizing everything.

"You wanna do my bag while you're at it?" he teased.

Carter shook her hair out of her face and glanced over at him before turning her attention back to her task.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Colbs. Not right now at least."

He was quiet for a few minutes and he sighed to himself biting the inside of his lip. "Okay."

He reached for the remote to turn on the TV, needing some kind of sound in the room and trying not to watch her. She stopped for a few moments and watched as he flipped through channels.

"Did you get your room service?" she asked.

"Yeah, there are some fries left if you want them."

She shook her head, "thank you, I'm good."

"Carter, seriously, what's wrong? You walked out of here in a good mood all happy and laughing and now you're Eeyore. What the hell did you two talk about? Is it something about your event?"

She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and watched the TV for a moment.

"It's just the same shit, different day, different people," she replied.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning..." she made a frustrated noise and sighed, shaking her head. "Lana and Sasha had a talk about me during your match tonight."

"Carter…"

"No, don't- don't dismiss me this time because this is a fact. This isn't me imagining things and being insecure. This is a legit conversation that was had."

"And?"

"And I was right, she doesn't like me." She moved to finish refilling the clothes she still had out of her bag.

"What possible reason does she have to not like you?"

"Well for one she's buddies with your ex-girlfriend who is still feeding people the idea that I caused the problems between you two. Not that anyone has bothered to ask me about it. You know since you and I didn't even discuss Zahra until she had already moved out of your house and I would have never done anything like that."

"They were friends before she got fired," he said softly.

"They're still friends."

"Is that all?"

"No, essentially I've just used you to advance my career and I don't really care about the business and I just want to be on TV and get knocked up and I'll ruin your career by trapping you and pulling you away from wrestling. You know because I guess I held a gun to your head and made you propose to me." She looked up at him, "I mean I definitely don't care about the business- at all. Why else would I bother to learn anything about the business side of it or be at black and brave with you all the time and learning how to actually wrestle. I clearly care about your career even less."

Seth just looked at her silently. He wasn't even entirely sure how to respond to her. She was heated, that was evident, and he wasn't one hundred percent sure there wasn't a part of her that was mad at him. She had been trying to talk to him about Sasha for weeks.

"How does that even become a thing? Because I don't know everything about every match you have? I didn't realize that was such a big sin. I'd like to know if her husband knows every detail about everything she does."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, you weren't worried about it two days ago or two weeks ago so you don't need to worry about it now."

"Wow," he blinked a couple of times and licked his lips. "Really?"

Carter locked eyes with him and sighed to herself. "I'm sorry. I don't…I don't need to take this out on you. I shouldn't have said that. You didn't listen to me, though, Colby and you should have done that and I'm not telling you all of this now because I need you to fix it or I want you to fix it, I'm telling you this because I should be able to vent to you. I should be able to talk to you if something hurts me or makes me mad or whatever and not have to feel like you don't care."

Seth sat up on the edge of the bed. "I do care, Carter. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care."

She frowned at him.

"I am. I truly mean that."

"Thank you," she mumbled, looking back at her bag.

"I know things are easier for me than it is for you. I've been around longer and what you do everyday and what I do everyday is vastly different. I can be an asshole and nobody gives a damn and I know you can't do that. I know you have to be 'on' all the time and charming and just…you."

"Yeah and I know; the people who matter know the truth and understand us and me and all of that. I get that. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt or make me mad or annoy me. It kind of fucking sucks, to be honest."

"You can't let it get to you, baby."

"Are you telling me that I need to toughen up?"

"No, not exactly. You know my favorite thing about you is how damn caring you are. I need that. I'm sure you've noticed but sometimes I'm kind of a dick."

Carter cracked a small smile.

"But I don't know…you're going to have to pick and choose the battles. I know you were hurt by Paige because you two were friends but you and Sasha aren't and if she's decided she's not going to like you that may just have to be how it is. You just have to go out there and fuck it, Carps. You're the non-wrestling face of RAW and you're beautiful and you're caring and loyal and kind and you're damn good at your job and the people that matter _do_ know that. So fuck it."

Carter sighed and looked up at him. She was tired and honestly knew she shouldn't be stressing about the opinions of others but it was hard to shake off sometimes. She could read the mixed look of concern and sadness on his face.

"This is new territory for both of us, you know?" he added.

"I know," she replied. She pushed her bag away and pushed herself off the floor, crossing over to him to stand in front of him. He looked up at her as she cupped his face; his dark eyes searching her face and the roughness of his beard scratching her palms. "Thank you."

"I'm not sure what you're thanking me for. I'm pretty certain I stirred all of this up."

"Maybe next time we're in the ring together at a show you should pretend like I'm JoJo. Although it was very sweet of you to hold the ropes for me."

"I was trying to be a gentleman," he shrugged slightly.

Carter scratched his beard and smiled at him.

"I should have listened to you better than I did. I'm sorry. I _do_ care. I care about everything that happens with you and…I know that should have been me talking to Sasha and not Lana."

"Lana is very fierce."

"I know I've been slapped by her before."

"Have you been slapped by all the women in the WWE?"

"Not you," he grinned.

"There is still a whole lot of time ahead of us for that to happen…"

"Woof," he made a face. "How about no to that?"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She dipped her head to kiss him. It was a short, sweet kiss and she pulled back to pull away but he kept his hold on her.

"I was bracing myself for you to be pissed at me. I hate it when you're mad at me."

"I…wasn't mad _at_ you but I was really irritated that you kind of blew me off; before this, before tonight. I should've said something sooner, probably, but you had me all warm and cozy and drugged the other night and I was too sleepy to say anything."

"Oh so it's my fault? I see."

"It's always your fault, Colby. You should have learned this by now."

"I am not a fan of this at all. I know I messed up but come on…"

Carter chuckled, linking her arms around his neck. "You have to start listening better. Not hearing me but _listening_ to me; you've done this since we first started talking regularly and I've been complacent about it."

"I don't know how to listen, I never have," he said. He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt, causing her to squirm slightly as his fingers brushed her sides.

"Stop that, I'm trying to have a serious talk with you," she tried to hold back a laugh.

"What does it tickle?" he gave her a mischievous look.

Her eyes fluttered shut when he lifted her shirt and she felt the warmth of his lips against her stomach. Damn him.

"Colby Daniel Lopez, I mean it."

"I have to start listening better. I promise I will," he looked up at her. "I promise."

"You know you can't always try and distract me by seducing me."

"It was worth a shot."

She smiled, running her fingers through his loose hair. "I love you."

"You just want to be on TV and have babies and spend my hard earned paycheck…"

"Shut up. You ass," she laughed as he pulled her down on to the bed with him. She snuggled up next to him, looking at him. She could see sleepiness in his eyes. "You should take a nap. We still have a couple hours to kill."

"Will you nap with me?"

"I'll snuggle with you," she smiled softly.

"I'll take it." He nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her softly. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"I know I'm not one of your girls and I know there are some things I just don't 'get' but please don't ever think that I don't care. I love you. You're the most important thing to me. Kick me in the ribs and make me listen to you if you have to, ok?"

"I'll avada kedavra the shit out of you," she laughed. She caressed his face and kissed his forehead, "thank you."


	38. Welcome To Iowa

**Hello all. I managed to knock out an update for you all in between naps and recovering. Hope you enjoy! I've had a lot of fun with this one!**

 **Renee and Dean have come to visit :)**

* * *

Seth woke up Wednesday morning to an empty bed and quiet a house; two things that were incredibly out of place. He didn't even feel either of the dogs curled up near his feet or on a pillow. He rolled onto his back and reached for his phone to check the time. Maybe he had slept long enough that Carter had already left for the airport.

He sighed to himself; the airport. Renee was arriving that morning.

He heard the door in the kitchen followed by the sound of Carter's voice talking to the dogs and their tags making jingling noises.

He stayed in the bed, letting himself wake up, and listening to the sounds of his fiancée and their dogs. He smiled softly to himself.

He could hear her footsteps coming down the hallway and she came walking into the room, heading towards their closet, trying to stay quiet. He was just going to let her go about her business and enjoy his time to observe her.

He watched the door to the closet, it was ajar but he couldn't see her, and then he heard the sound of boxes falling and Carter's expletives.

He was in the doorway in a few seconds, "Carps."

She turned to him, rubbing her shoulder, and frowned at him. "Did I wake you up?"

"I was already awake. What did you do?"

"I was trying to get my boots and your fucking Nike's attacked me," she softly shoved the box of shoes towards him with her foot. "Do you really need 38 pairs of wrestling shoes?"

"Do you really think you're the one that needs to be questioning me about shoes?" he smirked at her. "And I don't have 38 pairs I have maybe 5 or 6."

"Well they're evil," she sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" he softened his look, giving her a slight pout. "You want me to handle the box for you?"

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not," he reached for her hand and pulled her over to him, pulling back the collar of her t-shirt with his other hand and kissing her shoulder. "You're always so cute when you're flustered."

He started to trail kisses up to the base of her neck and her free hand found its way to his bare chest.

"Babe I have to leave soon…" she said, slightly breathless.

"I know." His hand that had pulled her shirt back slowly trailed up her neck and he tilted her head back with his thumb, revealing all of the sensitive skin on her neck to him, and he took full advantage of the moment, kissing up to her jaw line and stopping when his mouth was almost on hers. "I thought I could take advantage of the little bit of time I still had you all to myself."

Carter made a soft whimpering noise and he pulled away from her just enough to look at her. Her eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on her lips.

"I hate you," she mumbled when his lips found her neck again.

"Do you?" he muttered against her skin.

"Right now…y-yes…" she stuttered her words to him as she slipped both of her hands around his neck to support herself. "Oh god…I'll be…late…"

"I don't have a problem with that."

Carter felt his hand slip between her legs and caress her over the thin, soft material of her leggings and she muttered a soft expletive before her lips found his and she pressed her body close to his, pushing him back through the open door towards their bed.

He picked her up and laid her back on the bed, tugging at her shirt and pulling it over her head before supporting his body weight over her and returning to their heated kiss. Her legs wrapped around him and she moved against, burying her hands in his hair, trying to get as close to him as she could.

"So now you have the time for me," he teased her, dropping his head down to kiss between her breasts.

"Shut up. Just…ahh…"

She hated when he did this and she loved it at the same time. He would always get her worked up and in a frenzy and then tease her.

His hand slipped between her legs again, underneath her leggings, and she moaned at the feeling of his fingers teasing her.

"Colbs, please..."

"Please what?"

"I want you."

As much as she hated to admit it, Carter was pretty sure she hadn't fully recovered from her quick tryst with Seth before she left the house when she pulled into the short term waiting spot at the airport. She was still a bit jittery, coming down from the rush and the high of their heated moment. She had every intention of parking and greeting Renee and Dean inside the airport but she had indeed been running late and knew they were already waiting on their bags.

She glanced at her phone and leaned against the hood of the car to wait on her best friend.

Seth had text her while she was driving and she wasn't even sure she wanted to look at it. He was in a hell of a mood that morning and she had no doubt that whatever he said to her would send her into a blush. She hoped he had settled down by the time they got home.

She spotted Renee coming through the automatic doors, Dean close behind her, and she grinned.

Finally; her people were there.

Renee spotted her almost at the same time and she shared a big smile with her friend. A few moments later they were hugging and happily greeting each other. Carter stepped away from Renee and got a hug from Dean and a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to Iowa," Carter smiled.

"Did you get rid of your jeep?" Renee asked, taking in the black car behind them.

"No this is Colby's. I need gas and I was running behind so…yeah…"

Carter hit the button on the remote to pop the trunk and Dean dutifully moved to stash their bags.

"He gave you a hickey," Renee said quietly and gave Carter a teasing grin.

Carter's hand went to her neck and she gave Renee a wide eyed look. "Shut up he didn't."

"It's tiny. Nobody will notice it."

"You noticed it."

"I'm your best friend of course I did. Dean does that all the time, it's fine. Wear a choker."

"Hey! Are you two going to stand there and whisper all morning or are we going to get this show on the road?" Dean asked. "I need some breakfast and coffee."

Renee winked at Carter, "yes sugar plum. We will feed you now."

Carter looked at her phone as she climbed into the driver's side of the car, telling Seth they would be back with coffee soon and to take a cold shower and laughed slightly at Renee's almost squeal of delight when she realized Carter had brought Kevin and Nash with her.

"Oh my god I'm taking both of them back to Vegas with us. I am in heaven!"

Carter glanced in the rear view mirror at Dean and he met her gaze. "Thank you, Carter."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

They stopped for coffee and then Carter got nervously excited as they headed to the house.

"Car," Renee started, looking at her friend as she scratched Kevin's head. He was perched in her lap and sniffing of her coffee cup. "I just thought of this because we're in Davenport and I'm about to spend vacation days in Rollins' house but do you remember what I said to you when you first told me you were talking to him?"

"Oh, watch him," Carter said, reaching over to push Kevin's head back. "His dad gives him coffee from his mug all the damn time and he'll probably shove his little nose through your lid and yes I do remember. You called me a slut."

Renee laughed as Dean piped in from the backseat. "That was rude, Nae."

"Thank you," Carter met his gaze again.

"I'm just here as moral support for Lopez so I thought I should get some practice," Dean shrugged.

"You were all 'oh my god Renee it's totally not like that' and look where we are now. Me, you, Dean and Seth…and he's giving you love marks on your neck."

"Can you not?" Carter sighed and looked at her, "and it wasn't like that on that particular day."

"He's a very charming guy, babe, don't blame her for giving in to him," Dean said. "If I was a girl I would probably give in to his charm too."

"Ew, stop," Renee looked back at him.

"I love you," Dean gave her a goofy smile.

"I'm regretting this already," Renee frowned at Carter. "Can we take him back to the airport?"

"I think I would get kicked out of my home if I came home with just you and not him, too."

"Thank you, Carter. She's on my team."

Carter smiled at the mean look Renee shot Dean. She was so happy they were both there. She missed them; she missed her time with Renee. Despite Seth's feigned protests she knew he was happy, too.

Carter led Dean and Renee into the house, chuckling as the dogs went running across the kitchen to look for Seth. She tossed his keys on the counter top and stepped to the side to let her two friends come further inside.

"Welcome to our home. Well…our home for now."

"Yeah, you have to show me all the new house stuff. Where is it going to be?"

"It's on the agenda," Carter smiled.

They could hear Seth say something to one of the dogs and then hear him coming up the hallway. He appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and Carter sucked her breath in slightly at the sight of him in his Tapout sweatpants and his tight t-shirt. She could see every muscle in his arms and she could feel the heat stir inside of her again. His hair was down and still damp from his shower.

He winked at her as he crossed the kitchen to greet Dean and shake his hand.

Renee gave him a cheeky grin and he eyed her carefully, "I guess you're welcome here too, Renee."

"I can't even get a hug?"

Seth leaned in, giving her a hug and short kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you guys are here. I couldn't stand watching this one mope around here anymore. She gets tired of me."

"Well that's what happens when you move to Iowa, Car," Renee said.

Car rolled her eyes at her friend."Thank you, Renee. If y'all want to put your stuff up it's at the end of the hall, on the right. I need to talk to this one for a second. Yes Dean, and then we will get food."

"Bless you, C. Good luck Lopez, not sure how you managed to get in to trouble already…" Dean patted his back as he passed by him.

Seth gave her a raised eyebrow, curious look as the other couple disappeared down the hallway. "What'd I do?"

"You did this," she said, showing him the small red mark where her neck started to dip toward her shoulders.

His look turned to a smug smile. "Oops."

"Oops my ass, you shit head. I've told you not leave any visible marks." She tried not to laugh as he pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her head.

"Consider it payback for those long nails of yours, sunshine."

"Blah," she responded, making a face at him.

"You're happy," he said, cupping her face in her hands. "I like this."

"Mmm, well I had some bomb ass sex with my fine as hell fiancé this morning and my best friend is in town so I don't have much to be unhappy about."

Seth laugh out loud, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her. "Please repeat that."

"Bomb ass sex with my fine as hell fiancé," she blushed slightly.

"Scamp," he winked at her, kissed her quickly, and stepped away as they heard their house guests approaching the kitchen.

"I swear you two are always making out any time I see you," Renee said, her hand linked in Dean's hand.

"No, Renee, you just have really _really_ bad timing," Seth countered.

"Since we're sharing a house for the next couple of days do I get to call you Colby now?"

"No."

Renee frowned and looked at Carter. Carter smiled at her friend and shrugged.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Yes! Breakfast," Carter replied, motioning towards the door.

Later that day, Renee was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, watching Carter as she moved around the kitchen. _They_ were working on dinner for the two boys, who had gone to work out, and by 'they' it was really just Carter doing the work while Renee sipped on a cup of tea.

"I have to say, Car, I get it."

Carter gave her friend a questioning look.

"I get why you wanted to come up here. It's beautiful and it's small but it has so much. You fit in here really well and he's so happy with you."

Carter smiled, "thank you. I figured you would stop giving me a hard time about it once you got to experience everything." Carter turned to the sink to wash her hands and talked over her shoulder, "if you go grab my laptop off the dresser in our room I can show you some renderings of the house."

Renee grinned and hopped up from her chair, beckoning for the dogs as she trekked down the hallway. She returned a few moments later and opened the laptop, sitting back at the table.

"Ok show me where," Renee said, typing in Carter's password. Privacy had ceased to exist between the two of them a long time before.

"There's a folder on the desktop that says 'house'- even you can find it."

"I'm not going to stumble upon any racy and inappropriate pictures on here or anything am I? It's been awhile since I've been on here."

"No, we don't do pictures," Carter mumbled. Renee laughed and Carter shrugged, brushing her hair out of her face with the back of her hand and smiling at her friend. "I can't blame him, honestly. We FaceTime."

"Yeah same."

Carter and Renee exchanged looks from across the room and just smiled silently with each other.

"Oh C, this is going to be beautiful. One story? All of it?"

"Mm yeah we didn't want to deal with stairs; bad knees, tiny dogs…and you know, kids eventually…"

"I can't wait for more babies. Brie is so cute and I just want everyone to be knocked up now."

"Well it's going to be awhile. We're waiting until he decides he doesn't want to travel as much. For all I know I'll be 35 before we have any kids. _But_ it's fine."

"Uh huh," Renee laughed at the wide eyed look that Carter gave her.

"Ok, this is going in the oven and my job is done. We just wait. Hopefully they come home on time and if not well we're eating without them."

As if on cue, Carter's phone sounded from the table where Renee was sitting. Renee looked at the screen and then sat it back down. "They're headed home."

"Well there's that. Now, I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for days to give you this. Stay here."

Carter disappeared to her and Seth's room and returned, holding a small square box tied with a black ribbon. She sat it down in front of Renee and took a seat in the chair opposite her.

"What is this for?"

"Um…it's a bridesmaid gift. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Do you even have to ask? Fuck yes I will be!" Carter laughed as Renee came over to hug her. "Ugh Carter, I'm so fucking pumped for you. _And_ for me. Ew you better not pick out ugly dresses."

"You get to design your own dress…"

"God I love you," Renee laughed, returning to her seat. "Ok so what is this?"

"Just open it!" Carter smiled.

Renee untied the ribbon and slowly took the lid off the box before pulling back the tissue paper. In the box was a necklace, almost exactly like the hand stamped brass necklace Seth had given Carter for her birthday, only instead of the state of Tennessee it was a maple leaf, with a small heart stamped out of the middle.

"Oh Carter it's beautiful!" Renee exclaimed, holding it up. "It's a little Canadian leaf!"

"Well you're my favorite Canadian. Don't tell anyone else. And I thought the style fit you perfectly…"

"it's absolutely perfect. Thank you!"

Renee gave her friend a slightly pouty look mixed with a small smile.

"Oh no, don't you cry. We are having no tears this week."

"But they're happy tears!" Renee sniffed.

Carter stood up to hug her friend. They embraced tightly for a moment and then Renee stepped back, slipping on the necklace.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nae," Carter smiled.

"I'm still taking your dogs home with me though. Blue needs friends."

"You'll have to fight Seth about that," Carter laughed.

"Well all we do is fight so that shouldn't be a problem."

Carter shook her head, "one of these days you two will get along."

"Doubtful but I love him because you and Dean love him."

The boys returned home to Carter and Renee on the couch, a dog in each of their laps, watching a made for TV Lifetime movie.

Dean leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Renee, "what are you two watching?"

"I have no idea actually but it's sucked me in," Renee responded, keeping her eyes on the TV. Dean pulled away and then Renee jumped, wide eyed, "babe look what Carter got me!"

She set Kevin aside and turned around, resting on her knees to show Dean her necklace.

"It's my brides maid gift. I get to be maid of honor."

"No gift for me?" Dean gave Carter a pout.

Carter looked up at him from her seat on the couch, "I made you dinner."

"I'll take it."

Seth stepped in and leaned down to kiss the top of Carter's head, "do I have time to shower?"

"Yeah go for it."

She leaned her head back to look up at him and gave him a soft smile. He returned her smile and winked before he headed down the hallway to their room.

"I saw that," Renee said, turning back around on the couch.

"Saw what? He winked at me."

"Just let her have her way, C. It works out for everyone that way…" Dean patted Carter on the shoulder and also headed down the hallway to the guest room to change.

Dinner wrapped up with the four friends retreating to the back yard, dogs in tow, to enjoy the fire pit that Seth and Carter hadn't gotten to use yet. Renee was sitting with Dean in a large patio chair, legs draped over his, and Carter returned from refilling Renee's wine glass to Seth grabbing her waist and pulling her into his lap. She snuggled up to him and welcome the quick kiss he pressed to her cheek as he slipped his hand under her jacket to rub her back.

"Well, Carter, I will toast you for a delicious dinner. You're a goddess in the kitchen," Dean said, motioning his beer bottle towards Carter.

"Aw you guys are welcome. I had fun making it."

"I had fun supervising it," Renee shrugged.

"She'll probably get up and make breakfast in the morning, too," Seth smiled from behind Carter's shoulder.

"You want to trade?" Dean asked.

Renee gasped and elbowed him in the ribs, garnering a moan from him and chuckles from Seth and Carter.

"That's fucking rude, babe!" Renee exclaimed.

"Elbowing me in the ribs is rude too, Jesus…" he rubbed his side, giving her a pained look.

"I'm sorry," Renee murmured, giving him a quick kiss. "I didn't mean to do it that hard."

She frowned and pouted at him as he scowled at her. "You're an evil woman."

There was a shared silence that fell over the group as they watched the fire and sipped their drinks.

"I have to say I never thought I would be here," Renee stated.

"Because you knew I'd never let you in my house except for the fact I'm marrying your best friend?" Seth quipped.

"You're so mean," Renee shook her head. "I just…wouldn't have guessed this was all going to happen."

"Yeah well, if you had told me this was going to happen a year ago when Carter was hitting on me in Ireland I probably wouldn't have believed it either," Seth said.

"I was _not_ hitting on you," Carter scoffed.

"Oh you did though," he countered.

"No, I wasn't. I felt bad for you I wasn't trying to get in your pants." Seth cut a look at her. "What? I wasn't! I may have found you mildly attractive but that was as far as it went at that point. You text me."

"You didn't have my number."

"Ohhhh this is gonna get good," Dean mumbled.

"Mildly attractive?" Seth asked.

Carter rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Stop it. We aren't going to do this. I wasn't just in love with you from day one. And it was more than _mildly_ attractive, I've always been ridiculously attracted to you but that doesn't prove your point that I was hitting on you."

"When did you know, C?" Renee piped in.

"Know what?"

Renee shrugged, "when did you realize your feelings for him? Come on, I can put it in my speech at the wedding."

"You don't get a speech," Seth smiled at her.

"Shut up," Renee glared at him.

"Children! Let Carter answer the question and stand down for five minutes," Dean said.

"Well I already adored him but it was at the house show in Jackson when my brother and Meagan and the boys came down. Seeing him with my nephews and going to lunch and joking with my brother…I just kind of knew it was all right…" Carter shrugged and gave Seth a sheepish look when he kissed her shoulder.

"When did you know, Rollins?" Renee asked.

"The first morning after Extreme Rules when I came back. She was in the lobby of the hotel getting frustrated about the Starbucks barista taking too long and she's always cute when she's flustered. She hugged me and acted like it was no big deal at all that I was back and I was just happy to talk to her in person."

"Ok but all the texting and phone calls and stuff? You really never…?" Renee wiggled her eyebrows at them, "because I gave Car a lot of grief about it."

"No, we flirted some but we were _just_ friends," he answered.

"He was an ass most of the time anyways," Carter smiled.

"God you two are cute."

"We're cute," Dean said, giving Renee a frown.

"We aren't that cute," Renee shook her head. "We are, however, cuter than the Bellas and their fellas, aren't we C?"

"Indeed we are," Carter laughed, mocking a toast with her across the empty space.

"They've turned us in to a competition, my brother," Dean looked at Seth.

"Should we expect anything less?"

"We should have _our_ own show; the four of us," Renee perked up. "It would be like the Bellas but we would all live together. We can move up here to the new house. It would be gold just with Seth and I fighting alone!"

"Renee…" Carter laughed.

"Total Shield; book it. It should happen."

"Yep, I'm going to bed now," Seth said quickly, tickling Carter's sides to get her to stand up. "It's been fun but I'm drawing the line at that one."

"Yeah I'm coming with you," Dean said. "I'll be the big spoon."

"Goodnight girls," Seth waved at them over his shoulder. "Make sure the fire goes out."

"Don't get too drunk," Dean added.

"Y'all," Carter frowned.

Renee piped in a 'babe!' exclamation but the boys continued into the house.

Carter and Renee exchanged looks over the fire.

Renee shrugged, "whatever, I thought it was a good idea."

Carter laughed, "here give me your glass. We might as well finish off this bottle since we've been abandoned."

"They're jerks."

"They are but at least we have each other. And the dogs…."

"Team trouble and the the two cute pups, forever."

Carter took Renee's glass and gave her friend a studied look. "Are we really team trouble anymore? Like…are we getting lame? All I do is workout and hang out with him and the dogs and work and you hang out with Dean and…Nae we're old."

"No we are not, we are maturing. We just managed to run those two off so I say we're still a success."

"Let's go to Chicago or Nashville this weekend while they're on the road."

"Deal. Now fetch more wine," Renee laughed.


	39. Heart to Hearts

**Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy your update and keep an eye out on the prequel because that will be updated soon also!**

 **Enjoy all your tricks and treating and thank you reading!**

* * *

Carter was standing off to the side at Quad City Fitness, cooling down from her own workout and quietly watching Seth and Marek talk to their students. Dean and Renee had come with them to watch and participate.

Renee was off to the side talking to Marek's wife and playing with their son.

Dean had disappeared to the locker room for a few minutes but Carter felt him walk up next to her before he spoke.

"You gonna show me what you got at some point?" He asked.

Carter eyed him, partially smiling. "I might. You'll have to talk to my trainer about that."

"Oh well that's easy," he shrugged. "This is nice. He's got a good thing going here."

"It's his baby," Carter replied.

They stood quietly for a few minutes. Seth wandered over to the side of the ring they were standing on and leaned on the ropes, looking down at them.

"You good?" He asked, looking at Carter.

"I'm great, sweetheart, thanks for asking," Dean countered him.

"I was talking to the pretty one, not you bro," Seth shot his friend a look and then directed his eyes back to Carter.

"I'm fine babe," Carter smiled.

"Whatever he's telling you, don't listen to him."

Carter chuckled and rolled her eyes. "He's saying nice things."

"Yeah, Rollins. Carter and I are having a private conversation so go teach and leave us be."

"You've been around Renee too long," Seth shrugged.

He gave Carter a quick wink and turned back to the ring.

Dean and Carter shared a look.

"Yeah I know," Carter laughed.

"You're good for him."

"You know, I hear that a lot. It makes me wonder what _exactly_ he was like before he started dating me. I don't think he's that bad..."

"Well it's true. He's always had a super serious laser tunnel vision focus. God he used to drive us crazy on the road," Dean shook his head and folded his arms. "Before I started like seriously dating Renee me, Roman and him would travel together. If he didn't like how the match went or he had a bad day with Leigh, Jesus he could get into the worst moods and he would just pout and be a complete dick. You've relaxed him."

"Oh he still gets into moods and pouts; I don't put up with it, I just leave him alone. And he still has tunnel vision focus sometimes, too. I have to snap him out of it. Fifteen or twenty minutes and he'll usually recover from it and be back to normal."

"Are we still talking about wrestling?"

" _Stop_ ," Carter gave him a wide eyed look. "I get enough of that from your lady friend."

"So is everything good? All your drama and stuff? I mean it seems good but things aren't always what they appear to be..."

Carter had folded her arms across her chest and she turned towards Dean slightly, tilting her head at his question.

"Renee tells you everything huh?"

"Do you tell him everything?"

"Fair enough," she conceded. She turned her attention back to the ring, watching as she spoke. "Things are good, I guess. I'm not going to say they're perfect but it's not a reflection of me and him- that part, the Carter and Colby part, is great. We're on the same page and we're happy. It's just everything else."

"Zahra?"

"Mmm, she lurks, but there isn't much I can do about it." Carter gave a hefty sigh, "trying to confront her just makes it worse, it's what she wants, so I just leave it be. I don't like having to leave it be but I dislike making her happy even more. Leaving him, apparently, is her biggest regret on the long list of things she's done that she should regret and that's my fault."

"Because you stole him," Dean teased.

"That's me; maneater."

They fell into a silence again, observing.

Carter sighed and shrugged. "Honestly, it's not a big deal. It happens. Hell I still have Dolph throwing little comments at me occasionally. It sucks that it invades my work space, with Sasha and with Paige and whatever but sometimes you just have to let people believe what they believe. I think it's just hard to watch other people be happy when you aren't happy. Like you have to steal theirs away to fill up what you're missing. It bothers me because I'm sensitive but that's just the part of me I have to put some walls back up with. He's a lot better at managing it than I am."

"It bugs him," Dean said. "Don't let yourself think that it doesn't. He just shows it differently- all his worry and protectiveness."

"I know," Carter smiled softly.

"If it helps any, Renee and I are in your corner, too."

"Thank God I have the titty master on my side."

Dean scowled at her. "You've been hanging around _him_ too much."

Carter laughed and sighed happily. "I miss you guys. I miss doing shows with you and being on the road. RAW isn't the same. It's very…I don't know, I guess it's kind of tense. It's not as fun as it used to be. Sometimes I feel like he and I get sucked in to our own little world and I try not to do that. I feel like I isolate people. I'm not sure if it's because I'm not giving people a chance or because the people suck. I definitely prefer all the boys more than the girls, though. Except Lana, she's a doll. There's just a divide between me and them, I feel like."

"Yeah Renee feels like that sometimes. It got better once you and the Bellas were always around. When we all split she had a little moment but Nikki came back and they started Talking Smack and everything. As much as I hate to say it, Divas helped."

Carter smiled at his eye roll.

"Yeah I'm excited about that. And I'm going to start going to Orlando more after Survivor Series. I have things to do and focus on…"

"I heard about the new job role."

"I'm going to be so much more of a hardass than Carano."

"That's not possible," Dean laughed. "He's such an asshole. You should pitch an idea- you and Renee- for Survivor Series. Since it's a combined show and they're going to have versus matches, you and Steph or Foley should come invade. Come be on Talking Smack and yell at Bryan. It'll give you a chance to hang out with us."

Carter turned to him, eyeing him. "That's not a bad idea at all."

"Renee said the same thing. I've been around for awhile you know, I know this business."

"Thank you," Carter smiled.

Dean returned her smile and stepped over to pull her into a hug.

"You're doing great, Car. I'm happy for you."

"Are we having a moment?"

"Yes, let's not make it a habit. Your fiancé might get jealous."

Carter laughed and stepped back from the hug. "He claims he doesn't get jealous."

"Well that's total bullshit."

Renee called for Dean, ending his and Carter's moment, and he gave her another look before he headed over to his beckoning girlfriend.

Carter smiled softly to herself as she watched them and then wandered over to Seth. He was leaning against the ring apron, watching intently.

Carter trailed her hand along his back and then leaned against the apron next to him.

"What was that all about?" He asked quietly.

"Big brother, little sister talk," she replied.

"Are you going to tell me about it or is it a private matter?"

"Of course I am but later. You're working right now."

He gave her a side eye look and she mirrored him, smiling at him.

"You wanna get in there?" he nodded towards the ring.

"I do, actually. I think I have enough energy left in me."

"Go make me proud, sunshine." He leaned over to kiss her and then smiled at her, smacking her butt as she climbed up on the apron.

The foursome had wrapped up their evening post workout and training with late night pizzas, joined by Brandon. Carter had gotten more joy than she should have out of watching Renee and Brandon team up against Seth. She had reached for his leg under the table and given him a supportive squeeze and a sympathetic smile. He had frowned at her and then gave her a small smirk.

Carter smiled to herself now in the mirror, thinking over the night and the past couple of days, as she braided her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder and waited to wash her face from the mask she was doing.

"I really don't understand how you girls have so many different products," Seth said, appearing in the doorway and leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "Seriously, Carps, there are cabinets full of them."

"Well…some of us are on TV and have to look beautiful and fresh faced after wearing pounds of oily, dirty makeup. We don't get by on scruffy, thick, woodsmen beards."

"Yeah but do you really use all of it?"

"Do you use everything you have for shaving? I would say 'no' judging by your neck beard," she smirked at him.

"Fair enough but I still think you do too much work. You're always beautiful and fresh faced."

"Because I do this every other night."

Seth frowned, "I can't win. I'd kiss you right now but…all of that."

She laughed and pointed at her head as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Hey look at the boots on the bed; the green ones. What do you think?"

He glanced back at the bed, both of their bags mostly packed for their weekend travels.

"Why am I giving my opinions on these?" he asked, walking into the room.

"I think I'm going to wear them on Monday for RAW, with a cream dress, but I don't know if they're 'too much'."

"How far up do they go?"

"A little past my knee and they have a ribbon that laces up the back and ties at the top."

Carter dipped her face to wash it off with cool water.

"Wear them now," he teased her. Carter stepped into their room and cut her eyes at him. "I like them. Not that anyone really sees your feet, though, so I don't think they're too much."

"Well I like to get your opinions."

"I know," he smiled as she slipped her arm around his waist and maneuvered her way in front of him. He caressed her cheek and ran his finger along her lips. "You'll look yummy."

Carter laughed.

"Or is it delicious? Which one do you call me?"

"Both actually, it's weird to hear you say that. Don't do that anymore."

He dipped his head to kiss her and moments after their lips met, Nash started barking at the door.

"I hate your dog," he mumbled, giving her another quick kiss and turning towards the door. "Come on you loud mouth, let's go. I don't know why you couldn't have done this an hour ago. Why can't you just sleep all the time like Kevin?"

Carter smirked as she watch Seth disappear and listened to him fuss at the dog, Nash following on his heels. Kevin was happily situated in the corner in his dog bed, laying on his back and slightly snoring.

Seth trekked in to a mostly dark kitchen. Renee was leaning against the island, scrolling through her phone and finishing off a beer.

"Hi, Rollins," Renee smiled as he crossed to the door. "Daddy doggy duty?"

"I swear this dog takes after you," Seth mumbled.

"Why were you trying to get Carter in bed and he interrupted?"

"Yes."

Renee laughed and turned to face him as he stood at the door, waiting on the dog.

"What are you going to do when it's actual daddy duty and not the dog? Are you going to pout about that, too?"

"I doubt that I'll be pouting...that's kind of a different situation," he shrugged. "I don't know, there's a pretty good chance I will pout, honestly. Don't tell Carter that."

"Go back to your room and I'll take care of him. He can hang out with us tonight."

"It's fine. She's packing anyways. Did you two decide on Nashville or Chicago?"

"Nashville; I get to see how her dress is coming along and we're going to the football game on Sunday."

"Well I'm going to take her to breakfast in the morning if you two don't mind. Just…trying to have some time with her before we leave."

"She's going to Florida next week isn't she?"

"Yeah and then Europe and she doesn't know if she's going on that tour or not."

"Why wouldn't she? Raw is part of the Europe tour."

"Ask Hunter that question."

Renee made a face and pouted, "seriously? He wants her in Orlando? Damn I was looking forward to all of us being around each other..."

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

Renee gave him a sympathetic look, "that's the nature of our world, I guess. But breakfast in the morning is fine, enjoy it. It'll give Dean and I a chance to have sex all over your house and you'll never know where…"

"I hate you. You know that don't you?"

"I'm just kidding!"

He shook his head, turning his attention to the small scratch at the door. He let Nash in and gave Renee one last, exasperated look.

"Good night, Renee."

"Good night, Seth."

Carter came out of the bathroom as Seth was laying back on the bed, pushing his bag away with his foot. Nash was crawling in to the same bed as Kevin and Carter smiled at them.

"So…what were you and Dean conspiring about tonight?" He asked, watching her finish her packing.

"We weren't conspiring he was just asking how things were and making sure I was good."

"Are you good?" he asked, scooting up on the pillows to look at her.

"Of course I'm good. I wouldn't…hide that from you," she gave him a curious look as she zipped up her bag.

"You don't have fancy luggage," he commented, fingering her luggage tag.

"No there's no use in putting money into something that's going to be thrown around on airplanes and shoved in a closet. I got this at Target," she smiled.

"Just shoes," he said.

"Everyone has a vice," she replied.

"You're really good though, Carps? You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I just, I know that I haven't been the best listener recently and I don't…I don't want you to still feel like you can't talk to me about things. About anything. It just seemed really…serious. So if something is going on…"

Carter moved her bag to the floor at the foot of the bed and turned to him, her hands on her hips.

"Are you jealous I was having a heart to heart with Dean?"

"Maybe a little bit," he shrugged.

"Oh but Colby Lopez doesn't get jealous," she teased.

"Hmph," he made a noise, watching her as she crawled on to the bed and crawled up to him. She rested on her knees and leaned against him, smiling as he tucked some of her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are you really worrying about things in that handsome head of yours?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Everything is good. There's nothing that I'm not talking to you about. I just don't see him very much and we were catching up. He gets all his info from Renee but we've always had a sibling like bond so he checks on me."

"What were you catching up about?"

"He asked if the drama with Sasha and all that mess had settled and I told him it just was what it was. I don't know that it will ever really settle and that we just push it out of the way and carry on but that _we_ were great. And we talked about work a little. That I miss all of them and that backstage is tense and I worry sometimes that I isolate myself from people. This is all stuff you know and we talk about. It's nothing to worry about."

"I always worry, ma'am."

"I know. Dean says that's your way of dealing with the drama and nonsense; you project it on me by worrying and being all protective."

"He's so damn insightful," Seth sighed, "I guess you could explain it like that. I don't project it on you I just try to be sure you're always happy. I don't want anyone to hurt you or for you to be upset and I would do anything..."

"I'm very happy, baby," she interrupted him. "Very very happy."

"I don't think you isolate yourself; stop worrying about that. I think you buzz around like a little social butterfly. Sasha is the only person that doesn't like you. Everybody else loves you; even Vince loves you. I isolate myself more than you."

"I'm working on the whole toughening up thing. Little by little," she held up her fingers, squinting at him through the space between them.

Seth slipped a hand around Carter's waist to pull her closer to him, her chest pressing against his. She made a soft noise as he kissed her cheek.

"What is it?"

"I have a bruise," she pouted.

"From tonight?" He asked, reaching to lift up her tank top.

"Yeah I guess. It's not bad it's just sore. You grabbed it dead on…"

"You're gonna be tough as hell, sunshine. Ouch…" he brushed his fingers along the purple and blue mark on her side. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine."

Seth smiled and cupped her face, kissing her lips and used his other hand to shift her hips forward.

"By the way I'm taking you to breakfast in the morning; just us."

"Are you? What's the occasion?"

"We didn't get a date night this week so we're having a date morning before I leave. Breakfast and fancy coffee and puppacinos for the kids and a great view of the river and all the changing leaves."

"Oh that sounds delightful, let's go to sleep right now." Carter moved to shimmy under the covers, a smile on her face. "Turn off the lights. I'm exhausted…"

She felt Seth move from the bed, heard him chuckling lightly, and a few seconds later the lights were off. She felt the bed move with his weight as he returned and then his lips had found her shoulder and neck.

"I'm asleep," she giggled.

" _Oh,"_ he replied, sarcastic, _"_ ok then, well good night I guess."

Carter sat up with him as he moved to the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back. "Thank you for being so great the last couple of days. It's been really nice having them here. I know it drives you a little crazy and you don't like being around people too much and you like your privacy."

"I don't mind it, stop. You needed it. Renee isn't that bad."

"I won't tell her you said that."

"You have to get the twins up here now."

"Let's not get crazy…Nikki would be _too_ much but I know she would love for us to come down to Tampa."

"I should probably get used to the socializing. You always say John is a fan of me."

Carter rested her hands on his shoulders and began to squeeze and knead, eliciting a low groan from him.

"Really, Colbs? You want to go spend a few days in Tampa with Nena?"

"Why not? You have to go down there for work anyways. It'll be good to get away for a few days."

Carter wrapped her arms around him again and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before biting it gently. He placed his hands over hers.

"You're kind of amazing you know that?" She asked.

"So are you," he replied.

He turned his head to the side to kiss her. He started to move and Carter pulled away from him abruptly.

"What?" He asked her, startled.

Carter made a face and shook her head, holding up her finger to hush him.

"Car-"

"Shhh," she covered his mouth, "listen."

Carter watched as he concentrated and then she saw the recognition in his eyes. He pulled her hand away, "are you fucking kidding me? Is that…?"

"Yeah that's Renee and Dean," she replied, biting her lower lip to stifle her laugh.

"Oh Jesus….no. That is _not_ happening. Fucking hell…" he laid back on the bed, covering his face.

"Well you got one part of that right," Carter shrugged. "Doesn't sound like its hell though."

"Can you not?" He started laughing and moved his hands, looking at her.

Carter gave him a sympathetic look and moved over to pat his face and give him a quick kiss.

"I've experienced this before. Block it out and in ten minutes it'll be good to go."

"Are we that loud?"

"Probably."

"Shit…"

Carter grinned and moved to situate herself back under the covers. For all her joking, she really was tired. They had hit the ground running since Renee and Dean had gotten there and she wanted so some good, solid sleep and some cuddles before they were apart for a couple of days.

Seth had moved, too, getting out of the bed to change out of his jeans. Carter felt him get back into the bed and snake his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I'm rethinking the whole 'socializing' and hanging out with our friends, thing. Let's just be hermits; us and the dogs."

Carter chuckled and linked her hand in his, wiggling to get herself closer to him. "I will gladly be a hermit with you."

"I'm not even sure I could kiss you right now, my mood is just completely wrecked."

Carter chuckled, rolling over in his arms and resituating herself. She caressed his face with one hand and rested the other on his chest. "I have a feeling your mood will recover, probably by the morning. My little drama queen..."

"I'm not being dramatic," he replied. Carter could tell he was pouting without even seeing his face. "I thought you were tired."

"I am, so stop talking and let me sleep."

He chuckled and kissed her head, "love you."

"Look at that, your mood is better already..." She teased. She kissed his chest and smiled, "love you too."


	40. Bad Day

**Happy weekend! i hope you like the update! There are some good things coming I promise! Don't forget to check out the prequel if you haven't yet!**

* * *

Seth was sitting in the baggage claim area of the airport, waiting on Carter to arrive in Boston. He was doing his best to fight of the anxiety of thinking that he should have _told_ her he was going to pick her up instead of trying to surprise her. He couldn't help surprising her, though. He was a sucker for how happy surprises made her.

They had reunited after a weekend of house shows and her and Renee taking over Nashville and then quickly parted ways again after the RAW taping the Monday before; her to Florida and him to Iowa and he was just ready to see her. It had been an odd week for him, being at home without her and running into her being so busy that their conversations had come in spurts and weren't very long or meaningful. It reminded him of their days before she had moved to Iowa and before they had even started dating. It was strange but it was an adjustment he was going to have to get used to; she was going to be away a little more often.

He had seen her flight change status from 'en route' to 'arrived' on the arrivals and departures boards and his eyes were alternating between looking at his phone and watching the stairs for the sight of his fiancée.

He saw her coming down the stairs and he smiled at the sight of her, her leggings and loose plaid flannel shirt and a Tennessee Titans hat pulled down low over her eyes and messy braid, and he knew she had no clue he was even there.

He watched her check the flight board, shifting her bag on her shoulder, and then slowly wander over to the luggage carousel with her eyes trained on her phone and his phone started vibrating in his hand.

"Hi baby," she said sweetly when he answered. "I am safely on the ground. I just have to get my bag…"

"I know," he replied.

" _How_ do you know?"

"Because I see you."

Carter started looking around trying to spot him.

"To your right, babe," he laughed.

Her eyes settled on him and his messy low bun and she smiled, hanging up with him and hurrying over to him. Her arms were around his neck, hugging him tightly, before he could even speak to greet her.

"Well hi, sunshine," he spoke softly near her ear, hugging her around her waist.

She pulled back to look at him, cupping his face in her hands, and grinned at him. "Hi you. I did not expect you to be here. I was just going to take a cab."

"That's the point of a surprise," he teased.

She made a slight pouting face and then kissed him; linking her arms back around his neck and enjoying the feeling of his arms being around her again, the taste of his kiss and his smell that she had missed so much.

He had lifted one hand to caress her face and he gave her a curious look as they broke their kiss.

"What is this? Why are you getting weepy on me?" He asked, brushing away a tear from the corner of her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong at all, I'm just happy you're here," she smiled softly at him, "you know I do this when I'm happy."

"Well stop this, come on let's get your bags. I'm starving," he lifted the bill of her hat and pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a smile before slipping his hand into hers and walking with her to the carousel.

Carter took a moment to take a deep a breath and compose herself. It has been a long couple of days and she was surprised herself at how happy she was to see him.

Seth spotted her green luggage before she even said anything, grabbing it off the conveyor belt and turning to her.

"So we're going to breakfast?" She asked, falling in step with him, her hand finding his again.

"Yeah, with Cesaro if you're okay with that…" he gave her a partial frown.

"That's fine, I love being around him. He's like a walking fucking library and he's so proper. It intrigues me."

"And you hope his fashion sense rubs off on me."

"No," she shook her head, "I love everything about you exactly how it is."

He gave her an 'oh really' look and she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Have I ever mentioned how bad of a liar you are?"

"Yeah I think you've told me once or twice. I couldn't lie my way out of a paper bag. I never have been able to which sucked when I was a kid and trying not to get into trouble for something."

Seth smirked and draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her head, "it's that big heart of yours. How are you? I feel like I haven't actually talked to you in a month."

"Tired," she sighed, leaning into him a little. "Like super tired. I just wake up and do eight million things and it's great and I have loved every second of being at the performance center and being in the meetings. And I got to go to Tampa and visit the arena and talk to them about charity stuff. I really just want to sleep, though, for like 4 days and eat some pizza and have some really fabulous sex and then sleep some more."

"Well two of those things I can more than happily accommodate you on. Sleeping for 4 days not so much but you will have a long flight to Germany to nap." He stopped at the rental to put her bags in the trunk. He looked at her, searching her face. "You do look tired."

"You look tired is the polite way of saying you look like shit," she scowled.

"No, you're beautiful. You're always beautiful. You're just missing your little sunshine spark."

"Just take me to get waffles," she smiled, patting his chest, "and I'll forget you just told me I'm ugly."

He sighed and scowled at her, "I didn't say that."

"I love you," she winked, moving to climb into the passenger's seat of his car.

Seth got into the car and he gave her a couple glances as he backed out of the parking spot. She locked her phone and slid it into her bag and looked out the window. He had to smile a little bit; he had missed her.

"Do you know about the match schedule yet?" she asked abruptly, turning her head towards him.

"No," he frowned.

"Are you going to be pissed off if you aren't the main event?"

"That's a loaded question because if I say yes I'm a sexist asshole but if I say no I would be lying," he glanced at her and she smiled at him. "I wouldn't really say pissed but I'll be a little frustrated."

"I think you should be the main event too but I'm a little bias."

"But your girl Sasha is making history tonight, babe," he teased her.

Carter glared at him and his goofy smile, "you are just so lucky I think you're good looking because sometimes I don't really like you that much."

"Ditto," he retorted.

Carter gasped at him and playfully hit his arm, drawing a laugh from him.

"Have you gotten a decision about the next two weeks yet? Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"I don't know," Carter sighed, shrugging, and turning her attention back out the window to the passing city. Her unknown status in regards to if she was or wasn't traveling with the rest of the rosters for the two week trip overseas had been an elephant in the room for the two of them for the past week. "I'm sure at some point today I'll get beckoned to a meeting and they'll tell me. Hunter is supposed to be here today and tomorrow, so we'll see…"

He reached over for her hand, intertwining their fingers and giving her a warm, comforting look.

"I'm sure you're going. There's not really a reason for you not to go."

"Just be sure you don't hurt yourself this time," she replied, forcing a smile at him.

"Don't hit on anybody else backstage."

Carter smirked and chuckled, shaking her head. "I wasn't hitting on you. One day you will believe that."

Backstage at a WWE event was always bustling and chaotic but backstage at a WWE pay per view went beyond the normal bustling and chaotic. Carter loved it. She particularly loved the people watching whenever she was able to grab some down time for herself.

She was currently nestled in the hair and makeup chair watching everyone around her while her hair was curled into loose waves. Seth had been in a creative meeting and she had a perfect view of the room he would come out of; she was impatiently waiting to read the look on his face to know what she would be handling for the rest of the day.

Dana was sitting across from her, and to her surprise, they had manage to have a fairly friendly conversation. It was light and mostly about the upcoming matches and praise for their glam squad, but it was still civil. It confirmed the fact for Carter that she didn't hold any ill will towards her; any ill will she was still carrying was for Dolph, and even then she wasn't sure she cared anymore.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, shaking her sporadic thoughts out of her head.

"You ok?" Lindsey asked her, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she smiled. "I'm tired, I've had a long week and I think that plus the combination of caffeine and excitement for tonight has my head going in like thirty different directions."

"You nervous about seeing him in a cell match?" Dana asked.

"I get a little nervous any time he's in the ring but yeah, adding the cell to it adds a little bit of anxiety. I've seen him jump off of a cage though so it isn't awful," Carter shrugged.

"You two are so cute."

"Thank you," Carter smiled. Now she felt awkward.

Lindsey stepped in front of her to start on her makeup and Carter closed her eyes, falling silent. A small part of her worried she would fall asleep in the chair.

"If I start snoring just hit me ok?" She chuckled.

That statement launched Lindsey into talking about her husband and his snoring and Carter sat, listening, letting the women around her fill the silence while she finished getting glammed up.

"Jesus…" Seth mumbled, stepping into the locker room and catching Carter squatting to look through her bag.

She whipped her head around, giving him a curious look and soft smile. "What?"

He shook his head, smirking, "just admiring your legs."

She bit back a smile, feeling a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks. "Thank you. I think it's too short but I don't know…"

She stood up, having found the necklace she was looking for, and did a little twirl for him, showing off the all black outfit of a dress and boots. "It's my 'it's Halloween weekend so I'm temporarily goth' look."

"You're a knockout," he smiled.

"What happened to the 'you look tired' from earlier?"

"The sunshine spark is back."

She crossed over to him and handed him the necklace, turning around and pulling her hair out of the way. Without a word or question he hooked it for her and she turned back to him.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm frustrated but I can't do anything about it."

Carter frowned, "you'll still have a hell of a match."

"And lose."

"Stop it," she said, caressing his face. "You eat up every bit of having everyone cheer for you so don't do that."

"I'm just in a bad mood."

"I know."

He sighed and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "how much time do you have?"

"An hour-ish, I think. I don't even know what time it is. Why?"

"I didn't get a lot of time with _you_ today."

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and gave her a solemn, slight pout.

A slow smile grew on Carter's face and she rolled her eyes slightly. "You want to wait until my hair and makeup and clothes are just _perfect_ to have some meaningful one on one time with me?"

"I was referring to dinner," he laughed. "Trust me I know how much work this takes," he motioned at her, "I'm not messing that up."

"Oh."

"Get your head out of the gutter sunshine," he teased her, kissing her and reaching down to steal a squeeze of her butt. "I'll take care of that tonight."

"You gave me 'the look' what was I supposed to think?"

"I don't know what look you're talking about."

She could see a spark of amusement in his eyes and didn't even want to scold him for his baiting. He needed the entertainment and she was happy to provide it at her expense. She didn't want him in his head for the rest of the night.

"Do you want to go to catering or try to escape really quick?" she asked.

"Let's escape if you have time."

"We'll make it work," she shrugged. She leaned up to kiss him, resting her hand on his chest and then gave him a hard look. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She grabbed her phone from the bench, glancing at the time, and then handed it to him to put in his pocket, taking his hand and following him out of the locker room.

Carter could read the look on Seth's face before even having to ask how he was doing or feeling when she finally reconnected with him after the show in the hallway outside of his locker room. Aside from the few quick minutes she had stolen away to check on him after his match they hadn't seen each other; she had been huddled in gorilla and balancing her own pre show and post show duties.

She wasn't even going to bother trying to change. They would be at the hotel soon enough and she could handle eveyrthing then. She could tell he just wanted to get out of there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carter asked him quietly, looking up at him and lightly brushing the scab that had formed on his bottom lip after his match with her thumb. She pouted slightly.

"At the moment, no. What did Hunter want?" He nodded behind her where Triple H was retreating down the hallway.

She glanced behind her and then sighed, giving him a quiet look.

"You're staying here aren't you?"

"I am."

"Fucking, come on," he closed his eyes, shaking his head and turned away from her. She watched him put his hands on his hips, hanging his head, and turned back to her. "You're serious?"

"Colby," she frowned at him, softening her voice.

"It's fine, don't," he waved her off. "Let's just go to the hotel. I'm tired and I'm hungry and I need a shower."

"Okay," she inhaled deeply.

"Are you going to change?"

"No, I'll just deal with all of it at the hotel. Let's go," she reached for his hand.

He gave her a hard look. She could see him clench his jaw and then his look softened. "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

"No you're pissed off and I'm sorry. I know you've had a bad day and I'm sorry I added to it."

"It's not your fault." He caressed her face and kissed her forehead. "Let's just go."

The drive to the hotel was short and silent, followed by a very silent ride in the elevator and a silent walk down the hallway to their room. He held the door open for her and tossed the key card on the TV stand; still without a word. Carter watched him cross over to his bag and sighed, folding her arms.

"Do you want me to order food since you're apparently going to shower first?" She asked.

"Yeah, just get me a burger or something. You know what I like, Carter."

He retrieved his clothes and passed by her, disappearing into the bathroom.

Carter glared at the door as it closed. She understood that he was in a bad mood and that he had a long day but she was very much on the verge of being irritated with him. She hates his sullen and sulky moods and most of the time she was able to pull him out of it but tonight it was not working.

They were both tired and stressed out and they were both letting it get to them.

She had ordered food for both of them and changed into sweatpants and a tank top when she heard the water from the shower shut off. She settled on the bed, sitting Indian style in the middle of it, and flipped on the TV to find something to fill the silence.

He came out, still toweling his damp hair, shirtless and in sweat pants.

"Feel better?" Carter asked, watching him for a moment.

"Um, yeah I guess; a little. Did you get dinner handled?"

"Yes, you have a bacon cheeseburger headed your way."

"Thank you."

He crossed over to the bed, holding out his hair tie for her. She smiled softly, this was better; this was their kind of normal. She moved to rest on her knees and quickly pulled his hair up for him. He turned around and she reached up, brushing her fingers across the small scratch on his forehead.

"Are you hurting any?"

"It stings a little. Not the worst thing that's ever happened." He leaned down to kiss her quickly. "That hurt a little bit."

She pouted at him. He moved to settle on the bed, leaning against the headboard and stretching his legs out. She returned to her spot in the middle of the bed and let her attention fall back to the TV. His mood seemed to be fading and she wasn't going to press him.

She reached over and plucked a strand of dog hair from his pants.

"Kevin or Nash hair?" He asked

"Kev I think," she smiled.

"We should get them both shaved."

She cut a look at him. "No."

Seth reached out his hand to find hers. "I'm sorry, Carps."

"You had a bad day," she replied.

"You did, too."

"I think we're both just very tired, Colby, and it didn't help that we had a hectic day and it's been hectic for us for the last two weeks."

"And it's still going to be hectic," he frowned, withdrawing his hand and folding his arms. "I want you to be there, Carter. I've already barely seen you for two weeks and it'll be another two weeks. That's a month."

"I know and I don't like it either but-"

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you dislike it too? Because you don't seem to really be phased by it."

"Are you serious?" Carter gave him a confused look. "Yes Colby, you're right, I am so happy that we won't be around each other for a month. It's the _best._ "

"Don't do that."

"I'm just not really sure what you're expecting me to do. This is my job, it's not like I can just say 'no, you know what, I'm going to take two weeks off' and come to England and have a vacation."

"You have a vacation clause, don't you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Yes, I do, but no, I'm not going to do that."

He sighed, meeting her gaze across the bed.

"Ok I have an idea then," she moved, shuffling over to the edge of the bed. "Why don't _you_ call Hunter and Carano and Stephanie and Kevin and tell them you aren't going to go to Europe and wrestle and then you can stay here with me in Florida and we'll vacation at the beach."

"Carter."

"Yeah it sounds ridiculous doesn't it? That's what you sound like right now."

"Well I can't just not go…I'm…"

"What? You wrestle? You're the main event? You're the face? It's easier for me because I'm backstage and in the shadows? We're supposed to be partners you know? And share this. You supported me."

"I still support you I just.."

"You think what you do is more important. I get that. It's fine. But don't be so quick to forget all of the times I have taken the backseat to you as a wrestler; Japan, China, Australia, Mexico, every house show you're at that I'm home by myself."

Carter realized that she had walked herself across the room and she turned to look at him, leaning against the desk.

He had moved to the edge of the bed and was giving her a surprised, confused look. "What…what is this about? You're yelling at me."

"Why don't you tell me what this is about? What are you worried about? Up until today you've been 'you should do this' and 'your future is my future' and you've been all gun-ho for me to do what I had to do. And do you think this is easy for me?"

"No."

"That's one thing you're right about. You get to go travel and make those memories and be with all the people we're close to and love and have those experiences."

"Except you."

"Well I'll be here alone. And yeah in the long run it'll pay off because I will be needed on the road but it isn't going to be a cup of tea right now. It never is."

She stared down at the floor, biting her lip, arms crossed defensively across her chest. Seth watched her and took a deep breath, mentally wishing he go back and start the whole conversation over.

"Carter," he finally said, breaking the silence. Carter sniffed and looked up at him, he could already tell her eyes were filling with tears. "Baby, don't…"

"I just need for you to…" she stopped, shaking her head.

"What?" he stood up to cross to her and she held up her hand, waving him off. "What do you need?."

"I need to take a shower, too, and food will be here soon. It's fine. I will be fine."

"Just tell me, don't shut me down."

"I need for you to let me have _my_ time. It's two weeks; that's it."

There was a knock on the door and they both looked at it and then each other. She turned away from him, crossing to grab her bag and quietly retreating to the bathroom, leaving him to answer the door.


	41. All I Needed From You

**Happy reading on this lovely Election Day in the U.S.! Thank you all for your favorites and follows and your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts especially new readers I've never heard from before!**

 **I'm off to my post-op follow up on my foot. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Carter smiled brightly as she pulled into the driveway of Becky and Finn's townhouse in Orlando on Wednesday morning and the garage door was opening as she put her rental car in park. Finn appeared in the opening as the door rose and he greeted her with the same warm smile.

Nash jumped across the middle console and into Carter's lap, barking at the site of him. Carter laughed, opening the door and letting him hop out.

"Hi Ferg!" Carter exclaimed, greeting him in a hug.

"How was the flight?" he asked.

"Not bad. I was stressing about the dogs the whole time but other than that it was quick and easy. Thank you, for letting me stay with you. This is so much better than being in a hotel for two weeks."

"Ah it's fine. There's no way Rebecca would've let me do that to you and honestly the company will be nice." Nash put his front paws up on Finn's leg and barked again. "And these little fellas!"

"Oh yeah, Nash will love you to death. Kev is a bit of a diva but he'll warm up to you."

Carter turned to the back seat and opened the door, giving Kevin a warm look. He was laying in the backseat, head at his front feet, and giving her the closest look to a frown a dog can give. She scooped him up and pressed a kiss to his head. "You'll be fine, Kev. I couldn't just leave you at home…"

She sat him down and watched him slowly walk over to Finn and sniff of him.

She moved back to the front seat to retrieve her phone from the cup holder.

"I'll get your bag," Finn said.

"Oh you don't have to."

"It would be very ungentlemanly of me not to."

"Yeah but your shoulder…"

"I've gotten very good with the other arm."

Carter gave him a sheepish look and small smile, shaking her head.

"When Becky is home she doesn't let you do anything does she?"

"No," he answered, "so I'm going to do it now. Don't tell her."

"Fine. I'm going to let them finish roaming and hopefully using the bathroom and I'll be in."

Carter watched Finn for a moment and then looked down at her phone. She sent Seth a quick text and then turned her attention to the dogs.

Seth sat down on a bench in the gym he was at, reaching for his bottle of water and grabbing his phone from his bag.

He had a text from Carter: **In Orlando.**

He sighed heavily when he read it. She had barely given him a full sentence since he left for Germany.

 **How was everything? How did the dogs do?** He responded and took a moment to look around him.

He could see some of his fellow superstars; Cesaro, Sheamus, Roman and Charlotte. Carter had been right. They did all get to be together and aside from their jobs, their matches, they got to experience this; the traveling, the sightseeing, the memories.

His phone vibrated next to him and he glanced at.

 **They're good. We're all good.**

 **I'm finishing up at the gym. I'll give you a call when I leave? I'm surprised Kev didn't freak out…**

 **It's fine. Enjoy Germany. Just call after the show.**

He sighed again.

So this was going to continue.

He sent back an 'I love you' and tossed his phone aside, back into his bag, and rested his head in his hands.

This was frustrating.

"Having a bad day?" Roman's voice interrupted Seth's racing thoughts.

He half rolled his eyes, giving his friend a frustrated look. "Bad couple of days," he answered.

Roman gave him a questioning look, inviting him to continue talking if he felt like it. Seth made a small jerk of his head for Roman to sit. He stayed quiet for a moment as he sat next to him, taking a drink of his water.

"Carter is pissed at me."

"Carter doesn't get pissed at you."

"She does and she is. We had a fight Sunday night and we didn't really resolve things before I came here, and now she's in Orlando and barely speaking to me."

"The fuck did you do, bro?"

Seth leaned back against the wall behind them, sighing.

"I asked her to use her vacation clause so she could be here and not have to work this week and it just didn't come off well. I was already in a bad mood and she was tired and she told me that I think what I do is more important than what she does and that I never think about the sacrifices she makes for me and us and this. She asked me if I would ever just say I wasn't going to come wrestle for two weeks."

"You wouldn't," Roman shrugged.

"I would if it was important like she was sick or our wedding or we had a kid or something."

"But you wouldn't otherwise."

"No," he frowned, "probably not. And I shouldn't have expected her or wanted her to do that either."

" _Do_ you think that what we do is more important?"

"No," he replied quickly, "fuck no. I don't think what she does isn't important- what we do is different. She's down there learning all the business shit, and talent management and she's doing what she does best and charming people and pulling her contact strings and getting a lot of charity stuff rolling. She's so happy about it and I'm fucking proud of her. I'm happy for her. I didn't convey that very well, though. I just got caught up in being selfish which is weird because I haven't done that since…since Leigh, really."

"Why?"

Seth shook his head, "because we're busy. Dean and Renee were in Iowa and then she was in Nashville and I was on the road, then she was in Orlando, and now I'm here and she's still in Orlando. And…this is where we started. I really wanted us to get to be together over here."

"God you're a sucker," Roman smirked.

"Shut up."

"What did you do with the Colby Lopez I know?"

Seth glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Roman held up his hands in surrender, "I know that now isn't the time to joke. I'm just not used to this."

"I just don't want her to actually feel like she takes a backseat in my life because she doesn't. Do I really act like that and she puts up with it? Is there resentment? She was yelling and scolding me and I was just at a loss."

"I doubt you act like that…your world is this and her and your dog."

"She's always supported me and she thinks I don't support her. I don't know…we've never not talked…"

"Well you should probably start with apologizing to her because I gather you haven't."

"No we just kind of woke up Monday and acted like things were normal and she basically gave me the silent treatment. She's _still_ basically giving me the silent treatment."

"Apologize to her and explain things to her, like you just did to me, and maybe do something to show her that you don't think you're more important than her. I'm sure if you say 'I want to talk' she's going to let you talk."

"Yeah but how do I do that?"

"I don't know. You're the sappy romantic one, dude. I do what I'm told and I listen. I don't have these problems."

"Thanks," Seth muttered.

"Look I offered you an ear; I'm not going to solve your problems for you. Besides I'm on C's side…she's a fucking saint."

"She did say some mean things to me, you know?"

"Did you deserve them?"

A silent and understanding look passed between them. Roman nodded and gave Seth a brotherly pat on his arm.

"You'll fix it. First and foremost- apologize. She loves you, she'll forgive you. She's hurt- so fix it."

"She told me to call her after our show."

"Well that gives you like 8 hours to figure something out."

He nodded, "thank you."

Carter and Finn were sitting on the back porch of his townhouse, watching Nash and Kevin enjoy the backyard and the little bit of sand that was present, and enjoying the Florida fall air. Carter had missed it a little bit.

There wasn't much conversation between the two of them and Carter was fine with it. They had dropped in at the performance center earlier that day and then had an early sushi dinner and there had been plenty of conversation then. They talked about his injury and his recovery, Seth, him and Becky and Carter's current annoyance with her fiancé. Finn was a good listener and a good soul and he hadn't offered up much advice but he had offered her reassurance that things would work out.

Carter had started to make herself feel guilty for how she was treating Seth. Giving him as close to the cold shoulder as she could wasn't her style and if she was being honest with herself it was immature. She knew they needed to talk but more importantly she didn't want them to be an ocean apart and have so much tension and 'distance', aside from the literal distance.

She wanted and needed for him to apologize, though. She needed him to tell her that he understood where she was coming from.

She was hurt and she was yearning for him to fix that. This was on his plate.

Her phone started ringing and she glanced at the screen and then at Finn.

"Seth?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, reaching for her phone.

"I'll leave you to it." Finn gave her a warm smile as she answered the phone and he retreated back into the house.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, sunshine," he replied.

"I guess you're done with everything? I hadn't been keeping track of the time. I'm not even sure of the time difference."

"It's 5 hours," he replied. "What have you been doing? And yeah I'm back at the hotel for awhile."

"Um, Ferg and I went to the performance center and then we had sushi and now I'm watching the dogs run around their back yard and enjoying the sunset. Nash found some sand and he's having a field day. Kevin hates everything."

"That's my boy," he chuckled, "I'm surprised he'll even come out of the house."

"He did fine, really. He's been kind of pouty but he likes Ferg so he just kind of sticks to that. Nash gives no fucks at all…"

"Well your dog is special."

"He's adventurous and loving and he's awesome."

Seth sighed, smiling to himself. "I have to say I'm a little jealous that Finn is getting to enjoy time with you _and_ my dog. I'm gonna get left behind."

"Stop," she said softly.

They were silent for a few moments. Carter kept her eyes on the dogs and tried not to think about the tinge of sadness she could hear in his voice.

"Hey can you hold on for two minutes? I'm going to go grab a jacket…" she said.

"Yeah go for it."

She set her phone down on the small patio table between the chairs she and Finn had been occupying and scurried into the house. She grabbed her jacket from her bed and made her way back out to the awaiting phone and chair. Kevin had made his way up to her chair and was lying next to it, watching his dog brother.

"I'm back."

"Can you Face Time? Is there enough light outside?"

"Should be…" she mumbled. She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the Face Time button and waited for his screen to switch over. She pulled her legs up in the chair and smiled softly when she saw him. He had his hair down and his glasses on and her heart did a complete flip at the sight of him. She missed him.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes," he said.

"So are you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she said, giving him a small smile.

He was propped up against the headboard of his bed and she could see a reflection of the TV.

"No roommate?"

"Not tonight." He looked away from the screen for a moment, whatever was on the TV distracting him and then back at her. "For a few rings when I first called I was worried you weren't going to answer."

"I told you to call."

"I know but you also haven't said more than one or two complete sentences to me since I left Tuesday morning and it's pretty much Thursday now; over here at least."

"I'm upset with you but I'm not going to pass up the chance to actually talk to you or see you. I would regret that."

"I regret not fixing this before I left," he countered.

Carter sighed deeply and looked at him for a moment, silent, and let her eyes wander off to the distance to spot Nash.

"Baby…" he said, getting her attention. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't as easy as just saying I'm sorry but I'm starting there."

"No it's not that easy."

"I know. I…I should have never asked you to do something, repeatedly, that I know under non-emergency circumstances I wouldn't do myself. I was selfish, so selfish."

Carter made a face, agreeing with him.

"I don't…I don't know if I just didn't think but I didn't expect you to react how you did. I've never…you yelled at me."

"I overreacted a little bit," she replied, clearing her throat. "I was having a bad day, too, and I knew I was going to upset you and then you dropped the vacation clause and I just…got really mad."

"Do you really think I don't think what you do is important?"

"Sometimes…I don't think you know that you do it but sometimes I think you discard it. Sometimes you don't. It just depends on the day and the event."

"I don't, Carter. I don't think that at all."

"I mean I get it. Sometimes I do just sit at home or I go out in Nashville with Renee and you're out wrecking yourself but this isn't that and you know that. This is really important, not just for the company but for me, too, and being away from you _really_ sucks but I needed you to look at me like all the times I've looked at you and put you on a plane for a week and just give me some support. Go kick some ass Carter, I'll miss you, but I understand. I don't want to be 'that person' but I've never once complained about a long trip or asked you not to leave; I moved while you were in Australia. But that's your job and I know that you _have_ to do that and I deserve the same allowances from you."

"I wanted you here because this is where we started. It's been a year now and it's been a damn good year and I just…wanted you here. That is my only excuse and it's not a very good one but it's honest."

Carter felt tears sting her eyes at his statement. She had a gut feeling that was partially what his uncharacteristic clinginess was about but hearing him say it was different. At his very core he was very romantic and she loved that about him.

"Please don't cry, Carps."

She smiled and wiped the few tears that had fallen. "I can't help it."

"I don't want to see you cry, not when I'm in a different country. Even if they're happy tears. I can't…"

"I've been crying about everything the last couple days. I think I'm PMSing," she laughed lightly.

"Well I'm glad I'm over here then…"

She cut him a look and frowned at him.

"Carter I just need for you to know that I _do_ support you, very much. Everything that you do is important to me. It doesn't matter if it's you sitting at home on the couch with the dogs or if it's you getting a million dollar check for Connor's Cure. You wanted to be more than the Twitter girl and you did it, and you did it without my help, and I am so proud of you and happy for you and I love you. I know I get whiny and needy and moody sometimes but I will always love and support you."

Carter was still crying but trying to hold it back.

"I wasn't used to not getting my way, I wasn't used to someone that challenges me; and you do that. You don't put up with my shit and I need that and I don't know why I slipped back into that old me Sunday night but I am sorry. I don't want to be that person again and I sure as hell don't want to make you feel like you aren't a badass because you are. You're Carter-freakin-Kelly."

"Thank you," she chuckled and sniffed, wiping under her eyes. "That's all that I needed from you."

"This silent treatment mess has killed me."

"I'm sorry, Colby, I am. I've spent most of today kicking myself for it. I know it wasn't…fair to you but I just- I had to do something. I didn't think that words would make this process for you. You really hurt me."

"It worked."

"I'm sorry."

"For a moment I really did feel like you think you're above me and I just didn't expect to ever feel that."

"No, you're always my partner. We're a team. Besides…soon you'll technically be in charge of me, so…"

He gave her a soft smile and then Nash jumped into her lap, knocking her hand and her phone out of it and showering her face with kisses.

"Fucking hell, Nash!" Carter could hear Seth exclaim and she just laughed, grabbing his front paws and settling him down. She reached to grab her phone from the ground and laughed at the bewildered look Seth was giving her.

"What the fuck?"

"He came out of nowhere," Carter laughed. Nash settled in her lap and licked her phone screen. "Stop," she scolded him.

She smiled at the exasperated look Seth was giving her.

"Maybe he was excited to hear your voice," she shrugged.

"He's an idiot. I can't believe I'm responsible for that dog."

"Hush! He can hear you."

"I'm glad I get to see you smile though. And laugh."

"Yes so you should be thankful for this idiot dog."

"When I get home, when we're back in Davenport, I promise I'm going to make all of this up to you. I don't know how yet but I'm going to."

"I'm actually kind of surprised flowers haven't shown up yet. You don't have to do anything, Colby. I just need to hear or see your support sometimes. That's it."

"Well I'm going to anyways."

"Okay."

"God I wish I could kiss you right now."

She blew him a kiss and smiled at him.

"I guess I'll have to settle for that."

She shifted in the chair a little bit, leaning her head back some.

"You tired sunshine?"

"Little bit. It was a long day and I haven't felt great but I think it's just the travel and stress and whatever. I have to try and stay awake to watch some of the baseball game, though."

Seth made a face and rolled his eyes slightly, "Cubs suck. You should just go inside and go to sleep early."

"You should be sleeping, too."

"It wouldn't be much more than a nap," he shrugged.

"Then nap. Don't run yourself into the ground just because I'm not there to keep you in line."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

Carter returned his smile and leaned forward, leaning down to scoop up Kevin. She held him up for Seth to say. "Say goodnight your dad, Kevvy."

"Hi Kev" Seth said.

Kevin looked at Carter and licked her face and then started wiggling in her arms to be put down.

"Ok then, I miss you too buddy. Damn…"

Carter laughed as she sat him down.

"He misses you I'm sure."

"Are we good, Carps?" he asked out of the blue.

"Baby we've always been good. I was upset and hurt but that didn't change how I feel. I love you. We aren't perfect…well I am but you aren't…"

"I don't know about _perfect_ but you're damn close."

"I'll take it."

"I love you. Please go get some sleep. I don't know that you've fully recovered from your allergy, sinus, cold thing…"

"It's possible. I promise I will sleep. Tell everyone hi from me. Even Sasha."

"I will."

She blew him another kiss and bid him another goodnight and 'I love you' before they hung up.

She stayed nestled in her seat for a few minutes, enjoying the snuggles from the dogs the waning bit of light from the sunset. She felt better. She didn't feel one hundred percent but she was better. She was glad he jumped right into talking because she honestly wasn't sure how much longer she could have gone before she gave in and let everything go. It was important for her, though, to get him to see her side of things.

She smiled and yawned, leaning her head back and looking up at the sky and the speckling of stars that were visible. She was exhausted and she still didn't feel great.

She roused Nash off of her lap and headed inside. She did want to watch a little bit of the World Series game but she also wanted sleep. At least she knew she would sleep better that night.


	42. Figured It Out

**I had fun with this chapter! I hope you all love it as much as I do. Keep your eyes out for a new prequel chapter soon, also! And of course I'll be updating this story too!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Carter sunk low in the soapy, hot water of the bubble bath she had just run for herself; as low as her ear buds would allow. She closed her eyes and let out a long, low breath, embracing the relaxing warmth of the water and the music now blaring in her ears. She could sense the presence of both of the dogs lying in the floor near the tub and that was all she was worried about. The last thing she needed was for them to wander off and end up destroying something in Finn and Becky's house.

 _Maybe I should have closed the door…_ She thought to herself and sighed again, this time heavily.

Too late, now, she wasn't moving anytime soon.

It was her last day in Orlando. Finn was gone for the weekend, leaving the house completely at her disposal, and she was taking advantage of the peace and quiet. Florida had been a whirlwind; meetings, appearances, dinners, traveling, teaching and even a little training her first couple of days, on top of the moments of personal time she had taken for herself.

She was tired but she had enjoyed her busy weeks. The morning after her talk with Seth when she had first arrived she woke up in a better mood, feeling better and ready to tackle what was ahead of her, and ready to enjoy herself.

She had ended her time in the sunshine state by taking a morning trip to the beach so she could let Nash and Kevin play in the sand and see the ocean. Now she was 'home', relaxing and ready to wake up the next morning and head to Buffalo, New York.

Her Foo Fighters ringtone interrupted the song currently flowing through her ear buds and she opened her eyes, glancing at her phone to see who was calling her. A smile formed on her lips at Seth's picture on her screen and she reached for the mic on her ear buds to answer his call.

"Bonjour, ma chéri," she greeted him.

He chuckled, "oh are you fancy now?"

"That's literally one of like four things I can say in French so no. Go to a Spanish speaking country, though, and I got you."

"Well I don't know how to say 'sunshine' in French but same to you," he replied. "I guess one of these days I should actually learn the languages of the countries I travel to."

" _That's_ why you spend so much time with Cesaro, isn't it? He's your translator."

"You figured me out."

"And here I've been so jealous of him and you've just been using him."

"What are you doing?" he asked, switching their topic of discussion.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I just got back to my room a little while ago, I took a shower and I called you. I need to repack my bag but I have time for that."

"I'm taking a bath," she answered his previous question.

"Are you?"

Carter smirked, hearing the hitch of enthusiasm in his voice. "Indeed."

"Hmm, I…" he paused and cleared his throat a little.

"Are you getting flustered over there sweetheart?" she giggled.

" _No,"_ he replied firmly. "I am not. Why are you taking a bath at five in the afternoon?"

"Well Finn is gone which meant I had access to this enormous master bath that they have and I was at the beach this morning and we hiked a little bit so I was muddy and sandy. So I'm getting clean and relaxing and decompressing."

"We?"

"Me and the pups."

"Kevin hiked?"

"No, I carried him. He's a little piss baby do you know that?"

"Oh I'm very aware," Seth laughed. "I could've warned you about that. I bet he hated the beach too, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. Well, he was really weary of it at first but I finally just sat him down and was like 'stay here by yourself or deal with it' and he eventually followed me. Just check Instagram, there are videos and pictures. I didn't want to overwhelm your phone while you were working out and at the show."

"Yeah I saw that…please tell me that you didn't really start an Instagram for the dogs."

"Oh but I did."

"Why?"

"Um why not?" she scoffed. "Your fans and my fans love our dogs and Josie, Winston and Blue have their own accounts so I made one, too."

"You're officially 'that person' now."

"What is 'that person'?" she questioned.

"The crazy dog lady."

"Says the man that lets his dog drink from his coffee mug and eat off of his plate…"

"Well I'm not following you back. I refuse."

"Are you going to refuse to follow me back when we have kids and I make accounts for them?"

"Firstly, you are not going to do that. I won't allow you to _really_ become that person, and secondly Instagram will probably have been replaced by something new by then."

Carter huffed at his response, "you won't _allow_ me?"

"Face Time me," he stated, again jumping to another topic.

"Colby…" Carter stated in an almost scolding tone.

"What?" he defended. "I miss you."

"Uh huh. I said the word 'bath' and your head jumped straight to 'naked Carter' and you're stuck on that."

"I mean, it wouldn't be the first time I've seen you with no clothes on."

"You'll see me tomorrow, too."

"Yes and I'm so happy for that and I'm also hopeful that you'll be naked in the bed in the hotel room waiting for me but that is not right now."

"I swear even though you're 30 you are the equivalent of a teenage boy with raging hormones that just discovered porn hub," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a man, Carter."

"Do you have a roommate?"

"No."

She sighed loudly and reached for the wash cloth near her to dry her hands and retrieve her phone.

"If I drop this phone in this water I swear I will get on a plane right now and fly to France and wreck your whole world up…" she mumbled as she unlocked her screen and switched their phone call over to video.

Seth was laughing at her feigned grumbling towards him and he smiled as his eyes settled on her. Her hair was damp and pulled up in a messy bun on top her head, a few stray tendrils falling down, and she was fresh faced and makeup free. He could tell she had been outdoors more. She looked happy.

"God you're beautiful…"

"Thank you," she smiled, blushing slightly.

"See, I'm behaving. If you want to drop the camera a little lower though I won't complain."

Carter rolled her eyes and he grinned at her.

"What were you listening to?" he asked, noticing her ear buds.

"Country music."

"Woof."

"It's _good_ thank you very much. You've yet to give it a fair chance which you owe me."

"I said I would go to a show with you, I never said I would listen to it on the regular." He picked a piece of fuzz from his shirt as he settled back in the chair in his room. "I'm not sure I can, really, it's…"

"It's the exact opposite of what you usually listen to, I know. It's my roots, though, and it was a song my brother sent to me. He said it made him think of me."

"Send it to me."

"I will."

"Is that why you're decompressing? You miss your family? We should go down there for Thanksgiving, my family got to see me last year."

"That would be perfect and I remember Thanksgiving last year. I will not be getting wine and whiskey drunk this time." They shared a smile over their memories from the previous year's holidays. They had just been getting to know each other then. "And no, to answer your question…I miss them but that hasn't really been in my head. I miss you more. Don't you ever just need 20 or 30 minutes to listen to some music and shut everything down?"

"That's what my gym time is for," he smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiled and gave him a soft, sweet look. "It has been a long two weeks but it's been good. I've missed you and our little…family, home life…but it was nice to be down here on my own and do all of this."

"I think sometimes we get too caught up in _our_ little world," he shrugged, "but I don't hate that. Don't go getting too independent on me. I would still like to feel needed."

"Trust me you are very much needed."

He started to speak but was interrupted by a knock on his door. He gave Carter a confused look and she raised her eyebrows at him, an amused look on her face.

"Is that your French courtesan?"

"Shut up," he scowled at her. "Hold on."

She was graced with a view of the ceiling of his room and she simply sighed to herself, listening to him answer his door. It was Roman. She could make out part of their conversation as she heard his door close.

"I was talking to Carter," Seth said.

"Hi Roman! Please don't look at his phone- I'm in the bath tub!"

Seth muttered a 'fuck' as Roman laughed. "What the hell did I interrupt?"

"You didn't interrupt anything," Seth scowled at him. "Let me call you back, baby."

"Wait I wanna talk to Ro-Ro," she grinned.

"Carter, seriously?"

"Just give him the phone; I'll turn the video off, Jesus."

Roman shook his head, laughing, as Seth handed the phone over to him.

"Hello, Carter."

"Hi. Have you interrupted my phone time because you're kidnapping him?" she asked, "because he needs it."

"That was my plan," Roman eyed Seth as he spoke. "He hasn't done shit with anyone this whole tour, except a few touristy things. It's our last night so I planned to get him as trashed as he would let me…"

Seth's eyes almost rolled out of his head.

"You didn't have to tell her that!" he said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not going to lie to her, bro," Roman shrugged.

"He feels guilty because I'm here and he's there so he's been hiding in his hotel room every night. You know how he is. Go get him drunk and enjoy your last night. Don't let him fight you on it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, give him back."

Roman smiled and handed the phone back to Seth.

"Go have fun- and that is a demand, not an option. I will see you tomorrow night. I love you and so do the dogs."

"I love you too."

He looked at his phone screen as Carter hung up and then sighed, giving Roman a defeated look. "You're an asshole."

"I know."

Carter pulled into the driveway of her home in Davenport, parked, and sat back in her seat for a moment to let the song she was listening to finish playing and to just sit. The last 36 hours had been a bit of a blur for her but they had been a good blur. She had flown home from Orlando Sunday morning, spent a few hours at home repacking for the colder weather in Buffalo, and then left again for RAW and to be reunited with Seth.

From the moment he had walked into the hotel room Sunday night, they had been pretty much inseparable. They needed the time with each other. They needed to reconnect and to finish smoothing over any tension that was still between them from their disagreement when he had left. There was no better way to smooth things over than disconnecting from the world for awhile and just being with each other.

He had skipped his usual afternoon gym visit the day of RAW, they had shown up for TV to do their jobs and then they headed on their merry ways back to Davenport in the middle of the night.

Most of the morning had been spent in bed. Carter smiled now at the flashes of stolen kisses between their conversations about what they had been doing for the last two weeks and just getting to lay with him and be with him. They had both finally drug themselves from their own little world after lunch to get back to real life and their errands and gym time.

He had told her that as much as he had dreaded his trip and as much as he had disliked their time apart it had been good for him and them. He had come home with a little bit of a reminder of what she meant to him and his life.

She couldn't disagree with him. Carter, herself, had been reminded a few times over the last two weeks of how much she loved, appreciated and needed him.

She smiled to herself; she was happy. She turned off her car, grabbed her gym bag and purse, and headed into the house.

She came through the front door to an empty living room, although the TV was paused on a game of Madden. She rolled her eyes slightly as she let her bag slip off her shoulder near the couch. The dogs didn't even greet her and she frowned as she wandered further into their house.

Seth was in the laundry room and Carter leaned against the door frame, smiling.

"Well look at this…the boy is doing laundry," she said, teasing him.

He gave her a look over his shoulder and then stood up straight, "there is a shit ton of dirty laundry and I'm half tempted to just buy all new clothes so I _don't_ have to do this."

"That's what your closet full of Black Craft Cult t-shirts is for, sweetheart. If you stopped wearing the same 8 things…"

"Don't you harass me right now, I'm in domestic mode…you should be praising me."

She stepped in to the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a kiss. "Thank you for starting on this. You're a hell of a man, Colby Lopez."

"Thank you, that's better. You were gone a lot longer than I expected…" he stated.

"Um…yeah I know. I ended up getting into a long conversation with the yoga girl and just lost track of time. I am home now so you can stop your worrying."

"I wasn't worrying but Brandon text me and he wants us to go to dinner with him and some new girl that he's dating."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Bran is going to introduce us to a girl?"

"Apparently he wants _your_ opinion. Not mine- yours."

Carter smiled, amused, "maybe I should show up and act like I'm just heartbroken because I've secretly been pining for him…"

"You aren't funny."

"I'm absolutely funny you just don't appreciate my humor. I was going to cook for us tonight but I don't mind having dinner with Brandon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to go shower then since I imagine we'll be leaving soon? Have fun doing this laundry."

"I don't get any help at all?"

Carter smiled, "you got this, babe. Get your house-husband on, you need the practice."

She gave him a wink and then stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He scowled at her in return. She patted his face and gave him another smile before turning towards the door. He watched her quietly when he realized she was pulling off her pullover and the tank top she had worn to work out in. He eyed her exposed skin and scoffed as she literally tossed her clothes to him.

"Toss these in with everything, will you? Thank you."

"You're the worst!" he called to her since she had disappeared beyond the doorway.

"I love you, too!" she called back to him.

Seth was looking at his phone, seated next to Carter in a booth, waiting for Brandon and his lady friend to show up. He felt her hand slide onto his leg and he looked up at her. She gave him a small smile and he narrowed his gaze at her.

"What? You're giving me a funny look."

She shrugged, "I didn't know I was giving you a funny look. I was just…looking. Ew you made this weird."

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss her quickly, sliding his hand down to hers and intertwining their fingers. "I wasn't trying to make it weird you were just giving me a very studying look. Like you were assessing me but you were also giving me a really cute, sweet smile."

"I think you think too much, pumpkin," she grinned, reaching up with her free hand to poke his nose. "I'm just glad to be with you. I'm soaking it in. Drink it in, man."

His smile dropped and he shook his head. "No. You can go sit on the other side of the table if you're going to do that."

Carter laughed and they both looked up as they caught Brandon in their direct eye line. The girl he had with him with him was pretty. She was petite and had dark red hair and a happy smile on her face as she made her way through the tables with him, hand in his.

"She's cute," Carter said quietly to him.

Seth looked at her and shrugged a little, "maybe my brother has a little bit of game in him."

"He has more game than you," Carter grinned, poking him in the side as Brandon greeted them.

Carter and Seth both shook hands and introduced themselves and quietly watched as the couple settled across from them. Carter let Seth and Brandon do most of the talking and explaining to the girl, interjecting occasionally to play mediator between the two of them. For all of their sibling grief they handily dished out on each other, they were a good team and there was a lot of love between them. Carter always enjoyed being around them.

At some point during the conversation and ordering of food, Seth realized that Carter was starting to space out and he squeezed her hand, getting her attention on him.

"You good?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Something is different about you," Brandon spoke up, interrupting their quiet exchange.

"What?" Carter asked.

"I don't know something just seems different about you. It's not the hair. I don't know what it is."

"Well you haven't seen me in like a month so you probably just forgot what I look like. I've been in Florida, I have more of a tan than I usually have," Carter shrugged. She let go of Seth's hand and shifted how she was sitting in the booth, folding her arms across her chest. "You're imagining things."

"Why were you in Florida?"

"Carter was wining and dining rich CEOs of professional sports teams, trying to get large, charitable donations," Seth answered for her.

"So you were pimping yourself out to them?"

"Stop!" she scolded Brandon, "no, gross. I was at the performance center mostly. I'm switching over to more of a business side of things and less TV; talent management, creative, philanthropy. I don't know, kind all of it, I haven't picked a definitive niche yet. I do have a lot of contacts down there though between school and working before I came to the WWE so I used them to my advantage."

"How much money did you swindle?"

"Almost 700 thousand…"

"Well damn, Carter. All that charm and the best you could do was this one?"

Seth frowned at his brother.

Carter chuckled, reaching over to rub his leg. "Nah, I love him. I didn't have to use that kind of charm on him. He was a sucker for me from the start."

"How long have you been together?" Brandon's girl friend asked, jumping in.

"That's complicated," Carter said.

She gave them a curious look and then looked to Brandon.

"Officially, 5ish kind of 6 months," Seth answered, "but it's kind of a grey area. We were really good friends we just took the long road to things."

"They've technically been together like a year now. He was gaga over her back last Christmas," Brandon finished for them.

"And you're getting married when? I couldn't help but notice the ring…"

"April," Carter smiled.

"Wow. You guys are quick."

"Yeah well I knew I needed to lock her down before she came to her sense and realized how much of an idiot I am," Seth shrugged, giving Carter a glance. He had seen a slight flare of annoyance on her face at the comment.

"I'm fairly certain she knows you're an idiot," Brandon said.

Carter gave Brandon a small, forced smile. Seth reached over to squeeze her leg and then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She returned her hand back under the table to his and settled back, letting him and Brandon take the conversation over again.

Later that night, in the middle of the night, Seth was woken up by the sounds of small barks. He grumbled and rolled on to his back, realizing that his bed was empty. So the bark didn't come from the bedroom.

He laid in the bed for a moment, listening. He could barely make out the sound of the TV in the living room. Then another bark.

He chuckled to himself and threw back the covers on the bed to venture into the living room.

He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he came into the room. Carter was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. He could see the top of the outline of the Black and Brave logo on her hoodie and she had her hands on both sides on Nash's head in her lap.

He blinked a few times, looking at her, and she frowned at him.

"I'm so sorry. He was barking at a dog on TV."

"Bro it's 1 am. It's not real."

"That's Ferg's fault. He taught him that. Every time there was an animal on TV he would goad him into barking at it. I'm going to kill him if I can't get him to stop."

"Fucking Finn," Seth muttered. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I couldn't sleep."

He gave her a look as if saying 'I could tell that much'.

"I didn't want to wake you up so I came in here. Plus Netflix is in here."

"Do you want some company?"

"If you want to. You can go back to bed if you want, though."

"It's cold in here."

"If you put a shirt on that might help a little," she grinned.

"My lack of clothing is your fault. I'll be back, make room under that blanket."

Seth returned a few minutes later in sweatpants and a t-shirt and settled next to Carter on the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and adjusted the blanket around them as Carter situated herself to snuggle up to him.

"You sure you don't want to sleep?"

"My body is still on Europe time and I would be waking up soon so I'll be fine. It'll take a few days." He held up his arm for her to lay against him, "come keep me warm, sunshine."

She smiled sweetly and leaned against his chest. He pulled her close and rubbed her arm slightly before pressing a kiss to her head. Carter settled into him, just enjoying the extra warmth and the feeling of having him close.

These were the moments she missed the most when he was gone.

"What are we watching by the way?" he asked.

"CSI New York."

"Haven't you seen all of these?"

"Multiple times but it's something that's easy to go back to when I need to be occupied. Plus Eddie Cahill is super cute."

"Blah."

Carter chuckled and reached over to pet Kevin when he jumped up to lay next to them. She rested her hand on his abs and closed her eyes for a moment. They laid in silence for awhile, watching the episode, enjoying the company of each other and the dogs.

He shifted a little bit as the episode ended and they waited for the next one to start. He ran his fingers through her hair and down her neck.

"You haven't asked me why I couldn't sleep yet," she stated.

"No," he said. "I figured whatever it was you would eventually tell me. I'm trying to worry and stress less."

Carter snickered, "that's impossible."

"I said I was _trying_. Plus I figured you were the one worrying."

"Did you?"

"Yeah I saw that look on your face at dinner. Bran's little girlfriend pissed you off with the 'you guys are quick' comment and now you're in your head about it."

"No."

"No?"

"No, that wasn't it. I mean yeah that annoyed me but I don't care about her opinions. She doesn't know me or you or _us._ It's not worth dwelling over."

"Fuck I thought I had it solved." He rubbed her arm with his hand, letting his head wander a bit. "Hmph, are you still…upset with me?"

" _No_ ," she said emphatically, sitting up. "No, Colbs. Why would you jump to that?"

"That's all I had," he shrugged slightly. "I didn't think that was it but…I don't know, you have been a little up and down tonight."

"No," she shook her head, "we fixed all of that. We fixed it two weeks ago. You're perfect."

He smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer to him, into his lap, getting a giggle out of her as she kissed him. Her hands rested on his chest. His traveled up to cup her face, his fingers tangling in her hair. It was a deep, intimate, passionate kiss but also loving.

She smiled sweetly at him when they broke their kiss. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and tilted his head slightly at her.

"What has you losing sleep then?" He brushed his lips against her jawline, "are you worried about work?"

She smirked and pulled away from him.

"Ah now I figured it out. You know you can just _tell_ me that. I know the whole 'don't bring work home' deal but sometimes it's ok…"

She inhaled deeply and shook her head, fixing her eyes on her hands that were still resting on his chest. She looked at her ring for a moment and then reached to take his hand that had been caressing her face. She turned her head to kiss his palm and looked at him.

"It's not work, Colbs," she paused and scratched his beard. "I'm pregnant."


	43. You Win, But That's Not Fair

**The long awaited update is here! Hope you like it! Don't forget to check out the prequel- 'Redesign & Rebuild' :)**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Love my readers!**

* * *

"It's not work, Colbs," she paused and scratched his beard. "I'm pregnant."

There was a soft smile on her lips as she searched his face for his reaction.

His hands had been resting on her hips and he had been lightly rubbing them up and down, trailing his fingers along her sides, and he had frozen at her words.

Every piece of a second that he looked at her, silent, she could swear she could feel the oxygen starting to get sucked out of the room.

"What?" he finally muttered.

"I'm…I'm pregnant," she repeated, quieter than the first time. She bit the inside of her lip, studying him, and dropped her hand from where it had been resting on his face. Her heart was racing.

She watched him start to speak, to form a word, but he stopped, running his tongue along his teeth and closing his mouth. He raised his eyebrows slightly and she felt his grip on her hips tighten slightly.

"Oh fuck," Carter muttered, tilting her hand slightly and looking at him. She shook her head and dropped it into her hands, then ran both of them through her hair, exhaling loudly. She bit her lip and met his gaze, his dark eyes. "Please speak…I know we didn't plan this, I know it's a surprise, I know we've only ever talked about waiting. I'm..."

She could hear her own voice crack and she stopped herself, biting down on her lip to try and fight back the sting of tears she could feel forming. She was about to trip into panic mode.

She watched his face fall at the sign of the tears in the corners of her eyes. Maybe they brought him back into the moment but his hands moved to her face, cupping it on both sides and he leaned in, kissing her deeply. Carter's hands rested on his chest, her fingers digging in slightly to his t-shirt, and she melted into his kiss despite the fact she could feel tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.

Kiss or not, she still had no idea what was in his head and she was slightly terrified.

"Please stop," he murmured softly, breaking their kiss and trailing light, small kisses across her cheeks as he used his thumbs to wipe the trails of water on her face. "Please, Carps, don't…it's ok. Don't cry."

He enveloped her in a hug and pulled her close to him, tangling his hands in her hair and kissing her temple. Carter settled into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and slid a hand up to his face, welcoming his hug.

"I've been so worried about telling you," she said after a few quiet minutes, slightly muffled by how she was laying. "I would look at you and get all these butterflies and warm and fuzzy feelings because I would think 'he's going to be a dad' and then I would look at you and want to puke because I would think 'he's going to be a dad' and…then you just didn't say anything…"

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her head again. "I'm so sorry, Carter. I was in shock. That is the very last thing I expected to come out of your mouth in that moment. I didn't mean to freak you out..."

She lifted her head slightly to kiss his cheek, running her fingers through his beard.

"Hey, look at me…" he said.

She moved, sitting up to look at him and he cupped her face again. This time there was a small smile on his lips.

"You're serious? You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she replied.

He kissed her again. This kiss was different. It was deep and passionate but it was soft and sincere at the same time. She snaked her arms around his neck and felt herself start to relax.

He pulled away and she sat back again, waiting for him to speak. He brushed her hair back, his eyes searching her face.

"How…? How long have you known?"

"Uh...like a week-ish. I took a test when I was in Florida but I wanted to see a doctor to be one million percent sure before I told you and I wanted to go to someone here because this is home. So officially I've just known today. That's where I was today and why it took so long. I wanted to…I don't know I guess I felt like just dropping this on you wasn't a good thing, especially when you were overseas. I've been dying."

"Oh, you should've told me sooner. I would've gone with you today. I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

"It's fine. It really is. I…I don't know, I just really wanted _you_ to be okay. After all of the talks and every time we agreed that we needed to wait awhile, this happened, and I don't even really know how it happened, but it did. Apparently the birth control I'm on is fairly well known for not being completely effective which would have been nice to know a long time ago but it's too late for that now. But I thi-"

"Shut up," he laughed, covering her mouth to quiet her. "Seriously, you're rambling…don't."

He moved his hand and she sighed, giving him a meek look.

"Carter, I could never or would never be upset about this news. I am perfectly okay. I'm happy. I'm shocked but I'm happy. I really don't give a damn about timing or conversations or any of that…when have we ever done anything by a timeline or by the book?"

"Never," she answered him.

"We'll figure out anything that we need to figure out and I will be here- with you- for everything. All I care about right now is that you're okay."

"I'm okay now," she replied, smiling.

"Everything is ok? You're good, the…baby is good? You were fucking wrestling when you were in Florida."

"Yes, everything is one hundred percent perfect right now and that was only for a couple days until I realized what was happening."

She smiled warmly at him. He had a bit of a dreamy look to his eyes but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I have a sonogram; do you want to see it?"

"Yes."

His answer was quick and emphatic and Carter chuckled slightly before she untangled herself from his lap and the blankets and disappeared down the hallway. He hadn't moved at all when she returned. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's early, it's super early, so it really just looks like a speck…but…" she handed the picture to him. "You could hear the heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It kind of looks like a Jelly Bean," he let out a nervous chuckle and ran his hand over his loose hair. "Wow."

"That's what I said."

He took a heavy breath, sitting up and reaching for her. He took her hand, pulling her back to the couch, and pressed a kiss to her stomach before bringing her back down to his lap.

"That's our little speck, though, sunshine. How early?"

"Six weeks."

"What was…where were we then?" She watched his face and could tell he was doing math in his head. "South America? Fuck we conceived a child in a fucking locker room."

"That's a big possibility but I think we should leave that detail out of any stories." Carter grinned, running her fingers through his unruly hair and dipped her head to kiss him. "I love you, Colby."

"I love you." She let out a laugh as he lifted her slightly and laid her back on the couch, supporting himself over her. He kissed her again and started trailing kisses down.

"You have no idea how unbelievably happy you've made me. You're incredible," he said between kisses.

She reached for him, pulling him back up so she could look at him. She pushed his hair back and held his face in her hands. "You're really happy? You aren't just trying to make me happy by saying that? This is…this changes everything..."

"I swear I am. Let me do the worrying."

"Ok," she replied softly, running her fingers lightly through his beard.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I want all of this with you. A home and a family and the rest of our years. I am a little terrified but I'm happy. I've never been happier."

"We'll be okay, Colbs."

He smiled down at her. "You know this means we have to elope now? I have to make you an honest woman."

"No," she gave him a serious look, patting his face. "I'm still getting my wedding."

She dropped a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned and then blinked a few times. He caressed her face at the sleepy look she gave him.

"Come on, we're going to bed," he said, sitting up and pulling her up with him. "You should've already been in bed. You've been exhausted for weeks now."

"Apparently growing a baby is hard work," she smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist as she stood in front of him. He smiled down at her, brushing her hair back.

"What?" He asked, reading the look on her face.

She shook her head, biting her lip and glance down briefly. "I just don't want you to wake up in six hours and realize that this is all-"

He kissed her, interrupting her again, and she huffed slightly when he pulled away.

"I won't. I promise you that. I told you to let me do all the worrying, now," he said.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you. Bed, let's go," he motioned with his head toward the hallway.

"I never thought I would see the day that you demanding I go to bed would irritate me but here we are..." She mumbled.

He rolled his eyes slightly as she moved to step by him, shaking his head, and turning to scoop her up to carry her to their room.

Carter slept a little later than she normally did the next morning but she was still awake far earlier than she needed or wanted to be. Seth was already up, which didn't surprise her. She rolled herself out of the bed and reached for the hoodie jacket that had been discarded that night when they went to bed, she was freezing. She slipped her arms into the fuzzy, soft sleeves and snuggled into it as she headed for the living room and kitchen.

She could see Seth through the double doors in the kitchen, huddled in his own jacket and watching the dogs. She wished she could hear whatever he was saying to them but it was kind of endearing to watch him have a moment with the two animals.

He was probably grumbling at them, anyways, and that would ruin the moment.

He turned to come inside, the door opening and both dogs scurrying inside. They both stopped to sniff of her for a moment, and get a quick pat on their heads, and then they scurried off to the living room. She smiled across the room at Seth.

"It's cold out there," he said.

"I can tell, it's cold in here."

"It would help if you put some clothes on besides a jacket and your spandex shorts. Not that I'm complaining, but..." he shrugged, smiling slyly at her as she crossed over to him. He rubbed her arms and kissed her head. She jumped back slightly when he cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Oh my god, stop," she laughed, "they're like _ice._ We have to move back to the south immediately."

"Stop, it's not that bad." She frowned at him and let him pull her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and started to teach for her face again, stopping himself. "I'll just hug you for now."

"Thank you."

"How are you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. How are you feeling?"

"Still the happiest man alive right now."

Carter smiled and then chuckled when she heard his stomach growl. "And also starving?"

"Little bit but I wanted to wait until you were awake and I couldn't bring myself to wake you myself. I don't...I wasn't sure what you want or...can have...I would've gone and picked something up for us."

"What I really want is some waffles but I'll settle for bacon and toast."

"I can get you waffles."

"Bacon and toast is perfect, Colby. Stop this..."

"I'm not stopping anything," he chuckled, pulling away from her and heading over to the refrigerator. "I would fly to Egypt right now to get you something if you told me you wanted it. It may not last very long but for now you just have to deal with it."

"I was prepared for that," she teased him, sliding past him and sliding up onto the island to sit and watch him. "It is kind of nice to have breakfast made for me for once, though. I don't hate that."

"You want some eggs, too?"

"No."

He gave her a look over his shoulder before shutting the door to the fridge and turning towards her.

"I can't stand the smell," she added at the look he was giving her. "Ferg almost killed me last week. I woke up and smelled him making eggs and it was not pleasant. Also, coffee."

"Fuck, really?"

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't like that. It triggers me...I started to notice it in the airport and I was hoping I just had a moment but I made some when I got to the hotel on Sunday and same thing. One good whiff of it and my stomach does a 'nope'."

"You were already gone when I made it yesterday," he stated.

"So far that's been it, though, the only issues I've had. I have a feeling that's going to change any day now, though. I haven't had any cravings...I've just been tired and I feel like crying about _everything_."

"Well that's not very different from 'normal' for you, you've always been a lush."

"You're so sweet."

He leaned over to kiss her quickly and Carter latched on to him, slipping her arms around his neck and keeping him in front of her by hooking her legs around him.

"I don't want you to have to...go without something because of me. I'll be fine."

" _I'll_ be fine; I'll get a French press or cold brew it or go to Starbucks every morning. It's fine. Or I'll be like you and Fergil and just drink tea. That has caffeine in it doesn't it?"

"Most of it, yes."

"Problem solved." He kissed her nose and stepped away from her to start preparing the bacon, "what are you going to do about work, though?"

"I don't know; fight through it, claim I ate something bad, say the flight made me feel sick. I'm not worried about it right now..." She shrugged, settling her hands in her lap. "I'll probably run into the same problems next week at Thanksgiving but...I don't know, I'm not ready to make this a thing yet. It's really early and I kind of like us having our own little secret."

"I do too," he said and then turned to her. "So wait, you haven't told Renee? Or the twins?"

"Just you," she smiled softly. "I will probably tell Brie soon but Renee has a big mouth. I'd like to tell our families before anyone else though. But that means that _you,_ my handsome amazing soon to be husband that worries too much, have to act normal. Everyone will start asking questions if you start to get clingy and asking how I am and..."

"Carter, I will be normal. I promise."

She frowned, her look telling him that she didn't believe him even the slightest bit.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not at all."

He scowled before turning back around.

"I'm not that bad, you know? You exaggerate how worrisome and protective I am of you. If I know something is wrong I _may_ sometimes get a little carried away but other than that I just let you be when we're at work. You know that- we do our own thing."

"You've always been like that," she said. "Even when you barely knew me you were slightly overly protective."

"That's because I cared about you."

Carter grinned even though his back was to her. She reached out and hooked her finger in the hood of his jacket and tugged, trying to get him to come back to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck before nuzzling up to him, and wrapping her legs around him again.

"Who's the clingy one now?" He teased, covering her hands with one of his.

"Did you ever think we would get here?"

"That's a loaded question, sunshine..."

"Go on…"

"I…I don't…" he sighed and turned around in her arms, taking a pause so she could resituate herself. "I'm not going to say always because it would be fucking creepy for me to get your number and have one conversation and think 'she's going to be the mother of my children'. But yeah once I started to realize how I felt and what was there with us my hope was that we would get here; happy, and all of our dreams or goals being met, married, starting a family. Did you?"

"Yes, well I hoped. Since that night in Tampa when slutty mcslut face showed up at the show and we had that talk on my patio. I was so in love with you then I just didn't know how to say it."

"You were holding out on me?"

"A little bit," she laughed as he kissed her neck. "I was being cautious."

"I always said you were crafty and full of shit."

"You were my missing piece, too."

He smiled at her, remembering the words he had said to her when he proposed. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"No crying."

"I can't help it!"

"If you cry you don't get bacon."

Her eyes widened and she gasped slightly, "you can't deny me bacon. You can't deny your _baby_ bacon. How rude!"

"That's not fair," he scowled at her. "You win, but that's not fair."

She kissed him and gave him a playful push back towards the stove, half heartedly kicking her bare foot at his ass.

"Get to cookin' Lopez, I'm hungry."


	44. Choosing You

**For all of my American readers I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving this week! Hope you ALL enjoy the update! Survivor Series will be up next!**

 **Thank you for reading and sharing your reviews! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

Seth slipped his hand into Carter's as she met him around the back of his car and they started into the Quad City Crossfit gym.

She eyed him from the corner of her eyes, a small smirk on her lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Holding your hand, is that not allowed?"

"It's very much allowed it's just out of the ordinary. You always get focused before you go in there."

"Well today is a little bit different," he responded, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah well we have to act like it's not different."

"I don't think anybody is going to question me holding your hand. I've been in Europe for two weeks. It's probably more of a surprise I'm actually here."

Carter scoffed, "you wouldn't skip out on teaching; this is your happy place. That is why I tag along. Plus I really enjoy watching you teach and wrestle. And I can work out at the same time."

"Are you supposed to be working out?"

Carter stopped walking, sighing heavily, and turned to look at him. She rested her hands on his arms and raised her eyebrows, giving him a serious look.

"I am fine. It's ok for me to work out _and_ run especially since it's something I do every day. It's good. I can still do yoga; I can do it all, as long as I'm up to it. I just don't need to jump in there and take bumps."

"Okay," he replied.

She smiled and reached up to scratch her fingers in his beard. "I know you're going to worry because that's what you do and I'm not _allowed_ to worry but it really is fine. I got this. _We_ are good."

Seth smiled at her.

"Now kiss me and then go do your thing so I have some eye candy to enjoy."

He bit back a chuckle and dipped his head to kiss her, running his thumb across her lips when he pulled away.

"I kind of like it when you boss me around."

"I'll remember that when we get home."

She hooked her fingers in the pockets of his jacket and stood on her toes to return his kiss.

"I hope you two are planning to leave this out here because you're fucking disgusting," Marek's voice interrupted their moment.

"You get all his attention for the next couple of hours you can let me have a few kisses," Carter argued. "I'll be sure he saves some for you, though!"

"I appreciate that!" Marek laughed, disappearing inside.

Seth gave her a wide eyed look, "so now you're shipping me and Marek?"

"Well you said guys aren't monogamous with their bromances so I threw it onto the pile." She patted his face and stuck her tongue out at him, "I love you."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

"Can I still hold your hand?"

She gave him a sweet look and slipped her hand back in his before they continued on their way inside.

Despite her protests against him and her continued reassurances, Seth still found himself, at moments, watching Carter like a hawk from his vantage point on the ring apron.

He couldn't really help it.

He always kept an eye on her when he could grab a moment but this felt different. His heart swelled a little bit when he would glance over at her.

He was happy, and still slightly in shock over their news, and couldn't imagine how he could be more in love with Carter than he was in that moment.

He had turned his attention to his students and what was currently happening in the ring, making himself focus when he felt a hand on his back and then Carter was slipping in between him and Marek.

"Hello boys," she smiled.

"Hello Carter," Marek replied, giving her a one armed hug. "I'm glad you're over here now so this asshole will finally pay attention."

"I can't help that I'm so beautiful," she winked and shrugged.

"I've been paying attention thank you," Seth muttered.

"Have you?" Carter smiled, nuzzling his arm and reaching out to scratch his back.

"Mostly; but that isn't helping."

Carter laughed lightly, "Well I'm not sticking around, I just couldn't resist saying hello. Brie called while I was working out so I'm going to go call her back. I will remove myself as a distraction."

"You aren't gonna get in there tonight? You've been gone for like 3 weeks," Marek questioned her. "You can help pony boy prepare for his pay per view this weekend."

"Ah, not tonight," she scrunched up her nose, making a face at him.

"Ok…"

"I need to conserve a little energy for pony boy."

"Please stop."

Carter grinned at him.

Seth chuckled next to Carter and shrugged at Marek and the look he gave him.

Carter jumped slightly at the sound of the two students hitting the mat in front of them and took a step back as one of them rolled towards them.

Seth turned and linked his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her head and ushering her back from the ring.

"Go call Brie, please," he said quietly.

"Colby…I'm-"

"Please?"

She frowned, sighing as she looked up at him, "Yes, pumpkin."

"Don't look at me like that, ok? Just humor me. I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded, accepting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah…" she grumbled, turning towards the row of chairs behind them to retrieve her hoodie and her phone.

Seth watched her quietly for a moment and then turned back to Marek, leaning against the ring apron.

Marek had his arms folded, eyes focused in front of him, quiet.

After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"What's going on with you two?"

"What?"

"Well you obviously aren't fighting because you were sucking each other's tongues out earlier when I got here…"

Seth cut a look at his friend.

"But there's some kind of weird vibe. You've been more disgusting and obnoxious than usual; and clingy."

"We've barely seen each other for a month and I just got home three days ago…lost time and all that shit…" Seth shrugged.

"Did you secretly elope?"

"No," Seth laughed. "I've tried that angle; she wants her wedding so she's getting it."

"Look at you…" Marek teased him.

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head, focusing his gaze on what was happening in front of him. He was quiet for a few minutes and then finally exhaled loudly, turned, putting his back towards the ring and leaning against the apron. He crossed his arms and gave Marek a look.

"There's kind of one thing going on…" Seth said.

Marek gave him a raised eyebrow, questioning look.

"I've had a talk like this with you before, I've seen you kind of on edge and overly invested in everything, and if you're about to tell me anything that is going to lead to her getting hurt," he pointed towards to the glass doors that led outside where Carter had disappeared, " I don't want to know. Especially not right now, right here. Plus whatever it is, I'll be on her team because she's a blessing."

"Fuck off, Marek; it's not anything like that."

"I'm just saying."

"I wouldn't...I'm a little offended by that. You're a dick."

"Eh, suck it up. What's this 'thing' going on, then?"

Carter was sitting in a chair later, legs crossed, one ear bud in an ear and music blaring, watching Seth as he finished his work out. She was mentally willing him to wrap things up quickly. She was tired and hungry and more than ready to get away from the gym and be at home.

Movement to her side grabbed her attention as Marek took a seat next to her.

She pulled her ear bud out and paused her music while she gave him a soft smile.

"Don't you get tired of waiting around on him?" he asked her.

"A large part of my time consists of waiting on him. Creative meetings, workouts, 45 minute showers, finishing a game of Madden; it is what it is," she shrugged. "I don't mind this too much, though; it's not a bad view."

"Stop."

"Those arms, though!" she laughed at the face he was giving her. "I gave him the 'wrap it up' stare a few minutes ago so he'll be done soon. _Hopefully_ he'll be done soon. I may just take the keys and leave him here if he's not."

"You guys leave tomorrow?"

"I leave Friday morning; I have to work Saturday and Sunday and Friday afternoon I've got a photo shoot thing. I think he's still deciding if he's tagging along with me or not. He gets restless when I have 'girl shit' to do."

"He's such a diva sometimes."

"He really is. So, yeah, that was my long way of telling you that tomorrow we will be here."

"Well we should get dinner tomorrow night if you guys want to."

"I have a feeling you two have already planned all of said dinner out already."

"We have but I felt like I should make it seem like you were the first person I talked to about it."

"You're a good man," she smiled. "It sounds good to me, though. I _did_ miss you guys while we were away. You're all my little family here now."

"Well you know we've always got you, even when he's not around. To be honest I like you a lot more than I like him anyways."

"I hear that a lot. Thank you, though."

They shared a warm smile and then Marek made a face at her and moved to stand up.

"Alright I'm going home. Kick his ass if he doesn't get you home soon. Come here and hug me."

Carter stood up and met Marek in a hug. He gave her a wink as they broke apart and Carter narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked.

"He fucking told you, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes."

She sighed, partially huffing, and shook her head with her eyes closed.

"Don't kill him; he's excited, C."

"I know. It's fine."

"Congratulations, though?" He grinned at her.

"Thank you," she chuckled, accepting another hug from him.

"Call me if he drives you crazy. I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

"Good night," Carter said, folding her arms and watching him grab his bag and head towards the door.

She pursed her lips and turned her gaze back toward Seth, who was currently walking towards her.

"Give me five minutes to change and I swear we are going home," he said as he got close to her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. I'm going to the car."

He paused, frowning. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"How did you guess?"

"That look on your face; you have murder in your eyes."

"Five minutes," she said, giving him a stern look.

"I love you."

She held up her hand, wiggling her fingers, " _five_."

Carter was letting the warmth from the heat and the seat warmers envelope her when Seth opened up the back door to toss his bag inside. He shut the door and opened the driver's seat door, sliding in and looking at her as the overhead light faded off.

"I'm sorry. I know. And I'm sorry," he said before she could even open her mouth to speak.

"Do you know?" she responded. "You couldn't wait a day? It hasn't even been a whole day yet. Your best friend knows before our parents even know, or the rest of our families."

"I'm sorry, Carps."

She sighed.

"I…I don't know I couldn't help it. He was giving me shit about us being obnoxious and I just…I had to tell him. I needed to say it out loud. I know we wanted to keep things quiet for a little bit but I just had to, Carter." She frowned at him in the dark and he reached over to rub her thigh, "please don't be mad at me, baby."

"I'm not _mad_ at you. I'm mildly irritated but I'm not mad."

"Please don't be mildly irritated with me, baby," he smiled.

She scowled at him.

"Carps, you have the girls, you have like a whole army of them; there are really a ton of you and more specifically you have Nae and the twins…especially Brie."

"I didn't tell Brie. We were talking about her birthday; their birthday."

"It's not a 'you told, I told' thing. It's a 'me having a big mouth and not thinking' thing, but…Marek is my Renee, Nikki and Brie- he's my go-to. He has been for a really, really long time. And they just had a baby and I just needed to tell him. I needed…I'm just really happy and excited and kind of nervous and worried and I needed to get it out there in the open. He's my reasoning side."

"Why are you nervous and worried?" she frowned.

"Because I'm me," he answered.

Her scowl turned to a soft, empathetic look. Carter reached over, rubbing his neck and running her thumb along his face and scratching his beard, "stop it, ok?"

He leaned his head back against the headrest and turned his head to look at her.

"You don't need to be nervous or worried about anything. We've got a long time to figure shit out and we will, we're a team- always, and you're going to be amazing and perfect because you're you and that's what you do. You are amazing at everything that you do; even when I want to kill you, you're still amazing. You're Colby-fucking-Lopez and you're mine and I love you."

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled and leaned over the arm rest to kiss him.

They shared a smile and he sat up to put the car in reverse and head home as she settled back in her seat. She reached out and fingered the tips of his hair.

"Did you leave your hair down because you thought I was mad at you?"

"Possibly."

"You crafty man."

"Seduce and distract, I learned that from you. Did it work?"

"A little bit. You are very sexy when your hair is down. You shaved, too. Well you trimmed the grizzly adams neck beard up…"

"Yeah I did that Monday before we went to the arena; you don't pay attention to me at all."

"I've been a little preoccupied."

"Fair enough."

"Ok, _but_ do you know what would work even more with the whole me not being mildly irritated with you situation? Aside from the Jesus hair…"

"I'm all ears, sunshine."

"Food."

He chuckled, smiling, "I figured as much. I know you don't want pizza."

"No, we had pizza last night."

He glanced over at her for a moment, "lo mein and wonton soup."

"How did you know that?"

"That's your comfort food," he answered. "Any time you don't feel good or you have a bad day or you're upset about something; you want Chinese food. Back when you still lived in Florida, and even before we were actually together, any time I talked to you and you said you had been missing me, you were eating lo mein or soup, or both."

"Shut up, no I wasn't."

"I swear you were. That or you were getting wine drunk." He had reached over in the dark to take her hand and link their fingers together. "When you got mad at me at Mania and you yelled at me in the parking garage-"

"No," she interrupted him, "I didn't yell at you. I scolded you and told you that you were selfish but there was no yelling. I've only yelled at you once…ever."

"That is an entirely different argument but…I called you later that night and what were you doing?"

"I was sitting in my hotel room eating Chinese food."

"And right before you moved, after Lana's wedding, you were lonely and sad and…?"

"I ordered Chinese food. Okay, I get it. But what about the day you proposed to me? That was a good day."

"It was raining that day. Rainy days always make people feel a little blue, even if they're having a good day."

Carter huffed in response to him.

"I didn't say it was an air tight observation; I just said it was your go-to comfort food…and you can't have wine, so…"

"I would like to hear more of these observations."

"Oh, I could write a book."

She looked at him in the dark, the passing cars and buildings throwing pieces of light across them. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand before lifting their intertwined hands and kissing his.

He glanced at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't think I ever realized how much you pick up on the little things, and how damn good your memory is, but it's really sweet and I think I just swooned over you a little bit."

"And you don't even notice when I shave…"

She laughed, "You're going to stay on that for awhile aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

Carter entered their bedroom later that night, both of the dogs scurrying around her feet and paused at the foot of the bed at the serious, studious look Seth was giving the laptop screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Buying things," he replied, not even looking up at her. Kevin had jumped on to the bed and he reached out to scratch his head, still not bothering to look up.

"What kind of things?"

"Plane tickets and things for you." Carter grinned at his answer and started to move and his eyes darted up at her, "Don't you dare. Stay right there for like 5 more minutes."

"Colbs…"

"You're sad little pout isn't going to work. Play with the dogs or go do your girly beauty products thing…"

She frowned at him, putting her hand on her hip.

"Glaring won't work either."

" _Fine"_ she replied, picking up Nash to love on him until she had 'permission' to move. She scratched his ears and pressed a kiss in between them, eyeing Seth the whole time. "Your dad is kind of a jerk, Nash…and he's using _my_ laptop."

"It's _my_ Wi-Fi; we don't share that yet," he countered, shutting the lid to the computer and giving her an amused look. "You can proceed to come snuggle with me now."

"I don't want to anymore."

He shrugged, reaching for the lamp closest to him to turn off the light, "suit yourself. Good night."

Carter gasped slightly as the room fell mostly dark but she couldn't help but smile and laugh lightly to herself as she sat Nash down and climbed onto the bed, making her way up to him.

"No, don't come try to love on me now," he muttered, pushing her hand away when she ran her fingers up his arm.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with mood swings," she teased him, kissing his shoulder.

"Is that your 'please give me attention' move?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes," she replied, moving her kisses to his chest. Both of his hands trailed up to her hair, his fingers tangling in it, and he pulled her up to kiss her lips. She settled on to him, leaning against his chest, and welcoming the feeling of his arm dropping down to her waist and pulling her slightly closer to him.

"Is that better?" he asked when he ended their kiss.

"Yes, thank you." It was dim in their room but there was just enough light she could make out his features. She reached up and caressed his face. "What kind of 'things' did you get me?"

"You will find out when we get home; actually when we get to Tennessee."

"Is that what the plane tickets were for?"

"Yeah, I figured we should probably do that since it's a holiday and all and I was getting one for Friday. I'm leaving with you. We won't be able to sit together but I think I can manage without you for a few hours."

"You don't have to do that. You hate sitting around waiting on me when I have photo shoots and stuff. You're like a little kid, you're all restless."

"I'll work out, get some Tim Horton's, and Dean will be there so I'm sure we'll find something to do."

"And I'm sure this isn't motivated by the fact that I told you 24 hours ago that we're having a baby and you went in to super protective mode?"

"Not at all; I really like Tim Horton's and I miss Dean."

She patted his face and gave him a quick kiss before pushing herself up and moving to crawl back off the bed. "You're a terrible liar but I love you."

"Where are you going?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Well I'm not ready for bed yet, you put yourself into darkness. I still have to take a shower."

"Worry about it in the morning, stay with me."

"Twenty minutes, tops, and I'm all yours."

He made a noise in protest, letting go of her hand and she chuckled to herself before heading to the bathroom.

Seth was definitely asleep when Carter came back into the room. She partially frowned and partially smiled, flipping off the bathroom light and padded to her side of the bed. The movement of her pulling back the blanket and climbing into the bed stirred him from his sleep.

"That was more than twenty minutes," he mumbled.

"It definitely wasn't," she replied. "Your internal clock is still fucked up from all your traveling."

"You're such a potty mouth."

"You're one to talk." She grinned and caressed his face, scooting closer to him to kiss him. "All your whining and you aren't even going to cuddle me?"

"Nah, I'm over it."

"Oh."

He chuckled and shifted slightly, reaching out to drape an arm around her and pull her closer. He nuzzled her neck, grazing a few kisses across her neck and shoulder and resting his head against hers.

"I'm glad you're coming with me on Friday," she said after a few minutes of quiet. "Thank you. I like actually getting time with you in the cities we go to."

"Yeah I figured we could go out with Renee and Dean; Nikki and Brie and Bryan, too. Or just us, it doesn't matter to me. I would just rather be there than spending more time apart."

"And you really miss Dean…"

"Yes, and Tim Bits."

She laughed, snuggling closer to him, and yawning. "I love you."

"I love you too, sunshine." He shifted suddenly, moving down and running a hand over her stomach before kissing it through her t-shirt. "I love you both."

"Oh, you cheesy, charming, wonderful man," she said, giggling at the cheeky grin he flashed her before he wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her close. "I did a good job choosing you…"

"You did," he replied. "I think I chose you, though, but we can fight about that in the morning."

"Deal."


	45. Made For This

**Survivor Series weekend is here in our story! I have some pretty solid ideas so I'm hoping to get the next one or two updates/chapters out soon! Hope you all have had a great weekend!**

 **Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

"Carter, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Lana asked, sliding onto the empty high chair that was next to her.

It was Friday afternoon and they were mid-photo shoot, waiting their turns to take their places in front of the camera. Nikki, Brie and Renee where also there.

"Canadian Thanksgiving is better than American Thanksgiving just saying," Renee commented, standing next to Lana.

Carter rolled her eyes and took a sip of her green tea from her small cup.

"I think the only real difference is that you guys just smother everything in maple syrup," Carter quipped.

"That's rude."

"We are going down to Tennessee on Tuesday," Carter answered, looking at Lana. "Are you guys going to be home?"

"Yes, we should go to the hockey game on Wednesday night."

"I think I could probably talk the boy into that," Carter smiled.

"What am I being talked into?" Seth's voice interrupted the exchange between the two girls. Carter turned in her chair and smiled brightly at him and Dean. He crossed over to her and dipped his head to kiss her. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We got bored so we decided to crash the party," Dean shrugged. "We're also hungry."

"The hunger motivated us more than the boredom," Seth added.

"I'm think we should be done soon," Renee said.

"Lana wants us to go to the hockey game on Wednesday, they're going to be in Nashville, too."

"That's fine with me."

Lana clapped and smiled, "it'll be fun. I'll get the tickets."

"Seth Rollins!" Nikki exclaimed, joining the group. "My god, you're socializing!"

"Don't get too excited, Nikki, he was motivated by hunger," Carter smiled.

"Hungry for Carter?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

" _Nicole_ , seriously?" Carter countered.

"That's why I don't socialize," Seth smiled.

"Well it's good to see you. I swear she hides you," Nikki crossed over to him and hugged him.

" _I_ got to visit them in Iowa," Renee teased.

"I would've rather had Nikki there," Seth countered.

Carter chuckled at Renee's glare and the satisfied smile on Seth's face.

"I'm beginning to think that all of us being in a room together is a grave mistake," Carter mumbled.

"Being in my presence is never a mistake, Car," Nikki winked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Brie joined the group, a soft smile on her face.

"Car and Renee, you're up! And the rest of us are finished."

"Team CarNae," Renee grinned.

Carter gave Seth a wide eyed look and handed her cup of tea to him as Renee reached for her hand and tugged her towards the back drop.

"CarNae?" Dean asked.

"Yeah like Carne Asada. I don't know, you have to ask your girl about that one," Nikki shrugged. "That's been her thing today. She's given all of us nicknames."

"You're sure you don't want to trade?" He looked at Seth.

"I am perfectly happy with what I have, thank you."

"Ew did you two really talk about that?" Nikki asked.

"No, it was a joke."

Dean shrugged, "it was a joke for him, I was serious."

"I can hear you!" Renee called, throwing a glare at him.

Her scolding drew chuckles from the group and somehow led to everyone dispersing, all ready to pack up and get out of there.

Seth stayed next to the chair Carter had been occupying, arms folded, quietly watching her and Renee.

Brie wandered towards him, standing next to him.

"Not used to this, huh?" She asked, nodding towards her two friends.

"No, she always complains about having to do this stuff and I'm never around when you do it backstage. It's…I-I don't know…I don't hate it."

"It's the leather skirt and abs."

"Could be," he laughed.

"Well appreciate it while she can still wear it."

He cut his eyes down at Brie and she gave him a slight smirk, mixed with a soft smile.

"Congratulations," she said quietly, nudging him slightly.

"Thank you. She told you?"

"Yeah we had a long chat after we had lunch. I was so surprised but I'm so very happy for you two."

"Are you allowed to tell me what all you chatted about?"

"No," Brie laughed lightly. "Some of it you don't want to know, trust me. Carter is super happy, though. How are _you_ doing?"

"Terrified but I'm good."

"Same," she smiled.

"Stop it. You were meant for this, and you look beautiful by the way…"

"Thank you."

" _She_ was made for this," he nodded towards Carter, "I'm just lucky she's put up with me. Now she doesn't really have the choice. I'm happy though; excited, on top of being terrified because I'm me. I'm just letting it soak in right now."

"Are you going to tell her family this week when you're down there?"

"I don't think so. I think just you and Marek for right now."

"Carter knows this but if you need anything, call us, especially Bryan."

"I will. She will probably need that more than me. I'm going to drive her crazy, I already know that."

"I'm going hiking on Tuesday; up a mountain. She's not going to break. Trust her."

"That's a lot easier said than done."

Brie smiled and they both looked over as Nikki called for her across the room. She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You'll be fine, Seth. I know it. Hug me and let me go see what that brat wants…"

He smiled and enveloped Brie in a hug, "thank you, you've always been a big help."

"You're welcome, _dad._ "

"Why does everyone want to hug you all of a sudden?" Carter asked, walking towards him. Brie winked at Carter as she walked away and Carter blew a kiss to her. "I just need to line them up and let you go through them one by one…"

"You heard Nikki, you hide me," he shrugged, a smug look on his face.

" _You_ hide yourself," she smiled, tugging the edge of his beanie and pulling it down almost over his eyes. "You're a big hit, cupcake."

"I wish you would find a more manly name to call me than 'cupcake'," he frowned.

"Ok, pumpkin."

He rolled his eyes slightly and unfolded his arms as she moved to wrap her arms around his waist.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Tired and cold," she answered, snuggling against his chest.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly but I'll eat anyways."

He leaned back from her slightly, causing her to look up at him, and he studied her. "You okay?"

"I haven't felt great the last couple of hours but I'm fine. I managed. Dean and Renee want to go to dinner."

"I know but we can just go to the hotel and get room service."

"Dinner is fine."

"Carter…" he sighed, frowning again.

"Colby…" she replied with his same tone.

"Ok, fine, you call the shots."

"Thank you," she smiled, reaching up to scratch his beard. She leaned up to kiss him and then leveled her gaze at him, "I swear that I would tell you if I wasn't up to going out, ok? I pinky promise."

"I know you would."

He kissed her forehead and then they both turned at the sound of a phone camera; Renee's camera. Seth scowled and Carter rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry you just looked so cute and I couldn't help it! You guys are like canoodling goals right now."

"You're a little voyeuristic," Dean commented, standing behind Renee.

"The bad thing is, he's used to that because I take random pictures of him all the time," Carter said, stepping over to Renee to look at the picture. "Aw, shit, I would be jealous of us if I wasn't part of us. We're fucking cute."

"See I told you!" Renee defended.

Carter handed Renee's phone to Seth and he looked at the picture, making a face, "I look like a schmuck."

"Love makes us all look like schmucks," Dean commented.

Carter chuckled, giving him a curious look, "I'm going to start writing down all of your Deanisms. You're pure gold sometimes."

"Carter, please don't encourage him..." Rene made a face, nudging Dean towards the doorway. "Since you two are so hungry, let's go."

"You're so rough with me," Dean mumbled, throwing her a wink.

Carter gave Seth a look and he shrugged, smiling and amused. "If you're about to ask me why I'm friends with him, I'm going to ask you the same question."

She returned his smile, leaning into him as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just tell people we're forced to like them because of work."

"I'm down with that plan..."

Carter was pacing around the hotel room later that night, on the phone with her mom, absently twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. Seth had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on the edge of the bed, giving half of his attention to the text conversation he was having with Marek and enjoying Carter's side of what seemed to be a mostly one sided conversation, controlled by her mom. She would occasionally make a face or roll her eyes; he wasn't even sure if she even realized she was doing it.

She had wandered close to the bed and he reached out, sliding his hand up her leg and slipping it under the hem of her shorts. She spun around, swatted his hand out of the way, and gave him a scolding look.

He grinned and tossed his phone to the side, reaching for her and pulling her towards him by her waist. She smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss him and then covered his mouth with her hand so he wouldn't distract her.

She frowned at something her mom said and moved her hand, "my mom wants to know if there's anything special you want to request for Thanksgiving."

"No, I'm good with whatever you guys usually have," he smiled.

"Did you hear him?" Carter asked, rolling her eyes. "No…you don't have to do anything special. He eats like crap all the time, that's why he works out so much."

He scowled at her and she grinned at him. She ran her fingers through his damp hair that he had pulled up in his usual messy man bun and he trailed his hands further up her waist, leaning forward to kiss her stomach. He had a short flash run through his head of a moment they had in South America when trailing kisses up her bare stomach had been a move for him to 'seduce and distract' her; now it had an entirely different meaning to it.

"Yeah, hold on."

Carter's voice interrupted his thoughts and she held her phone out for him. "Mrs. Cargile wants to speak with you."

He frowned, looking up at her, and took the phone from her before she kissed his head and disappeared into the bathroom.

"What did she scold you about?" Carter asked, coming back into the room and finding him lying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"We travel too much and don't spend enough time at home," he replied, smiling as Carter climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled. "I got the same lecture."

"Yes, and I promised I would talk to _my_ family because she wants to come to Iowa for Christmas. She wasn't very thrilled when I told her we have TV the day after Christmas, which led to more scolding about how we work and travel too much."

"She's always told me that."

"Well I'm sure she'll be even more thrilled when she finds out you're working and traveling too much _and_ pregnant."

"Ew don't ruin my good mood," she teased.

"She also told me to be careful on Sunday and not to get hurt. Apparently she gets just as nervous watching me as you do. You are definitely your mother's daughter."

"Yeah well there's a good chance you're about to end up with a daughter of your own that is just like _her_ mother."

"Don't ruin my good mood either."

Carter laughed and smiled when he pulled her down to kiss her, tangling his hands in her hair and then rolling both of them over onto their sides. She snuggled up to him, enjoying his kiss and the feeling of his touch.

There was a slightly dreamy look to her eyes when he pulled away from her.

"I'm not sure I could handle two of you," he said.

"I'm not sure I could handle two of you, so it seems we have a problem…"

"We're fucked," he muttered.

"Are you coming to NXT tomorrow or are you going to hide out here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I plan to be there. I want to get the chance to watch you work for once."

"You mean keep an eye on me?"

"No, I really mean watching you work. I always have my own stuff going on; a meeting or planning out spots or whatever, we're in two different directions. You get to watch my matches but I never get to just enjoy a show. So I'm going to hide in the shadows and watch the matches and watch you do your thing and maybe five percent of that will be me keeping an eye on you and the rest is strictly 'wrestling fan' slash supportive fiancé me."

"I don't hate that at all," she said softly, caressing his face.

"I didn't think you would. Tomorrow night gets to be the Carter show."

"And Sunday night will be the Seth-freaking-Rollins show."

"Absolutely."

She gave him a playful smile, "and then Monday night will be too, and then every other day and night after that because the whole world revolves around you and wrestling and-"

Seth cut her off with a kiss, getting a smile and giggle from her before she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangled her legs with his, and settled into him and his kisses.

Seth stood off to the side at NXT Takeover, leaning against one of the several cases the production crew had their various monitors and board set up on. He had his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, hidden in the shadows, and he was letting his attention jump from the action in the ring to Carter backstage.

He had enjoyed the evening of watching her work; especially watching her lead Charly through her first preshow panel. She was bubbly and focused and there had been a spark in her eyes. She was happy and it had switched on as soon as she had gotten to the arena, which had been a stark 180° from how she had been feeling most of the morning.

She was in the zone now, though, and she was in her element and he had quickly realized why she had fought him so hard a few weeks before when he had asked her to come to Europe with him instead of going to Orlando.

He would never ask her again to sacrifice something for him.

He had caught himself a couple times letting his mind wander towards the future. How was her pregnancy going to change everything? Would they both be able to stay in this world and be parents? He knew at the end of the day, she would put his wrestling career ahead of hers and he didn't want her to have to do that.

"You look like you're trying to figure out a solution to world peace…"

Seth's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice and he glanced to his side to see Sami Zayn.

"I don't think I'm smart enough for that," Seth replied. "I was just um...thinking about all of the competition we have down here."

"We were that competition once."

"Yes we were."

Sami gave his friend a warm smile and a hearty pat on his shoulder before he wandered further off to the side to join Bayley and watch the rest of the show.

He could sense the end of the match coming and he gave his full attention to the ring as he watched Joe hit a Muscle Buster on Nakamura and pin him for the championship.

Joe was champion; again.

He watched the celebration in the ring for a few moments and then turned his attention to gorilla and Carter. She had a bright smile on her face and welcomed a hug from Bayley as he started over to her.

She took her head set off and set it on the desk in front of her and took a deep breath as he slid his hand across her lower back.

"Hi sunshine," he said, kissing her cheek.

She looked up at him and forced a smile, "hi."

"You ok?" Seth asked, his face dropping to a look of concern.

She shook her head, her eyes closed, and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she caught a glimpse of Triple H over Seth's shoulder and he was looking at both of them. "Baby?"

"Hunter is going to come talk to us and I..." she paused, taking a slightly shaky breath, "I need…"

"Yeah go, I got him."

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple before she rushed off towards the hallway.

He frowned, watching her and then turned around to greet their boss.

"Where did she run off to?" he asked before extending his hand to Seth. "It's good to see you here."

"Ah, I think she hit the tea too hard during the show. She'll be back in a minute."

Hunter chuckled, "been there before."

"We all have. It was a hell of a show. I miss this sometimes, the smaller cards."

Sami approached them, greeting Triple H, and Seth mentally thanked him for the added voice and distraction.

Carter appeared a short time later, smile on her face, and greeted them. She shared a hug with Sami and then Hunter hugged her, giving her a warm, approving look.

"You had a good night, kid. I'm a proud papa right now."

"Thank you," she grinned. "It felt good. I was proud, too."

"Well we have to do it again tomorrow. You two go get some rest."

Seth nodded, accepting another handshake from Hunter and watching as he hugged Carter again. Sami said his goodbye also and Seth turned to Carter as they left. He slipped a hand into hers and cupped her face with his other hand, kissing her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm great. I'm pretty sure I just puked up everything I've eaten for the last four days but I'm stellar." Seth gave her a wide eyed look. "I'm sorry that was too much detail…"

He cracked a small smile, "I suppose I should get used to that."

"I just want some fresh air."

"I'll get your stuff. I'll meet you outside and we'll go get our rest."

"Thank you," she reached up and rubbed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She squeezed his hand and started to turn toward the hallway to head out of the arena. He held to her hand and pulled her back, "here, wear my jacket. It's fucking snowing outside."

"It's snowing?" She smiled.

"Yes, it's Canada, Carps."

She took his sweatshirt jacket from him and slipped her arms inside, quickly inhaling his scent and smiled again at his wink as she headed towards the hallway and tunnels that led outside the arena.

He came through the doors that led to the parking garage and immediately spotted Carter, leaning against the concrete barrier around the garage walls, watching the snow. He smiled.

She turned her head towards him as she heard his footsteps and chuckled lightly, "that purse really matches your eyes, cupcake."

"See," he said, handing the bag to her, "this is one of those instances that I wish you had a better pet name for me."

"Cupcakes are one of my favorite things, though."

"Mhmm," he grabbed a pocket of the jacket and pulled her close. "Do you feel better?"

"Not great but better."

"How did you…work all night? I watched you and you were in the zone. You were so on. I had no idea that you were…"

"Well part of my job is acting," she smiled, "and it didn't really hit me until near the end of Joe and Shinsuke and then I just felt awful. The room was spinning and I just tried to hold it in."

"Sunshine…" he said softly, caressing her cheek. "Are you going to be okay? Like tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

He dropped his hand to her stomach and ran his fingers across it a few times. "Our little speck needs to take it easy on you."

"Just like daddy; a pain in the ass."

"That's rude, and I also don't think you can say our child is a pain the ass."

"The sickness is," she countered.

He gave her a teasing smile and dipped his head to kiss her. "Let's go back to the room. You can take a hot shower and I'll fuss over you."

"Okay."

She smiled warmly and slipped her hand into his as they headed towards their car.

"I was so proud of you tonight; watching you. Is that how it feels to watch my matches?" Seth broke their shared silence.

"No, how I felt when my night sickness kicked in is how watching your matches feels. That's how it feels seeing you at home, though, with your kids and Marek and sharing what you love."

"I'll behave tomorrow night, I promise. Nothing reckless."

"I'll hold you to that."


	46. Surviving

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review and favorite and follow! Look how far we've made it, you guys!**

 **Enjoy your weekends and happy reading!**

* * *

Carter was standing in front of the TV screen backstage at Survivor Series, next to the interview area, watching the Smackdown and RAW women make their entrances to the ring. She had been having the best day, and morning, despite her waves of nausea that would hit her.

She was reunited with her team, her girls, and getting to spend the day around and support them in person had been a complete lift to her spirits. She would never claim that she wasn't happy but she could tell that she was happier in the moment.

Becky's music hit, she could hear it resonating throughout the arena, and she grinned as her bright haired, Irish friend appeared on screen.

" _Carter Cargile get your arse over here and hug the hell out of me!" Becky exclaimed as soon as she saw Carter coming down the hallway in the_ _under belly_ _of the arena._

 _It was Sunday early afternoon and the superstars and on screen talents were slowly descending upon the arena to dive into their Survivor Series duties._

 _Carter grinned and her walk changed to a fast shuffle as she hurried over to Becky and enveloped her in a strong, long, hug._

" _Oh, Becks, I miss the hell out you," Carter crooned as she hugged her. Any other time before that weekend and there was a good_ _chance_ _Carter would've jumped in to Becky's arms out of happiness. They pulled apart from each other and both took a step back, looking each other over. "At least you haven't changed any."_

" _Oh my God, you're so dramatic. It's been like two months since you've been in the same room," Renee rolled her eyes, walking up behind Carter. "Let it go…"_

" _Are you jealous?" Carter smirked, turning to look at her other friend._

 _As soon as she turned, the smell of the fresh cup of coffee that Dean, who was standing with Renee, was holding in his hand hit Carter and she took a step back, away from them and closer to Becky._

" _I would never get jealous; I know you'll love me forever."_

 _Carter and Becky eyed each other, tight mouthed frowns on their faces, and then eyed Renee again._

" _Besides," Renee continued with a shrug, "what Becky isn't going to tell you is that we're a thing now. We've kind of moved on…"_

 _Carter mouth dropped and then she made an exaggerated pout, "say it ain't so, Becks!"_

" _I'm sorry," Becky replied, trying to bite back a smile._

" _You guys are kind of weird but this is also weirdly kind of hot…" Dean muttered, getting a smack on his stomach from Renee. "Oh you've gotta stop doing that."_

" _I'm assuming that you're headed to hair and makeup?" Carter asked though her chuckles._

" _I am, and still trying to decide what I'm going to wear tonight."_

" _I'm glad I don't have to worry about my wardrobe," Becky commented._

" _Well I'm headed to hair and makeup, too. Shall we make it a threesome?" Carter smiled._

" _And I'm headed wherever hairspray and makeup aren't involved so I'll catch up with you later," Dean said._

 _Dean leaned over to kiss Renee on the cheek before he moved to Becky to hug her and finished with a hug for Carter and a kiss on her cheek. Carter caught another strong whiff of Dean's coffee and closed her eyes as he stepped away, holding her breath for a moment._

" _You okay?" Becky asked her._

" _Yeah, I'm good. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. I need to find Colbs before we all get sucked in to pay per view madness," Carter gave them both a forced smile and quickly walked away from them._

Seth had made his way to where he knew Carter would be filming and he paused for a moment when she came in to his view. She was standing on her own, watching the beginning of the women's match on the TV screen set up off to the side of the camera's view.

She was wearing black dress pants that night, they were tight and ended slightly above her ankles, and she was wearing a much tailored red blazer with it. She had one foot crossed over the other, one hand on her hip with microphone held tight in her fingers, and her other hand was resting on her stomach. He loved it when he got to take little moments to just look at her, especially when he knew she didn't realize he was there.

He started towards her and was almost right next to her before she realized he was there.

"Hi you," she said as he kissed her shoulder and she pouted slightly at him, taking in that he was in his ring gear, "I miss your suit."

"Well I can't wrestle in a suit."

"I like this whole half RAW, half you thing you've got going on with your shirt, though. It's very 'I care about my team but fuck them I care about me, too', of you."

"I look like an idiot."

"A very handsome idiot, though," she smiled.

He folded his arms across his chest and stood with his feet slightly apart, watching the screen for a moment. "You were pretty deep in thought over here when I walked up…"

"Yeah I was," she nodded and looked at the screen also. "I miss them. It was so good to be around everyone today, I think it just made me a little sad. Not really sad…wistful, I guess."

"I had a feeling you would get a little sentimental today."

"I can't help it. I couldn't help it before but I really can't now. I'm going to just ask for a trade."

"Oh, ok, right," he gave her a playfully irritated look and rolled his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good. There are no sweat, food or coffee odors near me so I'm kind of in heaven. It was a rough morning."

He frowned slightly, giving her a long look, "I was asking because you're standing over her with your hand on your stomach."

She glanced down and huffed slightly, dropping her hand and then changing her mind and folding her arms, mimicking him. "I keep doing that."

"It's cute," he said quietly.

They both let their attentions fall back on the match in front of them for a few minutes. Neither of them had been paying much attention and had missed the first couple of eliminations. Carter didn't know how the match was supposed to play out but she found herself, in her head, hoping that Becky and team Smackdown would get the nod. They probably wouldn't, but she wanted it to happen anyways.

Seth kept throwing slight glances at his fiancée. She was off and he wasn't entirely sure what it was that was off. She seemed nervous and unfocused and it was a far cry from her usual tunnel vision when they were on the clock. He watched her lift her hand to her mouth and start to idly bite her thumb nail during one of his glances.

"Carter," he said sternly, " _what_ is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, Colbs, I swear. I'm not all there tonight."

"I know, I can tell. What is it?"

She sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly and she gave him a slightly worried look. He had a brief flash of the sad looks Nash and Kevin gave them when they got in trouble.

"Renee knows."

" _Why_ does Renee know?"

"She's a fucking bloodhound that is why she knows. I didn't tell her she just…she figured it out."

"Right and I got scolded about Marek…"

"She cornered me!"

Seth cut a side eyed look at her.

Carter's voice dropped to a hushed tone when she continued talking, trying to be sure the few crew members around didn't over hear them. "Don't look at me like that, either, ok? You switch places with me and tell me how easy it is to hide from your _best friend_ that you're knocked up when every time you turn around there's a smell that's making your head spin, and your favorite foods and favorite drink disgust you and you have to run to the bathroom all the damn time. I know she has a big mouth and if she talks, she talks. I can't do anything about that now but she _did_ corner me, _out of concern_ , and she just…knew. So don't scold me."

 _Carter had never been more thankful for Seth having a small locker room to himself but when she walked out of the bathroom, she walked out to Renee sitting in a chair by the door, legs crossed, attention focused on her phone and a Styrofoam cup of tea balanced on the arm of the chair._

 _"Hi," Renee said, looking up at her._

 _"Hi," Carter replied. "What are you doing in here?"_

 _"I came to check on you because I'm about 98.79 percent sure that you're sick and that's not okay, Car, and I was worried about you."_

 _The girls; Carter, Renee, Lana, Becky and Nikki has been sitting at a table near catering just a while earlier, chatting and catching up and just having some girl time. It had been a long time since all of them had been together and they were making the most of it. Being in and near catering had been a struggle and when Renee and Becky slipped away to get fresh cups of tea, Carter had excused herself to Lana and Nikki and darted away from the area and to the peace of the locker room._

 _"I'm fine, Nae, seriously," Carter shrugged, shaking her off._

 _"Oh? Because you've looked like the walking dead since we all got up here, and I'm not talking about the cool kind of walking dead I'm talking scary gross zombie walking dead."_

 _"Well thank you, that's so very sweet of you to say..." Carter dryly responded. She maneuvered over to Seth's bag, digging around for a jacket she hoped he had left behind._

 _"Well our glam squad does magic and hides it but I know you're feeling it. And you haven't been 'you'...and seriously, if you're sick then you should go back to the hotel, we can cover whatever we need to. Better yet- go back home. Seth will be okay without you for a couple of days..."_

 _Carter sat down on the bench across the room from Renee and sighed, frowning at her friend. "I'm really fine, Renee."_

 _"It's been going around. Dean was sick last week, Lindy has been puking her guts out and she got sent home. You keep running off and I know you- I know you're stubborn- and we battle through the worst situations, like the plague, but there's so many of us here...I just hate seeing you having to fake it. You need to be resting and sleeping and eating chicken noodle soup and snuggling with your dogs. Not freezing in Toronto and going 18 miles per hour around here." She sighed heavily, sitting up straighter in her chair. "Honestly, I'm shocked that he even let you be here with you being sick. I'm going to have to have a talk with him. He's supposed to be taking care of you."_

 _"When did you become team mom?" Carter countered, smirking slightly._

 _"I don't know, something about being around a bunch of young things on Smackdown has made me all controlling and Brie-like..." She shrugged._

 _Carter gave her a warm smile, "well I appreciate the concern. I do! But I really am okay. I'm going to be fine for today and tonight and tomorrow. I promise."_

 _Renee glared at her across the room. "Carter Cargile I sat here scrolling twitter and listened to you throw up, I'm not an idiot."_

 _"That's a little disturbing, honestly."_

 _"Well it's not like I was seeking that out! I was hunting for you and bam- there it was." Renee watched Carter shift uncomfortably and rest her hand on her stomach. "Car will you at least go see doc?"_

 _Carter rolled her eyes and shot another hard look at her friend, "No, I'm fine, Jesus. Go harass Dean or better yet, go harass Colby, he'll love that."_

 _Renee was quiet and she leaned up, resting her arm on her knee and she studied Carter. Carter returned her stare, both annoyed with her friend and a little taken aback by the intensity of her look, and then her heart started to race and she realized that Renee was about to figure everything out._

 _"Oh my God," Renee stated quietly. "Carter..."_

 _Carter bit the inside of her lip and then gave Renee a soft look._

 _"Oh my God! You bitch, you're pregnant! Oh my God," Renee sat back, a complete look of surprise on her face. "You are, right?"_

 _"Yes," Carter replied, chuckling slightly at Renee's reaction._

 _Renee was out of the chair and hugging Carter before Carter could even blink._

 _"Shut up, stop it! Does Seth know? When? How long? What the hell, were you even going to tell me?"_

 _"Ok, one question at a time would be nice," Carter held her hands up as she pulled back from Renee's hug. "Yes, he knows and yes, I was going to tell you, we were just trying to wait and tell our families first. Being around here has been a little tougher than I expected it to be, though. It's all the smells; the food, the sweat, the products...just all of it. It fucks me up."_

 _"We're going to have to get you one of those Michael Jackson surgical masks. Or those nose plugs swimmers wear."_

 _"Well I'm mainly just hoping that if I can tough it out for another month that most of it will pass."_

 _"It did for Brie. Oh Carter, I am so so so so happy for you!" Renee hugged her again, tightly. "Oh man, I'm going to be an aunt twice over. Best year ever. I promise my lips are sealed, too, I won't even tell Dean."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Can I tell Dean?"_

 _Carter chuckled and rolled her eyes at the blonde. "No."_

"Ok, I'm sorry," he responded, turning to her. He reached for her hand and tugged her closer to him. "Come here, sunshine."

She settled her head on his chest, keeping her gaze on the screen, and relaxed into him as he draped an arm around her and leaned his head on hers.

"I just want to work the show tonight and tomorrow like normal," she stated after a minute. "I don't even know what's happened in this match and I never get to see them wrestle anymore..."

"I know," he replied, running his hand through her hair. "Shit, I probably just messed your hair up..."

"I don't care. It's the back anyways, nobody sees that."

"I know this sucks right now, Carps. I don't know but I know. I know you're frustrated and that you don't feel good. I know you're stressed. I know you're tired. I hate that I can't help you or do anything to make you feel better; I really do. I get to carry on like normal and like I'm unaffected, because I pretty much am, and it's not fair. It's going to get better though, baby." He stepped back from her and cradled her face in his hands. "We will be done in a couple hours and we can go back to the room and you can sleep, or cry, or yell at me- whatever you want to do. And we'll be back home soon with the dogs and then your family and you can just not worry about everything else for a few days. And in a few weeks everyone will know and I'm pretty sure they'll stay out of your way and/or do whatever they can for you...Lana, Lindy, Steph..."

"I'm sorry I fussed at you," she pouted.

"It's fine, I kind of fussed at you, too," he kissed her head. "You good?"

"I'm good. I'll survive. I'm fine as long as I'm busy. Renee smothered me a little bit and I'm still kind of irritated by it. She's probably going to corner you, too, by the way."

"I can handle Renee."

"You need to go start doing your pre-match things."

"Do you need anything before I disappear?"

"Will you bring me some tea?"

"Yes," he smiled. He kissed her lightly and smiled down at her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "I love you."

"Please behave yourself in the ring tonight. Don't get carried away with Roman and Dean and do something reckless."

"I would never do that," he grinned.

"Uh huh...I love you, too. Go on, I'm good."

The rest of the pay per view had gone off without a hitch, just like normal, and once the Brock Lesnar and Goldberg main event ended, Carter and Seth had made a beeline for their hotel.

Monday had been a better day for Carter despite her sadness over having to send the girls along to their next city. She would have loved to have packed up her luggage and gone with them, especially since she would miss out on celebrating Nicole and Brie's birthday with the whole group.

She had Lana, though, and they spent part of their day exploring Toronto before settling in at the arena one more time to get RAW out of the way.

The RAW immediately following a pay per view were always Carter's favorite, mostly because she loved to hear and see the crowd's reactions. The 'fall out' from everything that happened the night before would bring a little extra something to the show; there was a little extra excitement throughout the whole arena.

Carter had watched most of the main event no disqualification match between Seth and Kevin Owens with baited breath and only slightly not relaxed. She wasn't sure if she was starting to adjust to watching Seth in the ring or if she was just too distracted to get anxious about it. She had handed over her on screen duties to Charly again that night and spent the evening in gorilla with Triple H only occasionally hovering over her shoulder.

She realized that he had planted himself firmly next to her and she glanced at him while removing her headset.

"How are you holding up over here?" he asked.

She had a brief moment of panic. _How the fuck did he know?_

"Um…"

"The match? He's told me you get antsy…"

"Oh, it's been fine," she replied quickly, shrugging, and exhaling at the realization that he didn't know. "I think I'm starting to get used to him going all in all the time. It's really only when he jumps off of things that I get a little freaked out. I can watch him get beat up with chair or kendo stick no problem but take a flying leap off of something and I have a slight heart attack."

As if on cue, they both watched as Seth transitioned from Kevin's shoulders to the barriers along the seating and then climbed to the top of the entry way.

"Yeah, fuck, like that," she shook her head right as he leaped. "I hate him."

Triple H chuckled next to her. It was a deep chuckle and Carter could tell he was genuinely entertained by her.

"I wish I still got fussed over like that."

"Oh you do. Stephanie may not show it but trust me…we all feel the same way. It doesn't matter how good you are or how long you've been doing this. That is fact, I guarantee."

"Well before this is over and we all head out of here; I wanted to tell you something that I'm pretty sure you'll be happy about."

"What?" she turned her attention fully on her boss.

"You're coming to Japan and Australia with me."

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"I think it's your turn to travel the world a little bit and I could really use you there. So yes, I'm serious."

"Thank you," she grinned. "Wow…"

"Have fun breaking the news to him that has to give you up for a week and half."

"Oh he'll get over it," Carter chuckled, turning her attention back to the screen just as Kevin pinned Seth to win the match.

They watched the celebration for a moment before he broke the silence. "Have a good night and enjoy your holiday. I'll get all the travel details to you."

"Thank you, I hope you and Stephanie and the kids have a good holiday, too."

"You say 'thank you' too much," he winked.

"I can't help it; you still make me nervous."

"We're off the clock now; relax."

Carter smiled to herself as she watched him move along and then she turned her attention towards the tunnel and waited for Seth to appear from the ring. She knew he wouldn't just 'get over it' when she told him she was going to be traveling; she knew he wasn't going to be happy at all, but she would deal with it. She had just dropped the news on him that they were going to be parents; this news should be a piece of cake.


	47. Playing Favorites

**Happy reading! Thank you for the love and reviews!**

 ****Just an additional AN: I think our time with Seth and Carter may be coming to an end soon (for now!) Not immediately but soon...I HAVE been working on some other things, though, and yes- I plan to do a sequel of them as parents. So thanks for sticking with me!****

* * *

Carter padded quietly down the hallway in her brother's house, fresh from a hot shower after a long day of regrouping at home and traveling through airports before getting to Tennessee. She was in search of both of the dogs and Seth in the quiet house.

Her brother and sister in law had been headed to bed when she headed for the shower. Her nephews had been playing video games in their room but she couldn't hear them now, either.

There was a low rumble from the TV in the living room when she entered the kitchen and she headed towards it.

Seth was stretched out on the couch, engrossed in his iPad, one arm resting above his head on the arm of the couch.

She smiled softly as she snuck up on him, reaching out to tickle his side.

He jumped and let a 'fuck' slip out before he dropped his arm to his side and shot a glare at her. She was laughing lightly.

"You're evil. You and your damn sneak attacks."

She leaned down to kiss him.

"I couldn't resist."

"How the hell are you so quiet?"

"I don't know, I'm just light on my feet I guess," she shrugged. She moved, nudging his legs with her hands. He raised his eyebrows at her and didn't budge. "Oh, I can't sit with you?"

"Sneak attack."

"I can just sit on you, you know."

"Go for it. You weigh less than what I lift. I won't even feel it."

"Your knee will."

He continued to look at her, silent, even as she sighed and put her hand on her hips and scowled at him.

"Fine," she said and started to move to the chair.

"Stop, come here," he chuckled, reaching his hand out for her. He shuffled around, making room for her on the couch, and she took her seat, pulling her legs up to her and snuggling close to him. He ran his hand down her leg and gave her a curious look, "are you wearing my sweatpants?"

"My shorts are too short to wear around the house and I was cold," she gave him a cheeky look. "These are very warm and comfortable, thank you."

He shook his head and draped his arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed her head. "You never fail to entertain me. I take it you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I was just tired. Flying home and then repacking and wrangling the dogs and then flying down here; it was a lot."

"At least you made it all day without getting sick. That's progress."

"The day is not over yet." He poured at her and she shrugged. "A long hot shower or bath is one of the top things on my list of things I love after a long day. Where _are_ the dogs?"

"With Jackson but we should probably get them before we go to bed. I don't think he'll want to get up with them at 4 am."

"Knowing him he'll be more than happy to do that. He's in love. Kevin even likes him."

"What are your other top things? I'm intrigued."

He glanced at her. He was half focusing on her and half focusing on his screen. It never ceased to amaze her how he had moments where he could multitask like he was programmed to do five things at once and then he could turn around and not be able to keep his attention on something for more than thirty seconds.

She shifted a little and made herself more comfortable. "Well, a bottle of wine usually helps but that is kind of out the window."

"Lush," he chirped, smiling to himself.

"And this, being with you. Although I usually prefer to be in our bed but you're working, so…I'll wait."

"I appreciate that," he smirked, turning his head to kiss her head again. "I promised Marek I would do this three days ago…"

"I know; I was there when you had the conversation with him. I'm not complaining."

He sighed, "I'm glad some of these guys want to wrestle because they can't write for shit."

Carter chuckled. He was going over some of the essays for applicants for their next session at Black and Brave. "I still say you should grade them and make them rewrite them. Weed out who _really_ wants it."

"That's why you aren't in charge."

She rolled her eyes and huffed playfully and let herself settle in to the nook of his arm and his chest, letting him read in peace. He would occasionally run his fingers through the ends of her now mostly dry hair and across her shoulder. She let her attention focus on the TV that was playing the late show that came on after the local news.

He squeezed her shoulder after a little while, "what's in your head?"

"Hmm?" she questioned softly, giving him her attention.

"I feel like you wanted to talk to me about something when you came in here."

"How do you do that?" she looked up at him and then moved from leaning against him to sitting up, sitting Indian style.

"I don't know I just feel it," he shrugged.

"I had a thought while I was in the shower but I didn't want to distract you because I know Marek is ready to fly down her and strangle you."

"Well my eyes hurt so distract me for a few minutes," he smiled.

She returned his smile. "I think since we're down here and everyone is in the same place at the same time we should go ahead and tell my family about the baby."

"I thought you wanted to wait until closer to Christmas?"

"I did but apparently I'm really bad at keeping this a secret and everyone is here; I don't know if we'll all be together for Christmas. My mom is going to come up there but Jake doesn't know if they will yet. It just feels right. We can go see your mom next week when we're home and then if we are all together at Christmas we can just celebrate. And I won't have to hide things…it's too much work."

"I figured you'd want to do some kind of girly, elaborate 'hey I'm knocked up' reveal for everyone."

"Yeah well I can save that for social media," she grinned, "or whenever we find out what we're having; I don't know. I really just want to see my mom's reaction…"

"I will follow your lead," he said, leaning over to kiss her. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"Humph, that was very agreeable of you."

"I'm always agreeable," he flashed a smile.

"Right…" she deadpanned. She bit the inside of her lip and then sighed before she made a face at him.

" _What?_ " he questioned, more than aware that she was about to tell him something he probably wasn't going to like.

"Hunter wants me to go to Japan and Australia for the NXT shows. He told me Monday night. I kind of just haven't had the heart to mention it to you yet…" He gave her a blank, silent look and she could see him trying to piece out what he was going to say on his face. "Yeah that's pretty much how I thought you would respond."

He took a deep breath, "Carter…I- I- you can't just _go_ to Japan and Australia."

"Do you think I don't know that? I know that I can't 'just go' but it's also something that I want to at least consider and figure out if I _can_ go."

"I made a little promise to myself this weekend that I wasn't going to argue with you about work again."

"We aren't arguing," she responded.

"Oh but we will because this I am not on board with."

"Colby," she started, speaking sweetly.

"Can we not do this right now?" he spoke before she could finish whatever she was about to say. "You should have mentioned this as soon as we got back to the hotel on Monday night and you definitely should have picked a better time than right now to bring it up."

"Yeah, fine," she shrugged. She studied him for a moment as he turned his attention back to his iPad, although she doubted he was actually focusing on it. She untangled herself from her seat on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sullen.

"I'm going to get the dogs and go to bed. I'm not going to just sit here like this."

"Carps…"

"It's fine, just finish your work," she leaned down and kissed his cheek quickly before exiting the room towards the stairs that led to her nephew's rooms.

He sat on the couch and listened to her trek up the stairs. After a few minutes he could hear both of the dog's tags and then their paws crossing the tile in the kitchen and disappearing down the hallway to their room. He heard her shut the door and then he exhaled, laying his head back and looking at the ceiling, shaking his head.

Carter hadn't been in the room more than a few minutes when he opened the door and quietly entered the room. She was leaning against the headboard, scrolling through her various apps on her phone and she laid it in her lap and looked at him.

"I'm not sure that I can manage to be 100% on board with you doing this."

"I know," she replied.

He laid his iPad on the dresser that was next to him and he folded his arms, looking at her. "I don't care if you see a hundred doctors and they tell me it's okay, I'm not going to be fully on board with it. I don't care how healthy you are or healthy our baby is. Japan, Australia, flights and buses and...that's a big fucking deal. "

"I know," she said again, "I've done it before, but…I want to at least find out if it's something I can even do before I just say 'no'."

"I know," it was his turn to reply. "I know it's important for you. I've gotten to watch you backstage and I get it, I do, I understand, and I know that he likes to lean on you and wants to push you, I just…"

She tilted her head slightly and frowned, "you don't like it, I know. I knew you wouldn't."

"I can't…I can't go with you, I'm supposed to be in Mexico that weekend and that freaks me out- a lot."

"It wouldn't be any different than you being in Mexico and me being at home in Iowa."

"There's a lot different; my family is there, Marek is there, that's home. It's not a foreign country."

"Hunter will be with me," she offered.

"He will be and we're telling him if you go."

"So he can keep an eye on me?"

"Yes and whoever on the medical staff is there."

"That's fair."

He sighed and moved to stand next to the bed, "you wouldn't even consider saying no, would you?"

"If medically it's okay for me to go then no, I don't think I would and I hope that you understand that. I…" she stopped and frowned and shook her head.

"No come on, talk to me," he said. He climbed on to the bed and settled next to her, pulling her over to him, in between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to listen, I promise."

"No because I feel awful for saying it or even thinking it."

"Talk to me," he said again, kissing her head.

She sighed. "I didn't get to prepare for any of this and I'm not going to say I'm not happy because I am; I'm happier than I can even really describe, but all of a sudden everything changed. I have to eat different and drink different things and my body is out of control and I have so much more to think about when I make a decision about something; I have me, you, _and_ our little speck. I know I can't 'just do' something but I also don't know when I'll get to go overseas for work again, if I ever do seeing as how I rarely go even now. I don't know what else is going to change. I just really want to do it, like…one more time…"

He was quiet for a moment before he responded, "I honestly can't argue against that."

"I feel like it's kind of selfish."

"It's not," he gave her a squeeze and nuzzled her neck before kissing it. "I get it. I want you to go."

"No you don't but I appreciate you saying that," she countered.

He chuckled and trailed a few more kisses along her neck and shoulder, "I _do_ want you to go. I really mean it. I may have a few mild panic attacks but it'll be fine. If you get an all clear then I'm with you."

"You really are kind of a drama queen sometimes, you know?"

"You stress me the fuck out."

"Yeah and you never do anything that stresses me out," she rolled her eyes. She sat up and turned to him and took his face into her hands. "Thank you for being so...understanding and patient and just sweet."

"The other night, watching you work, I told myself I would never ask you to sacrifice any piece of work for me again. I was serious when I said I was proud of you and I want you to have _your_ thing and accomplish all the goals you have. I don't want you to have to give things up if you don't have to or don't want to. And I know that having a baby will change things, I don't know how we'll do it but we will and I promise I'll find a compromise with you whenever I can. We're a team."

"When did you turn into _this_ Colby Lopez?" she smiled.

"I don't know," he laughed. "It just kind of happened. You made me get my shit together."

"It's very grown up; very sexy."

"Oh is it?" he smirked.

She bit her lip and nodded, smiling.

His grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked down at him. He had the smoldering look in his eyes that always made her heart flutter. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and she could feel his warm touch on her back.

"I hope this means we're about to make up," he said playfully, kissing her along her jawline.

"Was this an argument?" she gave him his playful tone back.

"If it means we makeup then absolutely. It was a terrible, awful argument…"

Carter laughed and dropped her head, meeting his lips. "I love arguing with you then."

When Carter and Seth returned from the hockey game the next night on Wednesday, they walked in to Jacob's house to find him in the kitchen uncorking a fresh bottle of wine.

"Uh oh," Carter smiled.

"It's for our mother," Jacob said, glancing at both of them. "You know how this goes. She always gets a little tipsy the night before a holiday."

"Last year she danced around the fire," Carter smiled at Seth.

"I guess I know where you get it from," he smiled back.

"The woman has never had a hangover in her life, I swear. She's an alien."

"Ya'll grab yourself a bottle or some bourbon or whatever and get out there with us. Even you, Crossfit Jesus, you've gotta _really_ join this family. We've taken it easy on you up until now."

Carter laughed at the look that crossed Seth's face and she nudged him with her hip, "welcome to the holidays at the Cargile's."

"Thanks for the warning," he gave her a teasing look.

"You'll be ok. Just sip it slowly," she grinned.

"We'll be waiting," Jacob said sternly before he headed towards the double doors that led outside.

"And what are you going to do?" Seth asked her.

"I'll make some hot chocolate or something. I'm going to change first, though."

She kissed him quickly and headed down the hallway towards their room, still smiling.

Nestled on Seth's lap and cradling her hot mug of apple cider while her brother told stories about their early years, they talked about that night's game, and they all just generally enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the company; Carter couldn't be happier. Even the dogs were relaxing happily close by.

She admittedly wasn't paying much attention to the actual conversation but she was tuning in occasionally. She had been letting her mind wander.

She felt Seth squeeze her side and she looked at him, blinking out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I was asking about your wedding," her mom jumped in, answering for him. "Where did you go?"

"I was daydreaming," Carter smiled. "What were you asking about it? He doesn't know anything."

"I don't want to know anything. I told you just tell me where I needed to be and when and you could do whatever you wanted."

"Typical man," Megan commented.

"Honeymoon? Are you guys taking one?"

"Oh, _that_ he does know. That's all him. That's his surprise."

"Will you guys even have time off to take a honeymoon?" Her brother asked.

"Honestly it will depend on if I have a title by then," Seth answered. "If I don't then yeah, I'm going to ask for some time away and I'll skip some shows. If I do then I don't know...it'll depend on what title it is."

"Are you supposed to be champion by then?"

"I hope so but I don't know. We're usually lucky if we even know that before a show starts. When I won at Mania they told me it was happening about an hour before I had to run out and cash in."

"So what he's saying is we play things by ear a lot," Carter added.

"You travel too much anyways," her mom responded.

"Yes, you've told me. Many times. You've told both of us, actually."

"It's nice to hear you get scolded for once," Jacob gave Carter a wry smile.

She shot a glare back at him, "I'm still her favorite child."

"Where are you two headed off to this weekend?" Her mom asked. "You have to leave on Friday don't you, Colby?"

"Houston, for a convention; then Rhode Island, North Charleston, Charlotte and home."

"I'm staying here, though, at least until Monday morning," Carter smiled.

"I had you around here for over twenty years, I don't care about you."

Carter scoffed at her mom and Seth chuckled, "and apparently I'm the favorite now."

"Yeah, damn, that was me before you came along so even I've been replaced," Megan said, pouting at Jacob.

"Our mother is a sell out, Carps."

"Right? Her own flesh and blood..."

"Actually it was Jackson and Tyler after you, Megan."

"Mother! You can't replace your grandchildren with him," Jacob argued.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Jake, I'm not replacing anybody with anyone," she made a frustrated noise. "Stop being difficult and refill my wine glass."

Carter laughed and turned her head, giving Seth a look over her shoulder. He was taking a sip of his own drink when he caught her look and he smiled quietly at her and shrugged.

"I may actually have a solution to this whole argument, problem, thing...about mom's favorite."

"Of course you do, sweetheart. You're the perennial problem solver," Leslie said, nodding at her son as he refilled her wine glass. "You should have gone into law, too."

"If this is going to involve sacrificing either of my children then I'm out," Jacob said.

"I mean, obviously that would never happen, I adore them too much."

"Fair point; so what's the solution? We get rid of our significant others?"

"If we're getting rid of anybody I'm keeping them and getting rid of you two," Leslie pointed between Carter and Jacob.

They shared a look with each other and smiled.

Carter felt Seth's fingers grazing her back and she sighed before she took a deep breath and rested a hand on her stomach. " _Actually_ , mom, you will have a new grandchild to shower favoritism on...next summer..."

"What?" Leslie said, her eye's growing wide at the words her daughter had just spoken. "Carter, you're pregnant?"

Carter could already tell from across the small circle they had going around the fire that there were tears in her mom's eyes.

"We found out last week."

Seth had snaked an arm around Carter's waist and he leaned up and kissed her shoulder.

Leslie was out of her chair and crossing over to her in a heartbeat, scooping Carter up and hugging her tightly. "Oh sugar, I can't believe it."

"You're happy?" Carter pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Of _course_ I am! I'm ecstatic. I couldn't possibly be happier for you. You too, you come here and hug me, too," she motioned for Seth. "I am a badass grandmother, this is just...this is...I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thank you," they both responded almost simultaneously.

Carter slipped her hand into Seth's after her mom stopped hugging them and she turned a look on her brother. He gave her a warm smile and then enveloped her in a tight hug, followed by Megan and their own set of congratulations and happy wishes.

"Well that explains why you're drinking apple cider that isn't heavy on the whiskey side," Jacob said.

"That's pretty much what did me in," Carter laughed, "there was no way I could be down here and not drink and get away with it. I figured I might as well go ahead and break out the news."

"She said it's too much work to come up with excuses," Seth stated.

"Payback is a bitch, little sister. I am going to spoil the shit out of this kid. Oh you have no idea. I have so much to get you back for."

"That's why I'm glad we live in Iowa," she countered.

"I just want the record to show that I haven't played any part in spoiling either of your sons so if you could throw a bone my way, that would great," Seth said.

"Oh no, you've hitched yourself to her, it's part of the package."


	48. Home

****AN: I think our time with Seth and Carter may be coming to an end soon (for now!) Not immediately but soon...I HAVE been working on some other things, though, and yes- I plan to do a sequel of them as parents. So thanks for sticking with me!****

 **But for now- happy reading and thank you as always for the reviews and love!**

* * *

Lonely- that's what the WWE jet was at night when you were traveling on your own. It was lonely. Carter only had a few more short hours though and she would home, with Seth and the dogs, and she could finally breathe a sigh of relief and feel settled. She wouldn't have traded in her last week of traveling and working though. She was happy she went, happy for the experience, happy to have it under her belt and behind her, but she was ready to be home.

Her flight from Australia to California had afforded her with plenty of time to rest and sleep, which had been easy since all she really wanted to do lately was sleep. She was wide awake now, though. Her ear buds were in, a playlist that Seth had made for her during their early days of friendship shuffled through them, and she was just gazing out the window into the darkness and letting her mind wander.

She rested her hand on her stomach and pulled her legs into the seat with her and snuggled deeper into the jacket she was wearing. It didn't smell like him anymore and that sent a twinge of sadness through her.

 _Ah, there are all my feels,_ she mused to herself.

One of her first thoughts went back to Thanksgiving; had that really been two weeks ago?

 _After the family dinner, watching football, playing video games, backyard football and leftovers for dinner; her, Seth and her family had settled in for their Thanksgiving tradition- peach cobbler and Christmas Vacation. Carter's mom had spent a large part of the day doting on her and Seth and it had been amusing. She was still so happy and excited. Carter loved watching how Seth ingratiated himself with her family. He was attentive and helpful and patient with her nephews; they all loved him and she loved observing all of it._

 _A year before she had been drunk of her back porch, venting to him, and if she was honest with herself, already falling for him. Now they were engaged and months away from being parents._

 _Everyone had split in separate directions once the movie had ended. It has been a long day and everyone was tired._

 _Seth had entered their room after letting the dogs out and Carter beckoned him from the bathroom._

 _She had just leaned over the sink to wash her face off when he came into the bathroom. She felt has hand squeeze her butt as he walked by her and she looked into the mirror and locked eyes with him. He winked at her._

" _Scamp," she said._

 _He shrugged and leaned against the countertop next to her. "If you're going to put it out there for me, I'm going to take advantage of it."_

 _She shook her head and smiled._

" _So what's up?" He asked._

" _I've been doing some thinking."_

" _About?"_

" _Compromise."_

 _He gave her a curious look and she smiled at him._

" _I'm all ears for this."_

" _I've just been swirling stuff around in my head since Tuesday night," she started to speak while she continued her nightly routine of face products. "I know you really don't want me to go on the NXT tour. I know you're kind of just placating me because you don't want to argue pr upset me."_

" _Carps, I don't," he paused, "I don't want you not to go, I just have reservations about it. I hate that you'll be doing it alone. I just need to know that it's safe."_

" _And I get that. I know you want to be able to be with me, to keep an eye on me and fuss over me because I've been sick and tired. I know that's your protective, loving instincts kicking in. I know you're going to worry that something could happen, especially now that I have a little you inside of me, and I get that- I worry about you every time you get on a plane."_

" _You really have your heart set on it, though. You didn't get to go to Australia…"_

" _But two weeks is a long time and I think it might be too much, so I was thinking I, or we, can talk to Hunter and if my doctor is okay with me going, I would ask if I could just do the last stretch in just Australia- it's like a weekish; Monday to Wednesday. I can see Australia, make my appearances, work the shows and then be back here by the time you're home from DC. It's less flying; it's only one country…and less time away."_

" _You think Hunter would go for that?"_

" _I think once he knows why he'll give you and me anything we ask for. Or he'll fire me. Either way it's less traveling," she shrugged._

" _Stop it; nobody is going to fire you."_

" _Sara got released from her contract…"_

" _You aren't a wrestler and you're a hell of a lot more important than her."_

 _She made a face and stood up straight and then leaned her hip against the counter next to him. "What do you think, though?"_

" _I would feel a lot better about that. I'll be doing my own shows for half of that."_

 _She gave him a bright smile and leaned into him when he reached up to run his thumb along her cheek. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her._

" _Thank you," he said._

" _I'm just trying not to stress you out too much. You don't need more grey hairs in this beard," she said as she scratched his beard._

" _You ruined our moment."_

" _We can get you some Just for Men. They make that for beards don't they? I bet you'll be smokin' hot after that."_

 _Seth scowled at the joyful, playful look on her face at his expense. "I love you but you're annoying sometimes."_

" _Ditto, cupcake," she leaned in and gave him a peck on his lips and threw a wink at him before she turned on her heel to exit the bathroom._

And that had been the plan they rolled with. The plan hadn't quite played out like Carter would have wanted it to, but they took what they could get. Ideally she would have liked to have sat down with Hunter and talked to him face to face but none of their schedules allowed for it. So they had ended up on the phone with him, on speaker phone, in their hotel room after RAW, talking to him before one of his infamous midnight workouts.

Carter had admittedly been the most nervous about talking to him. She didn't really know why but she guessed it was because she looked at him like a father figure; it was like talking to her dad, and over the last few years he had been the only form of a 'dad' she had really had in her life. He was also her boss, though, and there was the rub. Seth had gotten more amusement than he probably should have over watching her fret.

 _"I don't think you were even this nervous to tell me and I think I'm a little hurt by that..." Seth told her. He was settled on their bed, leaning against the headboard, and patiently waiting for Hunter to call him._

 _Carter was curled up in the chair across the room._

 _"I wasn't," she grumbled, "you're stuck with me; you had no choice but to be happy and excited. He does."_

 _"What are you so worried about?"_

 _"He's going to tell me we ruined your career or something," she sighed loudly and shifted how she was sitting._

" _Carps- stop."_

 _"I wish I could drink right now."_

 _"I can go get some apple juice from the vending machine and you can shoot it and pretend like it's whiskey..."_

 _Carter gave him a blank look across the room at his playful quip while he grinned at her._

 _"You aren't nearly as funny as you think you are," she said, doing her best to bite back a smile. "You're cute but you aren't funny."_

 _"I'll take it. Now come over here and sit with me and relax, please? Everything is going to be fine."_

Apart from initial surprise and a list of questions, the conversation had gone smoothly and Seth hadn't hesitated in giving Carter a playful 'I told you so' once it was over. There were things to figure out, and things that would have to be addressed once she was further along, but overall he was happy for both of them.

He was fine with Carter's compromise of the one week in Australia but he did want her doctor's clearance.

That was Carter's chance to be amused over Seth and his fretting.

 _Carter reached over to put her hand on Seth's knee and cut her eyes at him to give him a stern look._ _They were sitting in the exam room waiting for Carter's doctor._

" _Baby," she said sternly,_

 _He looked at her and raised his eye brows slightly, "what?"_

" _If you don't stop bouncing your leg I'm going to cut it off," she replied and gave him a sweet, forced smile._

" _I'm sorry," he chuckled lightly and she saw his shoulders drop a little as he relaxed. "I'm nervous."_

" _No shit. Although I don't know why_ you _are nervous."_

" _It's like, excitement nervous…" he shrugged. "I don't know. Shut up."_

 _Carter smirked and then gave him a warm smile and squeezed his leg. "You really do have some very sweet and charming moments, you know that?"_

" _I would like for you to remember that the next time you snap at me like you did this morning. Just before you speak, stop and think 'remember when he was sweet and cute and charming? I love that Colby' and then hopefully that stops Satan Carter from appearing."_

" _Yeah well, next time you'll remember to put the toilet seat down, won't you?"_

 _He paused before he replied. She could see him tighten his jaw in an attempt to not come back at her with a snarky remark. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her own smile._

"Fine; _fair enough," he said coolly and licked his lips. "I accept my mistake. I'm sorry."_

 _She leaned over to kiss him quickly on the cheek. "That's wasn't so bad was it?"_

" _Hmph."_

" _You don't have a six foot long list of questions for her hidden in your jacket do you?" Carter teased him._

" _No, I do not. I'm really only concerned about one thing but you're little miss sassy today so I may just try and bribe her into putting you on bed rest for the foreseeable future."_

" _If you think Satan Carter appeared this morning you don't even know what would be waiting for you in that scenario."_

" _I still get to travel. I'll make Brandon deal with you."_

" _I'm going to bribe her into giving you a prescription for Valium because I cannot with you."_

" _Can she do that?"_

" _No!" Carter laughed and shook her head. "I love you. Come here."_

 _She hooked her finger and motioned for him and he leaned over and she kissed him and patted his face._

Here she was two weeks later, with full permission to fly and travel, and headed home from a challenging but gratifying work trip. She loved working with the NXT crew and talent; she was going to miss them and she loved traveling and experiencing new places and people. It had been hard though, between her traveling and his traveling along with their other commitments and the time difference, Seth and Carter hadn't gotten to connect very much. She missed that and even though she had enjoyed herself, balancing everything with the early stages of pregnancy had been exhausting. She was ready to hug him, and hug her dogs, and possibly sleep for an entire day.

A quick flash of the look on this face when they had gotten to hear the baby's heartbeat at the doctor's appointment flashed in her head and she smiled to herself. She could feel the warmth of the thought come over her. It was one of the purest looks of happiness she had ever seen on his face.

Her phone vibrated in her lap and pulled her from her daydreaming- thank you in flight Wi-Fi- and she glanced down to check her messages. It was Brandon, making sure everything was still on schedule and reminding her how much she owed him for making him miss sleep.

Seth had no clue she was coming home that night. She imagined he would probably freak out briefly that she hadn't told him about her flying home but she figured his surprise and happiness would overshadow the rest of it. He wasn't expecting her until the next night.

Brandon was waiting for her, a scowl on his face, and a large travel mug of coffee in his hand.

Carter gave him a soft smile as she approached him and hugged him.

"Thank you for doing this."

"You know he's going to kill us don't you?" Brandon responded.

"Maybe but I'll guilt trip him with the baby and he'll get over it."

They had told his family when they had gotten home from the trip to Tennessee and their shows. Everyone that was important knew now, mostly everyone; it was all out in the open. All that was left was making everything public and that was going to wait a bit longer.

"Ah, I love this, you're evil and it's perfect," Brandon grinned.

"I wouldn't really do that to him…"

"How _are_ you? Everything go smoothly? How is my nephew doing in there?"

"Brandon, you don't know that I'm having a boy. Stop it."

"Look, someone has to be responsible for carrying on the Lopez name and it's not going to be me. So you're having a boy- it's decided." Carter rolled her eyes and shook her head. She put her hands on her hips and gave Brandon a look he knew all too well. "You've already got the mom look nailed."

"Just take me home! Jesus you're as annoying as he is. I hope I don't have a boy because I will lose my mind. Bless your mother. Remind me to hug her extra hard next time I see her."

"We're ruggedly handsome, though, doesn't that count for something?"

"I am regretting everything about this plan right now…" she muttered and turned away from him. "Come on; and chug that coffee because if I get a good whiff of it I'm going to yak peanuts all over your car…"

Carter entered her mostly dark house and expected to, at the very least, be greeted by the dogs barking. There was silence, though. She frowned and discarded her bags and keys in the kitchen before she trekked further into the house.

She peeked into the living room and smiled. Both of the dogs were asleep on the dog bed off to the side of the room. They didn't even bother to lift their heads to look at her. That's what she got for coming home at 1 am. She smiled sweetly at them and stepped further into the room and found Seth asleep on the couch, half covered in a throw blanket and Netflix frozen on the 'Are you still watching?' screen. He had fallen asleep with the fireplace still on and she shook her head as she rounded the end of the couch.

She squatted next to the couch by his head and reached out to scratch his beard before she leaned over and kissed him.

"Colbs…wake up," she said softly.

He grumbled in his sleep and she smirked. She ran her finger tips down his arm before she spoke again.

"Colby Lopez."

Nash gave a soft growl from across the room and Carter looked over at him and shook her head. She could wake up the dogs but not Seth.

He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a very confused look once he realized she was there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she smiled.

"I thought I was dreaming…" he muttered, blinking a few times.

Carter chuckled, "no, it's not a dream."

It registered with him then that Carter _was_ actually next to him in the living room, she could see it click in his eyes, and he reached for her as he sat up quickly and pulled her into his lap and into a hug.

"Fuck, you're home," he said after a few minutes of just holding her and hugging her. She pulled back from him and he looked at her, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be home tomorrow."

"Surprise," she shrugged. "I didn't want to wait another 12 hours to get home. I called in a favor with Hunter, he made sure I got here, Brandon picked me up from the airport…"

"I had plans," he stated with a slight pout. "I mean, I'm fucking thrilled you're home but I had plans."

"Oh what kind of plans?"

"Me and you kind of plans."

"Can we still do the plans?"

"Yes, it doesn't matter, though. Come here…"

He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her close, and kissed her deeply. She didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss. She practically melted into him. When he finally broke the kiss he continued to trail small nips and kisses along her jaw line and down to her throat and muttering 'I love you'.

She smiled, still melting into his touch. "You're definitely awake now…" she commented quietly.

"Mhmm."

"Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." He stopped and looked at her and caressed her face. "I don't think I'm ever going to let you go away like that again."

"I don't think I ever want to go away like that again."

"What?" he furrowed his eyebrows, questioning her comment.

She shook her head, "nothing. That can wait. How about you falling asleep and trying to burn our house down? I leave for 9 days and this happens…have you been sleeping on the couch the whole time?"

"I was revisiting my bachelor life," he shrugged with a small smile on his lips, "and I don't know if you noticed this but it's like 10 degrees outside. It was cold in here."

"It is _so_ cold!" she exclaimed. "Do you know I left behind sunshine and 80 degree weather? This is ridiculous. I don't remember signing up for this."

"You signed up for it when you agreed to live with me and marry me and have my baby," he replied, kissing her neck again.

"Did I agree to all of those things?"

"How is my baby? How are you? The flights home were okay? Everything is in one piece?"

She chuckled and smoothed his hair back, " _our_ baby is just fine, and he took it easy on me today. The flights were fine. I didn't get sick just a lot of peeing. I'm fine, I'm just tired. I'm so happy to just actually be here on the couch with you. I felt like I would never get here."

"He?" Seth questioned.

Carter scowled and looked down when he rested a hand on her stomach, "that's your brother's fault. He's decided we're having a boy so that's what's going to be and apparently it has stuck now. I kind of hate him a little bit."

Seth grinned, "I knew one of these days you would come over to my side."

"I want to hear about your trip to DC and the marines and the show and the plans for the show this weekend…I missed all the fun things," she pouted.

"I DVRed the show for you," he replied, "but right now, we're going to bed…the actual bed. You can ask me questions in the morning."

"But I have questions now."

"Well then ask the questions in bed," he countered.

She laughed aloud when he stood up, lifting her with him.

"You know in a week or two you aren't going to be able to do this anymore…" she said, smiling at him. "You won't be able to just drag me to bed or man strength me into doing what you want."

"I'll find a way."

He had started towards the hallway and towards their room and she let out a small gasp.

"Wait! Go turn the fire off, and the TV and Netflix and all the lights. Were you raised in a freaking barn? Colby!"

"Are you serious?" he stopped and gave her an amused look.

" _Yes_ I'm serious; you can't just leave everything on!"

"Carps…I am trying to take you to our bed. You've been gone for 9 days. It can wait." He spoke slowly and emphatically, looking straight into her eyes.

She bit her lip and smiled softly and cleared her throat, "carry on, I'm sorry."

He stopped at their doorway and sighed loudly, gently setting her on her feet.

"What?" She asked.

"It's fucking in my head now. It's going to bother me."

She laughed and patted his chest with one hand, "I will be right here waiting for you. Go do responsible adult things."

"Do not fall asleep," he kissed her quickly. "Do not."

"I won't I'm not _that_ tired." She smacked at his butt as he turned to retreat back down the hallway, "I love you. You look good in those sweat pants."

"Stop checking me out," he called over his shoulder.

She leaned against the door frame and watched as the lights went off in the living room. She heard him say something to the dogs and then he appeared again, Nash and Kevin slowly trotting behind him. She smiled at him when he stopped in front of her.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him, "can we continue now?"


	49. Roadblock

**Surprise! Here is an update! There will be a 'second part' to this chapter/moment in time in the story so keep an eye out for that update SOON!**

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoy the PPV!**

* * *

"You're in a good mood over there…" Seth commented, glancing over at Carter.

She was settled in the passenger's seat of their rental with her feet propped up on the dashboard and she was scrolling through her phone and singing along to the radio. They were en route from Youngstown, Ohio to Pittsburgh for the last pay per view of the year and the next to last show before Christmas.

"How can you tell I'm in a good mood?" she asked, looking up at him from her phone.

"You're dancing," he smiled.

She smiled back at him, "hmm, I didn't realize I was doing that, but yeah, I guess I'm in a good mood. The 3 hour nap I got to take earlier today helped with that and the fact that this is the first night in several weeks I haven't felt like dying."

"Does that mean I can stop and get some coffee?"

"I'm not trying to tempt fate," she frowned at him. "Besides this drive in only like an hour, yeah? You would be awake anyways. You don't _need_ the coffee. I'll keep you awake."

"Are you new here? I always need coffee."

"You're an addict, you know that?"

"There are worse things I could be addicted to."

"True, I prefer coffee to cocaine," she flashed another smile at him and he glanced at her. She reached across the console and wiggled her fingers at him, seeking out his hand to hold, "if you want to stop then stop."

"I'll be ok," he shook his head. There were a few minutes of silence that passed between them before he spoke again. "I'm glad you came with me this weekend."

"Are you?" she asked.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I don't know I was kind of surprised that you didn't put up a fight when I told you I wanted to do the whole weekend since I _just_ got home. I figured you would tell me I was overdoing it. Then you didn't so I assumed you were placating me again."

"I think you know by now that I'll put up a fight if I want to put up a fight. This wasn't something to fight about. I'm glad I get the extra time with you; we've always had fun road tripping together. If I can't be at home at least you can be here. _And_ it's pretty easy to keep an eye on you when you're sitting right next to me."

"Yeah, we may not have too many more road trips together left. I've always liked being your copilot. You even share the master of the music role with me now."

"Yeah well that's because we officially started dating and you could hold things against me so I figured I should do my best to keep you happy. Up until that point it was just me being a really nice guy and asking you if you wanted to ride with me…"

"Because you wanted to get in my pants."

"Hey, I will have you know that it started with completely innocent intentions."

"Uh huh…"

"I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Fuck I hate it when you catch me off guard with one of those sweet lines," she replied and smiled, "you're so good at that."

"It's a gift," he shrugged.

"Ok, wait, so are you saying that you've put up with my country music this whole time because I have sex with you?"

"Yes."

Carter gave him an amused look and he made a face at her.

"I mean and because I love you and I want to make you happy…and some of it isn't that bad…mostly the sex, though."

"It's moments like this when I think about the fact that we're getting married in a few months and we're having a baby and I ask myself what the hell have I gotten myself into?" she quipped, her voice playful and heavy with sarcasm.

"You got yourself into love- with me."

"Or your abs," she shrugged, "either way I think I did okay."

He laughed and shook his head, "I've always just been eye candy to you."

"Delicious, yummy, eye candy."

"Ditto."

"For now."

Even in the dark she could see him roll his eyes. "You're gorgeous, always. Stop it."

"Thank you."

"Fishing for compliments over there…" he teased her and squeezed her hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she flipped her hair with her free hand and gave him an aloof look.

It was his turn to send an amused look in her direction. She winked at him and they settled in to a silence, him focusing on the drive and her watching the passing cars and highway signs. He could feel her softly running her thumb along the palm of his hand and he smiled softly to himself.

"Can I pick your brain for a minute?" he asked, again interrupting their shared silence.

"You know you never have to ask that question," she said sweetly. "What's up?"

"The last couple of days since you got home, you've…you've made a few little obscure comments and I'm not sure if you know you're doing it or if you're intentionally doing it but I'm just kind of wondering what the deal is. You don't usually tap dance around things with me unless you're afraid I'm going to get upset about it."

"What kind of little obscure comments?"

Seth frowned at her, "I don't want to travel anymore, we don't have many road trips left…"

Carter sighed and shifted a little in the seat. "Well…I don't and we probably don't."

He looked over at her for a quick moment and then turned his head and gaze back on the road.

"You want to quit?"

"I don't know that I have a choice," she said softly. She released his hand, the only sure fire sign he needed that she was about to close herself up, and she folded her arms across herself. "We both can't do this and you know that. I know that, at least. It was the center of every discussion we had about having kids and having a family. _You_ can't quit; Seth Rollins can't go part time or leave, not right now, but I can."

"It doesn't have to work out like that."

"What are we supposed to do? Travel around the country with a newborn? We both have to be in the same place at the same time. How else does it work out other than one of us staying at home?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"It's fine, Colbs," she reached back over to take his hand in hers again and squeezed it to reassure him. "Don't get in your feelings about it. Trust me I had a lot of time to think about this the last 10 days. It's fine."

"It's not 'fine'."

"I went to Australia, I've been to Japan and Hawaii and South America and all over the country, I get to run some pay-per-views, and I've been on TV and in magazines and I've gotten a lot of donations for Connor's Cure and I've made amazing friends and found you. I don't need to do anything else. I'll have _our_ home, I'll get to be a mother, and I'll get to watch you do what you love probably as much as you love me and I can still do things with your school."

"You mean this like…long term, don't you? Like forever?"

"Yes."

"Even Brie wants to come back eventually."

"It's different for Brie, for them. Bryan is gone one day a week- two if there's a pay per view and by the time she's ready to come back and have one last go at all of it or have one more match, he may not even still be around as part of Smackdown."

"Carter, you can't. You fought me _so_ hard about all of this, this job and this life…and you love it. We can have a family and still do this; both of us. I know there have to be changes but it doesn't have to be the end. Stephanie-"

"Stephanie is a McMahon," Carter interrupted him before he could finish whatever he was going to say.

"And you're going to be a fucking Lopez, what's your point?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "don't, please?"

"Don't what?"

" _That_ \- don't start to get defensive and anxious."

"I'm not."

"Your 'Seth Rollins voice' is starting to come out; yeah you are. Look, I'm not…I'm not trying to shut you down but this can be tabled. It's not something that has to go into effect tomorrow, it's not something we have to hash out right now and honestly, I don't want to. I don't want to have this going on for the next hour and get to the hotel and not speak to each other and have all of this bad juju floating around. There's time- months; definitely at least until after Mania because I didn't get to be a part of it last year like I will be this year and neither did you and I want us both to have that." She squeezed his hand and shook it a little, "okay?"

His initial response to her was silence. She sat in the passenger's seat and studied him and waited for him to speak. He finally exhaled loudly and she could see his body relax a little.

"I don't have a Seth Rollins voice."

"Oh you do," she smiled and chuckled. "You get this jack ass, slimy tone to your voice and it's the same way you sound when you're all 'come on!' at Stephanie in the middle of the ring. Trust me. Your accent gets thicker, too."

"You know tabling this means we're still going to talk about it? You don't want to do it right now, fine, but it's still going to happen…soon."

"I know and we will. Let's just…wait until we get home?"

"We'll talk about it Tuesday, then."

"You know we have a whole week at home, right? 6 whole days…"

"With my family and your family around for Christmas; so Tuesday."

" _Fine_ ," she replied, drawing out the word, "Tuesday. Stubborn ass."

He cracked a smile at her grumble and released her hand, reaching over to brush her hair back and run his thumb along her cheek. She turned her head slightly towards him and looked over at him.

"I love you," he said. "I don't love anything as much as I love you."

Carter could feel tears prickling her eyes at his very candid and very sweet statement and she gave him a small smile. "You will."

He moved his hand down her stomach and let it rest there. She covered his hand with hers and relaxed into the seat again, once again letting them fall into silence. She was sure that his mind was racing. It didn't matter that she had offered up the idea of tabling everything and the knowledge that this was something that didn't need to happen immediately; he was upset and she knew he would continue to process it, even if it was just inside his head. He had relaxed, though, from just a few minutes before and that would have to do for now.

She already had it in her head that she was going to be a little extra snuggly once they got to the hotel. Is all else failed, she could distract him for awhile.

She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"I want onion rings," she replied and looked at him.

"What?"

"Onion rings, I want them. I've had them on mind for days now, I think I even dreamed about them, and it just popped back into my head."

"You know it's one o'clock in the morning, don't you?"

"Yes, it just…it's a craving. I want onion rings."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she shook her head, "I don't _need_ them. It'll pass. That's just what I was thinking about…ginormous, hand battered onion rings and ranch."

He gave her an amused look and she shrugged at him as he shook his head.

"Onion rings…"

"Baby Lopez," she shrugged again.

Carter felt two small, cold hands slip around her eyes and a very loud 'Guess who?!' stopping her in her tracks as she and Seth made their way through the backstage area of PPG Paints Arena. Carter sighed and turned around, she didn't need any guesses, and greeted a smiling Renee with a hug.

"Hi Nae Nae."

"Hi Mama!" she stepped back from the hug and looked Carter up and down. "Hi to you too, Seth," Renee shrugged.

"Mhmm," he gave her a smile and Carter rolled her eyes.

"You know this act is getting old? We all know you two really do like each other…"

"How are you, mama? How's the little baby…do we have a nickname yet?"

"No, just baby Lopez."

"This will not do, I'll work on that."

"I'm good. We went to brunch and just got here. I have _two_ meetings and then hair and makeup and chit chatting with you. I'm feeling fine though," Carter answered.

Seth gave her a look and then turned it on Renee, "don't listen to her. I had to almost force her to eat. She had a complete emotional meltdown this morning."

"Thanks, babe," Carter gave him a fake smile.

"What happened?" Renee asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing, it was stupid and _you_ were supposed to keep your mouth shut."

"It's Renee," Seth shrugged. "She threw her jeans across the room and almost took out a lamp…and me."

"They wouldn't button and I seriously wore them like a week ago. I _may_ have lost my temper a little bit."

"Carter…" Renee said, smiling, "seriously?"

"Hormones," she shrugged.

"Well…you look fabulous, this looks fabulous," Renee motioned at the black and red flannel print wrap dress she had on over black leggings paired with black boots, "and I can't tell if you have a bump or not so stop having meltdowns. Embrace the stretchy pants life, ok? And don't injure him, he has main events to do. This company needs him."

"I wasn't aiming for him. It was an honest mistake." Carter flashed him a warm smile. "And thank you, I almost resigned myself to just wearing sweatpants."

"Stop. It. You're fabulous like always."

"Thank you, Renee," Seth said. "I told her the same thing."

"Hmph, I never thought I would see the day you two would team up against me," Carter frowned. "I'm going to go find Carano, _I_ have things to do."

She gave Seth a kiss on his cheek and then made a face at Renee. Renee made one back and laughed lightly as Carter turned on her heel to continue down the hallway. Renee and Seth exchanged quiet looks.

"So what am I missing?" Renee asked. "I know hormones and emotions and pregnancy fog and whatever but she's…"

"Wired?" he interrupted, finishing Renee's statement for her.

"Yeah, she's very peppy and chatty. Kind of like me."

"She wants to quit," Seth said flatly.

"What?"

"She told me last night on the drive here and I think she's doing this whole…YOLO attitude kind of thing now."

"Like…when? Like she wants to quit now?"

"No after Mania. She's decided that both of us can't be part of the WWE and be parents so she's going to quit because I can't."

Renee blinked a few times and sucked in a deep breath, "did you…what did you say?"

"I told her she can't and that we can figure something out but…I don't know, she's Carter. You know how she is when she has her mind made up about something. She was all 'I don't have a choice, Colbs'."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No," he shook his head. "She promised me that _we_ could talk once we get home on Tuesday. She wanted to table it while we're out and about. I don't know that she'll even say anything to anyone else. She only told me because I asked what was up with her peppy mood and she's dropped a few comments about it."

"Yeah she'll probably throw something at you again if she knew you told me about it."

"She really did almost hit me. If she had been aiming I would've taken a zipper to the face. I'd have a scar right now."

Renee laughed, "I'm sure they could work that into a story line."

"I would like to keep my face in tact," he frowned.

Renee shared his frown and reached out to pat his arm, "I'm sorry that Car is kind of cray cray right now. Maybe being here and you know, Christmas will help settle things."

"Did we just have a heart to heart?"

"I think we did," Renee smiled. "We had an adult conversation with no bickering. Look at that, fatherhood has changed you already!"

"Yep and now I'm going to leave."

"Hey, Seth?" Renee caught him as he started to move to walk away. "Maybe you should talk to Stephanie?"

"Yeah I brought up Steph and she almost bit my head off."

Renee shrugged, "well then don't let her know that _you_ talked to Stephanie. She's Stephanie McMahon- she can make it seem like it's just her being the boss."

"I can't play her…she would figure it out and she would kill me."

"Can't or won't?"

He sighed and gave Renee a poignant look. "I'll…think about it…thank you, Renee."

"I'm just practicing my problem solving for when my Aunt Renee duties kick in."

"No," he shook his head. "You can go torture Bryan and Brie with that."

"Aw, yay the old Seth is back! I love you too."

He gave her a cold, blank look at her smile and just shook his head before he turned to walk away.


	50. You Win Forever

**I told you all that the next update would come quickly! :) I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Just wanted to give everyone a heads up that I will be taking a short hiatus from this story because of the holidays. I have a lot of overtime and a lot of traveling to do. So the next update won't come until after the new year... (please don't kill me!)**

 **I will probably have an update to Redesign & Rebuild sometime this week- PROBABLY- so at least keep an eye out for that!**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you have a very merry and happy and warm Christmas and a very happy New Year!**

* * *

Seth was lighting a candle on the coffee table in the living room when Carter came walking down the hallway. He looked over at her at the sound of her feet on the hardwood floors and smiled to himself. She was in long leggings and an old Chicago Bears sweatshirt of his that was far too big for her, it swallowed her, but she claimed it was warm and comfortable and she didn't care how big it was. She had her hair pulled up in a messy top knot and it was in disarray from the nap she had just woken up from. He could tell just by the look on her face that she was still partly asleep. Yet she was still a beautiful sight for him.

"Hi you," she said once she got closer to the living room. Her voice was raspy from her sleep. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah for the second time," he replied with a playful smile on his face. "You've been dead to the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She frowned slightly as she rounded the end of the couch and approached him. He opened up his arms for her to snuggle up to him and she did. Her hands were still tucked into the pocket of the sweatshirt, but she leaned against his chest and let him hug her.

"I guess everything finally caught up to me," she stated.

"Yeah I've been to the gym and back here, I started laundry, and then I went and got food. You slept through all of it. You even slept through Kevin barking at a squirrel."

"I think I would've slept through an earthquake," she replied. "What kind of food did you get?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"I got you some onion rings…"

"Did you really?" she exclaimed and lifted her head to look up at him.

"Hand battered, giant onion rings and ranch; all for you. Although I would like at least one."

"You sir, are definitely earning some brownie points."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes. _All_ of the brownie points go to you. You win forever."

"I'm going to remember that for the next time you get mad at me."

He dipped his head and kissed her gently. She freed her hands from the pocket of the sweatshirt and wrapped them around his waist as he cupped her face. She was never going to get tired of his kisses.

They hadn't even been home for twelve hours and Carter had already vowed that she wasn't leaving the house unless it was absolutely necessary. Winter had hit Iowa in full force and she wanted no part of it. She wanted to snuggle on the couch, catch up on sleep, and snuggle with Seth and the dogs and enjoy their extended time at home. She was happy her family was coming up but at the same time she kind of wished that it was just going to be the two of them for Christmas.

"I haven't actually gotten mad _at you_ , you know? I know you claim that I almost ruined your handsome face with a pair of jeans but you're being kind of dramatic about that."

"I bought you onion rings; you don't get to argue with me about it."

"That's not fair," she pouted.

"Neither of us have ever played fair, sunshine, why would I start that now?" he kissed her again quickly and smiled. "Come eat."

"What else did you get?" she asked and linked her hand in his as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Pepperoni, sausage and pineapple pizza."

"You're like a real life Santa!" she grinned and squeezed his hand. They were almost to the island in the kitchen where the food was sitting when she stopped in her tracks abruptly, startling him. "Wait…"

"What?" he asked and released her hand, continuing to the island.

"This is a trap."

"It's dinner, Carps. How in god's name is it a trap?"

"Because you got me the one thing I've been craving and my very favorite pizza. You're trying to butter me up. I bet you got cupcakes, too."

He scowled at her as he retrieved plates for both of them. "I did not get cupcakes and I'm not trying to butter you up."

"You did laundry."

"Carter," he said softly, a slight hint of frustration in his voice, and he leaned against the counter on his hands. "You've barely been home in 3 weeks and we're about to have all of our family around on top of Christmas shit and going back to work on Monday. You're still wrestling with being nauseous for half of the day and you're exhausted. You just slept for like five hours. I wanted to get you your onion rings and your favorite food because I love you and I want to make you happy and I want us to have one special Colby and Carter night this week. You don't have to be suspicious of me."

She frowned and folded her arms and slowly started towards him. "This isn't about our impending tabled conversation?"

"No," he gave her a serious look and then turned his attention to the pizza box in front of him. "I don't _want_ to talk about that right now."

"Why?"

"Because this is happy Colby and Carter time."

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his back before she slipped around him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. Just…hang out with me. Let me feed you and my baby and enjoy our night."

"Can we turn on the fire?"

"I planned to."

"Can we watch a Christmas movie?"

"Of course we can."

"Are you pouting?" she looked up at him with a playful smile. "You sound pouty."

"I don't pout."

She rolled her eyes slightly and reached for the Styrofoam to go box that she assumed had the onion rings in it. She plucked one off the top of the pile and held it up for him. "Here; a peace offering."

"Are you hand feeding me an onion ring?" He smirked.

"Just eat the damn thing."

He ate it straight from her fingers and she laughed when he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he said.

"I love you. Thank you for the pizza and onion rings and letting me nap and being so wonderful and so damn hot."

"You're welcome," he handed her a plate and turned the pizza box around for her, "and I love you, too."

Carter smiled as she took the plate from him. She felt bad for being difficult with him but there was a part of her that couldn't help it. Her mind had been focused on the fact he had all but ordered that at some point that day they were going to have a talk about her career and her future, and she wasn't looking forward to it. Luckily she had spent a large part of the day in dreamland and their other part of the day had been in two airports and a flight home.

He hadn't dropped even a single hint to her about their brief chat in the car Saturday night since Saturday night. They had passed the pay per view and the trip to Ohio and the Monday full of working without a single word about it. He actually had been in a really good mood which had slightly surprised her. Although, she knew part of it had to do with the fact he was getting a kick out of teaming with Roman the last few days and hearing everyone's reactions to it. He would never own up to it but he did love the attention.

Much to Carter's annoyance, they hadn't gotten to eat in peace. There must have been some unspoken signal that went out to her family and the girls because now that she was awake and trying to spend quality time with Seth, her phone wouldn't shut up. Between Brie, Lana, Renee, her mom and her brother she had spent most of the time she had food on her plate talking to them and shooting bewildered looks at Seth while he just smiled and watched TV and enjoyed watching her frustration. She had managed to steal a moment to swat his hand when he started feeding both of the dogs pizza, drawing a laugh from him and a kiss on the cheek.

He had finally taken her phone as it set on the coffee table and lit up with a text message, flipped the ringer over to vibrate and disappeared down the hallway to their room. He came back empty handed, sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the table, and shrugged with a nonchalant "It's my turn."

She had smiled and settled into him when he draped an arm around her shoulders.

There she still was, leaning against him, warm and comfortable and happy for the closeness between them. They were halfway through the second Home Alone movie and Carter was still feeling amusement over their in depth conversation about what does and doesn't classify as a Christmas movie.

" _Just be sure when you see Brandon you bring up Die Hard because I_ cannot wait _to watch you two battle this out" he chuckled when Carter had agreed that it was, in fact, a Christmas movie._

" _It's a well known fact that if a movie involves Christmas_ at all _that it is considered a Christmas movie. There's nothing to argue about." She sat up from her position leaning against him and looked at him. "Google it."_

" _Bran would beg to differ. We do this every year, I promise you, and you won't win."_

" _I will most definitely win. Brandon will back down from me, unlike you."_

" _Bet," he said quickly and sternly. "Seriously; let's bet on if you win the argument with him."_

" _What are we betting?"_

" _I have to get back to you on that one; I have to come up with something good since I'm going to win."_

 _Carter had scoffed and rolled her eyes. She settled back down against him and she could feel him still laughing over the topic._

" _So is Harry Potter a Christmas movie then?" he asked after a few minutes of silence._

" _If they celebrate Christmas in it; yes. Not all of them but the ones that have it…especially the first one."_

" _Friday After Next?"_

" _It centers around Christmas…yes."_

" _Eyes Wide Shut?"_

" _Ew; that movie is so disturbing but yeah, I guess it falls under the category, too."_

Her thoughts going back to their conversation were interrupted by the cold, wet nose of Nash nudging her hand before he yelped and sat down, looking at her.

Seth started to move and reached for the remote to pause the movie but Carter sat up, shaking her head. "I'll let them out. I need to stretch my legs anyways."

When she returned to the living room she had every intention of crawling right back under the blanket and snuggling up to Seth again. He grabbed onto her wrist before she could make it back to her spot and pulled her onto his lap, moving his hand from her wrist to link their fingers together in one swift movement.

She smiled warmly at him when he nuzzled his nose against her and then kissed her softly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good," she replied, there was a sweet tone to her voice. He could hear the happiness in it.

"Baby Lopez has been behaving today."

"I think he or she knows that we needed the quality time together. I have no doubt it'll all be back in full force tomorrow." She looked down briefly and smiled again. "I have a feeling my mom might cry once she realizes you can kind of tell I'm starting to show. Holly might, too. Oh god, they're going to drive me crazy."

Seth grinned at her, "Yes they are. And I'm going to hide and do man things and let you enjoy all of that attention for yourself."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"What happened to my brownie points?"

"I take them all back. Zero points for Colby. You lose." She grinned and winked at him.

He frowned and let go of her hand and stopped trailing his fingers up her back and folded his arms. "You can go back to _your_ spot on the couch now."

"I thought you didn't pout?" she teased before she shifted and returned to her spot on the couch. She got herself settled underneath the blanket before she moved closer to him and snuggled against him again.

She relaxed into him when he returned his arm back around her and softly trailed his fingers down her arm. She could barely feel it through the sweatshirt she was still wearing but it was enough to comfort her.

He started the movie again and they both fell silent.

"I talked to Renee," he said out of the blue after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

"I know," Carter replied.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I didn't for sure until just now but I left you two alone together for a reason."

"How did- how did you know I would say something to her?"

"I didn't but I figured there was a chance for it. I know you needed to vent and Renee is my best friend…it just kind of made sense and all of us being in the hallway together just kind of panned out." Carter sat up again, still tucked under the blanket, so she could look at him. "What did she say?"

"She thinks you're crazy," he answered.

"That's fair, I guess."

"She told me I should, or she suggested that I should maybe talk to Stephanie."

"Did you?" Carter asked. He could hear a distinct change in her tone at the question. She was already gearing up to get defensive.

"No," he shook his head and sighed. "I know that you would kill me if I did that; as tempting as it is. I would love to walk in to her office and call in a favor or pull a string but…I won't do that to you."

Carter's eyebrows rose slightly in hearing his response. She was a little surprised.

"If you want Stephanie's advice or help, that's your conversation to have with her; it's not my place."

"Wow…" she stated quietly.

"Hey, you don't have to act so surprised that I had a calm, adult reaction to something. I've come a long way this year."

"We both have," she smiled. She reached over to caress his face and scratched his beard gently.

He turned his dark eyes on her and she could feel her love for him stir inside her a little. She could tell he was sad, though, and she hated that.

"I do think there's a solution, or something that we can work out, so that you aren't just quitting everything cold turkey and walking away," he spoke again. Carter let her hand drop to his shoulder and she ran her fingers over his neck and fingered the loose hair in his low man bun while he talked. "I know that we can't both travel all the time like we're doing now, I know that it has to be you that has to stay here, and I hate that because I feel like you _just_ got to this place that you wanted to be. And I know it's…different, that you aren't just quitting…we're going to have a family and I know you want to be a mom and just…you don't have to just be that and you don't have to feel like you _have_ to just be that. You _do_ have a choice."

"That's what I want, Colbs."

"Forever?" he questioned.

She shifted slightly at his question and gave him a studied look. "I don't know."

"Then I am asking you to please, after the New Year, have a talk with Stephanie and then we can talk to Hunter, or Carano, or Kevin or hell even Vince, whoever we need to talk to…so you can have a plan in place. They aren't going to expect you to just pop out a baby and then show right back up for RAW but you know that you will always have a home in that company. I know you said that you thought about it a lot but I don't think you thought about it enough."

She parted her lips to start to speak but stopped when he held up his finger to stop her.

"I'm not done," he shook his head. "I thought about this a lot, too."

"I know you did, I've been watching your wheels turn."

"I don't have to do as many shows as I do. I've always done every live show that I could because it's a bigger paycheck and I don't…mind giving some of it up. If I'm a champion yeah I need to be there but if it's like now, if I don't have a belt, I don't and I _can_ be part time Seth Rollins in that sense and _you_ can do your thing; even it's just to go down to Orlando once a month. Or you can write. Or you can be an ambassador. Or you can stay here and you can be the Lopez that is present in Moline when I'm not around and Marek can do all the training and you can take everything that you've learned and all the knowledge you already had and you can make Black and Brave something more then he and I have the time for. Didn't Hunter tell you he thought we would have our own promotion one day?"

She nodded in response.

"There's just…there are options, Carter. It doesn't have to just be you alone. So I needed to be sure that you knew that. I'm going to support you whether I like it or not. We're a fucking team." He paused and studied the look on her face. "Now I'm done and you can speak."

She smiled; she was still trailing her fingers along his neck and shoulder. Instead of speaking she just moved, taking his face into both her hands and kissed him. It was a deep kiss, passionate, and full of emotion and a release from a lot of stress and preoccupation she had been carrying around in her head. She moved again as she kissed him, settling herself back in his lap, and dropped her hands to link them around his neck. His hands trailed up her back and settled, tangled in her hair. She was the one to pull her head back from him eventually, ending the kiss, but she gave him a couple of short pecks on the lips before she did speak.

"Thank you."

He exhaled, slightly breathless, "that's not the kind of reaction I expected from you at all."

"Well, truthfully I expected more of an argument than everything you just told me and you putting your foot down with me, so thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with a small smile on his lips. He brushed her loose strands of hair that were falling around her face back. "God that was a lot easier than I had prepared myself for."

She laughed lightly and tilted her head, giving him an admiring smile. "Wasn't so bad was it? See, I can change, too…"

"I feel like a whole black storm of clouds has been lifted off of everything."

"It has. We can just…enjoy our week at home and our families and presents and not worry about it; at least for a couple of weeks. I'll have a chat with Stephanie and we can go from there. I do really kind of like your idea of taking the reins with your school…do you think Marek would be okay with that?"

"I think he would love it, honestly. He loves you and he believes in you a lot and I know it's what he and I have always wanted, it just wasn't the right time."

She grinned and he kissed her nose.

"I have a surprise for you. I lied earlier when I said I didn't get cupcakes. You made me grumpy and I was determined to not give in to your teasing. They're next to the keurig. You didn't notice them so I just didn't say anything…"

"How did I not notice those?" she exclaimed, sitting up to look around him and the couch and peer into the kitchen. "I know I haven't gotten that scatterbrained yet."

"I think the pizza and my so-called pouting distracted you…"

"So you're admitting that you _do_ in fact pout?"

"Nope."

She poked his side, drawing a laugh and jump out of him and she made a face at him. "I love you but you're stubborn as shit."

"I love you too and you're just as stubborn. Go get your cupcake," he motioned his head towards the kitchen. "I'm going to turn the fire on."

"Do you want some coffee?" she smiled.

"Oh, those beautiful words! _Yes_."

Theh both untangled themselves from each other and the blanket and Carter started for the kitchen as he started to cross the room. She paused befor she crossed onto the tiled floor and turned around to look at him.

"Hey," she stated.

He was squatting in front of the fireplace and he looked at her.

"You got your points back. You win forever again."


	51. Reclaimed

**Happy New Year everyone! I promised an update post holiday shenanigans so here it is as promised!**

 **It is, however, my last chapter for this part of the story. I thought about it long and hard and this is when and how I felt we needed to end things. It's not the end of Carter and Colby; just the end of this chapter of their story. I have loved every moment of writing this story and hearing from all of you. I hope you love this ending.**

 **Thank you to ALL of you who have read along with me!**

 **I've been working on some new things so those may make an appearance soon. But for now...happy reading!**

* * *

" _I never in a million years could have guessed that I would be a bride, wearing white, with a six month baby bump," Carter stated, standing in front of the full length mirror in her bridal suite at the Fontanel Mansion and looking herself up and down. She ran her hands over the material, resting on her bump. She was happy with the tweaks Olia had made to their original design; she didn't want to hide it but she wanted to compliment it. It was an a line top of lace, resting over a material that matched her skin tone; sleeveless, with an open back and a full, long chiffon skirt. 'I need elegant but sexy and the last thing I need is a long train because my pregnant ass will get tangled up and fall' she told Olia. It was perfect._

 _The day was there and slowly moving along towards the moment when she and Seth would exchange their vows and finally be husband and wife. She had her mom in the room with her and her bridesmaids; Nikki and Renee. Brie was supposed to have been part of the bridal party but her own pregnancy had prevented her and Bryan from being there._

 _Carter completely understood more than anybody._

" _You're still beautiful, though…" Nikki said, standing off to Carter's side._

" _Thank you," Carter replied quietly._

" _You know, you never in a million years thought you would be standing here, six months pregnant, getting married to Seth…if we're doing never have I evers," Renee teased. "We're just friends, you guys."_

" _Don't talk about marriage; it's too soon for that," Nikki added._

" _I'll be 40 before we ever have kids because he'll never stop wrestling."_

" _Okay, guys okay….I get it," Carter interrupted the teasing comments from Nikki and Renee. She turned around to face all three of them and did her best to scowl at them. "I get it…I've done a lot of protesting and a lot of complaining and I was wrong about all of it."_

" _Well Holly and I knew from the start," Carter's mom, Leslie, said from her seat across the room._

 _Carter rolled her eyes. "Everyone knew; that's our story. Everyone knew everything before we did…we were the last ones to the party."_

" _It's been a good party," Renee said._

" _It has," Carter smiled. "I wish I could have some champagne at this party at the moment but you know…I'll deal."_

" _I'm drinking your share of the champagne for you," Nikki grinned._

" _Just be sure that you can walk down the aisle and then you can have all the champagne you want. And no stripping at my reception, please?"_

" _I'm saving that for when John and I get back to our room tonight."_

 _There was a light knock on the door and all of the women turned to look at it. Renee quickly crossed over and opened it enough to peer outside before she stepped back and let the photographer into the room._

" _You ready?" he asked her._

" _Yeah, I think so," Carter replied. She turned back around to look in the mirror and give herself one last look over._

 _She had decided months before that all of their wedding pictures were going to be done before the ceremony. She knew the day itself was exhausting for brides but adding a pregnancy on top of it was going to be too much extra. She wanted to get the busy and hard part over with, marry her man, have some cake, and get the hell away from everything and everyone and just be with Seth._

" _You're beautiful, sweetheart," Leslie came up behind Carter and rested her hands on her shoulder. "Stop looking so serious and just enjoy yourself. He's going to see you and he's going to die…I promise you."_

 _Carter smiled and turned to her mom, getting a kiss on her cheek from her. "Thank you."_

 _She surveyed the room and smiled brightly and inhaled deeply. She lifted her skirt so she could walk better and then made a face at the photographer. "Alright let's fucking do this. Let's go see my groom."_

 _There was a small wooden bridge that stretched across a small creek on the mansion property and the photographer had decided it would be the best, and perfect, place for them to get their first look._

 _Seth was waiting, his back to both of them as they approached. Carter couldn't help but smile. He had kept his hair down and he had his hands buried in the pockets of his pants, and his head was down. She knew he wasn't religious and she knew he didn't really pray, but she wouldn't be surprised if he was praying in that moment. The only thing that kept his nerves in check the last few days was the high he was still riding from Wrestlemania._

 _Brandon was on the other side of the bridge, leaning against a lamp post and he stood up straight when he saw Carter. His eyes widened a bit and then he smiled._

" _Colby…" Brandon said._

 _Seth shook his head and looked up at his brother. "I need like 10 more seconds…"_

 _Carter heard him and she chuckled. She rolled her eyes at Brandon and then walked with all her determination towards Seth and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed his back and smiled to herself, "Don't tell me we got this far and you've decided to get cold feet…"_

" _No, I just don't want to look like a blubbering idiot in front of my brother and the strangers taking pictures of me."_

" _Turn around, babe, it's just me" she said sweetly and then stepped back a small step._

 _He turned to face her, she was smiling brightly at him and after a few seconds of taking her in he was smiling brightly too. She laughed as he took her hands and pulled her to him into a fierce kiss._

" _Oh fuck, Carps…this is real," he said, stepping back and looking at her again. "You're…you're beautiful, sunshine."_

 _She watched his face change, she could tell the moment was hitting him, and she stepped forward to cup his face and run her thumbs under his eyes. "Don't do it, this make up is too flawless for it to get messed up now, and if you cry then you know I'll cry."_

" _I can't help it. Now I know what it feels like to be you…"_

 _She bit her lip, fighting back the stinging and burning she could feel in her eyes and her throat. He did let a few tears fall and she quickly wiped them away._

" _Think about dirty diapers and all the sleep you're going to lose when you're home," she said, giving him an affectionate smile. "That'll cut it off real quick."_

 _He laughed and dipped his head for a quick kiss, "I love you."_

Carter could feel herself getting gently shaken from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open rapidly and settled on Seth. They gave each other matching confused looks and she felt him squeeze her shoulders.

"You okay, sunshine?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. Her voice cracked slightly with sleep and she cleared her throat and let her mind focus on her surroundings. She was laying with Seth on their couch in their living room. She shifted a little bit, resituating herself, and reached up to caress his face. "I'm fine. I was dreaming."

"What were you dreaming about? You looked like you were about to cry. I felt like I was watching the dogs dream about chasing rabbits."

"Did I bark?" She cracked a smile at him. He scowled at her. "Uh, I was dreaming about our wedding."

He snickered slightly. "Well if that's what you dreaming about that happy day looks like…I hate to be the bearer of bad news…" He moved his arm that was resting around her and held up his hand, his dark wedding band resting on his finger, "you are lawfully attached to me, Mrs. Lopez."

She smiled at him and lifted her head to kiss him. "I like hearing that."

"Lawfully attached?"

"Mrs. Lopez."

"Oh?"

"Don't tease me right now," she made a face at him. "I don't know why I apparently looked like I was having a bad dream but it definitely wasn't. It was really sweet. It was when you first saw me and it felt like it was just happening."

He returned his arm back to resting around her and caressed her face with his other hand.

"I'll never forget that moment."

"I wouldn't change anything about it. I would change anything about that day, really. I…I had a few moments that day where in my head I was like 'Carter, you should've just eloped like you two have joked about for months' but getting to have that moment with you, when you first saw me, and sharing that with our families and everyone; it made it all worth it."

"I even enjoyed dancing and I do _not_ dance."

"No you do not," she smiled.

"It was the best day of my life so far," he stated.

"That is some high praise, indeed, champ," she teased him.

"Now who's the one doing the teasing, jerk. I hoped this sass would die down once I made you an honest woman."

"I think we've only hit the tip of the iceberg with the sass, cupcake."

Carter made a soft 'oof' sound and reached for her stomach and threw a look at Seth. "Did you feel that?"

"That was my little girl protesting the fact you call her dad 'cupcake'," he replied. He laughed at the look Carter gave him and dropped his hand to her stomach, rubbing it gently. "Set her straight, Cecelia."

"If only I could make you feel this. Your little girl has some powerful little legs…" Carter grumbled.

"She's practicing."

Carter raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"Superkicks."

"Jesus," Carter rolled her eyes and untangled herself from Seth's comfortable hold to sit up. "I'm rethinking what I was just gushing about. I think I do regret marrying a wrestler."

Seth was amused, he couldn't help it. "You think she'll end up being a wrestler?"

"Oh absolutely. She's going to have you wrapped around all ten of her fingers and she's going to watch you and her 80 aunts and uncles in the ring and she's going to beg you to teach her and you will and we'll have a little Cecelia Rollins, 2037 WWE Women's Champion."

"You've thought this out, I see…"

"I can't avoid it," she laughed. "Nikki has already decided baby Rollins and baby Bella-Bryan are going to be the next great women's superstars."

"I don't hate it."

Carter shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly. Seth shifted how he was laying and reached out to rub Carter's stomach again. They were both quiet for a few minutes, just sharing the moment and the space with each other.

"Are you feeling weird yet about not coming with me on Monday?" he asked.

She shrugged and scrunched up her nose. "I don't know if I feel weird. I'm a little sad about it. I've missed RAWs before for whatever reason but I knew I would go back the next week. Knowing I'm not going back is sad."

"Everyone will miss you. Even Sasha."

"I doubt that," Carter laughed, "but I made it a point to not say 'goodbye'. I'll still be around, you're still there…it's just an extended vacation. And I'm excited to be here and help Marek and put my special little Carter twist on Black and Brave. And finally get this damn house into some kind of shape; it's not as homey as it needs to be."

"That's because everything is in boxes still."

"Well now I will have the time to unpack all the boxes and get the nursery set up and display all my shoes in my beautiful gigantic closet…and get my name officially changed."

"Damn straight."

"I will have free time to do whatever I want for the next couple of months and I think I'll probably go crazy."

"I'm sorry that we aren't on a fancy, romantic, real honeymoon…" he stated, letting his words trail off.

She shook her head and gave him a warm look. "To be honest, after the last ten days or so that we've had, I am more than satisfied with laying on our couch and just…relaxing. We both knew we probably wouldn't have the time to go off somewhere. We were saying that at Thanksgiving."

He frowned slightly.

"Besides we kind of already had a honeymoon."

"What? In February? That doesn't count."

"It so counts."

 _Carter was standing in the empty and dark kitchen, with a mug of green tea cradled in both of her hands, and she was leaning against the island. Her gaze was fixed on the window over the sink in front of her but she was focusing on whatever was on the other side of the window. Her mind was wandering; she was probably still just half asleep._

 _She smiled softly to herself. She couldn't have planned out the last couple of days any better than they had managed to happen. She was so happy that her family had been able to come to Davenport to spend Christmas with her and Seth and his family. It had been a huge affair but it had been so much fun and so heartwarming; and exhausting._

" _Where's your head, sunshine?"_

 _Seth's slightly raspy and still sleepy voice interrupted the small visions of the past couple of days that were playing in her head._

 _She turned her head towards him, looking over her shoulder, and smiled again at the disheveled and slightly confused look on his face._

" _I was just..thinking…I'm not even sure what about. I'm waiting on_ _your_ _dog to come back inside."_

" _Kev likes the snow," he mumbled._

" _Well Nash is a tried and true Tennessean. He stepped outside, took three steps, did his thing and ran back in."_

" _You southerners are wimps," he teased her. "Come back to bed. We have to work tonight; you might as well get some sleep while you can."_

 _Carter simply pointed towards the door. Seth frowned and padded sleepily over to the doorway. He opened it slightly, enough he could stick his head out, and yelled sternly for Kevin. It only took a few seconds for the small dog to come running inside, shaking off bits of snow and wet as he crossed back inside the house._

" _Just takes a little bit of force," Seth gave her a playful look._

" _I had no interest in opening that door to use any force. I was just going to let him freeze…a little pupsicle."_

" _That's so mean."_

" _Plus he listens better to you. He just kind of looks at me like 'ma'am are you serious? You aren't my real mom' and just carries on. Unless I have food…"_

" _If it makes you feel any better he didn't really listen to his 'real mom' either." Seth had made his way over to her and she smiled before he dipped his head to kiss her and then pressed a kiss to her head. "Food will win any man's heart; human or dog…"_

" _Is that how I won your heart?" she gave him his same teasing tone back._

" _Well you bought me chocolate covered maple bacon on our first date so I think we can at least say it started with food."_

" _That wasn't a date."_

" _I think it was."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him. "I swear I secretly think you were slowly seducing me all those months…you played the sympathy card so I would talk to you."_

" _You hit on me first, remember?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and huffed and stepped to the side to set her mug next to the sink. He had a very pleased look on his face, knowing that he had managed to ruffle her feathers, and she just shook her head at him._

" _I don't even_ _want_ _to go back to bed with you now…" she mumbled before she turned and started towards the hallway._

" _And yet you're still heading towards our bedroom."_

" _Take your scrawny ass to the couch," she called back to him and laughed softly when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind._

 _He kissed her neck and nibbled it lightly and then scooped her up in his arms to carry her to their room and their bed._

" _Tell me again how I won't be able to man strength you into doing whatever I want you to do?" he teased her. Carter rolled her eyes, shuffling around on the bed so she could at least lay her head on her pillow. She gave him a small pout as he lay next to her, propping his head up on his hand. "Don't' pout at me."_

" _Eventually_ _I will look like I have a fucking watermelon in my stomach and then you won't be able to man strength me. I'm not that fat yet."_

" _Stop it; you aren't fat now." He let his hand trail down to her stomach and rest on the slight baby bump that had started to show and then he moved so he could trail kisses across it. "You're a fucking knock out, you always will be, and you're a little bit more of a knockout right now because that's my baby…"_

 _Carter giggled and pushed his hair back when he looked up at her. "You just like that my boobs are getting bigger."_

" _I'm not going to complain about that…" he moved back up to kiss her again and settled back on his side, caressing her face. "Did you enjoy your first Christmas with me?"_

" _It was perfect," she smiled. "It was hectic but I'm glad that everyone got to come up here and meet each other and see where we live and we all got to celebrate with each other. And…I told the whole world that you knocked me up and my phone didn't explode so…I can't really ask for anything more. I ate too much."_

" _I think you have an excuse for that. Next year we should go somewhere warm…Jamaica or Australia or Mars…"_

" _Next year we'll have a five month old mini Colby."_

" _Or mini Carter; you gotta get Brandon out of your head," he laughed, "and the mini can come to the warm place, too."_

" _We'll see."_

" _Well_ _Mrs. "We'll see"…I have one more gift for you."_

" _More presents?" she grinned._

" _Stay here." He rolled out of the bed and disappeared into the closet and came back with a small, flat box. She eyed him cautiously as he handed it over to her. "I wanted to save this one for when we were alone."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at him again and then deftly untied the ribbon around the box and opened it to pull out a charm bracelet that matched the handful of other bracelets she had from the same designer from Tennessee. There was a small charm of the Eiffel Tower dangling from it and she cut her eyes up at him._

" _Where's the one place you're always mad that we get to go to but you've never gotten to go before?"_

" _Paris?" she half stated and half asked._

 _He smiled at her and nodded as he crawled back into the bed. "I'm taking you, and our baby, to Paris; in February. We're invoking your vacation clause and I'm asking for time off. We'll leave after RAW and we'll have a whole week there, and wherever else you want to go, and we'll meet back up with the tour in Germany. It's not quite on Valentine's Day but it's right after it so I figured it's close enough."_

 _Carter cupped his face with her hands and pulled him down to her to meet him in a fierce, happy kiss. "Colby are you serious?" she asked, searching his face._

" _You won't be able to go in May when we have the next European tour and I want you to be able to go before it's not just us anymore. Consider it a pre-honeymoon. As long as you think you'll be up for it…but it was hinted to me that the February through April stretch was the time to do it if we're going to do anything."_

" _You asked my doctor?"_

" _Do you think I would plan this without doing my research, Carps? Are you new here? I have all the bases covered._ _All_ _of them."_

" _Colbs…" she stated. She could feel the tears starting to burn in her eyes and a lump form in her throat. He gave her a soft smile, looking down at her, and quickly wiped away the few tears the trickled down. "I can't help that…."_

" _I know," he said and chuckled. "I know you can't help being emotional about everything; it's fine." He wiped away a few more tears. "I just…I know that you have the hard part out of this whole deal. Everything changes for you and I just get to sit back and be a man and I…I just want to do whatever I can for you to make you happy."_

" _Stop it," she said, laughing and trying to stop her crying, "where in the world did this come from? How did I get so lucky?"_

" _I'm the lucky one; I'm just trying to return the favor."_

"I still wish we did have the time," he said. "One more Carter and Colby adventure."

"I know but…" she trailed off and paused for a moment, searching for her words.

Time was one thing the two of them were used to not having and despite their nuptials 48 hours before, Carter hadn't anticipated that changing, at least not when it came to Seth and the WWE. Add on top of it all that after going over against Triple H at Wrestlemania, Seth had gotten the opportunity on the RAW after Mania to once again try to reclaim his championship and finally- he had. Carter couldn't have planned a better way to end her last RAW, her last night. She was so happy and so proud and she knew it was the best- the only- way to close out that chapter. Two days later she walked down an aisle and they exchanged vows; and now they were starting their next story- marriage, a family, a new career for her, a championship reign for him. It was how things were supposed to be.

"This whole year and a half journey that I've been on with you, with everything that's happened between us and in our lives, there was always this whole underlying tone of you getting back to where you were before you got injured. Like, seriously, I listened to you talk for months about 'I want my championship back' and then I watched you get frustrated over your story line and where everything was going and then all of this happened and our plans changed again. So the fact that on Monday, on my last night with this company, at least for the immediate future, I got to greet you backstage and see you with that hideous red belt…it was perfect. You being a champion and you _needing_ to be at RAW, it makes putting a 'real' honeymoon on the back burner completely worth it."

Seth sat up and cradled her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a deep kiss, radiating with love and passion and every piece of every thing he felt for her as his best friend, his wife, his lover, his partner, the mother of his child.

"That is why I married you," he said, looking at her and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You've always done that for me, you've always supported me. You're too good to me, sunshine."

"Yeah well I'm lawfully attached to you now so I gotta make it worthwhile," she smiled and caressed his face in return. "You've given me everything I could have ever asked for, things I would have never thought to ask for. Plus I am expecting, once this little girl makes her appearance, a little bit of fancy jewelry and a to be determined romantic vacation when we're able to get a few days away."

"Oh there's always an ulterior motive. I knew it."

"Maybe some new shoes, too."

"Alright, ma'am. You can settle down with that now…"

She chuckled and kissed him playfully. "Do I still make you unbelievably happy?"

"Happiest man on earth."

"Even with my demands?"

"They're reasonable. Except for the shoes…"

"I can tell you're happy," he ran his thumb along her lips. "You're a little bit giddy right now which is classic unbelievably happy Carter."

"It's a mixture of happiness and pregnancy fog, but yes…I couldn't be happier."

"I _think_ that I know something that will make you a little bit happier," he gave her a cheeky, slightly mischievous look.

"Oh?" she perked up and scooted a little closer to him. "Do tell ."

"How about some onion rings?"

She laughed, heartily, throwing her head back with her laugh and then cupped his face. "That is not what I expected. Onion rings sound _amazing_ right now, babe. I'm starving."

He kissed her nose and welcomed her embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, hugging him, and pressing a kiss to his neck before she pulled away.

"You get me," she said, smiling.

"That's why you married me."

She nodded, "I love you, Colby."

"I love you, sunshine."

* * *

 **I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it...this is the end FOR NOW - but keep your eyes out for new things from me and hopefully a 'sequel' to our Carter and Colby adventure :)**


End file.
